Voyage d'un dresseur - Tome 2 - Les Pendentifs de Pouvoirs
by Zoctos
Summary: Après un long voyage, Lasi et Ina arrivent finalement dans la région de Johto, toujours suivi par les deux étranges pokémons. Pensant qu'ils pourront voyager tranquillement dans cette région, ils voient que l'équipe Élément est également présente dans la région et Arceus semble prévoir certaines choses pour les deux dresseurs.
1. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle aventure

Deux mois ont passé depuis que Lasi et Ina ont quitté le plateau Indigo. La traversée des chutes Tojho avait été calme mais plus longue que prévu. Le Soleil du début de l'Automne était levé depuis plus de deux heures quand deux individus arrivèrent dans le petit village de Bourg-Géon. Ce village était plutôt connu pour être le village du scientifique de la région : le Professeur Orme, l'un des nombreux compères du Professeur Chen. Les deux individus étaient arrivés sur le dos d'un Tortank. Une fille de dix ans rappela le pokémon dans sa Pokéball pendant qu'un garçon du même âge cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

-Nous voilà enfin à Bourg-Géon, annonça Ina. Nous sommes réellement à Johto à présent.

-Oui, acquiesça Lasi, mais nous n'avons aucune carte pour nous repérer dans cette région.

-On en trouvera peut être une ici.

-C'est possible.

Les deux dresseurs visitèrent le petit village sans trouver une seule boutique. Bourg-Géon leur rappelait étrangement le Bourg-Palette. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un bâtiment blanc.

-On dirait le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, fit remarquer Ina.

-C'est parce que vous êtes en face du laboratoire du Professeur Orme, indiqua une voix masculine.

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années accompagné d'un Typhlosion se tenait derrière les deux dresseurs. Il était habillé d'une veste jaune qui était ouvert montrant un T-Shirt noir. Il avait une paire de lunettes ainsi que des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons.

-Vous êtes Lasi et Ina je présume, continua l'adolescent.

-Exact ! Affirma Lasi. Et tu es ?

-Je me nomme Alexis, se présenta-t-il. Je participe aussi à la ligue suprême. J'ai déjà récolté les huit badges de Sinnoh et j'ai décidé de revenir dans ma région et cela fait deux semaines que je suis chez mes parents.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas repartir ? Demanda Ina.

-Je pense reprendre mon périple aujourd'hui. Puisque vous êtes ici, venez. Je vais vous faire rencontrer le Professeur Orme.

Alexis entraîna Lasi et Ina dans le bâtiment. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha. Il était brun et portait des lunettes. Il s'agissait du Professeur Orme et il était assez jeune, enfin plus jeune que le Professeur Chen en tout cas.

-Tu as enfin décidé de repartir, dit le scientifique.

-Et oui, Professeur, répondit Alexis. Ce n'est pas que Bourg-Géon est ennuyant mais il me faut reprendre le voyage.

-Je comprends tout à fait, dit le Professeur. Et qui sont ces deux enfants avec toi ?

-Nous venons de Kanto, répondit Ina. Je suis Ina et voici Lasi et nous participons aussi à la ligue suprême.

-Vous êtes passés par les chutes Tohjo alors, dit Orme. Vous n'êtes jamais venu dans la région ?

-Jamais, répondirent les deux amis d'une même voix.

-Et d'ailleurs nous recherchons une carte de la région, continua Lasi.

-Je dois en avoir plusieurs dans mon bureau, dit le Professeur Orme. Après tout Bourg-Géon est la ville de départ de beaucoup de dresseur.

-Ça ressemble de plus en plus au Bourg-Palette, remarqua Ina.

-Vous venez de là-bas ! S'exclama le Professeur. Vous avez donc rencontrer le Professeur Chen. Comment va-t-il ?

-Nous n'en savons rien à vrai dire, dit Lasi. Cela fait deux mois que nous avons quitté le Plateau Indigo et nous n'avons trouvé aucun centre pokémon entre temps.

-Ah, fit Orme. Il faudra que je l'appelle dans la journée. Pendant que je vais chercher une carte vous pourriez aller voir les pokémons avec Alexis.

Les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent donc vers l'arrière du laboratoire et ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc de verdure où couraient quelques pokémons. Ce n'étaient que des Germignon, Kaiminus où Héricendre. Alexis envoya cinq Pokéballs et cinq pokémons en sortirent : deux Germignon, deux Kaiminus et un Héricendre.

-J'ai trouvé la carte, avertit le Professeur Orme en arrivant et en tendant la carte à Lasi qui la rangea. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec ces cinq pokémons Alexis.

-Merci, dit Alexis. Mais justement il y en a deux d'entre eux dont je voulais vous parler.

-Tu parles de ces deux là, dit Orme.

Le Professeur de Johto indiqua un Kaïminus et un Germignon qui avaient tout les deux une rayure argenté dans le dos.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ina.

-Lorsque ces deux pokémons ont été trouvé ils étaient encore à l'état d'œuf, raconta Alexis. La Team Rocket faisait des expériences sur eux et cette rayure est la cause de ces expériences. Du coup ces deux pokémons possèdent des capacités qu'ils ne devraient pas connaître et ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que ceux habituels. Mais cela implique aussi qu'ils sont plus difficile à dresser. Surtout le Germignon, il m'a donné du fil à retordre.

-Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais faire d'eux, dit Orme. En attendant j'aimerais bien voir un match d'Alexis.

-Ça vous dit un match contre moi ? Demanda Alexis.

-Et comment, dirent Lasi et Ina.

-Je n'ai que mon Typhlosion avec moi donc je ne pourrais affronter qu'un seul d'entre vous, expliqua Alexis.

-Et bien on va déterminer ça à la courte paille ! Décida Lasi.

Lasi gagna à la courte paille et ce fut lui qui participa au combat contre le dresseur de Johto. Les trois dresseurs et le professeur rejoignirent un terrain en dehors du laboratoire. Alexis envoya son seul pokémon sur lui : Typhlosion. Lasi envoya sur le terrain Dracaufeu. Le match opposait donc deux pokémons de type feu. Lasi commença et ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque draco-rage. Typhlosion esquiva facilement et il contre attaqua avec roue de feu. Le pokémon vol encaissa l'attaque et parvint à maintenir son adversaire dans ses griffes.

-Dracaufeu utilise boule de feu ! Ordonna Lasi.

-Typhlosion attaque feu d'enfer ! Commanda Alexis.

Des flammes commencèrent à se dégager de Typhlosion tandis que Dracaufeu se mettait soudainement à briller. Soudain les flammes de Typhlosion entourèrent Dracaufeu qui envoya sa boule de feu. Une explosion retentit soulevant la poussière. Lorsque la visibilité des dresseurs revint Dracaufeu était K.O tandis que Typhlosion peinait à rester debout. Les dresseurs rappelèrent leur pokémon.

-Bravo, félicita Lasi.

-Bravo à toi aussi, dit Alexis.

-Félicitations à vous deux, dit Orme. C'était un combat court, certes, mais comme on dit les combats dans les strates supérieurs sont très courts. Enfin je crois.

-Il est un peu bizarre, non ? Chuchota Lasi à Alexis.

-Un peu, répondit le dresseur avant de rire.

-J'ai réfléchi, commença le Professeur Orme. J'ai décidé de vous confier Germignon et Kaïminus.

L'homme avait fait la proposition aux deux dresseurs de Kanto.

-A nous, répéta Ina.

-Oui. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez bien avec ces deux là. Et puis considérer les comme vos premiers compagnons dans cette nouvelle région.

Le Professeur Orme ramena les dresseurs dans son laboratoire puis il confia le Germignon à Ina et le Kaiminus à Lasi. Après avoir remercié le Professeur de Johto les deux dresseurs reprirent leur route. Mais ils furent rejoints par Alexis. Une nouvelle région les attendait mais aussi de nouveaux dangers. Dans le ciel, un hélicoptère avec le symbole de l'équipe Élément se dirigeait vers l'Ouest. Le groupe se dirigeait vers Ville Griotte sans faire attention que l'équipe Élément se dirigeait vers cette destination. En plus de les membres de l'organisation, deux étranges pokémons surveillaient toujours les deux dresseurs du Bourg-Palette.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sora Nelys

Après quelques jours de marche le groupe arriva enfin à Ville Griotte. Le Soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Alexis, Ina et Lasi décidèrent de se rendre au centre pokémon afin de soigner leurs pokémons et par la même occasion faire quelques changements.

Alexis changea juste son équipe et finalement elle fut composée de quatre pokémons : Typhlosion, Métalosse, Trioxhydre et Carchacrok. Il garda sa veste jaune et son T-Shirt noir.

Lasi fit un grand changement. Il décida de porter une casquette bleu qu'il mit à l'envers, une veste de la même couleur et un pantalon de couloir noir. Il fit aussi un grand vide dans son équipe. Il déposa tout ses pokémons et décida de garder Dialga, Kaiminus et Rhinocorne qu'il récupéra chez le Professeur Chen.

Ina elle décida de changer ses vêtements par un pantalon bleu, et un haut jaune. Puis elle décida de changer son équipe. Elle déposa tout ses pokémons hormis Germignon, Palkia et Evoli.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez aussi peu de pokémons ? Demanda Alexis. Je veux bien comprendre que vous souhaitez prendre un nouveau départ dans Johto mais nous sommes quand même dans le tournoi de la ligue suprême. Il ne faudrait pas sous estimer les champions d'arènes.

-On ne les sous estime pas, répondit Lasi. Si on perd contre l'un des champions on aura qu'a s'entraîner. De toute façon on est pas pressé.

-La date de la compétition n'est toujours pas fixé, ajouta Ina. Et puis voyager avec toujours les mêmes pokémons n'est pas amusant.

Alexis acquiesça mais il laissa tout de même son équipe comme elle était. Les trois dresseurs décidèrent de passer le restant de la journée dans le centre pokémon. Et finalement ils eurent des informations sur la ligue suprême !

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans notre émission du soir sur la ligue suprême, présenta le présentateur. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes ni à Doublonville, ni à Féli-Cité mais nous sommes dans un lieu un peu spécial dont nous vous parlerons d'ici quelques instants avec le président de la bigue suprême qui est avec nous ! Bonsoir Sora Nelys !

-Bonjour à vous et à tous ceux qui nous regardent, répondit un jeune homme.

Le jeune homme en question était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Il arborait un sourire assez charmeur et était vêtu d'un costume élégant. Il était blond et avait des yeux d'un bleu étrange, assez proche du gris.

-Avant de vous laissez la parole, commença le présentateur.

-Ne me vouvoyez pas ! S'exclama Sora Nelys. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une de ces soirée de gala ou je ne sais quoi d'autres !

-Soit ! Avant de te laisser la parole nous allons faire un rapide tour des dresseurs du tournoi et de leurs actualités ! Tout d'abord parlons de ce jeune dresseur de la région d'Unys, dénommé Martin. Et bien ce dernier a remporté aujourd'hui même son huitième badge de Johto.

-Et bien ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire le président du tournoi. Bravo à toi Martin ! Je crois que ça lui en fait seize, donc la moitié des badges nécessaires.

-Exact, dit le présentateur. Ce dresseur a annoncé qu'il comptait repartir vers Unys afin de se reposer pendant quelques mois avant de reprendre son voyage en direction cette fois-ci de Hoenn. Parlons ensuite de deux dresseurs provenant du Bourg-Palette. Ces deux dresseurs ont eu leur premiers pokémons quelques jours avant le début de la compétition et nous venons de recevoir une information du Professeur Orme les concernant. Lasi et Ina sont de retour dans la compétition. Après quelques semaines de voyages dans les chutes Tohjo, ils sont arrivés dans la région de Johto et par la même occasion, le dresseur de Bourg-Géon, Alexis, les a rejoints.

-Lasi et Ina, ce sont les dresseurs avec un Dialga et un Palkia, n'est ce-pas ? Fit remarquer Sora. Quand saura-t-on comment ils les ont eu ?

-Sûrement quand ils en auront envie. Parlons à présent de Sacha du Bourg-Palette. Ce dernier a repris son voyage il y a deux semaines et il s'apprête à obtenir son troisième badge à Carmin-Sur-Mer.

-Le Sacha qui a brillé durant la Ligue Indigo, la Conférence Argenté et j'en passe ? Demanda Sora.

-Oui lui même. Pour finir sur ces actualités nous vous informons que le groupe des dresseurs de Bourg-Palette : Red, Blue, Yellow et Green viennent d'obtenir leur deuxième badge à Sinnoh ! Maintenant à vous … euh à toi Sora !

-Merci. Comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure le plateau de cette émission se trouve dans un nouvel endroit. Après quelques semaines de réflexion j'ai décidé de fixer le lieu de la compétition. Cette dernière aura lieu sur l'île Nybell qui se trouve entre Kanto et Unys. Concernant la date elle n'a pas encore été fixé mais nous pouvons affirmer que la compétition n'aura pas réellement lieu avant au moins les cinq prochaines années. Il me faut vous donner quelques explications. En réalité ce que je cherche à travers ce tournoi c'est de voir les dresseurs s'amuser tout en leur proposant un défi de taille. Bien sûr tous les dresseurs peuvent y participer. Les amateurs de concours comme les maîtres pokémons. En exemple je pourrais citer Cynthia, la maîtresse pokémon de la région de Sinnoh, ou encore la dresseuse Ina qui au départ voulait surtout participer à des concours. C'est en partie pour inciter le maximum de dresseurs à participer que la date de l'échéance est aussi loin. Et encore je ne pense pas que nous serons prêt dans cinq ans. Il reste donc largement de temps à tous les dresseurs, qui souhaitent participer, pour réunir les trente deux badges nécessaires pour participer au tournoi.

Lasi se tourna vers Ina puis vers Alexis.

-Cinq ans, finit-il par répéter. Ça nous laisse assez de temps pour réunir les badges nécessaires et de suivre un entraînement.

-Ou de prendre du repos, dit Ina.

-Aussi, finit Alexis.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont décidé de mettre le tournoi sur l'île Nybell ? Se demanda Ina.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Lasi. Ça aurait pu être dans n'importe quelle région mais non.

-C'est parce que sur l'île Nybell il y a un QG des pokémon rangers, expliqua Alexis. Ce n'est pas celui de la Fédération Ranger mais il est assez gros pour contenir plus d'une centaine de pokémon rangers. Il va falloir faire très attention durant le tournoi car les choses pourraient très vite tourner au vinaigre.

-Ou à l'huile, lâcha Lasi.

-Si tu veux, soupira Alexis.

Le président de la ligue suprême avait fini de parler. Il remercia le présentateur et quitta le plateau télévisé. Lasi, Ina et Alexis décidèrent de quitter la pièce pour aller dîner, le Soleil était en train de se coucher et il était déjà dix-neuf heures passés. Après un copieux repas, les trois dresseurs partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe se prépara pour partir en direction de Mauville. Puis ils décidèrent de partir après le repas de midi. Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes de marche à faire pour quitter Ville Griotte. Deux heures passèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant une large tente avec un stand devant lequel étaient posés trois œufs. Des voix s'étaient élevés de la tente, faisant s'arrêter les trois dresseurs.

-Donnez-nous ces œufs sans faire d'histoire ! Ordonna une voix féminine.

-C'est hors de question, rétorqua un vieil homme. Sortez d'ici à présent ! Tous !

-Allons grand-père, vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous, dit la femme. Et puis si nous ne remplissons pas notre mission à bien, vous savez de quoi sont capables l'équipe Élément.

Le sang de Lasi et Ina ne fit qu'un tour. Ils allèrent se poster devant l'entrée de la tente et firent apparaître Kaiminus et Germignon.

-A présent laissez cette homme tranquille, ordonna Lasi.

Une dizaine de membres de l'équipe Élément était entre l'homme âgé ainsi que son Papillusion à ses côtés d'un côté et de l'autre Lasi, Ina et leur deux pokémons. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme noir sauf une femme qui avaient des habits argentés.

-Lasi et Ina, je présume, dit cette dernière.

-Et vous vous êtes une des lieutenants de l'équipe Élément, dit Ina.

-Exact. Je suis psychia, lieutenant de …

-Épargnez-nous la présentation et finissons cette histoire au plus vite, coupa Lasi.

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! S'insurgea psychia. De un, vous nous empêchez de faire correctement notre travail et de deux vous me coupez en pleine phrase ! Ça ne va pas ce passer comme ça ! Mackogneur en av …

-Germignon, fouet lianes ! Ordonna Ina.

Le pokémon de type plante fit jaillir des lianes de son cou qui entourèrent les membres de l'équipe Élément. Lasi, Ina et Alexis les conduisirent ensuite dehors où ils purent appeler la police qui vint les chercher quelques secondes plus tard.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, remercia l'homme.

-C'est naturel, dit Lasi. Et puis on aime pas trop l'équipe Élément.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Ina.

-Je m'occupe d'une pension pour les œufs. Les dresseurs qui ne peuvent pas s'en occuper me les donnent et ils peuvent venir les chercher quand ils ont éclos. Je récupère aussi les œufs abandonnés et ce sont les pokémon rangers qui me les apportent. D'ailleurs je vais vous donner un œuf à chacun pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidé !

L'homme partit prendre trois œufs et les donna au groupe. Ina reçut un œuf rouge avec des traits jaunes. Alexis lui en reçut un jaune avec des points noirs à plusieurs endroits. L'œuf que reçut Lasi était bleu et noir.

Après quelques remerciements, Ina, Alexis et Lasi partirent de nouveau en route de Mauville tout en expliquant qui était l'équipe Élément à Alexis. Derrière les arbres deux pokémons continuaient de suivre le groupe. L'un était bleu et avait un cristal au niveau du front. L'autre était jaune et avait un nuage sur le dos.

 _-Patience mon frère, ils sont bientôt arrivés,_ dit le pokémon bleu.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un combat aérien

Après quatre jours de voyage, le groupe arriva finalement à Mauville, la ville violette. Cette ville avait ce nom du fait que toutes les maisons avaient un toit violet. Cette ville abritait aussi la Tour Chetiflor et aussi l'arène de type vol de Johto.

Alexis, Ina et Lasi passèrent tout d'abord par le centre pokémon pour déjeuner et pour permettre à leur pokémons de se reposer. Puis le groupe se dirigea vers la Tour Chetiflor. Alexis avait voulu y aller pour tenter de capturer un Fantominus. La poursuite dura quelques minutes et le dresseur parvint finalement à capturer le pokémon. Après un rapide tour au centre pokémon, les trois dresseurs purent se diriger vers l'arène de Mauville. Cette dernière était une haute tour et c'est en son sommet que s'affrontaient les dresseurs et le champion, Thomas. Les combats de cette arène se déroulaient en double avec uniquement deux pokémons. Alexis fut le premier à se jeter dans l'arène pour affronter l'adepte des pokémons de type vol.

-Bonjour à vous, dresseurs, salua le champion. Je suis Thomas, le champion de cette arène. Si vous êtes ici c'est sûrement pour m'affronter alors par lequel vais-je commencer ?

-Par moi ! S'écria Alexis.

-Alors soit ! Commençons ! En avant Aeropteryx et Drattak !

Un Aeropteryx et un Drattak apparurent en même temps. Ina et Lasi allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes. Alexis envoya alors Métalosse et Trioxhydre. Les caméras s'envolèrent, l'arbitre se mit en place et le match commença comme à son habitude depuis quasiment le début du tournoi.

-Métalosse attaque poing-météor sur Aeropteryx ! Ordonna Alexis.

-Drattak utilise damoclès sur Trioxhydre ! Commanda Thomas.

Les deux attaques touchèrent leur cible avec efficacité. Aeropteryx fut envoyé dans les airs avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol du terrain sans pouvoir se redresser. Trioxhydre lui fut envoyé contre l'un des murs de l'arène. Les deux pokémons n'étaient pas K.O mais étaient grandement affaiblit.

-Trioxhydre attaque dracochoc sur Drattak, Métalosse utilise psyko sur Drattak pour l'immobiliser.

Trioxhydre se mit à charger la capacité et Métalosse utilisa psyko sur Drattak pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de réussir cette stratégie, prévint le champion.

Sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus, Aeropteryx fonça sur Trioxhydre qui envoya le dracochoc sur l'assaillant. Une explosion retentit et finalement les deux pokémons furent hors combat. Le champion de l'arène et le dresseur de Bourg-Géon rappelèrent leur pokémon.

-Ton Drattak est affaibli, dit Alexis. Je vais en finir avec ce combat !

-Nous verrons cela ! Drattak utilise draco meteor !

-Métalosse réutilise psyko et envoie Drattak au sol !

Une boule d'énergie commença à se former au dessus du terrain et Drattak fut entouré d'une aura bleutée qui l'envoya au sol. La boule d'énergie continua à grossir et finalement Métalosse envoya Drattak vers la boule d'énergie qui explosa en mettant K.O le pokémon dragon. Alexis avait gagné. Le vainqueur rappela son pokémon et laissa Ina prendre place.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette envoya Palkia et Evoli. Le champion envoya Cryptéro et Emolga. Ina sortit aussitôt son Pokédex.

 **Cryptéro : pokémon similoiseau. Type : psy et vol. Dieu Protecteur d'une ville antique, il suivait toujours le même itinéraire afin de prévenir tout risque d'invasion.**

 **Emolga : pokémon pteromys. Type : électrique et vol. Il peut planer grâce à ses membranes, tout en déchargeant sur ses ennemis l'électricité stockée dans ses bajoues.**

-Bien allons-y, se dit Ina.

Le match commença ! Emolga utilisa son attaque hâte et Evoli se mit à charger une boule d'énergie noire.

-Evoli attaque ball-ombre sur Cryptéro !

-Emolga attaque fatal-foudre sur Palkia !

La boule d'énergie noire explosa sur Cryptéro qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Un effroyable éclair toucha Palkia qui fut paralysé. Cryptéro chuta et fut mis hors combat.

-Et bah, elle a mis le paquet sur ce coup là, commenta Lasi à haute voix.

-Merci Lasi ! Remercia Ina.

Thomas rappela Cryptéro et ordonna à son pokémon encore debout de réutiliser la même stratégie mais cette fois-ci Evoli parvint à l'attaquer avec vive-attaque.

-Palkia essaye d'utiliser hydroqueue, demanda Ina.

Palkia fit un pas mais une douleur l'empêcha de continuer. Emolga lança vive-attaque sur Palkia mais il reçut une ball-ombre avant d'atteindre sa cible le mettant K.O.

-Bravo à vous deux ! S'exclama Ina en rappelant ses pokémons. C'est ton tour Lasi !

-Et c'est parti, fit ce dernier.

Ina alla s'asseoir dans les gradins pendant que Lasi prit place sur le stade.

-Rhinocorne et Dialga en avant, s'écria Lasi.

-Dracaufeu et Lakmécygne allez-y ! ordonna le Champion.

Les quatre pokémons apparurent en même temps sur le terrain.

 **Lakmécygne : pokémon cygne. Type : eau et vol. Un pokémon gracieux mais aussi robuste. Il peut voler des milliers de kilomètres grâce à ses ailes puissantes.**

Lasi sut donc que son combat serait compliqué. Dracaufeu avait l'avantage sur Dialga et Lakmécygne l'avait sur Rhinocorne. Or Rhinocorne avait un avantage sur les deux pokémons adverses mais il faudrait déjà parvenir à mettre Lakmécygne K.O. Le début du combat fit interrompre la réflexion de Lasi.

-Rhinocorne attaque boule roc sur Lakmécygne ! Ordonna Lasi. Dialga utilise fulmifer sur Lakmécygne aussi.

-Dracaufeu attaque déflagration ! Lakmécygne envole toi !

L'attaque de Rhinocorne toucha le pokémon eau qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver mais l'attaque déflagration toucha sérieusement Dialga dont l'attaque avait été absorbé par le feu. Lakmécygne et le pokémon acier se ressaisirent.

-Dialga utilise aurasphère !

-Dracaufeu utilise exploforce !

Une boule d'énergie apparut devant le pokémon légendaire et le pokémon de type feu fonça sur Dialga. Aurasphère toucha Dracaufeu qui recula et son attaque s'estompa. Une bulle d'eau entoura Lakmécygne.

-Dialga utilise fulmifer sur Lakmécygne et Rhinocorne utilise boule roc sur Dracaufeu.

-Dracaufeu réutilise exploforce !

Rhinocorne fonça sur Dracaufeu et ce dernier en fit de même. Le choc fut rude mais Rhinocorne ne put résister et fut expulsé.

-Rhinocorne est hors combat, annonça l'arbitre.

Lasi rappela vite son pokémon car Dialga venait de lancer fulmifer qui toucha Lakmécygne faiblement. Dracaufeu utilisa finalement rebondifeu sur Dialga. Le dernier pokémon de Lasi s'écroula sur le sol.

-Dialga est, commença l'arbitre.

Dialga se releva et une lumière bleuté l'entoura. Son diamant se mit à briller et un gigantesque rayon s'en échappa frappant Dracaufeu. Lorsque le rayon disparut Dracaufeu était K.O et Dialga venait de s'écrouler à nouveau. L'arbitre déclara l'inaptitude de Dracaufeu a continuer le combat puis après quelques secondes il déclara la même chose pour Dialga. Lasi venait de perdre. Le jeune dresseur rappela son pokémon et s'excusa à voix basse. Puis il esquissa un sourire et s'adressa au Champion de l'arène de Mauville.

-Demain je pars m'entraîner. Je reviendrais après demain. Si tu acceptes j'aimerais que l'on s'affronte avec les mêmes pokémons.

-D'accord ! J'accepte. A dans deux jours alors !

Thomas se retourna ensuite vers Alexis et Ina et leur donna le badge Zéphyr, preuve qu'ils avaient gagnés leur match dans l'arène de Mauville. Ina et Alexis rejoignirent ensuite Lasi et ils partirent vers le centre pokémon. Les pokémons des trois dresseurs purent être soignés et ces derniers purent se reposer.

Non loin de là, les deux pokémons qui surveillaient le groupe depuis bien longtemps étaient sur une colline.

 _-Le moment est venu_ , dit le pokémon bleu. _Il faudra passer à l'action demain._

- _Mais il en manque toujours un non ?_ dit le pokémon jaune.

 _-Non il est arrivé_ , répondit un pokémon marron qui les rejoignit. _Il est déjà dans les ruines._

 _-Alors nous commencerons cela demain_ , déduisit le pokémon bleu.

Le Soleil se couchait au loin et les trois pokémons restèrent debout à contempler le Soleil.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Renaissance

Le Soleil se leva sur Mauville et l'agitation habituelle reprit son cours. Au centre pokémon les allées et venues se remirent en place et Lasi, Ina et Alexis profitèrent de la journée pour s'entraîner. Le temps était ensoleillé mais celui-ci allait laisser place d'ici quelques jours à la pluie et au froid de l'Automne. Après avoir arpenté les environs de Mauville pour chercher un endroit où s'entraîner, le groupe s'arrêta aux Ruines Alpha. Ces dernières étaient un endroit mystérieux où parfois certains voyageurs faisaient des rencontres avec des Zarbi, des pokémons en forme de lettre.

Pour s'entraîner au mieux, Lasi décida d'affronter Ina puisque c'est elle qui avait le mieux réussi son combat. Il décida de commencer l'entraînement avec Rhinocorne, tandis qu'Ina envoya son Germignon. Lasi décida de faire apprendre à son Rhinocorne l'attaque roulade.

-Tu utilises d'abord boul'armure puis tu fonces vers une cible tout en essayant de rouler sur toi même, expliqua Lasi. Tu essayes de ne pas t'arrêter et tu devrais y arriver.

Rhinocorne essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois et à la quatrième fois il parvint à partir très rapidement mais il n'arriva pas à garder le contrôle et il fut dévié. Il réessaya une dizaine de fois pour arriver à utiliser cette attaque parfaitement. Puis pour continuer à l'entraîner Lasi demanda à Rhinocorne d'esquiver les attaques tranch'herbe de Germignon à l'aide de l'attaque roulade. Il y parvint sans difficulté.

Lasi rappela donc son pokémon et décida d'entraîner Kaiminus. Ina laissa son Germignon continuer l'entraînement puisqu'il avait encore plein d'énergie. Ina voulut essayer d'améliorer la capacité tranch'herbe de son Germignon et pour ce faire Kaiminus devait utiliser son attaque pistolet à eau vers le pokémon plante. Germignon devait dévier l'attaque à l'aide de tranch'herbe. La première attaque fut parfaite.

-Ces deux pokémons vont nous surprendre tout au long de leur entraînement, fit remarquer Ina.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons. Lasi fit ensuite appel à Dialga. Ce dernier a peine sortit fut attaqué par un jet d'eau provenant d'un petit ruisseau. Un Maraiste en sortit.

-Toi tu vas venir avec moi, dit Lasi. Dialga attaque fulmifer !

Le pokémon dragon exécuta l'attaque qui fut aussitôt esquivé par le pokémon adverse. Dialga ne se laissa pas découragé et il utilisa dracosouffle sur le pokémon sous-marin qui fut touché et percuta le sol de plein fouet.

 _-A toi de jouer Lasi_ , avertit Dialga.

Lasi envoya alors une pokéball. La balle se referma sur Maraiste et trembla. Puis un point rouge apparut et disparut en même temps que les tremblements signalant que le pokémon était bel et bien capturé. Lasi récupéra la Pokéball et …

-Ina, Lasi ? Appela une voix.

Le groupe se retourna et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Paler devant eux. Ina et Lasi allèrent vers leur ami qui était censé se trouver au Bourg-Palette. Paler et Alexis se présentèrent et le nouveau venu put expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

-Quelques jours après votre départ, Giratina a senti une présence à côté du Bourg-Palette. On y est allé et on a trouvé un Entei. Il nous attendait. Il nous a expliqué qu'Arceus l'avait envoyé pour préparer quelque chose. Il m'a demandé de le suivre. On est donc arrivé ici mais une fois arrivé ici, il a disparu.

Soudain Palkia et Giratina sortirent de leurs Pokéballs.

 _-Maintenant que tu le dis, je sens une présence moi aussi,_ dit Palkia.

 _-Pas une mais plusieurs,_ fit remarquer Giratina.

 _-Trois et ils s'approchent,_ finit Dialga.

Comme prévu trois pokémons se montrèrent. Il s'agissait des légendaires Suicune, Entei et Raikou.

 _-Les trois pokémons et les trois dresseurs sont réunis_ , commença Suicune.

- _Ensemble, une mission ils ont à accomplir_ , ajouta Raikou.

- _Et aux Ruines Alpha commencera leur périple_ , finit Entei.

Un cercle noir absorba alors tout le groupe. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle à présent. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un triangle sur le sol. A chaque extrémité était dessiné un cercle avec un symbole. Au centre se trouvait un autre cercle mais sur celui-ci se trouvait un pokémon.

-Arceus, reconnut Lasi.

Le Dieu pokémon se mit à sourire.

 _-Bonjour à vous tous_ , dit Arceus. _Et merci à vous trois, Suicune, Entei et Raikou._

 _-Tous le plaisir était pour nous,_ dit Suicune.

 _-Je vous confierais une autre mission quand il y en aura une_ , reprit le Dieu avant que les trois chiens légendaires ne disparaissent. _Paler, Ina et Lasi si vous vous trouvez ici ce n'est pas par hasard._ _Cela est dû à votre proximité avec Dialga, Palkia et Giratina._ _Comme vous le savez l'équipe Élément_ _me_ _pourchassait il y a encore quelques temps. Néanmoins maintenant ils ont compris que les pokémons qui les intéressaient ne sont plus avec moi mais avec vous. Puisque vous êtes devenus leur cible, j'ai donc décidé de reprendre le pouvoir de chacun d'entre eux._

-En faisant cela est-ce que l'équipe Élément ne risque-t-elle pas de vous attaquer de nouveau ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Non, et je_ _suis désolé d'en arriver là mais pour le bien du monde vous allez servir d'appât,_ répondit le pokémon. _Cela ne durera pas longtemps mais j'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez garder Dialga, Palkia et Giratina avec vous mais je leur enlèverais leur influence sur le temps, l'espace et sur le contrôle du monde inversé._

 _-Nous ne serons plus capable d'utiliser nos capacités spéciales ?_ Demanda Dialga.

 _-Vous pourrez utiliser l'Hurle-Temps, le Spatio-Rift et le Revenant mais leur puissance seront diminués,_ expliqua Arceus.

Alexis qui était resté silencieux jusque là décider de prendre la parole. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda finalement Alexis.

- _Et bien je ne sais pas_ , répondit Arceus. _J'avais demandé à Suicune, Entei et Raikou d'emmener Lasi, Ina et Paler quand ils seraient réunis mais tu as dû être amené ici par la même occasion. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ce léger dérangement. D'ici quelques instants vous serez ramenés aux Ruines Alpha._

Alexis fut un peu gêné de recevoir des excuses de la part d'un pokémon légendaire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il décida de se mettre un peu à l'écart pour éviter de déranger ce que s'apprêtait à faire Arceus.

 _-Nous allons commencer_ , indiqua ce dernier. _Dialga tu vas sur le cercle de droite avec Lasi. Palkia tu vas sur le cercle de gauche avec Ina. Paler et Giratina vous allez sur le dernier cercle. Alexis mets toi bien à l'écart du triangle._

Tout le monde se mit en place puis Arceus prononça une incantation. La salle s'illumina en bleu, puis en rose et enfin en noire. A chaque changement de couleur un œuf et un pendentif apparaissaient devant Arceus avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol de la salle. A la fin du procédé il y avait trois œufs et trois pendentifs. Les œufs ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qui avaient contenu Dialga, Palkia et Giratina quand les trois dresseurs de Kanto les avait reçu. Les pendentifs étaient de couleurs différentes : un était bleu, un rose et un noir.

-Je garde les œufs avec moi, déclara Arceus. Lasi, Ina et Paler prenait chacun un des pendentifs. Le processus est terminé.

Les trois dresseurs du Bourg-Palette s'approchèrent du centre de la salle et ils prirent les pendentifs. Lasi récupéra le pendentif bleu, Ina le pendentif rose et Paler le pendentif noir.

-Dans ces pendentifs se trouvent une partie des pouvoirs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Ils vous permettront de tous vous retrouver si vous êtes séparés.

-Et les œufs ? Que contiennent-ils ? Demanda Paler.

-Ce sont de nouveaux Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Contrairement à ceux que je vous avais confié, ceux qui sortiront de ces nouveaux œufs seront de nouveaux-nés. Je les garderais avec moi afin de les éduquer et de leur instruire ce que je sais. Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé vous allez rejoindre les Ruines Alpha. Merci.

Une lumière blanche entoura le groupe et les quatre dresseurs, Dialga, Palkia et Giratina se retrouvèrent dans les Ruines Alpha.

-C'est bien mystérieux tout ça, lâcha finalement Lasi.

-Et oui mais bon il fallait s'y attendre, dit Ina. Après tout depuis qu'on a commencé à être dresseur on est confronté à ce genre de choses.

-Et regardez ! Avertit Paler en approchant son pendentif de celui d'Ina et celui de Lasi. Les pendentifs s'illuminent !

-C'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont proches, supposa Alexis. Après tout Arceus a bien dit qu'ils vous permettrez de vous retrouver.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Paler décida qu'il était finalement temps pour lui de rentrer au Bourg-Palette tandis qu'Ina, Lasi et Alexis rentrèrent au centre pokémon. Le lendemain, Lasi avait son match d'arène.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le Puits Ramoloss

Le combat faisait rage dans l'arène. Il ne restait plus que Lakmécygne du côté du champion d'arène et Dialga et Rhinocorne du côté de Lasi.

-Dialga fulmifer, Rhinocorne roulade ! Ordonna Lasi.

Les deux attaques touchèrent le pokémon adverse en même temps le mettant K.O. Une lumière blanche enveloppa ensuite Rhinocorne qui évolua en Rhinoféros. Lasi félicita ses pokémons puis il reçut le badge de l'arène de Mauville. Alexis, Ina et Lasi purent donc partir vers Ecorcia, la prochaine ville dans laquelle se trouvait l'arène de type insecte. Pour atteindre Ecorcia, le groupe devait traverser une caverne.

Le voyage jusqu'à la caverne fut assez tranquille pour le groupe. Quelques dresseurs les défièrent mais à chaque fois les trois dresseurs en sortirent vainqueur. Et Ina captura un Wattouat qui fut assez compliqué pour la dresseuse à capturer même si elle avait envoyé son Germignon. Avant d'entrer dans la caverne le groupe passa au centre pokémon qui se situait juste à côté de l'entrée de la grotte. Une fois dans cette dernière, Lasi captura un Taupiqueur grâce à l'aide de son Kaiminus.

-Et quatre pokémons ! S'exclama Lasi.

-N'oublie pas que l'on a les œufs aussi, fit remarquer Alexis.

Le Wattouat d'Ina parvenait à illuminer un peu les environs. Alexis put alors distinguer un groupe de personnes dans une tenue qu'il avait déjà vu. Il ne fit pas de remarque mais essaya de se souvenir d'où provenait ces tenues. C'est une fois dehors qu'il se rappela d'où provenait ces tenues : c'étaient celles qu'avaient les membres de l'équipe Élément.

-Il va falloir faire attention l'équipe Élément n'est pas loin, avertit le dresseur de Johto.

Alexis eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une explosion éclata à quelques centaines de mètres. Le groupe se dirigea aussitôt vers l'endroit.

L'équipe Élément était bel et bien présente et il venait de faire un gigantesque trou dans une caverne : il s'agissait du Puits Ramoloss. Les bandits avaient pour objectif d'enlever un maximum de Ramoloss afin de les faire ensuite évoluer en Roigada.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire, dit Lasi. Mais ils sont une centaine.

-On va avoir du mal à régler ça, dit Alexis en soupirant.

-Mais non, assura Ina.

Elle lança la pokéball de Palkia qui apparut. Lasi fit ensuite apparaître Dialga et Alexis son Métalosse.

-Et c'est parti ! S'écrièrent les trois dresseurs.

Lasi se mit sur le dos de Dialga qui s'envola. Il utilisa son attaque dracosouffle sur les camions dans lesquels étaient mis les Ramoloss afin de les empêcher de partir. Ina monta sur Palkia elle aussi mais le pokémon espace décida de s'en prendre à ceux qui essayaient de capturer les Ramoloss qui étaient encore en liberté dans le Puits. Alexis et son Métalosse quand à eux empêchèrent les membres de transporter les pokémons à l'aide de psyko.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes interminables les membres de l'équipe Élément décidèrent de partir : leurs camions étaient détruits et ils ne pouvaient plus capturer de Ramoloss. Mais certains ne s'avouèrent pas vaincu et essayèrent d'attaquer les six opposants. Malheureusement pour eux ils furent expulsé dans les airs grâce aux attaques des deux pokémons légendaires.

Une fois les membres de l'équipe Élément partit, un vieil homme remercia les jeunes dresseurs et leur donna quelques pokéballs spéciales : une rapide ball, une appât ball et une sombre ball à chacun.

-Je suis Fargas, le fabricant de pokéballs d'Ecorcia, se présenta finalement le vieil homme. Ceci est pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver les Ramoloss.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Lasi. De toute façon on ne les aime pas vraiment ces types.

-Vous vous dirigez vers Ecorcia pour la ligue suprême c'est ça ? Demanda Fargas.

-C'est exact, affirma Ina.

-Et bien suivez-moi !

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers Ecorcia tout en écoutant les paroles de Fargas qui leur parla de la création de balls, de la récolte des noigrumes et des caractéristiques des balls obtenues grâce aux noigrumes utilisées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Ecorcia le soir. Fargas les laissèrent au centre pokémon pour rentrer chez lui. Les trois dresseurs n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : le combat d'arène du lendemain !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Willster

Le matin se leva et comme l'automne allait bientôt laisser place à l'hiver, le temps se fit un peu plus couvert et plus froid. Les arbres commençaient à ne plus avoir de feuilles. C'est dans ce climat que Lasi, Ina et Alexis entrèrent dans l'arène d'Ecorcia afin d'affronter le champion de l'arène de type insecte, Hector.

-Bonjour à vous trois, salua ce dernier une fois que les trois amis furent dans l'arène. Si j'en crois ce que je vois vous voyager tous les trois.

-Oui, répondirent les trois dresseurs d'une même voix.

-Je vous propose un match en trio. Je serais seul mais j'aurais le droit à trois pokémons et je vous affronterais tous les trois en même temps mais vous n'aurez le droit qu'à un seul pokémon chacun.

Ina et Lasi ne furent pas étonnés de cette proposition car ils avaient déjà eu un combat similaire à Kanto. Par contre Alexis ne cacha pas sa surprise mais finalement il se dit que ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

Les trois dresseurs et le champion d'arène se mirent en place. Lasi choisit Maraiste, Ina Wattouat et Alexis choisit Typhlosion. Hector fit appel à Cizayox, Yanméga et Scarhino. Les caméras virevoltèrent et l'arbitre déclara le début du match.

-Maraiste utilise pistolet à eau sur Scarhino, demanda Lasi.

-Wattouat utilise coup de jus, ordonna Ina.

-Typhlosion met toi sous terre avec tunnel, commanda Alexis.

L'attaque coup de jus parvint à toucher tout les pokémons en dehors de Typhlosion qui c'était caché sous terre mais seul Maraiste ne sentit rien et put alors lancer son attaque qui combiné à l'attaque électrique mit K.O Scarhino.

Le champion d'arène rappela son pokémon.

-Cizayox ne reste pas au sol, envole toi, demanda Hector rapidement.

Le champion avait vu juste. Une seconde après que son pokémon se soit envolé, Typhlosion apparut juste en dessous. Mais le pokémon feu était entouré de flammes. Il avait utilisé roue de feu et il réussit à toucher Cizayox qui fut alors mis hors combat. Il ne restait plus que Yanmega. Celui-ci avait déjà encaissé l'attaque coup de jus.

-Yanmega utilise hâte !

Le Yanmega fonça à une vitesse incroyable mais Maraiste utilisa danse pluie pour le ralentir.

-Wattouat utilise fatal-foudre !

Un éclair fendit l'air et vint s'écraser sur le pokémon insecte. Celui-ci chuta et fut mis K.O. L'arbitre déclara les trois participants du tournoi vainqueur du combat. Ils rappelèrent leurs pokémons en les félicitant puis Hector leur donna le badge Essaim tout en félicitant leur performance.

Comme le matin était encore bien présent, le groupe décida de partir en direction de Doublonville. Pour cela il leur fallait traverser une forêt dans laquelle se trouvait, d'après les légendes, un pokémon légendaire du nom de Célébi. Cela faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes que le groupe était dans la forêt qu'ils virent plusieurs membres de l'équipe Élément courir dans une même direction.

-Encore eux, soupira Alexis.

-On les suit ? Demanda Ina.

-Discrètement, décida Lasi.

Les trois jeunes dresseurs suivirent le groupe qu'ils avaient vus. Ils avaient tous un appareil sur l'un de leurs bras. Un câble bleu parcourait chacun des appareils vers la main de son possesseur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda Lasi à faible voix.

Personne ne répondit. Finalement les membres du groupe de malfrats s'arrêtèrent devant un petit monument en bois, une sorte d'autel. C'est alors qu'un vortex vert apparut laissant une petite créature verte en sortir. C'est alors que les membres de l'équipe Élément emprisonnèrent la créature dans une prison électrique produite à partir des étranges appareils.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire, dit Ina.

Cette dernière se montra et les interpella sans que les deux autres dresseurs n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour tout réponse, le membre le plus proche tendit sa main vers elle dévoilant une partie de l'appareil se trouvant sur sa paume. Un laser en jaillit mais rencontra un bouclier bleu avant de pouvoir atteindre sa cible. Une explosion retentit entre le laser et le bouclier provoquant une fumée noire. Un cri s'éleva. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de fille mais plutôt celui d'un homme. La fumée disparut assez vite. Malheureusement l'équipe Élément n'était plus là, ni la créature verte, mais un homme vêtu d'une étrange façon se tenait devant Ina face à l'endroit où se tenait le membre qui avait attaqué. Il était sur le sol. Ina elle allait bien. Les jeunes dresseurs demandèrent à l'inconnu si il allait bien. Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais une lumière blanche l'entoura pendant quelques secondes puis il se leva. Étrangement le bouclier bleu et la lumière blanche paraissaient familier aux dresseurs.

-Merci d'être venu m'aider, remercia Ina. Mais vous allez bien ?

-J'ai connu pire vous savez, répondit-il. Vous connaissiez ces personnes ?

-A peu près, dit Alexis. Ce sont des malfrats qui tentent d'utiliser le pouvoirs des pokémons pour dominer le monde.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pris Célébi, déduisit l'homme.

-C'était Célébi ! Répétèrent les trois dresseurs.

-Oui j'étais venu le voir car j'ai besoin de son aide.

-Il va falloir le récupérer.

-Ça devrait le faire. Il suffit juste d'utiliser des attaques sol.

Les jeunes dresseurs se regardèrent pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Ces appareils sont électriques donc en utilisant des capacités de type sol ça devrait faire l'affaire. C'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas, même moi je ne sais pas trop qui je suis.

-Ah bon, fit Lasi.

-Oui. Mon nom est Willster. Je suis arrivé ici par je ne sais quel moyen et j'ai décidé de trouver Célébi pour qu'il puisse m'aider à regagner mon monde.

-Vous venez d'un autre monde, s'étonna Ina.

-Oui. J'ai perdu la mémoire il y a quelques temps de cela sauf mon nom. Dans le monde d'où je proviens j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un qui a su gagner ma confiance. Il souhaite m'aider à savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis capable de faire des choses extraordinaires pour un être humain.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Vous n'avez pas reconnu la lumière blanche et le bouclier bleu de tout à l'heure. J'ai la possibilité d'utiliser les capacités des pokémons. Tout à l'heure j'ai utilisé abri et soin.

-C'est pour ça que je me disais que ça me rappelait quelque chose ! S'exclama Lasi.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais si on ne se dépêche pas on ne pourra pas rattraper Célébi, fit remarquer Alexis.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que Willster s'était penché sur les dernières traces de l'équipe Élément. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Je les ai trouvé ! Déclara-t-il.

Les quatre humains se dirigèrent alors vers le nord de la forêt. Heureusement pour eux Willster permit au groupe d'augmenter sa vitesse à l'aide de la capacité hâte. En quelques minutes ils rattrapèrent l'équipe de bandits. Ces derniers brandirent leurs mains afin de lancer des lasers mais ceux-ci furent arrêtés par un mur de roche qui apparut juste le temps de faire disparaître les rayons. Lasi et Ina envoyèrent Maraiste et Wattouat derrière les membres afin de les empêcher de s'enfuir. Willster cracha plusieurs tir de boue cassant ainsi les appareils de l'équipe Élément. C'était fini pour eux. Il décidèrent de s'enfuir sans Célébi. Le pokémon légendaire reprit vite conscience.

 _-Merci à vous_ , remercia-t-elle.

-On allait pas les laisser vous capturer, dit Lasi.

 _-Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ?_

-J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour regagner mon monde, dit Willster.

 _-Il aurait fallu voir avec Ina,_ dit Célébi.

-Vous nous connaissez ? Demanda Alexis.

 _-Je vous connais tous les trois,_ répondit le pokémon en indiquant les trois dresseurs. _Arceus a parlé de vous à tout_ _les pokémons légendaires._

-Donc vous devez savoir que le pouvoir de l'espace a été repris par Arceus, dit Ina.

 _-Arceus nous avait informé qu'il comptait le faire mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait déjà fini._

-Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Célébi ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Puis finalement.

 _-Tu viens de loin Willster. Mais ce monde d'où tu viens n'est pas le tiens._

-Pardon.

 _-Ton amnésie et tout ce qui en a suivi est dû à ce voyage entre les mondes. Je ne peux pas te renvoyer dans un de ces deux mondes._

-Mince.

 _-Mais je t'aiderais à trouver un moyen pour regagner celui où tu te trouvais, celui où tes amis t'attendent._

-Vous savez ce qui lui aient arrivé ?

 _-Ils vont bien et ils font des recherches pour te retrouver. Mais il y a autre chose. J'ai l'impression que le destin de ce monde est lié au tien. Mais tu n'as rien à faire dans notre monde. C'est ça qui m'échappe. Comment c'est arrivé ?_

-Une mésaventure dans un lieu instable dans mon monde.

-C'est compliqué tout ça, fit remarquer Lasi.

 _-Enfin je t'aiderais,_ dit Célébi.

-Et mon vrai monde d'origine ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

 _-Il y a plusieurs personnes qui te ressemblent là-bas. Des personnes qui ont les mêmes capacités que toi. Mais il y a quelque chose de malsain là-bas._

-Et quoi ?

 _-Je ne parviens pas à le voir._

-C'est pas grave.

 _-Maintenant viens avec moi Willster._

L'étrange homme se mit à côté du pokémon légendaire. Un vortex similaire au précédent apparut et les deux êtres le traversèrent. Puis le portail disparut. Les trois dresseurs attendirent quelques instants. Puis comme il ne se passait rien le groupe reprit sa route vers Doublonville. Même si l'histoire de Willster était encore obscure sur certains points, ils n'espéraient plus qu'une chose, que Willster regagne son monde.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Doublonville

Il fallut deux jours de plus au groupe pour arriver à Doublonville, la ville de la troisième arène. Ils arrivèrent le soir au centre pokémon. Après avoir soigné leurs compagnons d'aventure les trois dresseurs décidèrent de se reposer après ce voyage de trois jours.

Le lendemain matin ils partirent vers l'arène de la ville afin d'affronter la championne de type normal de la région : Blanche. Il s'agissait d'un match à un seul pokémon.

Lasi fut le premier à combattre dans l'arène de Doublonville. Il envoya Rhinoféros au combat contre Ecremeuh. Le match commença !

-Rhinoféros utilise roulade !

-Ecremeuh fait de même.

Les deux pokémons se contrèrent mais ce fut le pokémon sol qui fut le plus fort. Ecremeuh fut expulsé mais il reprit très vite ses esprits et profita de son altitude pour prendre de la vitesse avec roulade. Cette fois-ci Rhinoféros dut s'arrêter pour contrer l'attaque du pokémon normal.

-Rhinoféros essaye de garder Ecremeuh devant toi et essaye de l'arrêter.

Le pokémon essaya aussitôt. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le sol et attendit le choc. Le pokémon du champion d'arène arriva devant Rhinoféros quelques secondes plus tard.

-Utilise marto-poing ! Commanda Lasi.

Rhinoféros eut tout juste le temps de toucher sa cible. Ecremeuh fut alors stoppé dans sa course et fut mis hors combat. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette rappela alors son pokémon après l'avoir félicité et laissa place à Ina. Cette dernière décida d'envoyer son Evoli contre Mélodelfe.

-Mélodelfe utilise berceuse !

-Evoli vive-attaque !

Evoli parvint facilement à contrer l'attaque et à faire basculer Mélodelfe.

-Maintenant utilise tunnel Evoli.

Le pokémon suivit les instructions. Mélodelfe se releva et utilisa métronome. Après quelques instants Evoli tenta une attaque mais le pokémon de la championne esquiva et lança par métronome la capacité ultralaser.

-Evoli utilise miroir !

Le pokémon fut alors entouré d'un bouclier transparent. Ultralaser fut absorbé au contact de ce bouclier. Puis une lumière enveloppa Evoli et l'attaque repartit vers Mélodelfe provoquant une mince explosion. Quand Mélodelfe fut de nouveau visible, ce dernier était K.O. Le renard sauta dans les bras d'Ina encore plein d'énergie. Les deux amis de la dresseuse restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Alexis n'eut que quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Son match allait commencer.

Blanche fit appel à Tauros et Alexis à Métalosse. Tauros resta en retrait des attaques psyko qu'essayait de faire le Métalosse ennemi mais le pokémon de type normal ne restait pas toujours à la même distance et quelques minutes plus tard le Tauros ne fut plus qu'a quelques mètres du pokémon adverse qui put lui infliger un poing meteor le mettant K.O.

Les trois amis purent ainsi gagner leur badge Plaine.

Une fois sorti de l'arène le groupe se dirigea au centre pokémon pour soigner leur équipe. Finalement au moment où Alexis et Lasi allaient demander à leur amie qu'elle était la capacité qu'avait utilisé Evoli, un journaliste vint à leur rencontre.

-Je suis l'un des journalistes de la chaîne de télévision de la ligue suprême et j'ai su que vous seriez en ville Ina et Lasi, commença-t-il. Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez participer à une émission de cinq minutes sous la forme d'un interview ?

Comme le groupe ne comptait pas quitter Doublonville avant le lendemain matin, les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette acceptèrent la proposition. Le groupe se dirigea donc vers un immeuble où toutes les émissions de radio et de télévision de la région concernant la ligue suprême étaient réalisées. Ils durent monter quatre étages avant d'arriver sur un plateau télé. Il y avait autour quelques tribunes presque pleine. Alexis ne se sentit nullement offenser de ne pas être invité pour l'interview et resta dans les tribunes. Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, l'émission commença.

-Bonjour à vous tous et bienvenue dans notre émission en direct de Doublonville. Aujourd'hui je suis en compagnie de deux dresseurs du Bourg-Palette qui ont commencé leur périple en même temps. Je vous demande d'applaudir Ina et Lasi !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement du public se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes.

-Bonjour à vous deux.

-Bonjour, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous avez remporté aujourd'hui votre onzième badge face à la championne de Doublonville et vos performances ont été incroyables surtout la votre Ina. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi le match l'Evoli de cette dresseuse a utilisé une attaque permettant d'absorber l'ultralaser et de le renvoyer. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette capacité ?

-Bien sûr. Au départ je voulais qu'Evoli puisse utiliser abri mais le problème c'est qu'à force de l'utiliser le pokémon s'épuise. J'ai donc remédié à ce problème en faisant en sorte qu'Evoli absorbe l'attaque pour se régénérer. Et l'énergie qui n'est pas utilisé est ensuite renvoyé.

-Et bien c'est une capacité que l'on a rarement l'occasion de voir. Alors vous Lasi vous avez utilisé Rhinoféros pour gagner votre match. Mais ma question ne portera pas sur ce match mais sur une attaque de votre Dracaufeu.

-Je pense savoir de quelle technique vous parlez. Il s'agit de boule de feu. Mais cette technique n'est pas de ma création car elle provient de Red. Il me l'avait montré et donc j'ai essayé de la refaire mais à ma manière.

-Malgré cela vous avez toujours su vous en tirer. Maintenant une question qui vous concerne tous les deux. Est-il vrai que vous avez un Palkia et un Dialga dans votre équipe ?

Ina et Lasi se regardèrent avant de répondre. Ils se rappelèrent de ce que leur avait dit Arceus. Ils servaient d'appât.

-C'est exact. Notre rencontre s'est faite quelques temps après le début de notre aventure, répondit Lasi. Et depuis ils nous accompagnent.

-Cela vous donne-t-il un réel avantage ?

-Non. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'exemple du match d'arène de Mauville de Lasi. Il a perdu même avec Dialga.

-C'est vrai. Maintenant une dernière question. Quels sont les dresseurs que vous voulez affronter durant le tournoi ?

-Red et Martin, répondit Lasi. Ce sont deux dresseurs qui m'ont beaucoup étonné quand je les ai vu combattre durant leurs matchs.

-Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à la question mais je pense à peu près aux mêmes dresseurs que Lasi, répondit Ina. Mais aussi à Yellow, à Blue, à Green et à d'autres. Il y a beaucoup de dresseurs qui pourraient être intéressant à défier. Et puis j'ai très envie d'affronter Lasi durant le tournoi.

-C'est vrai que les dresseurs que vous avez nommés sont très talentueux. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions et j'espère que nous vous reverrons bientôt sur notre chaîne. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de votre voyage.

Lasi et Ina remercièrent le présentateur et quittèrent le plateau. Accompagnés d'Alexis, ils partirent ensuite vers le centre pokémon.

Le soir avant de se coucher les trois dresseurs furent les témoins d'un événement. Leur œufs étaient en train d'éclore en même temps. Alexis eut alors un Elekid, Ina un Magby et Lasi un Riolu. Les trois dresseurs durent alors s'occuper de leur nouveaux alliés et Lasi se rendit compte qu'il avait à présent six pokémons sur lui. Comprenant que le prochain pokémon qu'il capturerait serait envoyé chez le Professeur Chen il se dit qu'il devait faire attention à présent. Puis il s'occupa de voir comment était son nouveau pokémon. Les trois dresseurs s'endormir finalement épuisés. Le lendemain matin ils décidèrent de partir vers Rosalia avec Magby, Elekid et Riolu hors de leur Pokéballs pour pouvoir commencer à forger un lien avec eux.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Rosalia

Pendant quatre jours le petit groupe de dresseurs marchèrent en direction de Rosalia tout en s'occupant de leur nouveaux pokémons. Lasi et Ina avaient très vite réussi a se lier avec Riolu et Magby. Mais Alexis eut plus de mal. Apparemment Elekid lui causait plein de problèmes à cause de son tempérament impulsif alors que son dresseur était plutôt passif. Il finit quand même par se lier avec celui-ci même si il ne l'écoutait pas totalement.

Après ces quatre jours ils purent enfin apercevoir Rosalia ainsi que sa Tour Cendrée et sa Tour Carillon. Cette ville avait pour réputation de regorger de légendes sur les pokémons légendaires Ho-oh, Lugia, Suicune, Entei et Raikou. Les légendes sur ces pokémons étaient l'une des choses qu'aimait le plus Alexis, ce qui ne fut pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui habitait la région. Une fois qu'ils eurent installé leurs affaires au centre pokémon, les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'arène de la ville. Le champion de la ville avait décidé de laisser cinq dresseuse prendre sa place pour tout les matchs de la ligue suprême. Il s'agissait des sœurs kimonos. Chacune de ces dresseuses possédaient une évolution du petit renard, Evoli. Les matchs d'arène de cette ville se faisait en double avec deux pokémons.

Ce fut Ina qui commença cette fois-ci. Elle fit appel à Evoli et Wattouat contre Voltali et Mentali. Dans les tribunes Lasi avait fait sortir Riolu de sa pokéball afin qu'il puisse regarder le combat. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette voulait que son pokémon puisse vite progresser. En réalité il avait surtout hâte de livrer son premier match avec lui.

Le combat commença. Ina demanda à son Evoli de préparer ball-ombre tandis que Wattouat assurer sa protection à l'aide de coup de jus. Le renard s'était mis à une bonne distance de ses adversaires car il ne pouvait pas subir d'attaque physique d'eux. Et l'attaque électrique ne l'atteignait pas. La seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre était une attaque à distance mais encore faudrait-il que l'attaque parvienne à esquiver chaque coup de jus. Voltali passa à l'offensive avec dard-nuée. Wattouat se protégea toujours avec coup de jus et Evoli lança ball-ombre sur Voltali. La dresseuse de ce dernier fut surprise de la vitesse de la sphère et elle n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son pokémon. D'ailleurs Voltali n'eut pas le temps de voir l'attaque. La sphère explosa sur le pokémon qui fut ensuite expulsé par triplattaque lancé par l'Evoli. Ina savait que son pokémon était rapide mais elle fut étonné de la capacité utilisée. Le Mentali adverse intervint juste à temps pour amortir la chute de son allié. Une fois cela fait le pokémon psy utilisa rafale psy et Voltali utilisa fatal-foudre. Les deux attaques se dirigèrent vers le pokémon de type normal.

-Evoli utilise miroir ! Demanda Ina.

Le bouclier transparent se forma et les deux attaques furent absorbés. Puis un rayon argenté s'échappa de la bouche d'Evoli. Le rayon se sépara ensuite en deux frappant dans une explosion les deux pokémons adverses les mettant K.O. L'arbitre déclara les pokémons inertes à poursuivre le combat et il déclara Ina comme gagnante du combat. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette félicita ses deux pokémons puis gagna les tribunes pour laisser la place à Alexis. Riolu était surexcité du match qu'il venait de voir. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : faire lui aussi son premier match.

Alexis envoya Trioxhydre et Métalosse contre Pyroli et Aquali. Le match commença. Le pokémon eau utilisa laser glace en direction de Métalosse. Le pokémon acier esquiva mais fut touché par un jet de flammes de Pyroli. Le dresseur de Johto ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant et il demanda à son Trioxhydre d'utiliser dracochoc sur Pyroli. Aquali se mit juste à temps devant l'attaque pour utiliser laser glace une nouvelle fois. La capacité parvint à faire renvoyer dracochoc à son invocateur et fut aussi touché par l'attaque de type hlace. Le pokémon de type dragon et ténèbres fut alors mis hors combat. Alexis rappela son pokémon puis :

-Métalosse utilise choc psy sur Aquali !

Le pokémon acier fonça sur le pokémon eau et réussit son attaque. Aquali fut alors expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain et fut mis hors combat. Enfin c'est ce que croyait Alexis. L'Aquali disparut et un autre apparut derrière Métalosse. Il avait utilisé acidarmure pour se dissimuler.

-Aquali hydrocanon !

-Pyroli déflagration !

-Métalosse psyko !

Les attaques des pokémons adverses fusèrent et Métalosse n'eut pas le temps de les dévier avec psyko. Le pokémon acier fut envoyé contre un mur de l'arène et fut mis K.O.

-Alexis n'a plus de pokémons apte à combattre, déclara l'arbitre. Alexis perd donc la rencontre.

Le dresseur de Johto rappela son pokémon et laissa la place à Lasi.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette se mit en place, Riolu à ses côtés.

-Tu restes ici, on est bien d'accord, dit Lasi.

Le pokémon affirma et Lasi fit appel à Taupiqueur et Maraiste. Ils durent affronter Noctali et Mentali. Puis le match commença.

-Taupiqueur enfouie toi sous terre, Maraiste utilise tir de boue pour les occuper, commanda Lasi.

Les deux pokémons réussirent leur ordre avec brio. Taupiqueur fit ensuite plusieurs galeries dans le sol comme si il incitait les pokémons adverses à aller sous terre. Maraiste quand à lui bombarder la surface de tir de boue. Le pokémon psy et le pokémon ténèbres furent obligés de prendre l'une des galeries pour éviter les attaques. Lasi n'attendait que ça !

-Maraiste utilise hydrocanon dans les galeries tout en étant dans les airs ! Taupiqueur utilise séisme !

Les deux attaques touchèrent les pokémons. En fait, toutes les galeries étaient reliés à la première sauf une dans laquelle se trouvait Taupiqueur. Le pokémon sol parvint donc à échapper à l'attaque eau. Le Noctali et le Mentali furent mis hors combat. Lasi félicita ses pokémons puis les rappela dans leurs pokéballs.

Les trois matchs étaient finis, les cinq championnes et les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent vers la Tour Carillon. C'est à mis chemin que le groupe s'arrêta. Ina et Lasi reçurent alors le badge Brume

-En quoi vas-tu faire évoluer ton Evoli ? Demanda finalement la dresseuse du Voltali.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Ina. Pour le moment je suis bien avec Evoli.

-Vu l'efficacité de la capacité miroir je te conseillerais de le faire évoluer en Mentali, dit la dresseuse du pokémon violet.

-Si tu souhaites avoir plus d'infos sur les évolutions d'Evoli n'hésite pas à nous demander.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Ina écoutait les conseils des cinq sœurs, Lasi en profita pour parler à Alexis. Ce dernier paraissait étrange depuis leur arrivée en ville.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je pense que je vais rester ici.

-Heureusement ! Tu as ton badge à gagner !

-Non ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Toi et Ina vous devriez continuer votre voyage. Je compte rester à Rosalia pendant quelques temps et ce n'est pas le badge qui me retient.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la Tour Carillon et la Tour Cendrée, et de tout ce qui est en lien avec. Après tout c'est toi et Ina qui avaient raison, on a tout notre temps pour la ligue suprême. On nous a dit que le tournoi ne se déroulerait pas avant au moins cinq ans. Il peut très bien avoir lieu dans cinq ans comme dans dix.

-C'est donc ta décision ?

-Oui. Je reste.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas essayer de t'en empêcher. J'espère juste que tu arriveras à faire ce que tu veux.

-Et moi j'espère qu'on pourra s'affronter lors du tournoi.

-Moi aussi.

Ina s'approcha des deux dresseurs. Elle en avait fini avec sa collecte d'informations. Alexis l'avertit de sa décision et la jeune fille ne s'y opposa pas.

Les deux dresseurs de Kanto décidèrent de passer la nuit à Rosalia. Puis le lendemain matin ils se dirigèrent vers Oliville alors que le froid d'hiver commençait à s'installer. A Oliville ils pourraient affronter le champion d'arène de cette ville mais ils pourraient également poursuivre leur route vers Irisia, une ville se trouvant de l'autre côté de la mer où se trouvait aussi une autre arène pour le tournoi de la ligue suprême.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le Port d'Oliville

Une semaine. C'est le temps que mirent Lasi et Ina pour arriver à leur nouvelle destination qu'était Oliville. Durant cette semaine Lasi et Ina purent avoir un peu de tranquillité : pas d'attaque de l'équipe Élément et encore moins de phénomènes complètements qui ne devraient jamais arriver pour des personnes de leur âge. Aussi ils profitèrent du fait qu'Alexis soit resté à Rosalia pour sortir leur pokémons puisqu'il y en avait moins à surveiller à présent. Ils purent même apercevoir les premiers flocons de neiges de la saison puisque l'hiver arrivait dans quelques jours. Mais la neige fut très vite remplacé par des averses. Les dresseurs s'occupèrent aussi de Riolu et Magby, leur nouveau pokémon qui n'attendaient plus que leur premier match. Même si Lasi avait lui aussi hâte il avait décidé avec Ina de ne pas les faire combattre avant des semaines pour qu'ils puissent bien les entraîner et aussi éviter des problèmes puisqu'ils n'étaient sortis de leur œufs que quelques jours auparavant.

Oliville se dressa devant les dresseurs le soir. Il leur faudrait donc attendre le lendemain matin pour tenter de récupérer le badge de la ville. Ils purent donc en profiter pour récolter diverses informations sur la championne d'arène, Jasmine. D'après les dires des autres dresseurs, la championne serait une experte des pokémons acier et faisait tout type de matchs.

Les deux amis défièrent Jasmine, le lendemain matin. Il s'agissait d'un match double à trois pokémons pour les challengers et à six pokémons pour la championne puisque Lasi et Ina combattraient côte à côté. Les deux amis furent plutôt ravis de faire ce match ensemble.

-Que le match commence ! Déclara l'arbitre une fois que les dresseurs furent en place et que les caméras furent prêtes.

-Taupiqueur en avant !

-Palkia c'est à toi !

-Métalosse et Steelix allez-y !

Les quatre pokémons apparurent en même temps sur le terrain de roche puis :

-Steelix plonge sous terre et attaque avec tunnel ! Métalosse utilise météores !

-Taupiqueur utilise séisme !

-Palkia envole-toi !

L'attaque de Taupiqueur toucha sévèrement Steelix qui était sous terre. Le pokémon acier sortit alors du sol pour éviter de subir plus de dégâts. Métalosse quant à lui ne sentit rien grâce à sa capacité spéciale Lévitation. Il put donc lancer météores qui toucha Taupiqueur. L'attaque dura pendant plusieurs secondes et l'adversaire semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

-Palkia utilise hydrocanon sur Métalosse.

L'attaque fut reçut de plein fouet. Taupiqueur s'enfouit alors sous terre pour essayer de se reposer. Lasi comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer.

-Taupiqueur remonte vite.

-Steelix attaque séisme !

Cette fois-ci il était trop tard pour le pokémon sol qui fut mis hors jeu. Lasi rappela son pokémon et s'excusa. Riolu était juste à côté de son dresseur et resta sans voix. Le dresseur se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Maraiste à toi !

Le pokémon aquatique apparut sur le terrain. Le match reprit.

-Maraiste utilise poing de glace sur Steelix et tourne sur toi même en faisant ton attaque !

La championne fut surprise de l'ordre puisque Steelix était de type acier et donc les capacités de type glace n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets sur ce type. Maraiste arriva devant le pokémon adverse et parvint à asséner un coup. Étrangement Steelix reçut plus de dégâts que ce qui aurait du être infligé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Ina.

-En faisant tourner Maraiste, la glace qu'il avait sur le point s'est transformé en eau. En fait ça devrait plutôt s'appeler poing d'eau, dit Lasi en souriant.

-Une attaque de type eau aurait eu le même effet, soupira la dresseuse.

-Mais j'y viens. Maraiste utilise aqua-jet sur Steelix !

-Steelix met toi sous terre.

-C'est bon ! Palkia attaque hydroqueue sur Métalosse.

 _-Entendu_ , répondit le pokémon légendaire.

-Maraiste attaque hydrocanon dans le trou qu'a fait Steelix.

Les deux attaques eau touchèrent leur cible. Steelix fut mis hors combat. Jasmine rappela son pokémon et décida d'envoyer Archéodong.

-Palkia reviens, appela Ina. Evoli à toi de jouer.

Le pokémon normal apparut sur le terrain à son tour.

-L'attaque poing de glace de tout à l'heure c'était pour faire quoi ? Demanda finalement la championne.

-Juste pour t'inciter ensuite à envoyer Steelix sous le terrain, expliqua Lasi. J'ai également demandé à Maraiste d'utiliser aqua-jet pour t'inciter à fuir.

-D'accord. Bien reprenons le match alors.

-Ok. Maraiste utilise aqua-jet sur Métalosse !

Le pokémon eau se retrouva immédiatement contre sa cible qui fut alors expulsé. Soudain une ball-ombre arriva derrière Maraiste. Le pokémon eau se baissa juste à temps pour que l'attaque ne l'atteigne pas. Ce fut alors Métalosse qui subit les dommages de l'attaque. Le pokémon de type psy et acier fut mis hors combat. La championne rappela son pokémon. Les deux dresseurs du Bourg-Palette avaient fait un coup de maître grâce à la ball-ombre d'Evoli.

-Airmure en avant !

Le pokémon Vvol apparut alors sur le terrain. Il restait quatre pokémons à Jasmine, deux à Lasi et trois à Ina.

-Maraiste utilise aqua-jet sur Archéodong !

-Archéodong prépare toi à faire ball-ombre !

Le pokémon eau parvint à atteindre sa cible. Le pokémon adverse fut expulsé puis une sphère noire se forma devant lui et une autre près d'Evoli.

-Attaque ball-ombre ! S'écrièrent Jasmine et Ina d'une même voix.

Les deux attaques fusèrent dans la même direction et Maraiste se trouvait sur leur direction.

-Maraiste utilise deux poing de glace et réceptionne les sphères avec.

C'était une décision risquée. Pour réussir il fallait que la puissance de poing de glace soit la même que celle de la sphère mais les deux sphères étaient de puissances différentes.

-On va y arriver, dit Lasi à Ina avant que celle-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-Mais c'est trop risqué, et il ne te restera qu'un pokémon.

-Regarde.

Maraiste fit apparaître de la glace sur ces bras. Les deux ball-ombre arrivèrent. Maraiste fit un bond et récupéra les deux sphères d'un seul coup et les envoya sur Archéodong. Ce dernier ne put esquiver et il fut mis K.O.

-Archéodong reviens ! Tu as fait du bon travail. Scalproie à toi de combattre.

Le pokémon apparut surprenant un peu les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas. Lasi sortit donc son Pokédex :

 **Scalproie : pokémon tranchant. Type : acier et ténèbres. C'est un pokémon sans pitié qui tranche en deux ses proies immobilisées par les cohortes de Scalpion qu'il commande.**

-Airmure utilise ouragan ! Scalproie attaque casse-brique sur Evoli !

-Maraiste utilise hydrocanon sur Airmure.

L'attaque vol et l'attaque eau se combinèrent pour former l'attaque siphon touchant les deux pokémons. Airmure fut le plus touché. Scalproie parvint à arriver devant l'Evoli qui ne put rien faire. Le pokémon ténèbres mit donc la renarde hors jeu. Ina rappela son pokémon en le félicitant puis elle envoya Wattouat.

-Maraiste utilise danse pluie.

-Wattouat utilise fatal-foudre.

La foudre fendit l'air ainsi que la pluie. La foudre se sépara alors en deux et alla frapper Airmure et Scalproie. La puissance de l'attaque avait été augmenté par la pluie et donc Airmure fut mis K.O tandis que Scalproie fut très affaibli. Jasmine rappela son pokémon et envoya alors son dernier pokémon : Lucario.

-Maraiste revient ! Demanda Lasi. Rhinoféros à toi !

-Pourquoi ? Lucario est de type combat ! S'insurgea Ina.

-Tu vas voir, dit Lasi en souriant encore une fois. Rhinoféros prend Wattouat sur ta tête et utilise surf !

Tout le monde fut étonné en dehors du dresseur et de son pokémon. Une vague apparut sous Rhinoféros se dirigeant vers les adversaires.

-Maintenant ! Ordonna Lasi.

Le pokémon sauta de la vague toujours avec Wattouat sur la tête. La vague s'écrasa sur les pokémons adverses puis :

-Je vois ce que tu veux faire, dit Ina. Wattouat utilise fatal-foudre à nouveau !

-Rhinoféros empêche les d'esquiver avec piège de roc !

Des rochers s'élevèrent sur le terrain et entourèrent l'équipe adverse. Comme la pluie continuait de tomber, l'attaque fatal-foudre fut plus puissante que d'habitude. Deux éclairs fendirent l'air et s'écrasèrent sur Lucario et Scalproie les mettant K.O.

-Scalproie et Lucario ne sont plus en état de combattre, déclara l'arbitre. Jasmine n'a plus de pokémons pour combattre. Ina et Lasi sont donc vainqueur du combat.

Les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette allèrent féliciter leurs pokémons.

-Bravo à vous deux, félicita Jasmine. Vous avez su utiliser les capacités de vos pokémons et même de ceux de votre allié pour gagner. Voici donc le badge Minéral.

-Merci ! Remercièrent Ina et Lasi.

Puis les dresseurs sortirent de l'arène et allèrent au centre pokémon afin de soigner leurs pokémons qui avaient combattu. Ils en profitèrent pour jeter un œil sur la carte de la région. Oliville était une ville portuaire et les amis avaient cinq badges de la région chacun. L'un des huit badges de Johto se trouvait sur une ville d'une île, Irisia. Les deux derniers badges se trouvaient à l'Est de Rosalia. Ils décidèrent donc de partir vers Irisia. Ils se rendirent au port afin de voir à quelle heure partait la prochaine navette pour Irisia. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes avant qu'un bateau ne parte en direction de leur destination. Ils prirent donc celui-ci. On leur indiqua leur cabine où ils pourraient dormir car le voyage pour arriver là-bas durait quatre jours. Le bateau partit et les deux amis en profitèrent pour aller sur le pont afin de voir Oliville disparaître à l'horizon.

La nuit était tombé et la plupart des occupants dormaient sauf l'équipe de navigation. Ces derniers ne virent pas qu'un bateau s'était accroché à eux et que plusieurs personnes, portant une même tenue, étaient monté à bord. Lasi était sur le pont pour respirer un peu l'air frais de la mer quand tout à coup il sentit un coup sur sa tête. Il tomba à plat ventre et perdit connaissance.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Enlèvement

Lorsque Lasi reprit ses esprits, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il sentait un liquide sur son crâne et sur son visage : du sang. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus sur le bateau. Il était dans une cellule qui semblait se trouvait dans un bâtiment sous-marin. Il s'assit et voulut nettoyer son visage mais il remarqua qu'on lui avait pris ses pokéballs et son sac. Il scruta un peu les environs et se dépêcha auprès d'Ina qui était étendu sur le sol, encore inconsciente. Elle avait une bosse à l'arrière du crâne, quelques bleus au niveau des bras et des égratignures. Lasi essaya de réveiller son amie et ce fut après quelques minutes que la fille se réveilla à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Ina en voyant le sang qui se trouvait sur le visage de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lasi. J'étais sur le pont du bateau et d'un coup plus rien. Et toi ?

-On nous a pris nos sacs et nos Pokéballs.

-Et on est où ?

Lasi tourna la tête vers une vitre montrant qu'ils étaient sous l'eau. Au loin il put apercevoir un symbole. Il s'approcha autant qu'il put et discerna le symbole de l'équipe Élément.

-On est dans une base sous-marine de l'équipe Élément, informa Lasi.

-Encore eux.

-Arceus nous avait avertis.

-Il va falloir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-C'est pas gagné. Déjà il faudrait qu'on trouve nos pokémons.

-Ils sont là-bas avec nos sacs, répondit Ina en montrant une table en dehors de la cellule à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Et on ne peut pas les atteindre.

Soudain les deux dresseurs sentirent un picotement au niveau du cou. Leur pendentifs brillaient faiblement.

- _Lasi, Ina, vous allez bien ?_ Fit la voix de Dialga dans leur tête.

 _-Oui,_ répondirent-ils _. Mais on est bloqué dans une prison,_ finit Ina.

 _-Il va falloir se dépêcher,_ dit Palkia. _Quelque chose approche de la base et c'est quelque chose d'hostile._

 _-Tendez vos pendentifs vers la porte et mettez-les côte à côte, quelque chose devrait se passer_ , dit Dialga.

Les dresseurs s'exécutèrent. Ils tendirent leur pendentif bleu et rose vers ce qui semblait être la porte de la cage. Puis un rayon de la même couleur que les pendentifs en sortit et fit exploser la porte. Les amis récupérèrent leur sac et leurs pokéballs. Mais :

-Il me manque deux pokéballs, avertit Ina.

-Il m'en manque trois, dit Lasi.

Ils appelèrent leurs pokémons et ils surent très vite qui manqués à l'appel : Dialga, Palkia, Kaiminus, Germignon et Riolu. Pourquoi est-ce que la pokéball de Riolu n'était pas là ? Celle de Dialga et de Palkia n'étaient pas là car l'équipe Élément voulait prendre leur pouvoir leur permettant de contrôler le temps et l'espace qu'ils n'avaient plus mais ça l'équipe Élément l'ignorait. Germignon et Kaiminus eux étaient sûrement en train de subir des tests car c'étaient des pokémons qui avaient subi une modification génétique. Mais Riolu n'avait rien de spécial.

- _Dialga vous êtes où ?_ Demanda Lasi intérieurement.

-S _ortez de la salle et continuez tout droit. Vous arriverez dans la salle où l'on est._

 _-Germignon, Kaiminus et Riolu sont avec vous ?_ Demanda Ina.

- _Oui,_ répondit Palkia. _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Lasi.

 _-Quelque chose fonce sur nous ?_ Se demanda Dialga.

- _Il semblerait,_ fit Palkia. _Dépêchez-vous !_

Un rugissement étrange se fit entendre. Les deux dresseurs ne rappelèrent pas leurs pokémons car ils en auraient sûrement besoin puis ils partirent en direction de leurs pokémons manquants. Étrangement ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin mais une fois arrivé devant la porte transparente de la salle où ils devaient se rendre, ils virent une cinquantaine de membres assis un peu partout dans la salle circulaire. Des gradins entouraient la salle sauf au niveau d'une large vitre. Au centre se trouvait une place circulaire où se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un costume noir. A côté de lui se trouvait Dialga, Palkia, Riolu, Germignon et Kaiminus, tous enfermés dans des cages similaire à celle qui avait enfermé Célébi. Tous les membres qui étaient assis dans les tribunes portaient un appareil noir sur le bras.

Lasi et Ina entrèrent discrètement dans la salle et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi leurs pokémons sauf ceux qui étaient emprisonnés rentrèrent dans leurs pokéballs. Lasi essaya de faire sortir l'un d'eux mais sa pokéball refusait de s'ouvrir. Quelque chose avait dû être posé dans la salle empêchant l'utilisation des pokéballs.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière Lasi et Ina. Deux membres avaient sautés des gradins et les avaient pris au piège. Chacun des deux membres laissa échapper un rayon bleu de leur appareil noir, touchant Lasi et Ina qui lâchèrent un cri de douleur. Puis les rayons entourèrent les deux dresseurs, les fermant dans une cage électrique.

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ! S'exclama l'homme en costume.

-Olid, dis leur de nous lâcher ! Ordonna Lasi.

-Ne manque pas de respect au chef de l'équipe Élément, fit l'un des membres.

-Vous connaissez tous les deux nos ambitions, dit Olid. Donc vous devez savoir qu'il m'est impossible d'accéder à votre requête.

-Tu vas voir ! Fit Lasi.

Soudain la cage de Lasi se referma quelques instants sur le garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur. Soudain un autre rugissement apparut suivi d'une explosion. Aucun des membres de l'équipe Élément ne semblaient être affolé.

-On nous signale que la prison a été coupé de la base par un pokémon, informa un membre. Tous les dispositifs de sécurité ont été déployé.

-Bien dépêchons-nous, dit Olid.

-Que voulez-vous faire d'eux ? Demanda Ina.

-Vous savez que nous voulons prendre le pouvoir du contrôle de l'espace et du temps à Palkia et Dialga, expliqua le chef. Concernant les deux pokémons génétiquement modifié nous voulons simplement réutiliser leur code génétique afin de créer des clones et d'autres types de pokémons capable d'avoir les mêmes caractéristiques.

-Et Riolu ? Demanda Lasi.

-Son évolution est Lucario, dit Olid. Et Lucario est un pokémon qui peut apercevoir ce qui nous est invisible. Il nous sera très utile pour trouver d'autres sources de pouvoirs.

-On ne vous laissera pas faire, protesta le dresseur.

Cette fois-ci le corps de Lasi subit une dizaine de choc électrique le faisant à chaque fois crier de douleur.

 _-Laissez-le_ , intervint Dialga.

-Sinon qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ? Vous allez m'attaquer ? Se moqua Olid.

-Vous aurez à faire à moi ! S'éleva une voix.

C'est alors que Willster apparut sur la place. Il parvint à envoyer les prisonniers près de la grande vitre de la salle. Puis il libéra les prisonniers.

-Willster, merci de …, commença Ina.

-On a pas le temps, coupa Willster.

Soudain la vitre qui se tenait à côté d'eux vola en éclat laissant passer de l'eau ainsi qu'un Lugia qui lança un aéroBlast à travers la salle.

-Il va vous aider à partir d'ici, expliqua Willster.

-Et toi ? Demanda Dialga.

-Je restes ici, répondit le sauveur. On se reverra, ne vous inquiètes pas !

Puis sans qu'il ne crie garde il lança un jet d'éclair sur les membres de l'équipe Élément. Lasi et Ina rappelèrent leurs pokémons et se mirent sur le dos de Lugia qui les attendait.

-Au fait vous deux, appela Willster en faisant un bond. Tenez !

Il envoya deux objets aux dresseurs : l'orbe Adamant et l'orbe Perlé. Puis une vague d'énergie toucha les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette soignant leurs blessures.

-Partez ! Ordonna l'étrange homme.

Lugia s'enfuit par son la vitre qui était brisé. Lasi et Ina retinrent leur respiration puis finalement ils arrivèrent à la surface en quelques secondes.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé, remercièrent Ina et Lasi.

 _-Ce n'est rien_ , dit Lugia.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lasi en montrant une île non loin de là où ils étaient.

-C'est l'île sur laquelle se trouve Irisia.

-On est allé plus vite que prévu ! Se réjouit Lasi.

 _-Non. Vous avez passé cinq jours dans cette prison._

Le pokémon légendaire posa les deux humains sur la plage puis il repartit sous l'eau, sûrement pour rejoindre Willster qui combattait encore. Les dresseurs reprirent un peu leur souffle face à ce qu'il venait de leur arriver. Puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre le centre pokémon afin de se reposer. Le lendemain ils essayeraient de remporter leur sixième badge de Johto. Mais une question restée dans leur esprit : qu'était-il arrivé à Willster ?

- _Il va bien_ , fit une voix dans leur tête.

Ils ne savaient pas d'où provenait cette voix. Les deux dresseurs regardèrent alors les deux orbes que Willster leur avait confié. Il s'agissait de l'orbe Adamant et l'orbe Perlé. Les deux dresseurs ne comprenaient pas comment ces deux orbes pouvaient encore être là alors qu'ils avaient été absorbé par Dialga et Palkia lors de leur éclosion.

- _La séparation qu'Arceus a réalisé avec nos pouvoirs a certainement provoqué la réapparition des orbes_ , pensa Palkia. _Mais j'ai l'impression que ces orbes ne sont pas pour moi et Dialga mais plutôt pour vous deux._

 _-Je pense la même chose_ , affirma Dialga. _Je peux le sentir._

 _-_ Pour nous ? Répéta Lasi.

- _Arceus sait ce qu'il fait_ , répondit simplement Dialga.

Dialga et Palkia ne semblaient pas en savoir plus eux également. Lasi et Ina décidèrent de se diriger vers le centre pokémon.

Après cela ils purent se reposer libre de toutes pensées après avoir mangé. Enfin pas totalement. Kaiminus et Germignon sortirent de leur pokéball. Ils s'illuminèrent pendant quelques instants puis Kaiminus évolua en Crocodil et Germignon en Macronium. Seulement Lasi et Ina étaient trop épuisé et ils n'avaient pas pu assisté aux deux évolutions. Les deux pokémons s'endormirent près de leur dresseurs. Ils découvriraient cela le lendemain.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le PokéAdventure

Le matin était levé depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Il était déjà huit heures quand Lasi et Ina se réveillèrent face à leur pokémon qui avaient évolué la veille. Les deux en question étaient Kaiminus et Germignon qui avaient évolué en Crocodil et Macronium pendant que les deux dresseurs dormaient. Les deux pokémons génétiquement modifié avaient évolué sans motif. Lasi et Ina se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus puissant et qu'ils possédaient des caractéristiques que ne devraient pas avoir leur espèce même si ce dernier critère n'était pas encore apparu devant eux. L'évolution de ces deux pokémons devaient faire parti de leur nature étrangère.

Les deux dresseurs remarquèrent aussitôt que leur rayure argenté avait été remplacé par une feuille argentée et des lianes argentées au lieu de vertes pour Macronium alors que Crocodil n'avait pas de crête rouge mais en avait une argentée. Les deux dresseurs se dirent que cette marque argentée serait présente toute leur vie. Après avoir félicité leur deux pokémons Lasi et Ina les firent rentrer dans leur Pokéball.

Étrangement l'attitude de son amie paraissait à Lasi bizarre. Elle était plutôt froide et distante en cette matinée. Sûrement était-ce dû aux événements de la veille. En réalité Ina avait passé toute la nuit à cauchemarder sur tous les événements qui leur étaient arrivés depuis leur départ du Bourg-Palette.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, finit par dire Ina.

-Ok, je vais aller faire une course, répondit Lasi qui était en train de lire quelque chose dans son carnet dans lequel il écrivait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier. On se retrouve ici.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis partit dans la salle de bain. Lasi savait qu'il fallait la laisser réfléchir seul quelques temps. En attendant le garçon devait se dépêcher car il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il descendit tout d'abord dans le hall du centre pokémon et se mit sur un ordinateur et appela quelqu'un. Une fois cela fait il partit en ville et essaya de trouver une boutique dans la ville.

Ina avait pris son temps et quand elle sortit de la douche elle allait un peu mieux. Elle trouva un papier sur lequel Lasi lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dehors malgré le fait que l'hiver commençait aujourd'hui et qu'il faisait assez froid. La jeune fille suivit les instructions et arriva devant une table sur laquelle se trouvait un assez gros gâteau sur lequel onze bougies avaient été posé soigneusement. Une banderole avait été installé à l'aide de deux poteaux au dessus de la table. Lasi ainsi que ses pokémons et les pokémons d'Ina étaient présent.

-Bonne anniversaire ! S'exclama Lasi.

Tous les pokémons lui dirent la même chose mais dans leur langue, ce qui provoqua un certain brouhaha incompréhensible, puis Lasi prit des bombes à eau qu'il distribua à tout le monde.

-Allez envoyez-tout ça sur Ina, rigola Lasi.

Mais il n'était pas question de faire ça à Ina alors que c'était son anniversaire. Tous les pokémons se tournèrent vers Lasi et lancèrent les bombes à eau dans sa direction, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Tout le monde rit puis ils passèrent à table pour manger le gâteau. Le moral d'Ina se fit mieux, ce qui soulagea un peu Lasi. Puis une fois que le gâteau fut totalement mangé Lasi sortit une boite et la donna à Ina.

-C'est ton cadeau ! Fit le dresseur.

Son amie ouvrit la boite et découvrit un livre. Il s'agissait d'une petite encyclopédie sur les pokémons. Lasi savait que son amie aimait lire et cette dernière le remercia.

-Je crois que tes parents attendent ton appel, dit Lasi. Je m'occupe de tout débarrasser.

Ina alla donc à l'intérieur du centre et se dirigea vers un ordinateur. Elle inscrivit le numéro à appeler.

-Bonne anniversaire, firent le père et la mère d'Ina, Eric et Nathalia.

-Bonjour, salua la fille. Tout va bien à la maison ?

-Oui et toi ? Demanda Nathalia.

-On va bien, répondit la fille. Avec Lasi on a cinq badges de Johto.

-Et vous êtes où ? Demanda Eric.

-A Irisia.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de nous attendre quelques jours pour qu'on puisse te voir ? Demanda Nathalia. Ça fait de puis pas mal de temps que nous ne t'avons pas vu et on fêterait aussi ton anniversaire. Et puis on pourrait venir avec la famille de Lasi.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répondit la dresseuse en souriant à ses parents.

-Moi non plus, dit Lasi en arrivant encore trempé. Bonjour Eric, bonjour Nathalia.

-Bonjour Lasi, fit la mère. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois trempé ?

-Il a essayé de m'envoyer plein de bombes à eau avec nos pokémons mais ils n'ont pas voulu, expliqua Ina.

-C'est toi tout craché Lasi, dit le père. Tu prends bien soin de notre fille au moins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

-Tant mieux, dit Eric. Bon on va vous laisser et on va voir avec tes parents Lasi.

-Laissez je vais les appeler, proposa Lasi. Ça fait depuis longtemps que je ne les ai pas appeler. Je leur dirais de vous donner la réponse.

-On fait comme ça alors ! Décida la mère. Bon on vous laisse et on sera là dans trois jours !

-A dans trois jours, firent les deux dresseurs.

-A bientôt ! Firent les parents.

L'appel prit fin. Lasi et Ina se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Lasi dit qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en ne parlant pas des événements qui leur étaient arrivés à cause de l'équipe Élément. Ina rappela finalement ses pokémons qui étaient regroupés dans le hall pendant que Lasi composait sur l'ordinateur le numéro de chez ses parents qu'il mit un certain temps à retrouver ce qui fit rigoler son amie.

-Allo, fit une voix de fille une fois que Lasi eut trouver le bon numéro.

-Salut Mina. Tu vas bien ?

-Coucou grand frère ! Salua la sœur de huit ans tout heureuse de voir son frère. Mais pourquoi tu es trempé ?

-C'est à cause d'une blague qu'il a tenté de me faire, intervint Ina.

-Coucou Ina, bonne anniversaire, fit la fille.

-C'est qui ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière.

-C'est Lasi papa.

-Ema il y a Lasi qui est en ligne ! Informa le père.

-J'arrive Seth.

La mère et le père arrivèrent à l'écran, eux aussi heureux de recevoir un appel de leur fils.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda sa mère.

-Bien et à la maison ?

-Tout va bien mais tu pourrais appeler plus souvent, lui fit remarquer son père.

-Oui c'est vrai, avoua Lasi.

-Bonne anniversaire Ina, firent ensuite les parents du dresseur. Alors vous en êtes où dans ces badges ?

-On en a cinq et on se trouve à Irisia, répondit Lasi. On va rester ici quelques jours ce qu'on a pas fait depuis longtemps.

-D'ailleurs mes parents vont venir nous voir dans trois jours, avertit Ina. Vous pourriez peut être venir.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Seth. Après tout ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu et il a dû vous arrivez plein de choses depuis que vous êtes à Johto.

-Oh ça oui, dirent Ina et Lasi d'une même voix.

-On va voir ça avec tes parents Ina, dit Ema.

-On vous dit donc à dans trois jours, dit Mina.

-Au revoir !

La conversation se termina. Comme les deux dresseurs sortaient tout juste de table, ils décidèrent de partir se balader en ville, une fois que Lasi se soit sécher et qu'il est changé ses vêtements.

Même si Irisia n'était pas une aussi grosse ville qu'Oliville ou que Doublonville, la ville ne manquait de rien : des boutiques en tout genre, des bateaux de commerces et de tourisme allaient et venaient, un phare illuminait les environs la nuit et une tour de diffusion radio et télévision était présente dans les hauteurs de l'île.

Comme les deux dresseurs restaient plus longtemps dans la ville, ils décidèrent de reporter leur match à un autre jour.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues de la ville, ils arrivèrent sur la grande place de la ville. Tous les bâtiments importants de la ville se trouvaient au centre d'un immense cercle. Autour du cercle se trouvait diverses bâtiments comme un théâtre, une salle pour les concours, quelques boutiques et bâtiments d'inscription pour des compétitions. D'ailleurs l'un de ses bâtiments étaient remplis de dresseurs. Il y avait environ une centaine de personnes et des personnes arrivaient encore. Lasi et Ina décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il était question.

Un des dresseur leur indiqua qu'il s'agissait des inscriptions pour une des épreuves du PokéAdventure. Les deux dresseurs ne surent de quoi il s'agissait mais on les rassura en leur disant qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition toute nouvelle pour la région de Johto. Le PokéAdventure provenait d'une région nommé Riverte. Il s'agissait d'un championnat qui avait la même forme que les concours : il fallait remporter un certain nombre d'épreuves pour ensuite pouvoir participer à un grand tournoi où quelqu'un serait nommé Champion du PokéAdventure. Pour participer à ce tournoi il fallait que le concurrent est remporté au moins quatre épreuves de la région. Chacune de ses épreuves demandait une coopération entre le dresseur et son pokémon puisque que l'on n'avait le droit qu'à un seul pokémon.

Dans le PokéAdventure tout les pokémons étaient acceptés : les pokémons légendaires comme les pokémons ayant des caractéristiques différentes de celle de leur espèce d'origine comme le Crocodil de Lasi. Cette possibilité étonna les deux dresseurs car cela pouvait avantager un concurrent. On leur expliqua donc aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que l'énergie du pokémon qui comptait dans les épreuves mais aussi une énergie virtuelle du dresseur ! Si le pokémon était K.O ou si l'énergie virtuelle tombait à zéro l'équipe avait perdu.

Dans chaque épreuve les participants pouvaient attaquer à l'aide de leur pokémons et uniquement de leur pokémons, soit le pokémon d'une autre équipe, soit le dresseur. Ce dernier avait un bouclier d'énergie qui empêchait toute attaque de le blesser. Même si l'attaque n'infligeait pas de réelle dégâts au dresseur, il en infligeait à son énergie virtuelle. Et afin de pouvoir mettre au point toute sorte de stratégie le dresseur avait un bracelet durant l'épreuve qui lui indiquait son énergie virtuelle, ainsi qu'une carte numérique qui permettait de se repérer et de repérer aussi d'autres équipes et des objets en fonction des épreuves.

Les deux amis décidèrent donc de participer. Ina s'inscrit donc avec son Macronium et Lasi avec son Crocodil. Et ils apprirent que l'épreuve de ce jour là s'appelait le Duo de Survie. Dans celle-ci chaque équipe dresseur-pokémon était lié à une autre. Ils devaient s'aider tout au long de l'épreuve et essayaient d'être le dernier duo survivant pour gagner. Par contre si l'une des deux équipes dresseur-pokémon était éliminé l'autre l'était également.

Quatorze heures sonna et les inscriptions furent fermés malgré les quelques dresseurs restants qui tentèrent tout de même de s'inscrire puisqu'ils étaient arrivés en retard. Une personne appela ceux qui étaient inscrits à se rassembler autour du bâtiment.

-Salut tout le monde et bienvenue pour le Duo de Survie du PokéAdventure ! Salua-t-il. Pour rappel dans cette épreuve vous serez lié à un autre dresseur et son pokémon qui sera votre allié. A vous de choisir si vous restez ensemble ou si vous décidez de partir chacun de votre côté. Si vous préférez le deuxième choix pensez à regarder toutes les minutes si possible votre bracelet. Si vous êtes éliminés l'écran sera en rouge et vous pourrez entendre un signal sonore. L'objectif de cette épreuve est, je le rappelle, d'être les deux derniers dresseurs en liste. Il y aura donc deux vainqueurs aujourd'hui. Aussi n'oubliez pas que seul vos pokémons peuvent attaquer et que lorsque votre énergie arrive à zéro ou si votre pokémon est K.O vous êtes éliminés. Vous ne devez vous trouvez en aucun cas à l'intérieur de la ville durant l'épreuve sinon vous serez disqualifiés. Et il en est de même dans les maisons à l'extérieur de la ville. Votre bracelet et votre carte vous seront donnés au point de rendez-vous. C'est là-bas qu'il faudra repasser pour redonner le matériel. Sur ce suivez-moi !

Le groupe d'environ deux cents personnes se dirigea donc en dehors de la ville en direction des montagnes. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent non loin des montagnes. Plusieurs tables et des chaises avaient été posés et un cercle avait été fait à l'aide de morceaux de bois entourant la partie qui était réservée à l'administration de l'épreuve. Les dresseurs reçurent un à un leur matériel en même temps qu'ils tirèrent au sort un numéro. Puis chaque numéro fut appelé afin de grouper les équipes puis tout les participants furent emmenés en dehors de la zone administrative. L'épreuve allait commencer d'ici quelques instants.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Leila

Les deux cents participants de l'épreuve Duo de Survie du PokéAdventure étaient à présent tous prêt. Ils étaient tous avec leur coéquipier et ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : que l'épreuve commence.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt que l'épreuve commence et que les deux meilleurs gagnent ! S'exclama le présentateur.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que des sphères s'envolèrent un peu partout suivant les dresseurs pour pouvoir filmer leurs exploits. La plupart des dresseurs s'enfuirent du point de départ mais une partie décidèrent de rester afin d'en découdre.

Lasi, Crocodil ainsi que sa partenaire et sa Absol avaient décidé de se diriger vers les montagnes de l'île, qui n'étaient pas très loin, afin d'être plus tranquille. Car dans cet épreuve il fallait aussi faire preuve de discrétion pour être les deux derniers survivants. Et puis ils pourraient profiter d'une meilleure visibilité puisqu'ils seraient en hauteur.

Lasi et sa coéquipière n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avant le début de l'épreuve et ils tentaient de partir assez loin du point de départ assez vite. C'est finalement après quelques minutes que la fille brisa le silence.

-Bon tu te présentes ? Lui demanda sa partenaire.

Le dresseur se retourna. Et vit sur son visage qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un reproche ce qui le soulagea un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

-Je m'appelle Lasi et je viens du Bourg-Palette à Kanto, se présenta Lasi en abordant un sourire. Et toi ?

-Je suis Leila et je viens de Yumana sur l'île Nefesy dans la région de Riverte.

La jeune fille de onze ans était brune et avait des yeux bleus. Elle portait un T-shirt noir avec une veste rouge ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu. Dans le dos de sa veste se trouvait un symbole composé de trois cercles dont le centre était relié par des traits. Elle portait une sacoche jaune dans son dos où avait été mis tout l'équipement qui pouvait être utile en cas de problème. La dresseuse ressemblait beaucoup à Lasi au niveau du comportement : joyeuse, toujours prête pour faire un combat mais n'aimant pas vraiment lire hormis certains ouvrages sur les pokémons.

-Riverte ? Répéta Lasi. Je connais pas.

-C'est normal, c'est une région qui est un peu isolée, perdue en pleine mer, expliqua la jeune fille. C'est d'ailleurs de là-bas que provient le PokéAdventure. La région est en train de se faire découvrir par le reste du monde. Et Kanto, c'est comment ?

-Il y a pas mal de choses à faire, répondit Lasi. Il y a les concours, les tournois de la ligue indigo et puis là il y a la ligue suprême.

-J'en ai entendu parler en arrivant, confia la jeune fille. Et ça consiste en quoi ?

-Il faut récolter les huit badges d'arènes de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh, expliqua Lasi. Puis une fois qu'on les a récolté on peut participer à un tournoi qui n'aura pas lieu avant au moins cinq ans et ce sera sur l'île Nybell. On a pas plus d'infos concernant le tournoi.

-Tu participes à ce tournoi n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer Leila.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Il y a cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu en parles, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai un ami qui parcours Johto pour participer au tournoi du PokéAdventure et quand il en parle il a cette même lueur.

-Ah, et il participe à cette épreuve ? Demanda Lasi.

-Bien sûr ! C'est sa première épreuve à Johto. Nous sommes arrivés à Irisia il y a seulement quelques jours.

-Arcanin attaque lance-flamme ! Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux partenaires se retournèrent. Deux dresseurs de quatorze et quinze ans avec un Arcanin et un Insécateur les avaient repérés.

-Crocodil utilise pistolet à eau ! Demanda Lasi.

Même si l'attaque de feu avait été lancé avant et qu'elle était plus puissante que pistolet à eau, le jet d'eau parvint à éviter aux dresseurs d'être touché par l'attaque. Comme le Crocodil de Lasi était beaucoup plus puissant qu'un Crocodil normal, l'attaque de type eau parvint à rivaliser avec lance-flamme. Les deux attaques ne touchèrent aucune cible mais aucun des deux pokémons ne voulut s'arrêter. Ce fut finalement Leila qui décida d'intervenir avec sa Absol.

-Absol attaque ball'ombre sur lance-flamme !

La boule d'énergie sombre apparut devant la pokémon et partit s'écraser sur le lance-flamme provoquant une explosion.

-Crocodil stop ton attaque, on se tire de là !

Lasi, Leila et leur pokémons profitèrent de la fumée noire de l'explosion pour s'enfuir jusqu'à arriver à un plateau. Les deux dresseurs s'assirent exténués de leur fuite.

Mais ils n'eurent que quelques instants de répit car l'Insécateur les avait repéré en utilisant ses ailes.

-Arcanin prépare toi à utiliser lance-flamme à nouveau, parvinrent à entendre les deux dresseurs.

-Absol lance coupe-vent en direction des dresseurs.

La pokémon ténèbres chargea son attaque pendant quelques secondes tout en restant à couvert de l'Arcanin et des deux adversaires puis une fois que l'attaque fut chargée le pokémon se mit à quelques mètres des deux dresseurs et leur envoya l'attaque. Les deux adversaires humains esquivèrent l'attaque de justesse.

-Arcanin lance-flamme à nouveau !

-Insécateur utilise aéropique !

-Crocodil essaye de contrer l'attaque d'Insécateur et ensuite utilise morsure pour l'envoyer au sol !

-Absol essaye de contrer l'attaque d'Arcanin avec un nouveau ball'ombre.

Insécateur fonça sur Crocodil et le pokémon eau fit de même pour essayer de contrer. Mais il fut touché. Malgré les dégâts qu'il avait reçu il parvint à utiliser morsure sur l'une des jambes du pokémon insecte provoquant à ce dernier une douleur. Insécateur se débattit mais Crocodil fit comme si de rien n'était et il envoya Insécateur au sol le sonnant un peu. Arcanin utilisa son attaque lance-flamme tandis qu'Absol envoya une ball'ombre. La capacité de type spectre dévia l'attaque feu qui se dirigea vers Leila. La pokémon de la dresseuse eut le réflexe de se mettre devant l'attaque pour l'encaisser à sa place.

-Crocodil utilisa aqua-jet sur Arcanin ! Demanda Lasi voyant que sa partenaire avait du mal avec l'Arcanin.

Crocodil toucha Arcanin qui n'apprécia pas du tout l'attaque puisqu'il était vulnérable au type eau. Le pokémon fut expulsé sur son dresseur qui perdit un peu de son énergie virtuelle. Insécateur retrouva ses esprits et décida d'attaquer par lui-même Lasi avec une attaque taillade. Le bouclier prit tous les dégâts mais cela n'empêcha pas au dresseur d'être repoussé un peu.

-Absol utilise lance-flamme sur Insécateur !

-Arcanin va vite te poser devant l'attaque avec vive-attaque.

Le pokémon feu arriva devant son allié et absorba toute l'attaque d'Absol grâce à son talent torche.

-Crocodil lance pistolet à eau sur Arcanin ! Il faut vite en finir avec lui.

Lasi savait bien que l'un des talents que pouvaient avoir les Arcanins était torche. Cette dernière permettait d'absorber les attaques de type feu pour augmenter la puissance des attaques de type feu du pokémon.

-Arcanin utilise déflagration !

L'attaque de l'énorme chien décolla et parvint à repousser pistolet à eau petit à petit.

-Je sais qu'on est toujours pas arriver à maîtriser cette capacité mais essaye d'utiliser vibraqua Absol, demanda Leila.

La pokémon fit ce que lui demandait sa dresseuse. Elle fit un bond vers le déflagration et forma un cercle d'eau qu'elle essaya d'envoyer.

Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Si elle ne se dépêchait elle allait tomber sur l'attaque de feu surpuissante.

-Crocodil utilise aqua-jet sur déflagration tout en maintenant pistolet à eau ! Demanda Lasi.

Le starter eau de Johto fit ce que lui demanda son dresseur et il arriva au même moment qu'Absol. L'attaque de type feu disparut et Crocodil continua sa course toujours avec pistolet à eau en direction d'Arcanin qui ne put esquiver la double attaque.

-Absol attaque coupe-vent !

La pokémon ténèbres chargea l'attaque au niveau de sa corne puis fendit l'air avec cette dernière en direction du pokémon feu adverse le mettant K.O. L'écran des bracelets des deux dresseurs passèrent au rouge, indiquant qu'ils avaient perdus. Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leur pokémon puis félicitèrent les deux plus jeunes avant de regagner le point de départ de l'épreuve.

Absol et Crocodil rejoignirent leur dresseur. Absol était fatiguée du combat qu'ils avaient fait alors que Crocodil était encore plein d'énergie.

- _C'est sûrement_ _une des caractéristiques de sa modification génétique,_ pensa Lasi.

La pokémon ténèbres s'écroula devant sa dresseuse. Elle était recouverte de brûlures. La dresseuse chercha quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Elle sortit une petite bourse de laquelle elle sortit un petit fruit ressemblant à une fraise qu'elle fit avaler à sa Absol.

-C'est une baie fraive, expliqua Leila voyant que son partenaire était intrigué par les effets du fruit.

Les brûlures du pokémon disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Puis Leila sortit une autres baie qui ressemblait à une orange mais qui était de couleur bleue. Elle en donna une à Absol qui retrouva ses forces.

-La baie fraive permet de guérir les brûlures, continua la dresseuse. Et cette baie, c'est une baie oran. Elle permet de redonner un peu d'énergie. Les baies sont autorisés en illimités dans certaines épreuves du PokéAdventure alors pourquoi s'en priver.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des baies qui permettait de guérir les pokémons, dit Lasi. J'en ai jamais entendu parler à Kanto.

-Si tout tes pokémons sont comme ton Crocodil tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, fit remarquer la fille. Regarde le. On dirait qu'il n'a même pas combattu. Tu as dû bien l'entraîner.

-Non c'est du à autre chose.

-Ça aurait un rapport avec sa crête argenté ?

-Exact. Il a été victime d'une modification génétique. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?

-Les Crocodil ont des crêtes rouges et aussi c'est ça qui me l'a fait penser.

Elle montra un appareil qui était sur son poignet droit. L'écran s'alluma puis Leila dirigea un capteur de l'appareil vers Crocodil. L'écran changea et fit apparaître une représentation du pokémon eau avec la crête argenté. Par contre beaucoup d'informations étaient inconnus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lasi.

-C'est ma pokéwalk, expliqua Leila. C'est un appareil qui permet de faire pas mal de choses comme appeler, aller sur internet ou envoyer des messages. Il y a aussi une fonction pokédex mais qui est beaucoup plus poussé que le pokédex de base. C'est pour ça que je peux avoir ton pokémon dessus.

-Par contre tu n'as aucune information dessus.

-Et oui.

Absol se releva et alla voir sa dresseuse. Cette dernière sortit une baie rose de sa sacoche et la donna à son pokémon.

-C'est une baie lampou, expliqua Leila. Elle permet de contrer les attaques super efficace de type ténèbres mais Absol aime bien cette baie.

-Il va falloir que je me mettes au baie, dit Lasi.

-Tu peux acheter un plante-baies partout. Ça permet de cultiver des baies tout en voyageant.

En parlant de voyager, tu voyages seul ?

-Non je suis avec mon amie Ina, dit Lasi. Elle vient aussi du Bourg-Palette et elle participe aussi à la ligue suprême. Et toi ?

-Je voyages avec Len, qui veut participer au tournoi de PokéAdventure de Johto et avec Nia qui explore le monde pour écrire.

-J'aime pas vraiment lire sauf quelques bouquins sur les pokémons, confia Lasi en souriant.

-Pareil mais les histoires qu'elle écrit sont très prenantes.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Pardon.

-Tu m'as dit ce que voulaient faire tes deux amis et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Leila après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le PokéAdventure ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. Si je participe à celui là c'est juste pour faire mes premiers pas de dresseuse.

-Tu n'as jamais parcouru le monde ?

-Non. C'est mon premier voyage. Et je n'ai qu'Absol pour pokémon.

Lasi se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Il s'allongea sur le sol avant de voir que le brouillard commençait à descendre. Si ils ne descendaient pas dans les minutes qui suivaient ils seraient dans le brouillard et cela pourrait les faire se perdre.

C'est alors que le groupe descendit la montagne. Après quelques minutes, les deux dresseurs n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centaines de mètres du point de départ quand une secousse se fit sentir. Leila s'allongea vite sur le sol pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre mais Lasi lui glissa et roula jusqu'en bas de la montagne qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres. La secousse dura quelques secondes. Le reste du groupe se dirigea vers Lasi qui allait bien malgré les quelques égratignures qu'il avait, car le bouclier ne pouvait pas protéger de toutes les blessures. Par contre l'énergie virtuelle du bracelet avait bien baissé et était à zéro. Ils avaient donc perdu suite à cette étrange secousse. Leila n'en voulut pas à Lasi. Ils repartirent donc en direction du point de départ.

-Tu restes combien de temps à Irisia avec Len et Nia ? Demanda Lasi.

-Une semaine au maximum, répondit la fille. La prochaine épreuve du PokéAdventure se passe entre Oliville et Rosalia et a lieu dans deux semaines. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme tu ne sais pas quoi faire durant ton voyage, je vais te montrer quelque chose dans les prochains jours, dit Lasi. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras.

Lasi et Leila arrivèrent au point de départ. Ina n'était pas là. Len et Nia non plus. Ils étaient tous les trois encore dans l'épreuve. Les deux coéquipiers décidèrent d'attendre ensemble leur compagnons. Ils se rendirent très vite compte qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était le début d'une nouvelle amitié.

Lasi sentit un picotement au niveau de son pendentif. Il le regarda discrètement et vit qu'il brillait faiblement et la pointe se dirigeait vers l'Ouest. Lasi regarda au loin et il parvint à voir un rayon vert qui partait du ciel vers la terre. C'était sûrement ça qui avait provoqué la secousse. Étrangement personne d'autres n'arrivait à le voir. C'était grâce à son pendentif qu'il pouvait apercevoir ce rayon qui n'était pas naturel.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le début du voyage

Huit heures cinquante neuf minutes et cinquante neuf secondes. Dans une seconde tout allait changer pour elle. Elle partait aujourd'hui pour son voyage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait avec ce voyage mais elle s'en fichait. Explorer le monde était une occasion qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater, surtout si elle pouvait le faire avec ses amis.

Neuf heures sonnèrent sur la pokéwalk. L'appareil sonna par la musique qui passait sur une radio locale. Elle se réveilla et éteignit sa pokéwalk qui était juste à côté de son lit sur une table de chevet. Elle était encore habillée. Elle avait du s'endormir devant la télé puisqu'elle ne savait pas qui avait gagné le match de la veille entre Cynthia, la maître pokémon de Sinnoh, et Iris, la maître pokémon d'Unys. D'ailleurs la télé était éteinte. Quelqu'un avait dû l'éteindre. Sûrement sa mère. Leila ouvrit les volets de sa chambre pour laisser les rayons du Soleil illuminer la chambre. Puis elle se tourna vers sa Absol qui dormait encore.

-Allez réveille toi paresseuse ! S'exclama Leila.

Pour toute réponse la pokémon leva la tête vers sa dresseuse puis tenta de se rendormir. Mais comme Leila n'était pas de cet avis elle le lui fit comprendre en envoyant amicalement un de ses oreillers sur Absol qui finalement se leva et s'approcha de la dresseuse.

Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes, elles descendirent de la chambre afin d'arriver dans la salle à manger. Les parents de la dresseuse, Patrick et Sylvie, l'attendaient.

-Tu t'es encore endormi devant la télé, fit remarquer sa mère.

-Oui je sais, dit Leila. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était éteinte.

-J'espère au moins que tu es en pleine forme car c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars avec Len et Nia, dit le père.

-Ça va aller, dit la jeune fille de onze ans en glissant une tranche de brioche à sa Absol. Et puis Len a quatorze ans et Nia en a treize. Len a déjà parcouru l'île Nefesy entièrement.

L'île Nefesy était l'île qui se trouvait au Nord-Est de Riverte et c'était l'île sur laquelle elle et ses parents vivaient, dans la ville de Yumana.

-Et Nia ? Demanda la mère.

-Tu sais bien quelle n'a pas voyagé, répondit Leila. Ce sera notre première à toutes les deux.

Absol fit un bruit de protestation pour contredire sa dresseuse.

-Ah oui à nous trois, sourit la dresseuse.

-D'ailleurs tu n'oublieras pas ta sacoche et ton billet pour le bateau, dit la mère. Il ne manquerait plus que tu partes sans.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Leila après avoir bu son verre de lait.

La dresseuse s'empara de deux autres tranches de brioches dont une qu'elle donna à sa pokémon puis elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa sacoche qu'elle mis derrière elle puis elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit le billet qui était à l'intérieur. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'elle avait bien pris sa pokéwalk ainsi que ses pokéballs. Puis elle regagna la salle à manger où elle reprit une tranche de brioche. Le voyage de leur fille inquiétaient un peu les parents mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de soucis à ce faire puisque Len et Nia l'accompagnaient. De plus leur fille aînée, Aranea, était parti faire son voyage pokémon lorsqu'elle avait le même âge que Leila et tout s'était bien passé pour elle.

La famille et Absol grimpèrent dans la voiture en direction du port. Ils arrivèrent à destination après quelques minutes. Puis après quelques aux-revoir Leila et sa Absol rejoignirent ses deux amis, Len et Nia qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Le garçon de quatorze ans était brun et avait des yeux verts. Il était plutôt grand et mince pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il portait une casquette bleu foncé, une veste noir, un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon bleu ainsi qu'un sac orange dans son dos. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour réconforter quelqu'un ou pour convaincre. Malgré cela il était surtout quelqu'un qui aimait s'amuser mais il savait être sérieux dans les moments difficiles. Son objectif était de remporter un championnat du PokéAdventure. Malheureusement il s'était lancé trop tard pour pouvoir gagner les quatre épreuves requises pour participer au tournoi de Riverte. Il avait donc participé aux épreuves afin de s'entraîner et il connaissait à présent beaucoup de choses qui lui permettrait sûrement de participer au championnat de PokéAdventure de Johto.

La fille de treize ans était blonde et avait des yeux verts. Elle portait un sac orange, un T-Shirt bleu ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur et un pantalon noir. Ses poches étaient remplies de carnet, de feuilles et de stylos grâce auxquelles elle pouvait écrire à tout moment. Elle était la plupart du temps sérieuse, mais elle semblait coupé de la réalité durant ses périodes sérieuses. Malgré cela elle pouvait aussi s'amuser. Son objectif était de voyager pour ouvrir son esprit, connaître de nouveaux endroits mais aussi pour pouvoir s'inspirer de tout ce qu'elle voyait pour ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle possédait une imagination très débordante dont elle se passerait bien parfois lors de ses cauchemars.

-Salut Leila ! Firent Len et Nia.

-Salut vous deux ! Salua la plus jeune du groupe.

-Alors tu es prête pour ce voyage ? Demanda Nia.

-Et comment ! Affirma Leila.

-Ah au fait Leila le match d'hier s'est soldé par un match nul, informa Len.

-Mais t'étais pas obligé de me le dire, lança la fille. Et puis comment tu sais que je me suis endormi devant le match ?

-C'est à force de te connaître, rit Len. Enfin bon passons. Maintenant dites au revoir à notre terre natal car de nouveaux horizons nous attendent !

-C'est bien dit ça, fit remarquer Nia.

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur tout en embarquant dans le bateau toujours en compagnie du pokémon de type ténèbres. Ils se mirent sur le pont du paquebot afin de profiter du départ. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sifflet sonna, la fumée sortit des grosses cheminées et le bateau se mit à avancer vers l'Est.

A présent c'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait aux trois amis qui regardait l'horizon.

-Johto nous voilà ! S'exclamèrent les trois amis.

Malgré cela Leila restait quand même songeuse. Elle s'en voulait tout de même partir de sa région natale. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, à elle. A sa précieuse amie.

 _-On se reverra_ , songea Leila. _Et ce jour là tu resteras ! En attendant prends soin de toi et à bientôt !_

La dresseuse regarda alors le ciel. Et comme pour confirmer qu'elle avait entendu ses pensées, un pokémon passa à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Personne ne l'avait vu, hormis la dresseuse de Riverte.C


	14. Chapitre 14 - La fin de l'épreuve

-Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt que l'épreuve commence et que les deux meilleurs gagnent ! S'exclama le présentateur.

Ina, Macronium, sa coéquipière de quatorze ans du nom de Emy et son Morpheo partirent en direction du Sud. Elles ne voulaient pas gravir les montagnes car le brouillard commençait à apparaître en haut des pics et elles devraient redescendre le massif quelques minutes plus tard. De plus en allant au Sud elles pourraient toujours contourner les montagnes si elles voulaient aller derrière l'île.

D'autres dresseurs partaient dans cette direction mais personne n'osa attaquer. Ces dresseurs étaient là pour se cacher ou fuir la mêlée qui avait commencer au point de départ où une trentaine de dresseurs s'affrontaient pour montrer qui était le plus fort et le plus méritant de gagner. Petit à petit les dresseurs partant vers le Sud se détachèrent sans faire d'histoires. Ils savaient très bien que si ils attaquaient pour tenter d'éliminer une équipe ils pouvaient se faire avoir par leur propre idée.

Lorsqu'Emy et Ina arrivèrent devant l'océan elles étaient seules. Emy s'assura que personne ne viendrait les embêter.

-Regardons la carte, dit Emy en dépliant la sienne.

La carte affichait les reliefs de l'île ainsi que la position des deux filles. Puis petit à petit des points s'affichèrent sur la carte.

-Ce sont des dresseurs, expliqua Emy. Les dresseurs qui sont sur la carte sont en fait repérés par des caméras. On a bien fait d'aller au Sud, toutes les caméras sont au Nord.

-Mais il y a quand même des dresseurs dans les environs, dit Ina.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on va chercher une planque. Une fois qu'on en aura trouvé une on y restera et on étudiera à fond la carte.

-Ça se voit que tu t'y connais, fit remarquer Ina.

-J'ai remporté deux épreuves cette année et je compte bien participer au tournoi de cette année. Et toi ? C'est ta première épreuve ?

-Oui. Mais je participe juste pour voir ce que c'est puisque je suis pendant quelques jours à Irisia. Je participes déjà à la ligue suprême.

-Bonne chance alors.

-Merci.

-Bon. Je propose qu'on longe la plage par l'Ouest. On essayera de trouver un endroit où se planquer.

Les deux dresseuses ainsi que leur pokémons suivirent donc la plage qui longeait l'océan. La dresseuse de quatorze ans se mit un peu à l'avant pour pouvoir anticiper les éventuels problèmes. Elle avait des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux verts, et n'était pas très grande. Elle portait une veste orange, un chemisier noir, un pantalon bleu et avait une sacoche qui se baladait en bas du dos.

Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Ina éprouva une drôle de sensation à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers l'Ouest. Elle sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'appelait et plus elle s'avançait plus c'était intense. Elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de mystique. Elle se demandait si Lasi ressentait la même chose et décida de ne pas parler de ce qui lui arrivait à Emy. Cette dernière avait encore déplié sa carte pour voir en détail les mouvements des dresseurs qui étaient sur la carte.

Puis finalement après quelques minutes, Emy s'arrêta et leva enfin la tête de sa carte. Elle se retourna vers Ina.

-Suis moi, dit-elle. Quelqu'un approche.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers un rocher pour tenter de se cacher. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard deux dresseurs ainsi que leur pokémons descendirent de la montagne et arrivèrent sur la plage. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les deux dresseuses et Emy en profita.

-Morpheo lance zénith puis attaque l'un des dresseurs avec ball'méteo, chuchota la dresseuse.

Le pokémon suivit les instructions. Il utilisa zénith pour qu'il se transforme en pokémon de type feu. Puis il créa une orbe de feu qu'il envoya sur le dresseur le plus proche. L'attaque toucha le dresseur de plein fouet le faisant trébucher. Voyant que le bracelet de l'autre dresseur n'indiquait pas qu'ils étaient éliminés, Ina décida d'intervenir.

-Macronium attaque tranch'herbe sur le dresseur !

Le dresseur qui avait été touché par la sphère se releva et fut touché par l'attaque de type plante.

-Et merde ! Râla son équipier en voyant que l'écran de son bracelet était passé au rouge. On a perdu.

-On a été pris dans une embuscade, dit l'autre. Retournons au point de départ. Bravo à vous les filles.

Les deux dresseurs repartirent comme si de rien n'était. Les dresseuses préférèrent attendre quelques instants avant de continuer leur chemin vers l'Ouest. Elles continuèrent leur chemin pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à arriver devant l'océan une nouvelle fois.

-Continuons vers le Nord alors, dit Emy.

Étrangement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait à présent vers le Nord, Ina sentait que l'appel faiblissait.

 _-Il faudra que je revienne ici_ , songea Ina.

Les minutes passèrent quand tout à coup il y eut une violente secousse. Ina et Emy se mirent au sol pour éviter de tomber et de perdre de leur énergie virtuelle. Puis quelques secondes plus tard la secousse s'arrêta. Ina regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors une sorte de tour à une centaine de mètre par delà la mer. La tour était le lieu d'un phénomène étrange. De l'énergie se rassembla et puis tout à coup elle explosa et libéra un rayon vert qui partit vers le ciel en continu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se demanda Ina à haute voix.

-De quoi ? Demanda sa coéquipière.

-Cette tour et ce rayon vert, dit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en indiquant l'étrange phénomène.

-Il n'y a rien là-bas.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certaine. Ça doit être la secousse qui t'a fait croire ça. Allez viens. On continue.

Emy se releva et continua vers le Nord. Ina sentit un picotement au niveau de son cou. Elle savait que c'était son pendentif. Elle le regarda discrètement et vit qu'il brillait d'une faible lueur et il semblait pointer en direction de la tour et du rayon.

 _-Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Lasi_ , se dit Ina.

La dresseuse se dépêcha de rejoindre Emy avec son Macronium.

Une nouvelle fois les minutes passèrent et finalement le groupe tomba nez à nez avec un autre groupe composé d'un garçon de quatorze ans, de son Fouinar, d'une fille de treize ans et de son Melokrik.

-Len fais gaffe, avertit la fille.

-J'ai vu Nia.

-Morpheo attaque ball'méteo sur Melokrik.

Comme Morpheo était toujours dans sa forme de pokémon de type feu, ball'méteo devint une sphère de feu. Celle-ci partit en direction du pokémon insecte mais Fouinar se mit devant juste à temps et utilisa abri le protégeant ainsi.

-Melokrik lance berceuse sur Morpheo.

-Macronium utilise tranch'herbe pour l'en empêcher.

-Fouinar lance météores pour contrer tranch'Herbe.

Les attaques météores et tranch'herbe se repoussèrent entre elles. Melokrik en profita pour utiliser son attaque berceuse qui toucha Morpheo.

-Morpheo réveille-toi ! Demanda Emy.

-Melokrik utilise casse-brique sur Morpheo.

-Fouinar vive-attaque sur Macronium pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le pokémon normal fonça sur Macronium en l'expulsant sur le sable tandis que Melokrik mit Morpheo hors combat avec l'attaque de type combat.

-Morpheo reviens, fit l'équipière d'Ina. Bravo à vous deux.

-Merci, dit Len. Mais tu aurais dû utiliser une baie maron sur ton Morpheo.

-C'est vrai, dit Emy. C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Je suis Len et voici Nia. Et vous ?

-Emy et Ina. Bonne chance à vous deux et j'espère qu'on se reverra dans une prochaine épreuve.

-De même, fit Len.

La dresseuse partit sans ajouter de mot. Ina félicita les deux participants puis elle regagna avec son Macronium le point de départ tandis que l'écran de son bracelet était rouge signifiant qu'elle avait perdu.

Arrivée au point de départ elle vit que Lasi était déjà là. Il avait donc perdu lui aussi. Il était assis en compagnie de Leila avec qui il parlait. Les jeunes filles firent connaissance. Ina remarqua aussitôt la ressemblance entre les deux dresseurs.

-J'ai croisé Len et Nia, informa Ina après avoir appris que Leila était venue à Johto avec eux. C'est eux qui nous ont battu et plutôt facilement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec les combats d'arène, dit Lasi. D'après le présentateur il reste une vingtaine de dresseurs. Ils ont toute leur chance de gagner.

-Oui, acquiesça Leila.

Ina profita de la présence de Lasi pour lui montrer discrètement le rayon vert. Lui aussi le voyait et il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre. Ils essayeraient de percer son mystère plus tard.

Finalement l'épreuve arriva à sa fin une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ce fut après une demi-heure que l'on sut qui était les vainqueurs : Len et Nia même si cette dernière ne voulait pas vraiment participer au tournoi du PokéAdventure. Ils reçurent tous les deux un emblème bleu avec deux cercles jaunes prouvant qu'ils avaient gagnés cette épreuve. Les deux vainqueurs rejoignirent Leila qui était en compagnie de Lasi et Ina. Len était plus heureux que jamais tandis que Nia abordait seulement un sourire et griffonnait plusieurs mots sur un de ses nombreux carnets.

Les deux gagnants et les deux dresseurs participants à la ligue suprême se présentèrent. Puis ils partirent tous en direction du centre pokémon.

-Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, sourit Len auprès d'Ina.

-Je préfère que tu es gagné plutôt que moi, répondit la dresseuse. Je ne compte pas participer au tournoi alors que toi oui.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de tournoi, commença Lasi. Ça te dirait qu'on aille affronter le champion de l'arène demain ?

-Ouais comme ça se sera fait, dit Ina.

-D'ailleurs vous pourrez venir voir, proposa Lasi.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Nia. Après tout on va rester encore quelques jours à Irisia.

-Et bien c'est décidé ! Demain on affronte Chuck, dit Lasi.

-Vous avez intérêt à gagner votre match, fit Len de sa joie habituelle. Sinon on vous jette à l'eau après !

Le groupe rigola de bon cœur tout en continuant leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent au centre pokémon lorsque le Soleil commença à se coucher. Avant d'entrer dans le centre, Leila demanda à Lasi de rester quelques instants dehors.

-Ce que tu voulais me montrer ce ne serait pas ton match d'arène ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se contenta de répondre Lasi.

-Je te montrerais quelque chose après ton match, dit la dresseuse en rendant son sourire au dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Leila entra dans le bâtiment suivi de Lasi. Les cinq dresseurs dînèrent ensemble puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin dans le hall du centre pokémon pour le match d'arène des dresseurs de Kanto.

Lasi et Ina se dirigèrent vers leur chambre après le repas. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis ils sortirent du centre pokémon afin de se diriger vers l'Ouest où le rayon vert continuait de briller dans le ciel.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Les Pendentifs de Pouvoirs

Lasi et Ina étaient sortis du centre pokémon alors que la nuit était tombée. Ils prirent soin d'être sorti de la ville et d'avoir regardé que personne n'était aux alentours pour faire sortir Dialga et Palkia de leurs pokéballs. Les deux dresseurs leur montrèrent le rayon vert et leur expliquèrent comment il était apparu. Ils leur indiquèrent aussi que seuls eux arrivaient à le voir.

 _-Il s'agit d'une convocation pour une réunion_ , répondit Palkia. _Cette convocation a été faite par un pokémon légendaire et seul ceux qui possèdent l'énergie des pokémons légendaires peuvent voir le rayon._

 _-Si vous pouvez le voir c'est sûrement_ _grâce aux pendentifs,_ dit Dialga.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on peut venir, estima Ina.

 _-Au contraire tout_ _ceux qui peuvent le voir peuvent venir,_ intervint Dialga.

-Je pourrais donc y assister, indiqua une voix.

Lasi et Ina se retournèrent. C'est alors qu'ils virent que quelqu'un était caché derrière un arbre. Leila se montra.

-Leila ? Fit Lasi.

-Je vous ai menti tout à l'heure en vous disant que je ne voyais pas le rayon, s'excusa la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Pour la même raison que vous ne nous avez pas parlé de Dialga et Palkia, et pour la même raison que vous vous êtes isolés pour leur parler. Il y a trop de choses qui se passe dans le monde et qui mettent les pokémons légendaires en danger. On m'avait averti des rayons pour les convocations et on m'a demandé de ne rien dire si on m'en parlait.

-Tu as un pendentif toi aussi ? Demanda Ina en montrant le sien.

-Non, répondit Leila. Mais j'ai été en contact avec un pokémon légendaire pendant des semaines et je crois qu'une partie de son énergie est entrée en moi. Puis finalement je suis parti à l'aventure mais elle n'a pas pu me suivre à cause de tout ce qui se passait.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Lasi réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Leila pouvait voir le rayon. Tout ceux qui pouvaient le voir pouvaient aller à la réunion. Rien n'empêchait la dresseuse de venir. Ina pensait la même chose.

-Viens avec nous, proposa Lasi.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Mais oui, assura le dresseur.

Ina monta sur Palkia et Lasi sur Dialga. Leila hésita encore quelques instants puis elle monta sur Dialga. Le groupe partit alors en direction de la tour d'où partait le rayon vert. Ils durent passer au dessus des montagnes à une altitude où l'air était glaciale puis être à ras des flots pour entrer dans la tour. Durant le trajet ils purent voir que la tour semblait n'être au final qu'une sorte d'apparition et lorsqu'ils furent entrés ils sentirent leur corps être transporté par une force invisible. Ils réapparurent dans la tour, mais bien loin par rapport à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

L'intérieur de la tour était circulaire. Elle était constituée d'une partie centrale qui n'avait pas de plafond et de tribunes à chaque étage qui permettaient de voir ce qu'il se passait au centre. Sur les murs de la tour étaient inscrits différents symboles qui brillaient d'une lumière verte. La tour était loin d'être resplendissante. Elle présentait des signes de destruction un peu partout. Certains murs étaient détruits à plusieurs endroits et on pouvait encore se demander comment est-ce que la tour pouvait tenir debout. Des pokémons étaient déjà présents à chaque étage dans les tribunes et un autre se tenait au centre de la tour. Les cinq arrivants reconnurent immédiatement qui était au centre.

 _-Bienvenue à vous cinq,_ salua Arceus. _Palkia et Dialga je vous demanderais de rejoindre le cinquième étage. Lasi, Ina et Leila vous restez ici._

Le pokémon temporel et le pokémon espace allèrent au cinquième étage comme l'avait indiqué Arceus. A cet étage ils trouvèrent d'autres pokémons légendaires qui provenaient tous des légendes de la région de Sinnoh. L'accès qui permettait à tout le monde d'entrer dans la tour se ferma.

 _-Merci à vous tous d'être venu,_ déclara Arceus. _Je vous laisserais_ _informer ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir de ce qu'il se sera_ _dit ce soir. Comme vous pouvez le voir notre réunion d'aujourd'hui va accueillir_ _des humains ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des centaines d'années. Le thème de la réunion de ce soir les concernent._

Pendant que le pokémon légendaire parlait de cette réunion, Lasi se dirigea vers l'un des symboles inscrit dans le mur qui l'intriguait.

-Pourquoi j'arrive à comprendre ça ! S'écria Lasi.

 _-C'est l'une des choses que je vais vous expliquer,_ intervint Arceus. _A vous tous._

Le Dieu pokémon s'adressait autant aux humains qu'aux pokémons légendaires qui étaient présents.

 _-Tout d'abord pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant,_ commença-t-il. _Le pouvoir du temps, le pouvoir de l'espace et le pouvoir du monde inversé ont été repris à Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Les nouveaux œufs ont été placé_ _dans leur dimensions qu'ils contrôlent et j'ai scellé l'accès pour le moment. Je rouvrirais ces accès_ _quand les œufs auront éclos et que les nouveaux Dialga, Palkia et Giratina seront prêts. Mais en enlevant les_ _pouvoir des êtres originels, j'ai dû_ _être contraint à former trois artefacts._

Les pendentifs de Lasi et Ina se détachèrent d'eux et rejoignirent Arceus. Un autre pendentif apparut, celui qui appartenait à Paler.

 _-Ces trois artefacts contiennent une partie de l'énergie de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Ces artefacts ont donc une partie de leur pouvoir. Ils sont appelés pendentifs de pouvoirs._

-C'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu voir le rayon et que Lasi a pu déchiffrer les symboles sans aucun problème, déduisit Ina.

 _-C'est exact,_ confirma Arceus. _Les pendentifs de pouvoirs vous octroient l'énergie des_ _pokémons légendaires vous permettant de voir certaines choses qui sont invisibles aux yeux des gens normaux comme par exemple le rayon. Ils vous occtroient quelques facultés comme la possibilité de lire la langue des pokémons légendaires._

-Est-on capable d'utiliser les capacités de Dialga ou Palkia ? Demanda Ina.

 _-Je n'ai pas de réponse sûr mais je pense que oui,_ répondit Arceus.

 _-Ce n'est pas dangereux de leur confier autant de pouvoirs qui nous est réservé ?_ Demanda un Cresselia.

 _-Concernant les possesseurs de ces trois pendentifs de pouvoirs il n'y aura pas de problème pour ça_ , répondit Arceus. _Je les connais et ils ne feront que le bien grâce à ça. Par contre il est possible que d'ici quelques temps il y ait un problème pour eux. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs ont besoin d'une source d'énergie pour fonctionner et pour le moment cette source d'énergie c'est eux. Pour résoudre ce problème j'ai trouvé un moyen plus que sûr. L'énergie des artefacts légendaires est inépuisable. Chaque pendentifs de pouvoirs devra donc fusionner avec l'artefact du pokémon légendaire qui correspond._

L'orbe Adamant, l'orbe Perlé et l'orbe Platiné apparurent devant Arceus. Puis ils fusionnèrent avec les pendentifs. Celui de Lasi devint de couleur bleu et gris, celui d'Ina rose et blanc quand à celui de Paler il devint noir et jaune. Le pendentif de pouvoir qui appartenait à Paler disparut tandis que les deux autres regagnèrent leur dresseurs qui les remirent à leur cou.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu dit chaque pendentif ?_ Demanda un Entei. _Tu comptes en faire d'autres ?_

- _J'allais y venir_ , répondit le Dieu pokémon. _Au vu des événements_ _à venir et de ceux qui se sont déjà passés, j'ai décidé de permettre à tous les pokémons légendaires de créer des pendentifs de pouvoirs. Mais vous ne pourrez en créer qu'un seul et pour cela il faudra utiliser votre artefact légendaire et le faire fusionner avec votre énergie. Il vous faudra ensuite créer un lien avec un pendentif de pouvoirs et votre énergie pour que le rituel soit terminé._

 _-Pourquoi faire ça ?_ Demanda un Boréas.

- _Pour améliorer les liens entre les humains et les pokémons_ , répondit Arceus. _Ce projet est quelque chose que je voulais mettre en place depuis très longtemps. Je ne savais pas encore quand est-ce que j'allais décider de le mettre en place et finalement après avoir rencontré les dresseurs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina j'ai pris la décision de mettre en place ce projet. Certains d'entre vous se rappellent certainement de l'époque où humains et pokémons s'affronter dans de longues batailles. Aujourd'hui, heureusement, ces batailles sont presque inexistantes mais le lien entre humain et pokémon reste fragile dans certaines contrées. En confiant nos pouvoirs à des humains nous créons un puissant lien qui j'espère permettra de meilleurs relations entre humains et pokémons dans le futur._

 _-Mais ça n'est_ _jamais arrivé avant_ , fit remarquer un Electhor. _Je veux dire. Confier des pouvoirs d'un pokémon à un humain._

Arceus mit quelques instants à répondre. Il avait paru un peu gêné par quelque chose qu'avait dit Electhor mais personne ne releva cela.

- _Dans notre univers, oui, mais dans d'autres il existe des humains qui peuvent utiliser les pouvoirs des pokémons sans ces pendentifs de pouvoirs,_ répondit Arceus. _J'en ai rencontré un il y a quelques temps et j'ai pu voir une partie de l'un de ces_ _univers par son intermédiaire._

Ina et Lasi surent tout de suite qu'il devait parler de Willster qui provenait d'un autre monde. Arceus avait donc aider Willster. Mais que lui était-il arrivé après sa rencontre avec le Dieu pokémon.

- _Et ce soir le quatrième pendentif de pouvoir va être créer_ , continua Arceus. _Leila, approche. Quelqu'un que tu connais_ _m'a demandé de te donner ceci._

Arceus fit apparaître un pendentif similaire à celui d'Ina et Lasi sauf qu'il était rouge et blanc. Le quatrième pendentif de pouvoir se dirigea vers la dresseuse de Riverte qui le mit autour de son cou.

- _On se reverra dans quelques mois_ , fit une voix dans la tête de la dresseuse.

Pouvoir entendre cette voix sembla ravir la dresseuse.

- _Avant d'en finir avec cette réunion il faut que vous sachiez que je ne sais pas jusqu'où les pendentifs de pouvoirs peuvent vous permettre d'utiliser les pouvoirs de leur créateur mais je vous demanderais d'éviter d'abuser de leur pouvoir. Si par exemple vous pouvez faire apparaître des flammes grâce à lui éviter de le faire. Il s'agit juste d'éviter de faire remarquer l'existence de tels artefacts à des personnes malintentionnées pendant quelques temps. De plus seul ceux qui sont liés à_ _l'énergie des pokémons légendaires peuvent voir les pendentifs de pouvoirs._

-Et concernant Paler ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Je lui ai déjà tout expliqué,_ rassura Arceus. _A présent comme tout est dit, je déclare que la réunion est terminée._

Il y eut un flash blanc. Lasi et Ina se réveillèrent en sursaut dans leur chambre du centre pokémon. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Et depuis quand ? Ils regardèrent leur pendentifs. Ils avaient bien fusionnés avec l'orbe Adamant et l'orbe Perlé. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Leila. Elle aussi se demandait si elle avait rêvé mais elle avait son pendentif de pouvoirs. Ils discutèrent un peu de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Finalement ils décidèrent par la suite de dévoiler le lendemain matin ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là à Len et Nia. Leila leur avait déjà parlé de certaines choses concernant son lien spéciale avec un pokémon légendaire et cela embêtait beaucoup la dresseuse de Riverte de leur cacher quelque chose.

Après avoir pris cette décision, ils partirent dormir.

Il savaient que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour était vrai.

 _-Laissez votre esprit s'échapper_ _pour la prochaine réunion_ , dit la voix d'Arceus dans leur tête.

Les trois dresseurs ne comprirent pas vraiment quel était le sens de cette phrase mais ils se dirent qu'ils comprendraient au moment voulu.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin les deux dresseurs de Kanto avaient décidé d'affronter le champion d'arène Chuck.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Combat triple

Le Soleil se levait. Le froid était présent en ce deuxième jour d'hiver. Noël commençait à prendre ses formes dans la ville d'Irisia puisqu'il aurait lieu dans trois jours. Les boutiques n'hésitaient pas à mettre sur leur vitrine des prospectus avec toutes leurs réductions afin d'augmenter leurs ventes avant le jour de fête. Les rues étaient plus animées et les chants de Noël se faisaient entendre un peu partout en ville.

Lasi, Ina, Leila, Len et Nia déjeunaient à ce moment là. Les deux dresseurs de Kanto avaient décidé d'affronter le Champion Chuck. Ils s'étaient renseignés sur le Champion de la ville balnéaire. Les combats qu'il proposait étaient des combats triple à trois pokémons par dresseur et il utilisait des pokémons de type combat.

Une fois leur repas pris, le groupe se dirigea vers le hall du centre pokémon. Lasi et Ina avaient décidé de changer leur équipe.

-Bonjour professeur, firent les deux dresseurs.

-Bonjour Lasi et Ina, salua le Professeur Chen. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, répondit Ina. Nous sommes à Irisia.

-Ah oui vos parents m'ont avertis hier. Ils partent ce matin et seront là dans deux jours.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre du côté du Professeur Chen et l'écran fit apparaître plusieurs pokémons. C'étaient ceux de Lasi et Ina. Il y avait Draco, Dardagnan et Insécateur qui étaient à Lasi, Grahyena, Papillusion et Roucarnage qui appartenaient à Ina. Les six pokémons saluèrent leur dresseur dans un mélange de cri incompréhensible pour les humains.

-Les autres sont dehors, dit le Professeur Chen, mais ils ne peuvent pas tous rentrer dans la pièce.

Suite à cette phrase, Len ne put se retenir de rire en imaginant la salle du laboratoire remplit de plusieurs pokémons tous aussi grand que possible.

-Dites leur qu'on a cinq badges de Johto et qu'on va affronter le sixième champion, dit Lasi. Et dites leur aussi qu'on aura bientôt besoin de certains d'entre eux.

-Vous en avez besoin pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda le Professeur de Kanto.

-Oui, c'est une des raisons de notre appel, répondit Ina.

-Dites moi qui vous voulez récupérez et qui vous voulez envoyer ici.

Lasi déposa Taupiqueur, Maraiste et Rhinoféros pour récupérer Insécateur, Alakazam et Laggron. Ina changea Wattouat par Roucarnage et récupéra Tortank puisqu'elle avait assez de place sur elle pour accueillir un sixième pokémon. Les deux dresseurs remercièrent le Professeur Chen puis le groupe de cinq dresseurs partit en direction de l'arène de la ville.

Là-bas ils furent accueilli par le Champion Chuck. Lasi fut désigné pour être le premier à combattre. Le dresseur fit d'abord sortir Riolu pour qu'il assiste au combat dans les tribunes. Puis il envoya trois pokéballs qui libérèrent Insécateur, Alakazam et Laggron. Le choix du pokémon insecte était risqué puisque depuis que Lasi l'avait capturé, au Parc Safari de Kanto, il n'avait pas disputé de match avec le dresseur. D'ailleurs à peine le pokémon fut-il sorti de sa pokéball qu'il s'empressa de prendre son dresseur dans ses bras, ou plutôt dans ses lames, pour le remercier. Lasi se laissa faire, un peu gêné, et il mit un peu de temps pour que le pokémon décide enfin de le lâcher.

-Et bah je vais pas manquer d'affection avec celui-là, pensa le dresseur.

Le champion de l'arène fit appel à Colossinge, Mackogneur et Tartard. Lasi sortit son Pokédex.

Colossinge : pokémon porsinge. Type : combat. Il a un épouvantable caractère et il n'existe aucun Colossinge pacifique. Si il se met en rogne contre quelqu'un cela devient une obsession et il en oublie même de manger et de boire.

Tartard : pokémon têtard. Type : eau et combat. Tartard défend son territoire en ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux de la surface de l'eau. Il n'est pas très rapide sur la terre mais dans l'eau il se déplace rapidement.

Mackogneur : pokémon colosse. Type : combat. Il a tellement besoin de détendre ses muscles que la plupart du temps il frappe avant de réfléchir. Il ne peut pas accomplir de travail délicat sinon ses bras s'emmêlent.

Les caméras s'envolèrent et l'arbitre déclara que le match pouvait commencer.

-Je te laisse commencer, indiqua le champion de Type combat de la région.

-Et bien alors c'est parti ! Dit Lasi. Laggron prépare-toi à utiliser surf et ne te préoccupe pas d'Insécateur et d'Alakazam. Insécateur envole toi et Alakazam lance mur lumière puis utilise psyko pour empêcher surf de t'atteindre.

Insécateur s'envola rapidement et Alakazam fut entouré d'une lumière jaune qui lui permettait de mieux résister face à certaines capacités comme surf.

-Tartard attaque hydrocanon sur Laggron. Colossinge et Mackogneur envoyez Insécateur au sol avec poing-karaté !

-Insécateur esquive avec aéropique. Laggron lance surf maintenant.

Les deux pokémons combat échouèrent leur attaque et Insécateur parvint même à les envoyer au sol grâce à la capacité de type vol. Tartard envoya hydrocanon en direction de Laggron mais l'attaque surf parvint à absorber l'attaque et continua son chemin jusqu'au pied du champion tout en emportant Mackogneur et Colossinge. Tartard lui était parvenu à rester à sa place. Même si ses deux coéquipiers avaient été touché par aéropique et surf ces derniers étaient encore en forme.

-Bon au moins Tartard n'a pas le talent absorb eau, pensa Lasi.

Ce talent avait pour fonction de régénérer un quart de l'énergie du pokémon si il était touché par une capacité de type eau.

-Tartard utilise hypnose sur Insécateur, demanda Chuck.

Le pokémon eau envoya trois cercles multicolores qui touchèrent le pokémon insecte sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'endormit.

-Insécateur réveille-toi ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon ne fit rien.

-Colossinge attaque frappe atlas sur Insécateur.

-Alakazam empêche le avec psyko !

-Tartard attaque hydrocanon sur Alakazam.

-Laggron met toi devant Alakazam et contre avec hydroblast !

Colossinge s'approcha d'Insécateur et fut soudainement repoussé par une force invisible contre un mur. Les deux attaques de type eau se contrèrent mais l'attaque du starter de Hoenn était plus puissante et alla s'écraser sur Tartard qui parvint à résister une nouvelle fois à la capacité.

-Colossinge continue tes frappe atlas, Mackogneur attaque frappe atlas sur Insécateur !

Comme Laggron venait de lancer hydroblast il ne pouvait plus bouger pendant quelques instants. Et Alakazam venait à nouveau d'empêcher Colossinge d'atteindre Insécateur. Mackogneur put alors suivre la décision de son dresseur. Il prit Insécateur, fit un gigantesque saut et envoya Insécateur au sol à une vitesse incroyable. Le pokémon insecte n'était toujours pas K.O mais il dormait encore.

-Laggron lance surf, Alakazam protège toi avec Insécateur avec abri.

-Mackogneur et Colossinge attaquez Alakazam avec coup-croix !

-Alakazam psyko !

Le pokémon psy parvint à renvoyer les deux pokémons combat à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais l'attaque surf partit de nouveau et toucha tout les pokémons. Insécateur fut mis hors combat, Colossinge, Mackogneur et Alakazam étaient fatigués après avoir reçu l'attaque. Lasi félicita son pokémon et le rappela. Après tout il avait bien combattu pour son premier combat d'arène.

-Alakazam utilise soin puis prépare-toi à utiliser abri.

Le pokémon brilla pendant quelques instants afin de regagner de l'énergie tout en guérissant ses blessures. Puis il se prépara à dresser le bouclier bleu.

-Laggron séisme maintenant !

Le pokémon sauta pendant qu'Alakazam lançait abri. Quand le pokémon eau retomba au sol le terrain se déforma et les pokémons adverses furent touchés tandis que le bouclier d'Alakazam se brisait.

-Alakazam lance choc mental sur Mackogneur et Colossinge !

-Tartard empêche le avec hydrocanon.

-Laggron contre avec hydroblast à nouveau !

Alakazam attaqua Colossinge avec choc mental. Comme le pokémon était plutôt faible et qu'il était sensible aux attaques de type psy, il fut mis K.O. Tartard envoya son hydrocanon et encore une fois Laggron contra avec hydroblast. Le pokémon psy put alors mettre une nouvelle fois un pokémon adverse K.O avec plusieurs choc mental sur Mackogneur. Il ne restait à présent plus que Tartard qui venait de se prendre l'hydroblast mais il ne bougeait pas.

-Tartard attaque coup-croix sur Laggron !

Le dernier pokémon du champion de l'arène d'Irisia fonça sur Laggron et lui infligea l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Ça va Laggron ? Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon acquiesça.

-Tartard utilise hypnose sur Alakazam !

-Alakazam lance psyko le plus vite possible !

Les deux attaques touchèrent leur cible. Alakazam s'endormit et Tartard reçut l'attaque en reculant de quelques pas mais il resta en jeu.

-Tartard attaque Réveil …

Le pokémon s'endormit et s'écroula.

-Fiou. Le talent synchro s'est activé. Laggron attaque marto-poing sur Tartard !

Le pokémon eau frappa l'adversaire de toutes ses forces. Le coup parti, enfonçant l'adversaire dans le sol, K.O.

-Lasi est le vainqueur du combat ! Annonça l'arbitre.

-On a eu chaud ! Fit Lasi.

Chuck rappela son pokémon pendant que Lasi alla féliciter son Laggron et son Alakazam toujours endormi. Le dresseur ne parvint pas à le réveiller. Leila décida d'intervenir et donna une baie maron au pokémon qui se réveilla aussitôt.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette au baie, dit Lasi une fois de plus.

-En attendant Ina doit faire son match, dit Leila.

Lasi rappela ses pokémons après les avoir félicité à nouveau. Puis il gagna les tribunes avec Leila où Riolu lui sauta dans les bras avant de se mettre sur son épaule, content du match.

Ina se mit en place. Elle envoya sur le terrain déformé, suite à l'attaque séisme du précédent combat, Tortank, Roucarnage et Evoli. La décision quand à son dernier pokémon étonna un peu les trois dresseurs de Riverte. Lasi ne préféra rien dire et leur laisser le suspense des facultés de la renarde. Le champion Chuck envoya Kapoera, Kicklee et Tygnon.

Le match commença et le Champion laissa Ina commencer.

-Roucarnage attaque cru-aile sur Kapoera, Tortank attaque laser glace sur Kicklee et Evoli triplattaque sur Tygnon.

Les trois pokémons du Champion esquivèrent les attaques et sans se rendre compte ils se regroupèrent. C'est ce que voulait Ina.

-Roucarnage attaque rapace !

Le champion n'avait pas fait attention à ces trois pokémons qui s'étaient regroupés. Le pokémon vol fonça sur les trois adversaires qui partirent tous dans différentes directions après le choc de l'attaque. Roucarnage se posa entre Evoli et Tortank et fit une grimace de douleur. Il payait le prix de l'attaque.

-Bien joué, fit Chuck. Mais ne croit pas que c'est déjà terminé.

-Ça ne fait que commencer, répliqua la dresseuse. Roucarnage repose toi avec atterrissage.

-Tygnon attaque poing-éclair sur Roucarnage.

-Evoli empêche le avec vive-attaque.

A peine avait-elle dit ses mots que la renarde avait foncé sur Tygnon qui fut envoyé près de son dresseur. Cela étonna les trois dresseurs de Riverte qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

-Kicklee attaque Evoli avec ultimawashi !

Le pokémon combat asséna l'attaque sur la pokémon avec brio. Evoli atterrit près de Roucarnage. Elle n'était pas K.O mais bien affaiblit.

-Evoli reste en arrière, Roucarnage attaque Kicklee avec aéropique, Tortank utilise danse pluie.

Le pokémon vol s'envola et fonça à toute vitesse sur Kicklee en le renversant. Cette fois-ci il n'attaquerait plus Evoli puisqu'il était à présent K.O. Le champion d'arène rappela son pokémon et la pluie apparut dans l'arène.

-Roucarnage transporte Evoli dans les airs et Tortank lance surf !

-Tygnon attaque poing-éclair sur Tortank et Kapoera attaque close combat !

Les attaques des pokémons combat touchèrent le starter de Kanto qui ne bougea pas mais fut très affaiblit. C'est alors que Tortank fut entouré d'une lueur bleue. L'attaque surf se déclencha et emporta les adversaires qui ne résistèrent pas à la puissance de l'attaque qui augmentait grâce à danse-pluie et par le talent torrent.

-Ina remporte le combat, annonça l'arbitre une fois que l'attaque fut terminée.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette félicita ses pokémons. Les quatre dresseurs assis dans les tribunes rejoignirent Ina.

-Vous avez fait un superbe combat, dit Chuck. Et je vous en remercie. Tenez pour vous, le badge choc.

-Merci, remercièrent les deux dresseurs.

Ina rappela ses pokémons puis le groupe se dirigea vers le centre pokémon afin de soigner les pokémons qui avaient combattu.

-C'étaient deux superbes combats, dit Len. Ina est plus forte que toi Lasi. Il va falloir se ressaisir si tu veux gagner la ligue suprême.

Lasi sourit à l'adolescent qui avait fait la remarque. Il disait vrai mais est-ce que Lasi avait vraiment envie de gagner ce tournoi. Pour le moment il en faisait parti. Le reste viendrait après.

-Alors tu en as pensé quoi ? Demanda Lasi à Leila.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répéta la dresseuse en faisant allusion à ce qu'avait dit Lasi la veille.

-C'était bien le match que je voulais te montrer.

-C'était sympa mais c'est surtout parce qu'Ina a fait mieux que toi.

Le groupe rit et ils arrivèrent au centre pokémon où ils décidèrent de manger pendant que leur pokémons étaient en train d'être soigner.

Les dresseurs discutèrent le reste de la journée et ils avaient décidé d'aller au Parc Safari le lendemain après midi. Le lendemain matin ils avaient tous à faire chacun de leur côté. Noël était dans trois jours.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Le Parc Safari de Johto

Le Soleil se leva et les cinq dresseurs étaient déjà sortis du centre pokémon. Ils avaient à faire chacun de leur côté ce matin. Ils ne se croisèrent pas durant les premières heures de la matinée et ils s'étaient donnés ensuite rendez-vous au centre pokémon.

Lasi y revint après deux heures avec Riolu et plusieurs paquets dans les bras qu'il s'empressa de ranger quelques part ou personne n'irait les chercher. Puis il rejoignit le hall du centre pokémon et demanda à l'infirmière Joëlle si elle avait vu Len, Nia, Ina ou Leila rentrer mais il était le premier a être revenu. Il en profita alors pour aller sur un ordinateur du centre pokémon et décida d'aller voir si il y a avait eu d'autres informations sur la Ligue Suprême.

-Afin de permettre aux futurs participants du tournoi de se préparer, un espace numérique a été créé, accessible à partir de notre site ou des logiciels disponible sur différents appareils, et permet à chaque participant de suivre l'avancement des autres dresseurs sur les badges et leur équipe, lut le dresseur. Chaque participant peut accéder et modifier ses informations en s'inscrivant à l'aide du code pouvant être récupérer dans tout les centre pokémons.

Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de lignes décrivant tout ce que permettait l'espace numérique mais Lasi n'eut pas le courage de tout lire. Il alla demander son code à l'infirmière Joëlle.

-Tu as quelque chose pour prouver ton identité ? Demanda Joëlle.

Le jeune dresseur donna son pokédex à l'infirmière qui l'ouvrit puis le redonna au dresseur ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel était inscrit son code à dix chiffres.

Lasi retourna sur l'ordinateur où il avait laissé Riolu. Il s'inscrit et put accéder à l'espace numérique de la ligue suprême. Il profita que personne n'était encore arrivé pour remplir toutes les informations qu'on lui demandait : les pokémons qu'il avait capturé, ses badges, sa position actuelle, soit Irisia, et bien d'autres choses.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il décida de regarder d'autres pages web et il arriva sur une page où étaient classés les dresseurs par ordre de préférence. Martin arrivait en première place. Red lui était à la dixième place suivi de Blue, Green et Yellow. Sacha arrivait seizième. Puis Lasi était trentième et Ina vingt-neuvième ce qui était déjà un exploit pour les deux jeunes dresseurs qui avaient commencé leur voyage quelques mois auparavant.

Le dresseur décida de regarder les profils de Martin, Red et Sacha.

Le dresseur d'Unys n'avait pas eu de nouveaux badges depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait parler de lui à la télévision. Il avait donc les huit badges de Kanto et les huit badges de Johto. Il avait donc atteint la moitié des badges nécessaires pour participer à la ligue suprême. Il se trouvait à Unys et son équipe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Lasi l'avait vu. C'était à Kanto et le dresseur avait un Artikodin, un Drattak, un Rattatac, un Grodrive, un Zéblitz et un Aéroptéryx.

Red lui avait obtenu son huitième badge de Johto. Il avait donc la moitié des badges nécessaires pour participer au tournoi puisqu'il avait déjà les huit badges de Kanto. Le dresseur n'avait pas inscrit là où il se trouvait et n'avait pas non plus inscrit la constitution de son équipe de pokémons en dehors de son Dracaufeu.

Sacha quand à lui avait obtenu son sixième badge de Kanto. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette se trouvait à Cramois'Iles et tous ses pokémons avaient été inscrit. Il y en avait tellement que Lasi ne les retenu pas tous mais il se souvint de certains comme Pikachu, Dracaufeu ou Simiabraz.

Lasi regarda aussi les profils de certains dresseurs qui d'après le classement étaient les plus préférés. Il se rendit vite compte que ces noms ne lui disaient rien et qu'ils avaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus d'années d'expériences sur les pokémons que lui. Il regarda aussi le nom d'inscrit et fut étonné du nombre : plus de dix milles dresseurs s'étaient inscrits. Et le tournoi ne se déroulerait pas avant au moins cinq ans. D'ailleurs Lasi regarda si les organisateurs avaient donné une date pour le tournoi mais il n'y avait toujours pas plus de précisions. Ça laissait beaucoup de temps à Lasi et Ina pour récolter les badges restant.

Lorsqu'Ina arriva elle décida de s'inscrire et d'entrer les informations sur l'espace numérique de la ligue suprême.

Midi arriva et les cinq dresseurs décidèrent de partir vers le Parc Safari. Celui-ci se trouvait à une heure de marche du centre pokémon. Ils mangeraient donc là-bas. La traversée se fit sans embrouille et dans les rires que parvenaient à provoquer les blagues de Len. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Parc Safari et ils déjeunèrent. Ils firent sortir tout leur pokémon pour qu'ils puissent manger eux aussi. Les dresseurs eux avaient acheté des sandwichs à un stand non loin de l'entrée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut repu, les dresseurs rappelèrent leurs pokémons puis ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du Parc. Une personne leur donna à chacun trente parc balls et leur expliqua les règles de ce Parc. Les dresseurs ne devaient pas sortir leur pokémon. Pour capturer les pokémons ils pouvaient utiliser de la nourriture pour les appâter ou encore leur lancer des cailloux pour les énerver et pour faire descendre leur énergie, mais gare aux dangers !

Une fois que la personne eut fini ses explications, le groupe entra dans le Parc Safari en arrivant dans une petite plaine. A l'Ouest se trouvait une forêt, au Nord un lac et à l'Est une montagne. Ina partit en direction du lac avec Nia. Len partit seul dans son coin en restant dans la plaine. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de trouver des pokémons ensemble en se dirigeant vers la montagne.

Les deux dresseurs arrivèrent après quelques minutes dans la forêt qui semblait à certains endroit assez sombre. Il y avait sûrement des pokémons qui habitaient dans cette forêt par rapport à la plaine où les deux humains n'avaient croisé aucun pokémon. De plus des petits bruits provenant des branches des arbres confirmaient la présence de pokémons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la forêt. Ils croisèrent quelques pokémons mais à chaque fois ces derniers prenaient la fuite en sentant la présence des deux humains. Tous sauf un qui s'attaqua à Lasi une fois que le groupe fut arrêté. C'était un Cornèbre et il semblait vouloir la nourriture qu'avait le dresseur.

-Bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça, dit Lasi. Tiens un peu de nourriture.

Le dresseur tendit la nourriture au pokémon de type ténèbres qui s'approcha et mangea directement dans sa main. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il en redemanda et le dresseur lui en donna à nouveau.

-Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Croa ! Répondit le pokémon.

Cornèbre tourna autour du dresseur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette n'eut plus qu'a l'attraper avec une parc ball. Mais comme il avait déjà six pokémons sur lui, le pokémon corbeau fut envoyé au laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

Les deux dresseurs continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à errer dans la forêt puis ils rebroussèrent chemin et décidèrent de regagner les plaines. Puis ils partirent vers la montagne. Sur le chemin les deux dresseurs ne virent aucun de leur amis.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes ils furent au pied de la montagne et Leila aperçut alors quelque chose. Un pokémon venait de partir derrière un rocher mais il ne semblait pas les avoir vu. La dresseuse de Riverte utilisa alors la fonction pokédex de sa pokéwalk pour en savoir plus sur le pokémon

 **Vibraninf : pokémon vibration. Type : sol et dragon. Ses violents battements d'ailes génèrent des vibrations si puissantes qu'elle peuvent donner des maux de têtes.**

Leila captura alors le pokémon sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. La parc ball remua trois fois avant de se stopper. La dresseuse de Riverte avait à présent deux pokémons sur elle !

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Lasi. On continue ou on part ?

-On part. Je suis sûr que Len est déjà parti et qu'il est en train de nous attendre.

-Et bien retournons à l'entrée alors. Et puis comme ça tu pourras faire connaissance plus vite avec Vibraninf.

-Exact !

Les deux dresseurs partirent donc en direction de l'entrée du Parc Safari. Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment mais personne ne les attendait. Peut-être étaient ils dehors. Mais avant Lasi devait récupérer son Cornèbre. Un ordinateur était mis à disposition des dresseurs juste à côté de la sortie. Lasi déposa Laggron pour récupérer son nouveau pokémon puis une fois cela fait les deux dresseurs sortirent du bâtiment. Comme l'avait dit Leila, Len attendait déjà le retour des dresseurs mais il n'était pas seul. Ina et Nia étaient aussi là. Et ils étaient tous en train de manger des gaufres.

-Alors vous avez attrapé des pokémons ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non, répondit Len. Je me suis demandé si quelqu'un était passé avant moi !

-Et vous ? Demanda Ina.

-Les gaufres d'abord, sourit Leila.

-C'est Len qui les a amenés, répondit Nia en abordant un sourire discret.

-Viens là ! Firent Lasi et Leila à Len qui avait tenté de s'échapper.

S'en suivit une petite course poursuite que Len parvint à remporter puisqu'il était plus entraîné que les deux autres dresseurs. Mais il leur donna tout de même une gaufre pour l'effort qu'ils avaient fait. Comme ils avaient eu une gaufre ils firent apparaître leur nouveau pokémon.

-Cornèbre était dans la forêt et Vibraninf au pied de la montagne, expliqua Lasi.

-On a rien vu à la montagne, fit remarquer Ina.

-On est passé au bon moment, informa Leila. Un peu plus et on le ratait.

-Maintenant qu'on a fini ça on pourrait peut être s'affronter, proposa Lasi.

-Et comment ! S'exclama Leila.

Le groupe alla un peu plus loin pour éviter de déranger tout ceux qui voulaient aller au Parc Safari. Ils trouvèrent finalement un petit endroit dégagé. Lasi et Leila se mirent en place et firent appel à leur nouveau pokémon. Ils se mirent d'accord pour faire un match à un seul pokémon. Ce fut Len qui arbitra le match.

-Vous pouvez commencer ! Décida le dresseur.

-Cornèbre attaque cru-aile !

-Vibraninf empêche le de t'atteindre en allant sous terre avec tunnel !

Le pokémon ténèbres manqua son adversaire de quelques centimètres. Vibraninf était assez lent alors que Cornèbre était plutôt rapide. Puis Vibraninf remonta à la surface.

-Attaque sonicboom !

Cornèbre n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et l'attaque l'atteignit.

-Cornèbre lance ténèbres !

-Vibraninf attaque tourbi-sable pour contrer!

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent et finalement ténèbres toucha Vibraninf et tourbi-sable toucha Cornèbre même si il était de type vol. Même si les deux pokémons n'avaient fait que quelques dizaines de secondes de combat ils étaient déjà bien fatigués. Ils manquaient d'entraînement mais c'était normal puisqu'ils venaient juste d'être capturés.

-On va en finir, fit Lasi.

-Oui, affirma Leila. Vibraninf attaque dracosouffle !

-Cornèbre attaque vent mauvais !

Les deux attaques se frôlèrent et touchèrent leur cible mettant les pokémons hors combat.

-C'est un match nul ! Annonça Len.

-Bravo à toi Leila ! Félicita Lasi.

-A toi aussi Lasi ! Répondit la dresseuse.

Les deux dresseurs félicitèrent une fois de plus leur pokémon qui avait combattu puis ils les rappelèrent dans leur pokéball afin qu'ils puissent se reposer.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Ina.

-Le Soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, dit Len. On devrait rentrer au centre pokémon.

Le groupe partit donc en direction du centre pokémon d'Irisia. Comme à l'allée, le retour leur prit une heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas il faisait déjà sombre depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils dînèrent ensemble.

-On est donc d'accord, dit Nia.

-Oui, répondit Ina. On voyage ensemble à présent.

-Enfin au moins jusqu'à Rosalia pour le moment, fit Len. Après on verra. Les prochaines épreuves du PokéAdventure n'ont pas encore été indiqué hormis la prochaine qui se déroule dans un peu plus d'une semaine entre Oliville et Rosalia.

-Et puis de notre côté après Rosalia nous partirons vers Acajou pour le septième badge, dit Lasi.

-Et tout porte à croire que les prochaines épreuves se dérouleront à Mauville, Doublonville ou Ecorcia, indiqua Len. Ça nous laisse de toute manière encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Et on partirait quand d'ici ?

-On pourrait partir après demain soir, dit Leila. J'ai vu qu'un bateau partait vers Oliville à ce moment là.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Ina. Demain nos parents arrivent et ils partent après demain.

-On fait comme ça alors, dit Nia.

Le repas fut alors fini et ils partirent tous dormir. Le lendemain la famille de Lasi et celle d'Ina arrivaient à Irisia. Ils avaient hâte de les revoir !


	18. Chapitre 18 - Noël à la plage

La veille de Noël était à présent là ! Le jour qu'attendait tout le monde n'était plus qu'à une journée ! La veille de Noël était vraiment bien arrivé sur la région de Johto en laissant quelques flocons tomber sur le Nord-Ouest de la région et la neige devait tomber le lendemain sur toute la région en dehors de l'île où se trouvait Irisia. L'air marin empêchait la neige de tomber sur cette île.

L'après midi avait déjà bien commencé quand Lasi et Ina attendirent leur familles devant l'aérodrome en compagnie de Len, Nia et Leila avec qui ils avaient décidés de voyager pendant quelques temps. Ils restaient jusqu'au lendemain midi où les parents des deux dresseurs ainsi que la petite sœur de Lasi regagneraient la région de Kanto. Le groupe des cinq dresseurs eux avaient décidé de partir de l'île le lendemain soir après un séjour de quelques jours.

Les deux familles arrivèrent en même temps avec une petite valise pour chacune des deux. Mina, la petite sœur de huit ans de Lasi, s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère. Les parents arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour serrer leur enfant. Puis Ina et Lasi présentèrent Leila, Nia et Len à leur familles qui furent heureux quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient voyager ensemble pendant quelques temps. Ils s'inquiétaient toujours pour les deux dresseurs de Kanto ce qui était tout à fait normal.

Le groupe de dix personnes partit donc en direction du centre pokémon où les parents de Lasi et Ina louèrent deux chambre pour la nuit afin qu'ils puissent dormir ainsi que Mina. Puis les familles discutèrent de tout ce qui était arrivé aux deux dresseurs de Kanto depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Johto. Lasi et Ina racontèrent donc leur aventure dont une partie s'était faite avec Alexis. Ils leur racontèrent comment ils avaient eu leur premier badge, comment ils avaient plus tard rejoint Rosalia où Alexis les avait quitté pour étudier les légendes de la ville de Johto. Ils leur racontèrent aussi leur traversée d'Oliville à Irisia en inventant tout car Lasi et Ina ne voulaient en aucun cas affoler leurs parents de ce que leur avait fait l'équipe Élément. Puis ils racontèrent l'épreuve du Duo de Survie du PokéAdventure où ils avaient fait la rencontre de Leila, Nia et Len qui provenaient de la région de Riverte. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur récit, Seth, le père de Lasi, ne put s'empêche de poser une question aux deux dresseurs.

-Et vous n'avez pas vu l'équipe Élément durant votre voyage ? Demanda le père.

Lasi et Ina se regardèrent quelques instants puis la dresseuse prit la parole.

-On les a rencontré, expliqua Ina. Une fois mais il s'attaquait à une personne qui s'occupait d'œufs de pokémons lorsque l'on se dirigeait vers Mauville avec Alexis. Puis ensuite quand on est resté à Mauville pour le badge de Lasi, Arceus nous a convoqué dans des ruines et il a enlevé les pouvoirs du temps et de l'espace à Dialga et Palkia pour que l'équipe Élément arrête de nous poursuivre et ça a marché.

C'était un mensonge mais Ina disait vrai sur ce qu'avait fait Arceus mais il l'avait fait pour d'une part refaire des œufs des pokémons légendaires et faire de Lasi et Ina des appâts et d'une autre part pour permettre aux dresseurs de devenir les premiers détenteurs des pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-D'accord, fit Nathalia, la mère d'Ina. Bon au moins votre voyage est plus tranquille à présent.

Lasi et Ina furent soulagés de voir que leurs parents semblaient avoir cru à ce qu'ils venaient de raconter. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas car Arceus les informait régulièrement de ce qu'il arrivait aux dresseurs. Mais les parents ne firent rien. Le fait que le Dieu pokémon les soutienne devait leur montrer que Lasi et Ina pouvaient continuer leur voyage.

-Au fait Paler est parti du Bourg-Palette, informa Ema, la mère de Lasi.

-Ah bon ? Firent Lasi et Ina.

-Il est parti où ? Ajouta Ina.

-Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la région et ni pourquoi, répondit Ema.

-C'est normal, dit Seth. Il nous a juste dit qu'il partait et il nous demandé de vous avertir la prochaine fois que l'on vous verrait. Il n'a pas voulu nous répondre où il allait et ses parents non plus.

-Il est parti quand ? Demanda Lasi.

-Il y a quelques jours, répondit Eric, le père d'Ina. Mais il semblerait qu'il est trouvé quelque chose à faire qu'il l'intéressait. Et il a aussi dit qu'il vous contacterait quand il aurait atteint son objectif.

-Ça risque de durer longtemps alors, soupira Lasi.

Le groupe continua de discuter pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Puis le soir tomba et les parents décidèrent d'inviter tout le monde à dîner dans un restaurant pour fêter la veille de Noël, même Len, Leila et Nia. Le groupe partit donc en direction d'un grand restaurant de la ville. Sur le trajet, Eric, le père d'Ina dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour signer des autographes car il était un écrivain de renommée, sauf à Riverte car la région c'était ouverte au monde il y avait peu de temps. Ina expliqua aux trois dresseurs de Riverte qui était son père et Ina se rappela alors que la deuxième plus âgé du groupe de Riverte, Nia, avait une passion pour l'écriture et en parla donc à son père qui demanda à Nia si il pourrait voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. La dresseuse accepta avec plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le restaurant. Ils commandèrent une table pour dix et allèrent s'installer. Un serveur vint ensuite leur apporter le menu. Pendant que tout le monde choisissait, Eric décida de regarder les quelques carnets que Nia portait sur elle et il lui donna quelques conseils pour améliorer son style d'écriture mais la dresseuse savait déjà comment s'y prendre ce qui surpris un peu l'écrivain. Finalement tout le monde choisit ce qu'il souhaitait manger pour le repas. Un serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et servit l'entrée. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Puis finalement le repas se termina vers vingt-trois heures et le groupe repartit donc en direction du centre pokémon sous le froid de l'hiver avant d'aller se coucher. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Lasi, Ina et de leur parent. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire. Ils s'installèrent donc sur la terrasse du centre pokémon pour éviter que tout le monde ne les entendent. Len, Nia et Leila se demandèrent si les parents avaient réellement cru au mensonge des deux dresseurs de Kanto.

-Tout à l'heure quand vous nous avez raconté que l'équipe Élément ne vous avez pas attaqué depuis la route qui menait à Mauville, commença Nathalia. On a su que vous mentiez.

Les deux dresseurs baissèrent la tête honteusement. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de mentir à leur parents et ils ne voulaient pas le faire mais c'était leur voyage de dresseur qui était en jeu.

-Qu'est ce qui nous a trahi ? Demanda Ina.

-Arceus, répondit Seth.

Lasi et Ina se regardèrent bouche bée. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'Arceus avait contacté leur parent.

-En fait cela fait depuis longtemps qu'Arceus nous informe de ce qu'il vous arrive, expliqua Ema. Et il le fait presque à chaque fois que l'équipe Élément vous attaque.

-Vous êtes donc au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la base sous-marine, dit Lasi.

-Oui, répondit Eric. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on va vous empêcher de continuer votre aventure.

-Ah bon ? Firent les deux dresseurs.

-Arceus nous a raconté que l'équipe Élément a été éliminé, raconta Seth. Apparemment ça s'est passé après que vous soyez sorti de leur base sous-marine.

-Mais il reste encore quelques trace d'eux d'après Arceus, donc peut être que certains ont pu s'enfuir, ajouta Ema. Mais bon à présent vous avez une force qui peut vous aider à vous défendre à présent.

-Vous êtes aussi au courant pour les pendentifs de pouvoirs, fit Ina.

-Oui et on est fier que vous ayez été choisi pour porter ces premiers objets, confirma Nathalia.

S'en suivirent quelques secondes de silence puis.

-Vous ne nous en voulez pas de vous avoir menti ? Demanda Lasi.

-On comprend pourquoi vous l'avez fait, dit Seth. Je me souviens quand j'avais votre âge j'avais dû mentir à mes parents pour un motif un peu similaire. Bon ce n'était pas aussi grave que vous mais je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le refaire !

-Compris ! Firent les deux dresseurs.

-Maintenant au lit ! Demain sera une longue journée pour tout le monde ! Dit Eric.

Les deux enfants souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur parent puis ils regagnèrent leur chambre du centre pokémon. Les parents partirent eux aussi se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Lasi, Len, Ina, Leila et Nia se réveillèrent à presque midi. Ils rejoignirent les familles de Lasi et Ina qui étaient encore là et qui les attendaient. C'était le jour de Noël et les deux familles avaient voulu attendre que le groupe soit au complet pour déballer les cadeaux.

Lasi reçut la dernière édition de _Dresseurs et Pokémons_ , l'un des rares ouvrages que Lasi lisait, de la part d'Ina, un appareil nommé plante-baies de la part des trois dresseurs de Riverte et qui permettait de cultiver des baies tout en voyageant, ainsi qu'une pokéwalk de la part de sa famille et de celle d'Ina.

Cette dernière reçut elle aussi un pokéwalk de la part de ses parents et de la famille de Lasi. Elle eut un plante-baies de Len, Nia et Leila ainsi qu'un pull de la part de Lasi.

Le groupe continua donc à déballer les cadeaux. Len, Nia et Leila reçurent chacun un pull de la part des familles de Lasi et Ina même si ils ne les connaissaient pas vraiment. Len eut aussi un étui couleur argent pour ranger ses emblèmes du PokéAdventure de la part de Lasi et Ina. Leila reçut un étui en argent pour ranger ce qu'elle voudrait, des badges, des emblèmes, enfin bref des symboles de sa victoire sur ce qu'elle déciderait de faire. Nia quand à elle reçut de la part des deux dresseurs de Kanto un stylo plume bleu.

Une fois que tout le monde eut déballé les cadeaux le groupe mangea au centre pokémon tout en se dépêchant. Les familles venant de Kanto devait partir d'ici deux heures. Ils mangèrent donc en vitesse et arrivèrent à l'aérodrome quelques minutes avant que l'avion en direction de la région natale de Lasi et Ina parte. Après quelques au revoir Seth, Ema, Eric et Nathalia s'apprêtaient à monter à bord de l'avion. Mina la petite sœur de Lasi était déjà à l'intérieur. Dialga et Palkia sortirent de leur Pokéball.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, nous les protégerons_ , dit Dialga aux parents.

-Nous vous faisons confiance, dit Seth.

 _-Et nous les mènerons au plus haut du tournoi,_ ajouta Palkia.

-Nous le savons, dit Ema.

Les deux pokémons légendaires s'inclinèrent et rentrèrent dans leur pokéball. Les parents rentrèrent dans l'avion qui décolla alors quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Lasi et Ina regardèrent l'avion partir au loin, en direction de l'Est, avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Le soir arriva et les cinq dresseurs étaient à présent prêt à quitter Irisia. Ils allèrent au port où devait partir le ferry en direction d'Oliville. Le bateau était beaucoup plus impressionnant que celui qu'avaient pris Ina et Lasi pour arriver à Irisia. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau de croisière. Et heureusement pour les dresseurs ils n'avaient rien à payer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bateau mis en place depuis peu de temps pour les jeunes dresseurs de pokémons. La ligue suprême, le PokéAdventure et de nombreuses autres compétitions avaient ainsi permis aux dresseurs de voyager à moindre coût.

Le bateau siffla, signalant que le départ allait être imminent. Les cinq dresseurs se mirent sur le pont pour voir une dernière fois l'île d'Irisia qui leur avaient permis de se rencontrer. Une rencontre qui allait changer bien des choses.

Alors que le bateau s'éloignait de l'île, un bruit interpella Lasi. Il venait de recevoir un message sur sa pokéwalk. Un message sur l'espace numérique de la ligue suprême lui avait été envoyé. Malheureusement il ne put voir de qui il s'agissait.

 _Bonjour à toi Lasi._

 _J'ai vu que tu avais eu ton sixième badge. Bravo. Pour ma part j'ai fini ma récolte de badge là où je suis. Et si je t'écris c'est pour te lancer un défi._

 _Tu vois cette chaîne de montagne à l'Est qui sépare Kanto et Johto ? Il existe un endroit dans ces chaînes de montagnes nommé le Mont Argenté. Et bien c'est ceci mon défi. Tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures regarde vers cette chaîne de montagne._

 _C'est tout. Seul ou accompagné à toi de voir._

Lasi montra alors le message qu'il avait reçu.

-A votre avis c'est de la part de qui ? Demanda Len.

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je le connais, dit Lasi.

L'obscurité gagna le pont du navire et les dresseurs décidèrent de partir dormir.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Le malaise

Une nuit était passée depuis que le groupe de jeunes dresseurs était parti d'Irisia à bord d'un immense paquebot. Dans moins de quatre jours ils retrouveraient la terre en arrivant à Oliville. Lasi et Ina attendaient avec impatience leur arrivé à Oliville. Même si ils savaient que l'équipe Élément n'était plus, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce qui leur était arrivé à l'allée.

Le groupe prit son petit déjeuner puis les dresseurs décidèrent d'explorer le navire. Ils repérèrent une salle semblable à un centre pokémon. Des machines de soin étaient à disposition pour les dresseurs ainsi que des ordinateurs, qui permettait de communiquer avec toutes les régions du monde, ou presque. Puis ils trouvèrent une boutique dans laquelle les dresseurs trouvèrent différents types de pokéballs, des objets de soin, comme des potions ou des guérisons, des baies, des cartes postales, des posters, des peluches et bien d'autres choses. Les dresseurs firent quelques achats. Lasi acheta quelques baies oran, marron, pêcha et fraive, en plus de quelques pokéballs. Puis le groupe repartit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans une immense salle dont les murs semblaient fortifiés. Ils comprirent très vite que ceci était dû à la présence de plusieurs terrains pour faire des matchs pokémons. D'ailleurs des matchs étaient en cours et le groupe se rapprocha un peu pour voir l'un des matchs. Il opposait deux garçons. L'un avait un Scarhino et l'autre avait un Kaiminus.

-Bravo, dit le dresseur du Scarhino. Tu as bien combattu mais je vais devoir mettre un terme à ce combat. Scarhino attaque mégacorne !

-Kaiminus essaye de contrer avec pistolet à eau !

Malheureusement pour le Kaiminus, l'attaque de type eau ne repoussa pas Scarhino qui asséna un coup de mégacorne qui l'envoya contre un mur en le mettant hors combat.

-Bravo Arthur ! Félicita une fille qui s'approcha du dresseur.

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre veut-il me défier ? Demanda le dresseur.

Le dresseur du Kaiminus rappela son pokémon et laissa la place pour le prochain adversaire. Lasi et Ina regardèrent un peu plus le dresseur qui venait de gagner. Il leur faisait penser à quelqu'un. Et cette voix leur était familière.

-Je te défie ! Fit une voix à côté d'eux.

Leila se mit sur le terrain près à en découdre avec le dresseur. C'est alors que Lasi accompagna la dresseuse.

-Arthur, reconnut Lasi.

-Lasi ! S'exclama le dresseur.

Lasi avait reconnu le dresseur. Il s'agissait de son rival qui avait quatorze ans. Il était prétentieux, arrogant, menteur et était facilement vexé. Lasi l'avait déjà affronté lors de son voyage à Kanto et il avait même gagné.

-Comme on se retrouve, dit Ina. Alors tu as perdu combien de fois depuis que Lasi t'as battu ?

-Deux ou trois fois, expliqua le dresseur calmement. Mais c'était à Kanto.

Cette réponse étonna Lasi et Ina qui connaissait pourtant bien le dresseur. Jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il avait perdu un combat. D'ailleurs son expression semblait bien différente de celle qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Lasi et Ina avaient l'impression d'être en face d'une personne différente.

-Et bien c'est aujourd'hui que va se dérouler ta première défaite de Johto, fit Leila en faisant sortir sa Absol.

-Célia, dit Arthur. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Avec plaisir, dit la fille qui avait félicité le dresseur.

-On va faire un match double, dit Arthur. Qu'en dis-tu Lasi ?

-On est prêt, répondit Lasi en faisant sortir son Insécateur.

Arthur rappela son Scarhino et envoya à la place un Magneton tandis que celle qui semblait s'appeler Célia envoya un Mushana. Lasi et Leila utilisèrent la fonction pokédex de leur pokéwalk.

 **Mushana pokémon rêveur. Type : psy. La fumée qui sort de son front change de couleur en fonction du contenu des rêves qu'il a mangé.**

 **Magneton pokémon magnétique. Type : électrique et acier. Magneton est une association de trois Magneti. Lors des jours d'orage il tente d'attirer la foudre sur lui-même.**

Une alarme sonna brièvement pour signifier que le combat allait commencer.

-Magneton attaque tonnerre sur Insécateur !

-Insécateur esquive avec reflet puis utilise taillade sur Mushana !

-Absol attaque lance-flamme sur Magneton !

L'attaque du pokémon électrique échoua. Insécateur fonça sur Mushana mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose une lumière entoura le pokémon psy et plusieurs cercles touchèrent le pokémon insecte. Insécateur se releva après avoir subi l'attaque rafale psy sans trop être perturbé. L'attaque lance-flamme toucha brièvement Magneton mais cela suffit pour le brûler.

-Absol met toi devant Insécateur et protège le, demanda Leila.

-Insécateur attaque coupe-vent !

-Magneton empêche le avec fatal-foudre !

Le pokémon insecte chargea l'air entre ses lames. La foudre décolla du pokémon adverse et vint s'écraser sur le bouclier bleu d'Absol. L'attaque d'Insécateur continua de charger mais Magneton continua d'attaquer avec l'attaque de foudre. Absol fit apparaître une fois, deux fois, trois fois de plus le bouclier bleu puis Magneton envoya un dernier Fatal-Foudre. Absol esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque tandis qu'Insécateur fonça sur Mushana et lui asséna l'attaque coupe-vent. Le pokémon recula de quelques mètres mais resta apte pour combattre.

-Mushana attaque psyko sur Insécateur.

-Absol lance vibrobscur pour l'empêcher !

Insécateur fut entouré d'une lueur rose et son corps commença à s'élever dans les airs. Une vague d'énergie noire partit de la pokémon ténèbres et s'approcha de Mushana.

-Magneton protège Mushana avec abri !

Le pokémon tenta de faire apparaître le bouclier mais sa brûlure l'en empêcha. La vague d'énergie frappa finalement les deux pokémons. Absol et Insécateur se rejoignirent devant leur dresseur. Il était enfin temps d'en finir avec ce match.

-Insécateur attaque casse-brique sur Magneton ! Demanda Lasi.

-Absol attaque ball'ombre sur Mushana ! Demanda Leila.

Le pokémon insecte partit vers Magneton qui venait juste de se relever et il lui asséna l'attaque de type combat qui mit son adversaire K.O. La ball'ombre d'Absol fonça sur Mushana et mit hors combat le pokémon aussi.

Le match étant fini tout le monde autour applaudit. Arthur et son amie Célia rappelèrent leur pokémon et partirent de la salle après avoir fait un bref signe de la main aux deux vainqueurs pour les féliciter. La réaction d'Arthur étonna Lasi et Ina une fois de plus. Il avait vraisemblablement changé.

Après cela les dresseurs qui avaient assisté au match décidèrent ensuite de défier Leila et Lasi. Il y eut trois autres matchs que Lasi et Leila gagnèrent puis les deux dresseurs décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe avant de partir au centre pokémon pour soigner leurs pokémons. Pendant que ces derniers prenaient du repos le groupe continua de visiter le paquebot. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le pont et mangèrent dans un restaurant qui leur permettait de voir la mer.

-C'est étrange ce que vous avez fait durant les combats de ce matin, fit remarquer Ina.

-De quoi ? Demanda Lasi avant de remplir sa bouche de frites.

-Vous avez fait ça sans vous en rendre compte en plus, dit Len avec un grand sourire.

-Mais de quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-Lasi, lors du match contre Arthur est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque tu as dit à Insécateur de préparer coupe-vent ? Demanda Ina.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là dedans.

-Leila a demandé à Absol de protéger Insécateur avant que tu demandes à Insécateur de préparer l'attaque, expliqua Len. Et dans les autres combats vous avez fait la même chose à plusieurs reprises. Vous preniez une avance sur ce qu'allait dire l'autre et vous avez agi de la bonne manière. C'est ça qui est étrange. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à ce que vous avez en commun. Même Ina trouve que c'est étrange.

Len avait fait allusion aux pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Ce ne sont pas les pendentifs de pouvoirs qui ont fait ça, chuchota Ina.

Un bruit de bloc-notes se refermant se fit entendre du côté de Nia. L'adolescente regarda Lasi et Leila puis Len et Ina.

-Vous n'avez pas compris vous deux ? Fit-elle. Pourtant c'est évident !

-Ah bon, firent le dresseur de Riverte et la dresseuse de Kanto.

-Depuis que Lasi et Leila se sont rencontrés, nous avons tous remarqué qu'ils se ressemblaient ! S'exclama Nia. Ils réfléchissent de la même manière et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé durant les matchs. Ils savaient ce que l'autre allait faire car ils sont tous les deux quasiment identique.

Cette déclaration sema un peu le trouble au sein du groupe. Lasi avala ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche, quitta la table sans dire un mot puis il partit vers le centre pokémon avant de rejoindre l'arrière du bateau. Leila décida de rester assise mais elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Ina alla prendre un peu l'air. Len quand à lui resta à table et attendit quelques secondes. Leila resta car elle savait que Len allait parler. Leila et Len discutaient souvent ensemble, et lorsque l'un d'eux avait des problèmes, l'autre le savait.

-Ok on n'a pas remarqué ça mais pourquoi est-ce que Lasi est parti, fit remarquer Len. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans, hein Nia ?

-Oui mais ça l'a un peu perturbé on dirait, dit l'adolescente.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ? Demanda Leila.

Len et Nia regardèrent la benjamine de Riverte. Ils soupirèrent puis Len se décida à parler.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de toute manière.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Leila. Mais au vu de la réaction qu'a eu Lasi nous sommes très différent.

-En même temps si tout le monde était pareil, est-ce que ça serait bien ? répondit Len. Je pense pas.

-Et Ina dans tous ça ? Demanda Leila.

-Je pense que c'est autre chose, dit Nia. Elle est perturbée depuis que nous l'avons rencontré et je crois que cette fois-ci elle a besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui la perturbe.

-C'est une étape de la vie, dit Len. Mais le plus gros n'est pas encore passé. C'est à notre âge que tout commence à devenir flou et que l'on se prend la tête.

Leila ne savait plus trop où elle en était après cette discussion. Mais une voix la guida dans sa tête.

- _Tu es toi et seulement toi. Ce qui arrive est quelque chose de normal pour votre âge. N'y pense plus et laisse toi guider par les vagues. Ton destin est tien. A toi d'en faire bonne usage !_

Leila regarda alors par le biais d'une vitre le ciel. Elle remercia la voix et elle reprit son repas tout comme Len et Nia.

Lasi arriva après une dizaine de minutes à l'arrière du bateau. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait du surmonté depuis qu'Arceus lui avait donné l'œuf de Dialga il pensait qu'à présent il n'aurait plus de problèmes puisque l'équipe Élément avait été dissoute. Mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas.

Étrangement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Leila il sentait quelque chose, un lien qui s'était formé entre les deux enfants. Et à présent il savait que c'était parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Certes Ina, Len et Nia avaient déjà fait la remarque aux deux dresseurs auparavant mais là c'était autre chose avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Lasi avait toujours cru qu'il était unique, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui il n'était plus sûr d'être lui-même. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait senti un malaise en lui lors de la dernière phrase de Nia :

 _-Ils réfléchissent de la même manière et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé durant les matchs. Ils savaient ce que l'autre allait faire car ils sont tous les deux quasiment identique._

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il énervé juste pour ça ? Il ne le savait pas.

Alors qu'il regardait l'horizon une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite.

-Alors Lasi on prend l'air ? Demanda une voix.

Lasi se retourna. C'était Arthur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Arthur voyant que le dresseur n'allait pas bien.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Lasi en essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis notre dernière rencontre.

-Ah ça, fit l'aîné. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Johto j'ai fait la rencontre de Célia et depuis j'ai changé. Et pour tout te dire j'en avais marre d'être aussi bête ou idiot, c'est comme tu veux. Avant je ne m'occupais que de moi-même mais maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans ce monde. Partout où nous regardons il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Et aujourd'hui c'est toi je crois bien.

Lasi réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Arthur avait bel et bien changé. Il décida de lui faire confiance et lui dévoila sa rencontre avec Leila et tout ce qui avait suivi jusqu'au jour même et à la discussion qu'il y avait eu durant le repas. Le dresseur se garda tout de même de parler des pendentifs de pouvoirs ainsi que de la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté.

Une fois son récit terminé, Arthur lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était arrivé à Johto et sa rencontre avec Célia.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça, assura Arthur une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai ? Demanda Lasi.

-On va plutôt dire que je te comprends, répondit le dresseur. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Célia il m'est arrivé quelque chose de similaire mais de différent également. Mais bon cesse de penser à ça et va plutôt rejoindre tes amis. C'est une étape de la vie. N'oublie pas. Tu es toi. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois que tu sentiras cette sensation de plus être toi-même.

Lasi sentit qu'il allait mieux. Arthur avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et cela avait libéré un peu ce que le dresseur avait sur le cœur.

-Merci, dit Lasi.

-De rien, fit Arthur en partant. Et au fait Lasi !

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, ce sera au tournoi de la ligue suprême !

-Ok !

Arthur rejoignit donc Célia qui avait suivi la discussion de loin. Puis les deux dresseurs partirent. Lasi resta encore quelques instants puis il regagna le restaurant où se trouvait encore Len, Nia, Leila et Ina. Les quatre dresseurs l'attendaient.

Ina était sorti dehors mais pour une toute autre chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle avait vu les matchs de ce matin elle sentait une étrange sensation vis à vis de la dresseuse de Riverte. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ceci. Était-ce à cause de Leila ? Était-ce à cause de Lasi ? Ou des deux ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle semblait énervée mais c'était beaucoup plus étrange. Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà quelques jours que cette sensation était apparu en elle. Elle resta à l'air libre pendant quelques minutes a essayer de faire taire ce mal qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle regagna finalement la table, après avoir soulagé ce sentiment mais elle semblait être encore un peu atteinte par celui-ci.

Le repas se termina quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Les conversations avaient repris son plein mais le groupe s'était mis d'accord de ne plus aborder ce sujet pendant quelques temps. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le centre pokémon afin de récupérer les pokémons de Leila et Lasi puis les dresseurs profitèrent du reste de la journée pour prendre soin de leurs pokémons.

Pendant les trois jours de navigation le groupe passa la matinée dans la salle de combat et l'après midi à s'amuser grâce aux diverses activités que proposait le navire. Puis finalement le quatrième jour, il était dix heures quand le navire arriva au port d'Oliville. Dans deux jours Len devait disputer une épreuve du PokéAdventure qui se déroulerait dans la forêt qui se situait entre Rosalia et Oliville.


	20. Chapitre 20 - La décision de Leila

La route entre Oliville et Rosalia était à présent le lieu de séjour du groupe des cinq dresseurs. Après quatre jours de navigation sur un magnifique paquebot les cinq amis étaient arrivés à la ville portuaire puis ils étaient reparti sur la route directement. Lasi et Ina furent soulagés une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme. Cette fois-ci rien ne leur était arrivé hormis un petit incident au sein du groupe qui avait provoqué le malaise des deux dresseurs. A présent le groupe en avait pour une semaine de voyage avant d'atteindre Rosalia. Mais il consacrerait une journée à l'épreuve du PokéAdventure où Len devait participer. Le dresseur ne savait toujours pas qu'elle serait l'épreuve à laquelle il devrait participer mais il avait déjà prévu quelques stratégies sur les différentes épreuves qu'il connaissait : le Duo de Survie, l'épreuve de Cristal et la mêlée. Il espérait fortement tombé sur l'une des ces épreuves même si il se doutait que le Duo de Survie avait peu de chance d'être le défi de l'épreuve.

Le groupe était en train de manger à la lisière d'un bois. Ils avaient sorti leur pokémon pour l'occasion. En même temps qu'ils étaient en train de manger chacun des dresseurs de Riverte appela sa famille chacun son tour pour leur donner des nouvelles. C'est ainsi que les parents de Leila, Patrick et Sylvie, ainsi que sa grande sœur Aranea, le père de Len et sa grande sœur, Yves et Ophélie, et la mère de Nia, Asha, avaient fait la rencontre de Lasi et Ina. Pour éviter de révoquer le thème qui avait provoqué un malaise dans le groupe quelques jours plus tôt, Lasi essaya de ne pas trop parler. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment de parler de ça et pour être franc avec lui-même il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça.

Ce fut Len qui appela en premier. Son père, Yves, était un herboriste qui entretenait une petite boutique dans Riverte mais qui avait un peu de succès. Sa sœur, Ophélie parcourait en temps normal la région de Riverte pour voyager et découvrir le monde. Mais elle était rentrée après plusieurs semaines de voyage à la ville natal des trois dresseurs de Riverte, Yumana.

Ce fut ensuite Nia qui appela sa mère, Asha. Sa mère vivait seule suite à la mort de son mari il y avait quelques années. Enfin elle vivait seule à présent puisque sa fille était parti à l'aventure. Asha avait mis longtemps avant de faire le deuil de son mari mais à présent elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre.

Nia eut une longue discussion avec sa mère à l'écart. Puis lorsqu'elle revint ce fut au tour de Leila d'appeler sa famille.

-Allo ? Fit la voix de Patrick, le père de Leila.

-Bonjour Papa ! Salua Leila.

-Oh ! Bonjour Leila, dit le père. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-On va bien. Ta mère et ta sœur sont partis faire un tour. Mais dis-moi je ne connais pas ces deux là. Vous vous êtes rencontré à Johto ?

-On est encore à Johto, dit Len. Et oui on a rencontré Lasi et Ina dans la région. Ils ont participé à l'épreuve du PokéAdventure qui se déroulait à Irisia pour voir ce que c'était et du coup on a décidé de voyager ensemble. Ils sont tous les deux originaires de Kanto.

-Bien, fit le père. Surtout n'allez pas faire de soucis à ma fille !

-Ou … Oui bien sûr, bégaya Lasi.

-Donc qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ? Demanda Patrick.

-Nous parcourons la région de Johto pour obtenir les huit badges de la région afin de participer au tournoi de la ligue suprême, répondit Ina.

-La ligue suprême, répéta le père. Ah oui, c'est cette compétition qui fait beaucoup de bruit dans le monde. Vous avez récupéré combien de badges ?

-Les huit badges de Kanto et six de Johto, répondit Ina.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, souhaita le père.

-Nous sommes rentrés ! fit une voix.

La mère de Leila, Sylvie, et la grande sœur de Leila, Aranea arrivèrent alors sur l'écran de l'appareil.

-Bonjour Leila ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda la mère.

-Oui, répondit la fille.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis dans des galères avec cette histoire de pendentifs ! Avertit Aranea en rigolant.

-Vous êtes au courant ? S'étonna Nia.

-Arceus nous a informé, dit Patrick. Et il nous a expliqué que c'était grâce à ton lien spécial.

-Je le sais aussi, dit Leila. Je l'ai entendu me parler à plusieurs reprises.

-Bien on va pas te retenir plus longtemps, dit Patrick. Faites attention à vous et à bientôt !

L'appareil afficha un écran signifiant que l'appel avait pris fin.

-On reprend la route ? Proposa Lasi.

Les dresseurs rappelèrent leur pokémon, rangèrent leur affaire et repartirent en direction du Nord.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche le groupe décida de camper. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. Il était dix-neuf heures et Lasi regardait à l'Ouest la chaîne de montagne du Mont Argenté. Il patienta dix minutes. Il ne se passa rien et décida de retourner auprès du groupe qui avait commencé à dîner. Le repas se passa dans le calme pour ne pas déranger les pokémons sauvages qui souhaitaient dormir. Len regarda en même temps les actualités à l'aide de sa pokéwalk.

-Les lieux des prochaines épreuves ont été dévoilés, indiqua Len ravi.

-Et ça se passera où alors ? Demanda Lasi.

-Doublonville, Mauville et Bourg Géon, informa Len. Et ce sera tout pour les épreuves. Après il y aura le grand tournoi à la Conférence Argenté. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus je sois arrivé à la fin de la compétition.

-Tu as déjà gagné une des quatre épreuves nécessaires c'est encore possible, dit Ina. Il reste quatre épreuves et il faut que tu en gagnes trois encore.

-Par contre ça veut dire que l'on va devoir se séparer à partir de Rosalia, dit Nia. Len doit partir vers Doublonville tandis que Lasi et Ina doivent partir vers Acajou et Ebenelle pour leur dernier badge.

-C'est exact, dit Len. Mais cette séparation n'implique que moi. Leila et Nia vous pouvez aussi continuer avec Lasi et Ina si vous le souhaitez.

-Je continuerais avec toi, dit Nia. Acajou et Ebenelle n'ont pas grand chose d'intéressant d'après ce que j'ai vu sur ma pokéwalk.

-Et toi Leila ? Demanda Len.

La dresseuse resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. Pendant quelques secondes tout le monde attendit la réponse puis :

-On verra ça demain, intervint Nia. De toute manière on est pas encore à Rosalia.

-C'est vrai, dit Ina. Et puis ça te laissera la nuit pour y réfléchir.

Leila acquiesça. Le groupe finit son dîner et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin le groupe se réveilla quelques minutes après l'aube. Mais il manquait Leila. La dresseuse n'était plus là ! Len tenta d'appeler Leila sur sa pokéwalk mais il n'y parvint pas. Les quatre dresseurs encore présent partirent donc à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de la dresseuse de partir comme ça. Il fallait s'attendre à tout !

Heureusement pour elle rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. Elle se tenait près d'un petit lac à quelques centaines de mètres du campement. Elle affrontait un étrange renard rouge et jaune avec son Vibraninf. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait vu ce pokémon partir au loin et elle avait décidé de le suivre. Puis elle était finalement arrivée ici. Elle avait essayé d'utiliser sa pokéwalk pour connaître de quel pokémon il s'agissait mais l'appareil n'avait pas reconnu le pokémon.

-Vibraning attaque tourbi-sable !

Le pokémon sol envoya une tornade de sable sur le pokémon qui esquiva facilement avant d'envoyer une attaque flammèche qui toucha Vibraninf.

-Un pokémon de type feu ? S'étonna Leila. Vibraninf attaque piétisol !

Le pokémon sol exécuta l'attaque qui perturba le pokémon sauvage. Ce dernier se mit à tituber et tomba finalement sur le sol.

-Vibraninf lance ultrason à présent !

Vibraninf profita de l'étourdissement du pokémon inconnu pour exécuter son attaque et le rendre confus. Une fois que ceci fut fait Leila envoya une pokéball pour capturer le pokémon.

La boule rouge et blanche remua une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis s'arrêta de bouger et un bruit signalant que la capture avait fonctionné ce fit entendre. La dresseuse de Riverte ramassa la pokéball et fit sortir le pokémon. Le petit renard jaune et rouge tourna la tête à droite et à gauche comme si il était un peu perdu.

-Bonjour, salua Leila.

Le renard regarda la dresseuse puis la questionna en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-Je suis une dresseuse et je parcours le monde et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

Le pokémon jaugea la dresseuse du regard puis il sauta dans les bras de la dresseuse pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine retentit dans la tête de la dresseuse.

- _Merci_ , fit la voix. _Je ne sais pas d'où je viens et j'ai dû_ _errer seule._

-C'est toi qui me parles ? S'étonna la dresseuse.

- _Tu me comprends ?_ S'étonna le pokémon. _Ce n'est pas normal !_

Leila sentit alors que quelque chose se dérouler à l'intérieur de son pendentif de pouvoirs. Une étrange énergie s'en dégageait. Peut être qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce que disait l'étrange pokémon grâce à cela.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Leila.

-Leila ! S'écria une voix.

Lasi, Len, Ina et Nia arrivèrent auprès de la dresseuse.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Lui fit remarquer Len.

-Désolé, s'excusa la fille de onze ans.

-C'est quoi ce pokémon ? Demanda Ina. J'en ai jamais vu de cette espèce.

-Moi non plus et le pokéwalk n'a aucune information le concernant, répondit Leila.

- _Je suis une fille,_ signala la pokémon.

-Quoi ! Firent Ina et Lasi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ? Demanda Nia.

-J'ai compris ce qu'elle a dit, expliqua Lasi.

-Pareil, ajouta Ina.

-Et j'ai eu la même chose, finit Leila.

-Et nous nous n'avons rien entendu, remarqua Len.

-Je pense que c'est grâce aux pendentifs de pouvoirs, dit Nia.

-Je pense aussi, dit Lasi. Et puis Arceus nous a bien dit que leurs pouvoirs se dévoileraient petit à petit.

-Donc la capacité à comprendre les pokémons en fait parti, dit Ina.

-En attendant nous n'en savons pas plus sur elle, fit remarquer Nia.

-Quel type de pokémon es-tu ? Demanda Leila.

- _Je suis une Feunnec_ , répondit le pokémon.

-Une Feunnec, répéta Lasi. Attendez un peu.

Le dresseur de Kanto ouvrit sa pokéwalk et décida d'appeler le Professeur Chen afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur la Feunnec.

-Allo ? Fit la voix du Professeur.

-Bonjour Professeur ! Fit Lasi.

-Oh bonjour Lasi. Que me vaut ton appel ?

-Et bien Leila a capturé un pokémon qui semblerait être un Feunnec, expliqua Lasi.

-Leila ? Feunnec ? Répéta le Professeur Chen.

Comme le Professeur n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui était arrivé au groupe, Lasi et Ina décidèrent de lui raconter brièvement comment ils avaient rencontrés le groupe de Riverte. Puis Leila raconta comment elle avait trouvé Feunnec.

-Alors vous savez quelque chose concernant ce pokémon ? Demanda Leila à la fin de son récit.

-Mmm, fit le Professeur Chen. Il me semble que le Professeur Platane qui habite la région de Kalos m'a donné un pokédex, il y a peu de temps, avec des informations sur les pokémons qui habitent cette région. Et je crois bien que ce petit Feunnec provient de cette région.

-Ah bon ? Fit Leila.

-Je vais transmettre ces informations immédiatement sur le serveur de mise à jour du pokédex, dit le Professeur de Kanto. Vous n'aurez qu'a mettre à jour vos pokédex grâce à vos pokéwalk.

-D'accord, firent les dresseurs.

-Bon je vous laisse, quelqu'un doit passer d'une minute à l'autre pour une affaire urgente, expliqua Chen.

-Quelque chose de grave ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le professeur. Au revoir les enfants !

La conversation se termina. La pokéwalk de Lasi sonna et le pokédex de Lasi s'activa.

 **-Feunnec. pokémon renard. Type : feu. Il a toujours une brindille avec lui en cas de petit creux. Il projette de l'air chaud par ses oreilles pour intimider ses ennemis.**

-C'est donc bien un pokémon feu ! Se réjouit Leila. Et un pokémon de plus dans mon équipe !

Le groupe se remit alors en route avec la nouveau pokémon de Leila qui était contente de faire parti du groupe. Au bout de quelques heures de marches le groupe put enfin apercevoir au loin le bâtiment d'inscription de l'épreuve du PokéAdventure à laquelle participerait Len le lendemain. Ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment et purent même dormir à l'intérieur. Il y avait une zone pour les participants afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, un centre pokémon, une boutique et une salle d'accueil.

Lors du dîner, Leila décida d'annoncer sa décision. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée et maintenant elle commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais ça elle n'en parlerait pas encore à tout le monde. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

-J'ai pris ma décision, annonça Leila. Je pars avec Lasi et Ina.

-D'accord, dit Len. Vous deux vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle !

-Bien sûr, répondirent Ina et Lasi même si la dresseuse ressentait encore un peu l'étrange sentiment à son égard.

-Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ? Demanda Nia.

-Je préfères attendre avant d'en dire plus, répondit la dresseuse.

Malgré la réponse de Leila, Len et Nia avaient tout à fait compris ce que souhaitait faire leur amie et ils décidèrent de faire comme si ils n'en savaient rien.

-Et bien on se rejoindra à la Conférence Argenté pour le tournoi du PokéAdventure ! Décida Lasi.

-Tu as intérêt à y participer Len, ajouta Leila.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit Len. Cette fois-ci j'aurais gagné suffisamment d'épreuves.

Le groupe finit son repas et partit se coucher après cette journée. Le lendemain le seul dresseur masculin de Riverte devait participer à une nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure et il devait être en forme si il voulait remporter l'épreuve !


	21. Chapitre 21 - L'épreuve de cristal

-Bien, vous êtes inscrit pour l'épreuve du PokéAdventure, indiqua la responsable des inscriptions. Vous êtes attendu à la porte trente neuf pour le début de cette épreuve qui commencera dans une heure, Len.

-Merci ! Fit le dresseur de Riverte.

Après deux jours de marche le groupe était finalement arrivé aux portes d'une autre épreuve du PokéAdventure la veille. Celle qui allait se dérouler ce jour-ci était l'épreuve de cristal, une épreuve au cours de laquelle un cristal avait été posé quelque part et les participants devait aller le récupérer et le ramener à un certain endroit de l'arène le plus vite possible pour gagner.

-Bien à présent vous devriez aller dans les tribunes si vous voulez trouver une place. De mon côté je vais à la porte trente neuf, dit Len.

-Ok, bonne chance, firent les quatre autres dresseurs.

Ina, Lasi, Nia et Leila partirent donc vers une ancienne arène qui servait de tribunes régulièrement pour des spectacles. Aujourd'hui c'était pour l'épreuve de cristal du PokéAdventure et cela allait être un grand spectacle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la plupart des places étaient prises mais finalement ils trouvèrent de la place même si ils étaient un peu mal positionné par rapport aux différents écran. Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes puis finalement une voix s'éleva des différentes enceintes.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure, s'exclama la voix. Aujourd'hui se déroule l'épreuve de cristal ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, dans cette épreuve tous les participants doivent s'affronter pour être le seul à récupérer et à amener ici le cristal qui a été posé à un endroit précis de cette forêt ! Mais attention ! Lorsqu'un dresseur aura en sa possession le cristal il sera automatiquement détecté sur les cartes et donc il deviendra difficile pour lui d'amener le cristal jusqu'ici. Enfin bon à présent arrêtons de parler et laissons faire les participants. Que le meilleur gagne !

La grille de fer qui se tenait devant Len s'ouvrit soudainement. Il entra dans la forêt et jeta un œil sur sa carte. Il essaya de mémoriser les environs puis partit avec son coéquipier Fouinar. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de secondes en quête d'un endroit où se cacher puis une fois qu'il eut trouvé il se mit à scruter les environs. Il essaya de repérer le moindre mouvement de l'air anormal ou le moindre bruit suspect. Il resta comme ça pendant de longues minutes puis soudain.

-Fouinar attaque tunnel devant à dix mètres, demanda le dresseur à voix basse.

Le pokémon s'exécuta et creusa sans faire de bruit un trou dans lequel il s'engouffra assez vite puis quelques secondes plus tard on entendit le choc de l'attaque et un dresseur qui poussa un cri de surprise. Len se dévoila et se rapprocha du participant qui était accompagné d'un Mystherbe.

-Fouinar combo-griffe !

Le pokémon attaqua le dresseur qui vit alors l'écran de son bracelet passer au rouge. Cette fois-ci il était éliminé de l'épreuve.

-Bravo ! Fit le perdant. Tu es très fort.

-Merci, fit Len. Fouinar viens.

Le dresseur de Riverte partit en courant de l'endroit. Il déplia sa carte et vit alors que les caméras de l'épreuve n'étaient pas loin. Il chercha un lieu pour se cacher le temps que les caméras s'éloignent car lorsqu'une caméra avait en visuel un dresseur celui-ci était automatiquement visible sur les cartes numériques des participants. Le dresseur trouva finalement un buisson dans lequel il pouvait se cacher sans problème. Il déplia la carte et regarda de nouveau les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Un dresseur n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui.

Les quatre dresseurs spectateurs suivaient le déroulement de l'épreuve grâce aux écrans, même si ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose, et grâce à l'animateur qui semblait crier dans son micro. Le début de cette épreuve avait fait de nombreux disqualifiés puisque les portes d'accès au terrain n'était pas vraiment espacé. Mais le groupe savait que Len était encore en compétition car un écran affichait tout les joueurs encore en liste.

-Et mince !

Len avait subi une attaque lame-feuille d'un Massko. Le dresseur de ce dernier venait de prendre un coup bas de Fouinar. Len se releva précipitamment et parvint à esquiver une autre attaque lame-feuille.

-Fouinar attaque combo-griffe sur le dresseur, demanda Len en esquivant une nouvelle fois lame-feuille.

Le pokémon de type normal s'exécuta et réduisit l'énergie du bracelet adversaire à zéro avant que Len ne prenne une attaque de Massko qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son dresseur perdit.

-Fiou on a eu chaud, fit Len. Bravo à toi.

-Merci, bravo à toi aussi et bonne chance pour la suite, répondit le dresseur avant de partir.

-Tu as eu de la chance Len, fit une fille du même âge que Len en arrivant avec son Morphéo.

Le garçon de Riverte se retourna et reconnut la fille qui venait d'arriver.

-Emy ?

-Bien je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié, dit la dresseuse.

-Tu participes aussi à cette épreuve ?

-Oui mais ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, je ne t'attaquerais pas de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as gagné combien d'épreuves ?

-Une et toi ? Demanda Len tout en cherchant un endroit où se cacher.

-Trois.

-Si tu me laisses je suis capable de gagner, dit Len.

-Ça peu m'importe, dit Emy. Par contre j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ce qu'il te reste d'énergie.

Len regarda son bracelet et vit qu'il indiquait qu'il lui restait deux pour cent d'énergie.

-Bon je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, fit Len.

-C'est vrai, dit Emy. Je te laisse mais n'oublie pas, je ne suis pas loin.

La dresseuse partit avec son Morphéo laissant Len seul avec son Fouinar. Le dresseur se demandait si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il estima que oui puisque si elle l'aurait voulu elle aurait pu l'écarter de l'épreuve en une attaque.

Le dresseur fit quelques mètres en direction du Nord. C'est de là qu'était arrivé Emy. Il vit alors un objet étrange dans le creux d'un arbre mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda Len en se rapprochant.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que c'était le cristal. Il regarda vite autour de lui si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas. Personne. Il déplia en vitesse sa carte et traça un chemin mental qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'arène.

-Fouinar prépare-toi à utiliser abri dès qu'il le faut, dit Len.

Le dresseur récupéra le cristal. C'est alors qu'une caméra vint vers lui et le regarda. Le dresseur partit en courant suivi de Fouinar.

-Mais qui est-ce ?! S'exclama le présentateur. Mais il s'agit de Len ! Il est en possession du cristal. Malheureusement pour lui il ne lui reste que deux pour cent d'énergie avant d'être disqualifié. Il faut qu'il fasse attention à présent car la moindre chute le ferait perdre.

Les amis du détenteur du cristal regardaient avec une attention extrême les écrans. Len pouvait gagner mais ça serait compliqué.

-Il semblerait que ça en soit fini de Len, Albert, le favori de cette édition du PokéAdventure, et son Carchacrok viennent d'arriver !

-Carchacrok attaque dracosouffle !

-Morphéo abri !

Le Morphéo d'Emy se mit entre l'attaque et le dresseur et fit apparaître le bouclier bleu qui contra l'attaque.

-Emy, fit Len en s'arrêtant.

-Continue ! Lui fit Emy.

-Merci ! Remercia Len.

-Morphéo attaque ball'météo ! Tu me remercieras au tournoi, maintenant continue !

-Carchacrok empêche le de partir avec séisme !

Mais le pokémon dragon reçut l'attaque de Morphéo et ne put attaquer avec séisme.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Albert. Il te manquait une épreuve pour participer au tournoi.

-Toi tu as remporté les épreuves nécessaires pour participer au tournoi, lui n'en a gagné qu'une.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? On est encore une vingtaine et ils sont presque tous sur la route qui mène à l'arène !

-Parce qu'il va gagner évidemment ! Morphéo lance blizzard !

-Carchacrok dracosouffle !

Les deux attaques explosèrent au contact.

-Wah ! Et bien ça c'est du spectacle ! Emy vient de permettre à Len d'échapper à Albert mais comme l'a dit le favori la route principale qui mène jusqu'ici est rempli d'autres participants qui ne vont pas laisser passer le dresseur … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?

Len venait de quitter la route sur laquelle il était. Il passa entre les arbres et continua de courir. Il savait très bien que si il avait continué sur la route il serait tombé sur plusieurs participants. Il passerait donc par la forêt et reprendrait la route au dernier moment. Mais il devait quand même faire attention car sa position était indiquée sur la carte puisqu'il avait le cristal. Il courut pendant quelques dizaines de secondes et arriva finalement près de l'arène. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, juste le temps pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, puis il regagna le chemin de terre.

-Il est là ! Magneton triplattaque ! Demanda un dresseur.

-Raichu tonnerre !

-Galeking ultralaser.

-Fouinar utilise trois fois abri pour nous protéger !

Les trois attaques des adversaires fusèrent vers le pokémon de type normal et son dresseur qui courrait toujours en direction de l'arène. Puis un bouclier arrêta l'une des attaques, un autre arrêta la seconde et …

-Et bien quelle explosion qui est apparue devant l'arène ! Cette fois-ci je pense que Len n'est plus de la partie. Regardez ! Magneton, Raichu et Galeking sont à présent en train de s'affronter et …

Un bruit de triomphe éclata dans l'arène. Len et Fouinar étaient dans l'arène indemne mais fatigués et le dresseur brandissait le cristal.

-Mais c'est incroyable ! Et regardez à l'écran !

Une poupée ressemblant à Fouinar venait de s'écrouler juste avant de disparaître. Fouinar avait utilisé la capacité clonage pour résister à la troisième attaque.

-Len est donc le gagnant de cette épreuve !

Le dresseur de quatorze ans s'assit sur le sol pendant que le présentateur lui remit un emblème semblable au cristal, preuve qu'il avait gagné l'épreuve. Après plusieurs minutes d'ovation l'arène se désemplit. Len reçut des félicitations d'Albert qui était encore très étonné de la performance du dresseur.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra au tournoi, dit le dresseur au Carchacrok.

-Je l'espère aussi, dit Len.

-Et moi aussi, fit Emy en arrivant son Morphéo fatigué dans les bras.

Apparemment c'était Albert qui était sorti vainqueur de leur combat.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti, dit Emy. On se retrouvera à la prochaine épreuve !

-Et cette fois ce sera à mon tour de t'aider !

-On verra ça.

La dresseuse au Morphée et le dresseur au Carchacrok partirent de l'arène. Nia, Leila, Ina et Lasi arrivèrent auprès du dresseur.

-Je suis crevé !

-Pas étonnant avec ce que tu viens de faire, dit Nia.

-On reste ici ce soir ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire un pas de plus aujourd'hui !

-Dors ici si tu veux, fit Leila. On viendra t'apporter ton dîner !

-Alors ça non ! Protesta Len en se relevant quasi-instantanément.

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, rigola Nia.

-On reste dans le centre cette nuit, décida Lasi.

Le groupe partit donc en direction du bâtiment où ils avaient dormi la veille. Len félicita son Fouinar sans qui il n'aurait pas gagné. Après un bon repas le groupe partit dormir. Mais Len et Nia avaient quelque chose à dire avant de laisser le groupe dormir.

-On a décidé de partir dès demain en direction de Doublonville, dit Nia.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Leila.

-On c'est dit que ce serait mieux, dit Len. En passant par Rosalia on rallonge notre route de trois jours pour arriver à Doublonville. Dans quatre jours ou cinq jours vous arriverez à Rosalia et la prochaine épreuve a lieu dans une semaine à Doublonville.

-D'accord, fit Leila. Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tous les deux. Tout se passera bien ! Lasi et Ina sont là pour m'aider.

-Et puis si on y réfléchit bien Leila est la plus âgé d'entre nous, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Hé ! On dit pas ça ! Fit Leila en envoyant un oreiller dans la tête du dresseur.

Le groupe hormis Len se mit à guerroyer avec des oreillers pendant quelques minutes puis fatigués ils s'endormirent. Mais Len et Nia savaient très bien que leur amie de Riverte était affectée par leur décision.

Le lendemain matin, le Soleil était levé depuis une heure ou deux lorsque les dresseurs se décidèrent à partir. Lasi et Ina n'eurent pas de mal à dire au revoir à Len et Nia mais ce fut une autre affaire pour Leila.

-On se donne rendez-vous à la Conférence Argenté, ok ? Dit Len.

-Oui pas de problème, dit Lasi. On sera là-bas à temps pour le tournoi.

-N'oublie pas Leila que tu as toujours ta pokéwalk pour nous parler, informa Nia. Mais évite de nous appeler toutes les minutes, ok ?

-D'accord.

-Bien allons-y, fit Len. Au revoir tout le monde et bonne chance à vous deux Lasi et Ina pour vos matchs d'arènes.

-Oui bonne chance et à bientôt.

-A bientôt, firent les deux dresseurs.

Len et Nia marchèrent vers le Sud-Est pendant quelques secondes puis :

-Je vous promet de vous montrer ce que je sais faire ! Fit Leila les larmes aux yeux. A la Conférence Argenté je vous montrerais ce que j'ai envie de faire !

-On le sait Leila ! Fit Len.

-A dans quelques semaines ! Fit Leila.

Nia et Len firent un dernier signe à leur amie de Riverte puis ils se retournèrent pour de bon et continuèrent leur chemin. Lasi, Ina et Leila firent également de même.

-Finalement Leila n'a pas du tout le même caractère que Lasi, fit remarquer Len.

-Et oui, dit Nia. Et ça se remarquera plus dans quelques années.

A présent chacun des deux groupes étaient sur son propre chemin, un chemin qui les amènerait tous à la Conférence Argenté à la fin, ou presque.


	22. Chapitre 22 - La cendre de vie

Le groupe était finalement arrivé à Rosalia, ville des légendes de Johto, depuis la veille très tard. Ces légendes présentaient surtout des histoires sur les légendaires Raikou, Suicune, Entei et Ho-oh. Lugia n'était pas vraiment inscrit dans les légendes de cette ville car il appartenait plutôt aux abysses qu'à la terre et au ciel de Johto.

Alexis, dresseur de quinze ans de Bourg-Géon, participant à la ligue suprême avait finalement posé ses bagages à Rosalia depuis quelques semaines afin d'étudier de plus près ces légendes. Il avait donc laissé Ina et Lasi continuer leur quête des badges de la région afin de s'attarder à ces différentes histoires. Étant un habitant de cette région il avait très vite entendu parler de ces légendes mais sans jamais avoir plus de détails. Son arrivé à Rosalia avait été l'occasion rêvé pour lui de les étudier.

Lasi, Ina et Leila avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps à Rosalia afin de se reposer du voyage qu'ils avaient réalisé depuis Oliville. Neuf heures avaient sonné et Lasi était le seul à s'être levé. Il en profita pour essayer de trouver Alexis. Il demanda donc si l'infirmière Joëlle du centre pokémon savait où le dresseur passait ses journées et elle lui répondit qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Le dresseur de Kanto partit donc à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son ami car la bibliothèque était déserte le matin.

-Bonjour Alexis, salua le dresseur de Kanto.

-Lasi ? S'étonna Alexis. Alors comment tu vas ? Tu es tout seul ? Où est Ina ?

-Je vais bien, je ne suis pas tout seul j'ai juste laissé Ina et Leila au centre pokémon, répondit Lasi.

-Leila ? Répéta Alexis.

Comme le dresseur de Johto n'était pas au courant des dernières péripéties de Lasi et d'Ina, le dresseur de Kanto lui raconta ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur départ de Rosalia y compris les pendentifs de pouvoirs et la dernière attaque de l'équipe Élément. Puis une fois qu'il eut fini ce fut au tour d'Alexis de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait découvert.

Alexis avait tout d'abord relu toutes les légendes de Rosalia. Il avait noté sur un cahier tout les éléments importants de ces contes puis il avait établi des liens entre ses différentes histoires. Puis il avait parlé avec des habitants qui connaissaient plus de choses que les livres. Et finalement il en était là, à trouver en quoi la destruction de la Tour Cendrée, le décès, la résurrection de Suicune, Entei et Raikou, ainsi que Ho-oh avait un lien.

-Tu es allé dans la Tour Cendrée et dans la Tour Carillon ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui mais il n'y a rien.

-Et ton badge tu n'as toujours pas réessayer de l'obtenir ?

-Toujours pas, répondit Alexis. J'irais le chercher avant de partir de Rosalia pour de bon.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Il n'y avait personne à par eux dans la bibliothèque et il n'y avait pas de vent. Pourtant Lasi sentit une présence. Le garçon de Kanto eut l'impression de prendre un coup dans la tête.

- _Ina !_ S'écria une voix dans la tête du garçon de Kanto. _Il y a un problème avec Ina. Emmenez là !_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le dresseur ne le savait pas. Alexis semblait ne rien avoir remarquer. La pokéwalk de Lasi sonna. Le dresseur répondit à l'appel qui provenait de Leila.

-Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, dit précipitamment Leila un peu paniqué. Ina a un problème. Elle ne peut plus se lever.

-Quoi ! Attends j'arrive.

Lasi ferma sa pokéwalk. Accompagné d'Alexis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux au centre pokémon en courant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait Ina mais au vu de ce qu'avait dit la voix dans la tête de Lasi il y avait eu un gros problème. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement grâce au pendentif de pouvoirs qu'il avait pu entendre la voix. Ils arrivèrent au centre en quelques minutes. L'infirmière Joëlle les conduisit dans une salle de repos où Ina était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous pour le moment, répondit l'infirmière. Mais votre amie saura sûrement. C'est ici.

L'infirmière fit entrer Lasi et Alexis à l'intérieur de la salle où se trouvaient Ina et Leila. La dresseuse de Kanto était allongée dans un lit avec des électrodes branchées un peu partout sur son corps et reliées à des machines. Elle dormait. Leila quand à elle était assise sur une chaise à côté de la dresseuse. L'infirmière préféra partir et laissa les enfants discutaient entre eux pendant qu'elle allait chercher les résultats des analyses.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Lasi.

-Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin elle était incapable de se lever et même quand elle y est arrivé elle s'est évanouie, dit Leila.

-Pourtant elle allait très bien hier, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Oui je sais et il ne sait rien passer cette nuit, ajouta Leila.

L'infirmière entra avec un dossier contenant les résultats des analyses. Elle avait une mine plutôt terne.

-J'ai ici les analyses qui ont été réalisé, dit l'infirmière Joëlle. Et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Ina est en manque d'énergie. Est-ce qu'elle a fait un très gros effort ces derniers jours ?

-Non je ne crois pas, dit Lasi. Il y a encore une semaine on était à Oliville et hormis notre voyage il n'y a rien eu.

-Alors un effort prolongé sur ces derniers mois ?

-Non, dit Lasi. Je ne pense pas. Sinon elle nous l'aurait dit.

-Bon si ce n'est pas ça c'est sûrement une conséquence de l'autre problème. Mais celui est beaucoup plus grave.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Lasi.

Alexis fit signe à Leila qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de la salle. Le dresseur de Johto avait compris que ce qu'allait annoncer l'infirmière Joëlle serait dur pour Lasi alors autant le laisser entendre ça seul. Les deux dresseurs sortirent de la salle.

-Je ne sais pas encore d'où vient la source de ce problème mais le corps d'Ina est contaminé par quelque chose, expliqua l'infirmière.

-Contaminé ?

-Oui. Quelque chose s'est développé dans son corps et s'est collé à chaque partie de son corps. Cette chose peut lui faire perdre l'usage de ses membres ou de ses organes. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit le garçon. Mais il y a un moyen de l'aider ?

-J'aurais bien voulu répondre oui mais je ne peux pas. On aurait pu opérer Ina et trouver ce qu'elle a si elle avait assez de forces mais ce n'est pas le cas et avec les problèmes qu'elle a actuellement je ne peux pas l'opérer.

-Mais alors …

-Je suis désolé.

L'infirmière Joëlle sortit de la salle afin de laisser Lasi seul. Elle prononça les mêmes mots à Alexis et Leila. Ils étaient affectés par le sort de la dresseuse mais Lasi l'était encore plus. Le garçon était dans un triste état. Il pleurait son amie qui dormait dans le lit de la salle pendant quelques minutes. Puis Leila décida d'aller l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Apprendre qu'un ami de longue date était condamné était déjà très dur pour un adulte alors pour un garçon de presque onze ans c'était presque impossible à surmonter seul. Après de longues minutes Lasi sortit de la salle avec Leila. Il allait un peu mieux mais la nouvelle le dévastait encore. L'infirmière vint à leur rencontre.

-J'ai averti ses parents, dit l'infirmière. Ils ne peuvent pas venir là voir avant au moins une semaine. Ils sont bloqués au Bourg-Palette à cause de la neige.

-D'accord, et bien nous resterons, merci, parvint à prononcer Lasi.

-Et concernant ses pokémons ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Lasi.

L'infirmière lui donna les pokéballs de son amie. Il récupéra en particulier celle de Palkia qu'il garda en main. Il décida d'aller dehors et de quitter un peu la ville toujours accompagné de Leila et Alexis. Puis une fois à l'écart des regards le dresseur fit apparaître Palkia et Dialga. Les deux pokémons avaient entendu la nouvelle et était eux aussi, triste de la nouvelle.

-Je pense savoir l'un des problèmes d'Ina, dit Lasi. Sur son manque d'énergie.

 _-Tu penses que ça viendrait de quoi ?_ Demanda Palkia.

-De son pendentif de pouvoirs, répondit Lasi. J'ai besoin de vous pour appeler Arceus. Lui seul pourra nous dire si oui ou non c'est à cause de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda Alexis.

-Avant la réunification avec les artefacts légendaires, les pendentifs de pouvoirs prenaient comme source notre énergie vitale, dit Lasi. Je pense que c'est ça qui a pris une partie de l'énergie d'Ina.

-Mais elle aurait du reprendre des forces, dit Leila.

-Oui c'est vrai mais quelque chose lui a peut être empêcher de récupérer, supposa Lasi.

 _-Et c'est bien possible,_ fit remarquer Palkia. _Elle est_ _sur la défensive depuis quelques semaines._

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Alexis.

 _-Les pendentifs de pouvoirs nous permettent de communiquer avec celui qui détient notre pouvoir,_ expliqua Dialga. _Mais encore faut-il savoir comment s'y prendre._

-Enfin on reste toujours au même point, comment va-t-on aider Ina, dit Leila.

-On a besoin d'Arceus, dit Lasi.

Une aura dorée apparut auprès du groupe et laissa échapper plusieurs particules. La lumière changea de forme pendant quelques instants puis elle prit la forme d'Arceus.

 _-Ton raisonnement est exact,_ dit Arceus. _C'est le pendentif de pouvoir qui a pris l'énergie d'Ina._

-Que va-t-on faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Palkia.

 _-Alexis connaît la réponse,_ dit Arceus. _La cendre sacrée sauvera Ina._

-Mais c'est Ho-oh qui la détenait ! Rétorqua Alexis. Et même si on arrive à le trouver il ne l'a plus après le désastre de la Tour Cendrée !

 _-Vous êtes dans sa ville, il se trouve au sommet de la Tour Carillon,_ dit Arceus.

-Dialga prépare-toi on y va, dit Lasi.

 _-Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça,_ intervint Arceus. _Pour arriver au sommet de la Tour Carillon et trouver_ _Ho-oh tu vas avoir besoin de ton pendentif de pouvoirs. Il y a une inscription à l'entrée de la tour. Tu devras la lire. Ton esprit se détachera ensuite de ton corps pour entrer dans la dimension de Ho-oh. Et après tu devras grimper jusqu'au sommet de la tour car c'est seulement dans sa dimension que la cendre sacrée peut_ _être créé._

-Et vous ne pouvez pas y aller ? Demanda Alexis. Ça pourra nous faire gagner du temps.

 _-C'est un lieu spirituel où je n'ai pas accès,_ dit Arceus. _Mais je vous indiquerais quoi faire._

-Et on peut y aller à combien ? Demanda Leila.

 _-Tout_ _ceux qui ont un pendentif de pouvoir le peuvent,_ répondit Arceus.

-Tu ne viendras pas Leila, j'y irais seul, dit Lasi.

-Non je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit Leila. Tu connais Ina depuis plusieurs années déjà mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être le seul à la sauver.

 _-Il vaudrait mieux que vous y soyez_ _tous les deux,_ avertit Arceus. _Il s'agit d'un lieu que_ _seul Ho-oh connaît et à mon avis il y aura des obstacles à surmonter._

-Bon d'accord, laissa tomber Lasi.

Le décor changea autour du groupe. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la Tour Carillon.

 _-A présent c'est à vous_ , fit la voix d'Arceus dans la tête du groupe.

Lasi rappela Palkia et Dialga dans leur pokéballs puis les trois dresseurs se mirent à chercher une inscription. Mais Alexis ne pouvait pas lire la langue des pokémons légendaires. Le dresseur ne leur fut d'aucune aide pour trouver le message mais il pourrait toujours leur indiquer des endroits susceptibles de détenir le message. Il leur indiqua donc le pilier au centre ainsi que les différentes statues de Ho-oh réparties dans la salle. Ce fut finalement Leila qui trouva l'inscription sur le pilier d'une statue. Elle appela Lasi avant de lire le message puis :

-Pour se rendre à Ho-oh il faudra parcourir la Tour, la Tour qui sommeille dans l'esprit du légendaire, récitèrent les deux dresseurs.

Une lumière rouge entoura le corps des deux enfants puis leur corps chutèrent. Alexis parvint à les retenir juste à temps. Ils étaient évanouis. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'avait dit Arceus. Leur esprit devait se détacher de leur corps pour pouvoir accéder à la dimension de Ho-oh. Il essaya de poser les corps de façon à ce que lorsqu'ils reviendraient ils ne se fassent pas mal. Puis il alla chercher du monde pour les emmener au centre pokémon en précisant bien qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient juste fatigués suite à ce qu'ils avaient appris afin d'éviter tout examen. Après tout il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anormal pour des humains.

Les deux détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs avaient senti une faible douleur lorsque leur esprit avait quitté leur corps. Mais à présent la douleur avait disparu et ils étaient au premier étage de la Tour Carillon. L'ambiance était différente de la Tour Carillon où il se trouvait auparavant car tout était bleuté. Eux aussi était différents. Ils ressemblaient plus à des spectres qu'a des humains.

-Arceus combien il y a d'étages ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Neuf, vous êtes au premier. Il vous en reste huit à atteindre puis vous arriverez au sommet où vous pourrez parler à Ho-oh._

-Viens voir Lasi, dit Leila en regardant par une fenêtre.

Le dresseur vint voir ce que son amie voulait lui montrer. La fenêtre donnait une vue vers l'Ouest et une autre tour intact était à une centaine de mètres. C'était la Tour Cendrée mais elle n'avait pas brûlé.

- _C'est sûrement la représentation qu'a laissé Ho-oh dans sa dimension,_ fit la voix d'Arceus.

-Sûrement, maintenant allons-y, fit Lasi.

- _Faites attention à vous_ , indiqua Arceus. _Vos pokémons ne pourront pas vous aider ici._

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers la première échelle de la Tour. Lasi monta en premier sur l'échelle. Il jeta un œil suite aux recommandations d'Arceus. La tour devait sûrement être rempli de piège en tout genre. Et le pokémon avait eu raison. Au deuxième étage se trouvait une dizaine de Malosse prêt à bondir sur ceux qui essayeraient de monter.

-On va avoir un gros problème, dit Lasi. Il y a une dizaine de Malosse au dessus.

-Oui je viens de voir ça, fit Leila.

-Mais d'où est-ce que ...

-De là, fit la dresseuse en indiquant le plafond. Les étages supérieures ne prennent pas la totalité de l'espace et ils ont des trous. Si jamais on tombe je crois bien que l'on risque de se faire mal.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se fait toucher par une attaque des Malosses ?

- _Vous ne subirez pas de dommages physique ni mental mais par contre votre enveloppe spirituelle va prendre les dégâts subis. Par exemple un lance-flamme_ _brûlera_ _cette enveloppe._

-Et que se passe-t-il si l'enveloppe disparaît ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Il se peut que votre esprit retourne dans votre corps ou il se peut aussi bien que votre esprit retourne à votre point de départ afin de reformer l'enveloppe spirituelle._ _Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne vous arrivera rien de grave._

-C'est déjà ça, fit remarquer Leila.

-Je vais tenter de les attirer, fit Lasi. Et je vais essayer de les envoyer au premier étage.

-Mais si on doit retourner ici on ne pourra plus rien y faire, fit remarquer Leila.

-Ah oui mince, s'excusa Lasi. Bon je vais les attirer et toi tu vas en profiter pour monter au troisième étage. Une fois que tu seras monté j'essayerais de monter aussi mais il va falloir faire vite.

-Ok.

Le dresseur de Kanto grimpa en vitesse au deuxième étage et provoqua les Malosses qui le poursuivirent à travers tout l'étage. Leila grimpa à l'échelle aussi vite qu'elle put et partit en direction de l'échelle qui était à l'autre bout de salle. Elle dut passer par un chemin précis afin d'éviter les trous qui menait à l'étage d'en dessous. Elle commença à grimper l'échelle lorsque Lasi arriva vers elle avec les Malosses à ses trousses. Un trou séparait les deux plate-formes. Leila s'agrippa à l'échelle avec une main et tendit l'autre à Lasi. Lasi sauta, attrapa la main tendue par son amie et atterrit sur le sol. Les Malosses s'arrêtèrent devant le trou. Ils regardèrent les deux humains pendant quelques instants puis ils se calmèrent d'un seul coup et retournèrent à leur occupation.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Se demanda Lasi à haute voix.

- _Ils ont reconnu votre force et vous laisse grimper à l'étage suivant_ , indiqua Arceus.

-Et vous ne pourriez pas demander à Ho-oh de nous laisser grimper tranquillement la tour ? Demanda Leila.

- _Je le pourrais mais Ho-oh ne pourrait pas le permettre. Si il le faisait il détruirait les règles de sa dimension spirituelle et la création de la cendre sacrée ne serait plus possible._

-Ces dimensions sont compliqués, soupira Lasi. Et il n'y a aucun pokémon au dessus.

Le dresseur disait vrai. La salle était vide de tout pokémons mais il y avait trois échelles. Les deux dresseurs restèrent aux aguets. Ils avancèrent petit à petit vers l'échelle la plus proche. Et ils eurent raison d'être aussi prudent. Une trappe s'ouvrit juste devant Leila et Lasi quand ils s'approchèrent un peu trop du pilier central.

-Bon ça va, c'est moins dur que pour les Malosses, fit Lasi. Par contre il va falloir continuer doucement.

Leila acquiesça. Les deux dresseurs continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à une des échelle. Ils soufflèrent un peu puis ils grimpèrent au quatrième étage. Leila grimpa la première et arriva face à une impasse. Ce n'était pas la bonne échelle. Elle en profita pour repérer quelle échelle permettait de grimper ensuite au cinquième étage puis elle redescendit. Les deux dresseurs reprirent donc le chemin en direction de la bonne échelle cette fois-ci. Des trappes s'activèrent par-ci et par là mais ils parvinrent à atteindre le quatrième étage.

Le nouvel étage ne comportait pas de pièges selon les dires d'Arceus puisque l'épreuve de cet étage était relié à celui de l'étage inférieur. Lasi et Leila se dirigèrent donc vers l'échelle menant au cinquième étage sans se préoccuper du reste.

L'étage numéro cinq comportait des ponts entre les plate-formes. Lasi et Leila durent prendre soin de leur équilibre pour traverser ces ponts qui bougeaient sans cesse dès que quelqu'un faisait un pas dessus. Les deux dresseurs décidèrent de passer un à un tout en étant à quatre pattes. Ils arrivèrent finalement après de longues minutes à l'échelle qui menait au sixième étage.

- _Cet étage n'est pas une épreuve physique,_ informa Arceus. _C'est une épreuve de connaissance._ _Il doit y avoir quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres salles et c'est ça qui vous posera la question._

-D'accord, fit Lasi. Mais la question sera sur quoi ?

- _Je pense qu'il s'agira de quelque chose en rapport avec Ho-oh._

-Mince. J'espère que j'ai retenu tout ce que m'a dit Alexis ce matin. J'espère qu'on va s'en sortir sinon il faudra faire appel à lui.

- _Je pourrais lui parler par télépathie_ , répondit Arceus.

Lasi et Leila s'avancèrent dans la salle. C'est alors que les murs disparurent laissant la vue libre sur l'extérieur de la tour. C'était la nuit. Le Dieu pokémon rassura les jeunes dresseurs en leur disant que c'était normal. Ho-oh attendait la réponse à la question pour connaître leur valeur.

-Quels sont les pokémons qui ont été ressuscités lors de l'incendie de la Tour Cendrée ? Demanda une voix.

-Ah je sais ! S'exclama Lasi, fier d'avoir retenu ce que lui avait raconté Alexis le matin même alors qu'il était encore un peu endormi. Ce sont Suicune, Raikou et Entei.

Suite à la bonne réponse une lumière aveuglante surgit dans la salle et envahi toute la salle pendant quelques secondes. Puis la lumière se dissipa et laissa place à une échelle. Lasi et Leila grimpèrent au septième étage.

L'étage était vide, les murs n'étaient pas présent comme pour l'étage inférieur. Par contre la surface du sol dépassait un peu plus dehors de telle sorte que l'on pouvait faire le tour de la salle par l'extérieur. A côté du pilier de l'étage, deux pokémons attendaient. Lasi et Leila commencèrent à se diriger vers l'extérieur.

 _-Pour passer il faudra se dépêcher et se battre,_ fit l'un des pokémons.

-Mais comment on va faire, fit Lasi. On est que des humains.

 _-A vous de trouver un moyen,_ fit l'autre pokémon.

Il s'agissait de deux Lucario. Lasi connaissait plusieurs choses sur ce pokémon car Riolu était la pré-évolution de Lucario.

-Il va falloir faire très attention à eux, expliqua Lasi. Ils peuvent attaquer à distance comme au corps à corps.

-Et ils sont meilleurs dans quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-En général dans les deux, répondit Lasi.

A peine le garçon avait fini sa phrase qu'un des Lucarios attaqua avec aurasphère. Lasi tenta une esquive avant de se rappeler que l'attaque ne pouvait être esquiver. Il profita de la distance qu'il restait pour se mettre derrière un des piliers de la salle. La sphère d'aura explosa au contact du pilier. Le Lucario qui avait attaqué eut comme un sourire pendant quelques instants. Puis son allié passa à l'attaque avec un aurasphère mais il visa la dresseuse de Riverte. Lasi appela son amie a venir le rejoindre et la sphère vint s'écraser sur le pilier qui à chaque impact retrouvait sa forme originelle.

-Bon ça peut durer longtemps ça, fit Lasi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais en plus des Lucarios ? Demanda Leila.

-Ils sont de type combat et acier et ils utilisent le pouvoir de l'aura pour se protéger et attaquer. Après un long entraînement ils peuvent utiliser psyko ou dracochoc.

-Bon ça va être compliqué de les combattre en plus sans pokémon.

-Arceus il n'y a pas un moyen de passer cette épreuve ?

- _Vous pouvez essayer de_ _trouver l'échelle. Une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé il vous faudra monter le plus vite possible au huitième étage,_ expliqua le pokémon.

-Bon autant dire que ça va être le plus compliqué de nos combats, fit Lasi. Bon on va se séparer. J'irais dehors et toi tu resteras à l'intérieur. Si l'un d'entre nous trouve l'échelle qu'il le crie à l'autre.

-Ok.

Lasi courut en direction de l'extérieur. Un des Lucarios le prit en chasse tandis que l'autre suivit Leila.

-Arceus est-ce qu'on peut utiliser les pendentifs de pouvoirs ici ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Oui je pense mais tu connais un moyen de les utiliser ?_

-Non mais je vais essayer.

Le dresseur de Kanto se mit à réfléchir sur comment il pouvait utiliser son pendentif de pouvoir tout en esquivant une attaque dracochoc du Lucario. Il se mit à réfléchir comment se comportait l'artefact lorsqu'il comprenait ce que disait un pokémon mais il savait juste que le pendentif libérait une énergie dans son corps. Peut être qu'il fallait juste en faire la demande. Il essaya mais aucun résultat.

-L'échelle est ici ! Cria Leila.

La dresseuse était à quelques mètres de Lasi et avait montré l'échelle qui se trouvait derrière un pilier.

-On y va ! Commanda Lasi.

Les deux dresseurs coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers l'échelle. Les deux Lucario s'arrêtèrent. Lasi et Leila ne réfléchirent pas pourquoi ils c'étaient arrêtés. Ils arrivèrent à l'avant-dernier étage, une réplique exact de l'étage précédent.

-Mais il n'y a rien ici, fit Lasi.

Le sol se fissura en deux points derrière eux. Puis des trous apparurent et les Lucarios arrivèrent à l'étage par ce passage. Les trous se refermèrent.

 _-Vous êtes arrivés ici,_ fit l'un des Lucarios. Bravo. _Voyons ce que vous pourrez faire avec ça._

Deux lumières rouges entourèrent Lasi et Leila qui s'attendaient à avoir échoué. Les deux lumières entrèrent dans les corps spirituelles puis plus rien. Ils étaient toujours en face des deux pokémons mais ils ressentaient une étrange énergie en eux.

 _-L'épreuve de cet étage est un combat contre nous,_ expliqua l'autre Lucario. _Vous avez acquis pour cet étage seulement nos pouvoirs. A vous de vous en servir pour gagner sans vous faire toucher._

Les deux dresseurs furent surpris du but de l'épreuve mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en occuper. Les deux Lucarios fonçaient vers eux dans le but de leur faire un forte-paume. Lasi esquiva avec vitesse extrême et Leila utilisa abri.

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça on a qu'a essayer, murmura Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto fit apparaître une sphère bleu entre ses mains et l'envoya contre l'un des Lucarios. La sphère explosa au contact du pokémon. Leila recula de quelques pas et envoya l'aurasphère contre l'autre Lucario. La sphère explosa aussi. Lasi et Leila rejoignit l'échelle qui était apparu. Le dresseur commença à monter en premier au dernier étage. Il arriva à la moitié lorsque les deux Lucarios foncèrent vers Lasi avec aurasphère. Leila se mit entre les attaques et son ami. Elle prit les attaques de plein fouet et son corps spirituelle disparut. Le dresseur se dépêcha de monter au dernier étage.

Leila se réveilla soudainement au centre pokémon. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête mais sinon elle allait bien. Elle se souvint d'avoir empêché les attaques d'atteindre Lasi. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait réussi ? Et Lasi allait-il arriver à réussir la dernière épreuve ?

 _-Il est arrivé au dernier étage_ , fit la voix d'Arceus.

Elle soupira de soulagement et regarda par la fenêtre. Le Soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle décida de sortir de la chambre. Alexis attendait leur réveil. Elle voulut lui expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé dans la tour mais le dresseur avait une information plus urgente à lui dire.

Lasi était arrivé finalement au dernier étage. Il savait que Leila était retourné dans son corps et qu'elle n'avait rien. Au dessus se trouvait le sommet de la Tour Carillon, là où devait se trouver Ho-oh. Mais Lasi ne cria pas victoire pour autant. Au dessous se trouvait deux Lucarios et une odeur de brûlé commençait à se faire sentir. Un incendie ? Un Lucario de l'étage précédent apparut devant Lasi.

 _-Bravo_ , fit le pokémon. _Tu as réussi à atteindre le dernier étage de la Tour Carillon. Même si ton amie a été éliminé de l'épreuve il suffit que l'un d'entre vous arrive ici._

-C'était quoi le but de ces épreuves ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Tester ceux qui veulent voir Ho-oh,_ répondit le Lucario. _Mais il te reste une chose à faire avant de savoir si oui ou non tu peux le voir._

-Encore une épreuve, marmonna Lasi.

 _-Plutôt une question, une question que seul toi connaît la réponse,_ reprit le Lucario. _Voir Ho-oh dépendra de ce que tu vas répondre._

-Pose la question.

 _-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

Quoi ?! Il suffisait juste de répondre à cette question pour voir Ho-oh alors qu'il se trouvait au plus haut étage de la tour. Le dresseur ne prit pas deux secondes pour répondre même si cette épreuve le déconcertait beaucoup suite à la difficulté des deux dernières épreuves.

-J'ai besoin de la cendre sacrée pour sauver mon amie, répondit Lasi. Mais le problème c'est que le pendentif de pouvoirs lui a pris toute son énergie et qu'elle ne peut être opéré. Et si elle n'est pas opéré elle risque de ...

Le dernier mot du dresseur s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du dresseur. La vie de son amie était en jeu. Son destin était entre ses mains. Il tenta de surmonter sa peine afin de répondre à la question du pokémon.

-Je n'ai pas le temps avec tout ça ! Toutes les épreuves de cette tour. Et il faut que je me dépêche sinon elle risque de … de mourir si elle n'obtient pas au plus vite de la cendre sacrée, continua Lasi.

Le pokémon ferma les yeux et envoya la réponse au pokémon légendaire. Puis soudain un cri venant du toit surgit. Une échelle apparut au milieu de la salle.

 _-Ho-oh a accepté de te voir,_ répondit Lucario.

-Merci, fit Lasi en séchant ses larmes.

Le gardien de l'aura disparut et Lasi monta à l'échelle. Il était au bout de ce qu'il avait parcouru. Ina pourrait être sauvé.

Il arriva sur le toit de la Tour Carillon. Le ciel était dégagé. La nuit faisait place et la lune était bien haute dans le ciel. A quelques mètres de lui un gigantesque oiseau de couleur rouge et or. En bas de la tour, un feu commençait à se propager. Ho-oh était devant lui. Le pokémon légendaire semblait serein face à l'incendie. Lasi devait donc en faire autant. Le dresseur s'agenouilla devant le pokémon légendaire pour lui témoigner son respect.

 _-Lasi, bienvenue au sommet de la Tour Carillon,_ annonça le pokémon Légendaire. _Relève-toi. Si tu as un pendentif de pouvoirs tu as le même titre que moi._

Le dresseur se releva.

 _-J'ai entendu ta requête et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu y répondre lorsque tu étais en bas de la tour,_ s'excusa le pokémon. _Mais le temps n'est plus aux excuses._

Un bol d'or apparut devant Lasi. Ho-oh cracha quelques braises de son attaque feu sacré. Les braises arrivèrent sur le bol qui les transforma immédiatement en cendre.

 _-La cendre sacrée est à l'intérieur,_ expliqua Ho-oh.

-Comment est-ce que je vais ramener ça dans le monde normal ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-La cendre sacrée fera parti de toi_ , répondit le pokémon. _Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Et pour sauver ton amie tu n'auras qu'à la tenir et à vouloir transférer la cendre sacrée. Celle-ci passera de ton esprit à son esprit et la guérira._

-D'accord. Merci !

Pour toute réponse le pokémon légendaire cria. Lasi commença à disparaître en même temps que l'oiseau légendaire s'envolait. Il vit alors plusieurs flammes de l'incendie qui avait rapidement gagné le toit puis plus rien.

Le dresseur se réveilla dans sa chambre du centre pokémon. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures déjà. Leila n'était pas là. Elle avait sûrement dû quitter la chambre. Le dresseur se saisit de ses chaussures et courut en direction de la salle où se trouvait Ina. Il avait enfin la cendre sacrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la donner à Ina. Il arriva devant la salle. Personne n'était là hormis la malade. Lasi entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Son amie avait la peau livide. Il se dépêcha d'administrer le remède. Il prit le bras de son amie et pensa très fortement à soigner la malade. Lasi sentit une douleur ainsi que quelque chose qui se détachait de son être intérieur mais il ne faiblit pas. Il resta comme ça pendant des minutes puis Lasi senti que le transfert était terminé. Il se sentit fatigué comme il n'avait jamais été. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit quelques instants. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant Alexis et Leila entrer.

-Tu y es arrivé, se réjouit Leila. Et tu es encore là !

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Mais pourquoi je ne serais plus là ?

-La Tour Carillon a eu un incendie dans le huitième étage, expliqua Alexis. Mais il a été dissipé.

-Mais c'est là que l'on a combattu les deux Lucarios, fit Lasi. Et c'est pour ça que la Tour Carillon de la dimension à commencé à prendre feu.

-Oui, dit Leila. Je pense aussi que c'est notre combat qui a provoqué ça.

-Mais pourtant on était dans l'esprit de Ho-oh non, dit Lasi.

- _Les dimensions sont quelque choses de compliqués_ , fit la voix d'Arceus. _Bravo à vous deux et encore désolé de cette épreuve._

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Arceus, fit Lasi.

 _-Merci,_ fit le pokémon. _Mais tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas reprit le projet des pendentifs de pouvoirs. Merci quand même._

La voix du Dieu pokémon se tut dans la tête des trois dresseurs. Il avait autre chose à faire. Le bras d'Ina que tenait Lasi bougea. Les trois dresseurs regardèrent Ina. La dresseuse de Kanto ouvrit les yeux puis se leva doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ina en voyant Lasi en train de pleurer de joie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'infirmière Joëlle à moitié endormi en entrant dans la salle. Oh, mais vous êtes réveillé ? Vous allez bien ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ? Répondit Ina.

Alexis expliqua ce qu'avait eu la dresseuse.

-Il y a sûrement du y avoir un problème dans vos test, fit Lasi lorsque le dresseur de Bourg-Géon eut fini de parler de ce qu'avait eu Ina.

-Peut être, fit l'infirmière Joëlle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Normalement tout fonctionnait bien.

-Peut être que c'est nous qui avons des ondes qui ont perturbé les machines, rit Lasi.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave sur les machines, fit l'infirmière. Bon et bien bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit, firent les dresseurs.

L'infirmière sortit de la salle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais bon le principal était que la petite s'en soit sortit.

-Bon c'est quoi la vérité ? Demanda Ina. Je sais que vous lui avez raconté des mensonges.

-On peut rien te cacher, fit Lasi.

-Non c'est toi qui ne peut rien me cacher, répondit la jeune dresseuse en faisant rire Alexis et Leila.

Lasi se contenta de sourire. Il accepta de lui raconter la vérité mais en échange elle devrait dire à ses parents qu'elle avait juste eu un malaise et que c'étaient les machines qui avaient eu un problème. Le récit prit une heure puis Lasi s'écroula finalement. La journée avait été longue pour lui.

-Je sais ce qu'a ressenti Len à la fin de la dernière épreuve, fit le garçon de Kanto.

Leila et Alexis l'aidèrent à aller se coucher tandis qu'Ina resterait dans la salle de repos au cas où. Ina se sentait mieux que jamais, que ce soit sur l'énergie qui débordait d'elle ou même de ses émotions. La rage qui l'habitait c'était calmée. En tout cas la dresseuse avait une énorme dette envers Lasi même si celui-ci n'en voulait pas.

Dix heures sonnèrent lorsque Lasi se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Alexis, Ina et Leila le regardaient.

-Allez lève-toi paresseux ! Fit Ina.

C'était la réplique que lui avait souvent répété la dresseuse avant le début de leur voyage pokémon.

-Paresseux moi, s'innocenta Lasi. Mais pas du tout. Je réfléchissais et ...

-... tu t'es assoupi, finit son amie d'enfance.

C'est ce que répondait à chaque fois Lasi. Le garçon de dix ans se leva et envoya un oreiller à la tête de son amie qui répliqua. Les deux amis s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis finalement Leila mit fin au combat.

Les dresseurs descendirent déjeuner puis il était temps pour eux de partir. Ina avait déjà appelé ses parents pendant que Lasi dormait. Les trois voyageurs dirent au revoir à Alexis et partirent en direction d'Acajou afin que Lasi et Ina obtiennent leur septième badge de la région.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Arthur à Johto

-Enfin arrivé à Johto !

C'est ce que c'était dit Arthur en arrivant dans la région voisine de Kanto. Le dresseur du Bourg-palette était non loin de Bourg-Géon, au sommet d'une falaise qui donnait une vue sur la petite ville au loin ainsi que sur le début de l'océan au Sud. Il avait marché une grande partie de la nuit. Il n'aimait pas perdre du temps à voyager et voulait avoir au plus vite tout les éléments nécessaires à sa participation au tournoi. Son équipe était pourtant fatigué et lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Et pourtant il venait juste d'échapper à une horde de Dardagnan qui lui avaient causé plusieurs blessures ainsi qu'à ses coéquipiers. Il marcha en direction de la ville de départ de nombreux dresseurs de Johto en suivant un chemin qui descendait vers une forêt qui allait jusqu'à Bourg-Géon. Il en avait marre. Marre de lui-même et de son comportement. Il était fatigué et il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter quelques heures voir quelques instants mais quelque chose l'en empêchait au fond de lui. Finalement quelques minutes plus tard ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula. Il essaya de se relever. Rien. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il essaya de crier pour que quelqu'un l'aide mais il ne put. Sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Ses yeux se voilèrent petit à petit et il perdit finalement connaissance.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il n'était plus dans la forêt séparant Kanto et Johto. Il était allongé sur un matelas à même le sol. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans la forêt. Mais qui ? Il leva le haut de son corps et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre composée d'une télévision, d'un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur, un meuble dans lequel devait sûrement se trouver les vêtements de la personne qui dormait dans un lit à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Arthur. Le dresseur était encore avec ses habits. Son sac à dos avait été posé contre l'un des murs de la chambre ainsi que ses chaussures. Ses pokémons étaient toujours avec lui. Encore trop fatigué, il décida de se recoucher.

Le lit s'agita à côté du dresseur avant que celui-ci ne se recouche. Une personne en sortit et alluma une lampe. C'était une fille. Elle semblait avoir quatorze ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez long, des yeux marrons et portait une chemise de nuit.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Oui, répondit Arthur un peu troublé.

-Je t'ai trouvé à un ou deux kilomètres d'ici. Tu étais évanouis.

-Merci, remercia le dresseur.

Arthur se sentait étrange vis à vis de cette fille. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi gentil avec une personne hormis ses parents. Dire un simple merci ne lui était pas habituel. Quelque chose le changeait. Un étrange sentiment l'avait envahi.

-Tu es un dresseur ? Demanda la jeune fille en l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.

-Oui, je viens du Bourg-Palette, à Kanto, répondit l'adolescent.

-D'aussi loin, remarqua la jeune fille. Et qu'est-ce qui te pousses à faire ça ?

-Je suis venu collecter les badges d'arènes de la région pour participer à la ligue suprême, expliqua le dresseur. J'ai déjà récupéré les huit badges de Kanto et Johto étant plus proche que Hoenn ou Sinnoh j'ai décidé de parcourir cette région.

-Et tu proviens de la même ville que Lasi, Red et Sacha c'est bien ça ?

Normalement la seule pensée envers Lasi l'aurait mis de mauvaise humeur mais il ne sentit rien. Il n'était plus le même. Peut être qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Depuis sa défaite contre son rival qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui il avait beaucoup réfléchi à lui même. Peut être que maintenant il avait compris que son comportement n'était qu'une façon pour lui de montrer qu'il n'était pas faible.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, fit la jeune fille.

-De … De quoi ? Demanda Arthur perturbé.

-De te forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Je parviens à savoir ce que pensent les autres en les regardant juste.

-Je viens de comprendre qui je suis réellement, s'excusa le dresseur. J'ai été immonde envers des personnes qui me sont proche.

-Comme Lasi ?

-Oui.

-Et tes parents ? Ou tes amis ? Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider.

-Comme je voyage seul je ne bénéficie pas de conseils. Et d'ailleurs voyager en groupe ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Enfin … c'était avant. Et toi ? Tu me poses beaucoup de question mais je ne sais rien de toi.

-Je m'appelle Célia et j'habite ici, chez mes parents, à Bourg-Géon.

-Tu es dresseuse ?

-Bientôt. Demain le Professeur Orme me donnera mon premier pokémon pour que je commence mon voyage initiatique. Et je serais partante pour voyager avec toi.

Cette phrase troubla encore plus le dresseur qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être face à ce genre de situation. Il aurait bien aimé accepter mais il se demandait si il pourrait garder un comportement gentil durant le voyage.

-J'en suis sûr, répondit la dresseuse. On voit ça demain de toute façon, continua-t-elle en replongeant dans son lit et en éteignant la lumière.

Arthur mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des mots qui lui avait été adressé puis.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Arthur se laissa donc porter par le silence de la nuit et il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Célia qui le réveilla quelques minutes avant le levé du soleil. La future dresseuse était en pleine forme.

-Bonjour, fit-elle.

-Bonjour, salua le dresseur, encore un peu endormi mais tout de même gêné.

-Descends en bas, mes parents sont en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, dit Célia.

Comme le dresseur était déjà habillé il sortit de la chambre et laissa l'adolescente seule qui allait s'habiller. Il descendit un escalier et arriva dans la salle à manger. Le père et la mère de Célia avaient fini de préparer le repas et avait commencé à manger.

-Ah ! Voilà notre rescapé ! S'exclama le père. Alors tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, répondit Arthur. Merci à vous.

-Ne nous remercie pas, répondit la mère. C'est normal ce que nous avons fait.

-Allez, ne reste pas debout et assis-toi !

Arthur s'assit sur une chaise. Le père lui passa une tartine de miel que le dresseur accepta et la trempa dans un bol de lait Meumeu qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le jeune dresseur n'avait pas connu une pareil situation depuis bien longtemps. Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus différent de ce qu'il ressentait auparavant. Il percevait les personnes autour de lui différemment et il n'était plus pressé. Le choc de son évanouissement avait dû le changer et avait dû faire taire aussi sa volonté d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Et Célia avait sûrement contribué à l'aider aussi mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-C'est très bon, admira le dresseur. Ça fait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose comme ça !

-Merci du compliment, remercia la mère. Tu es un dresseur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Arthur en expliquant aussi qu'il participait à la ligue suprême.

-Et bien tu t'es lancé dans une quête difficile, remarqua le père. Mais bon puisque tu as récolté les huit badges de Kanto, les autres ne devraient pas te poser trop de soucis.

-Bonjour, fit Célia en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

La nouvelle dresseuse avait mis un gilet noir par dessus un t-shirt de la même couleur et un pantalon bleu clair. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux en arrière sans les attacher.

-Bonjour Célia, firent les deux parents pendant que l'adolescente allait s'asseoir.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda la mère.

-Et comment ! Répondit sa fille.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda le père.

-Rien, tout est dans mon sac à l'étage.

-Tu feras attention, fit le père.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, et puis Arthur sera avec moi, répondit Célia.

-Vous avez décidé de voyager ensemble ? S'étonna la mère.

-Oui, répondit Arthur.

-D'ailleurs il faut qu'on se dépêche, fit Célia. Le Professeur Orme ne va pas m'attendre toute la journée !

Arthur et Célia s'emparèrent d'une tartine de plus chacun et allèrent chercher leurs sac qui étaient encore dans la chambre de la nouvelle dresseuse. Puis ils redescendirent aussitôt et ils saluèrent les parents de la fille de Johto. Après quelques minutes d'au revoir, les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du professeur de la région.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'immense bâtiment blanc. Célia appuya sur une sonnette et le Professeur Orme ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ah Célia ! Tu as bien fait de venir aussi vite ! Fit le Professeur. Et tu es ?

-Arthur, répondit le jeune homme. Je viens de la région de Kanto, du Bourg-Palette.

-Le Bourg-Palette, répéta le scientifique. Deux dresseurs sont passés il y a deux jours ici même et ils provenaient du Bourg-Palette eux aussi.

-Qui ? Demanda Célia.

-Lasi et Ina. Tu les connais ?

-Oui, répondit Arthur.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Célia. On va peut être pouvoir les rencontrer durant notre voyage !

-Vous avez décidé de voyager ensemble, remarqua Orme. Bien. A deux vous serez plus fort contre les dangers qui se mettront devant vous. Enfin bon je m'égare, suivez-moi !

Le Professeur fit entrer les deux adolescents et les emmena dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvait au centre un étrange appareil sur lequel étaient posés trois pokéballs.

-Je suppose que tu connais les trois pokémons que je propose, fit Orme. Je te laisse donc choisir.

Les trois pokéballs s'ouvrirent et libérèrent trois vagues d'énergie qui prirent l'apparence d'un Germignon, d'un Héricendre et d'un Kaiminus.

-Je sais qui choisir, fit Célia. Germignon qu'est-ce que tu dirais de voyager avec moi ?

La pokémon, ravie d'être choisie, répondit par un petit cri et sauta sur l'adolescente qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Bon et bien ça a été rapide, fit le Professeur Orme en se saisissant d'un pokédex et de cinq pokéballs. Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Merci ! Répondit Célia.

-N'oublie pas qu'une fois que tu auras six pokémons sur toi, si tu décides de capturer un autre pokémon il sera envoyé ici même.

-Je n'oublierais pas ça.

-Et bien alors bon voyage ! Souhaita le Professeur de la région de Johto.

Les deux dresseurs remercièrent le chercheur puis ils sortirent du bâtiment et décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter Bourg-Géon afin de se diriger vers leur première destination : Ville Griotte !


	24. Chapitre 24 - Le Pendentif de Ténèbres

Lasi, Leila et Ina étaient partis de Rosalia depuis deux jours. Après les événements de Rosalia, le groupe était devenu beaucoup plus soudé. Ina n'éprouvait plus aucune colère au fond de son cœur mais plutôt de la reconnaissance envers ses deux amis qui l'avaient sauvé. Elle s'était donc plus rapprochée de Leila avec qui elle avait eu des débuts plutôt difficiles.

Lasi, lui, avait compris qu'Ina était très importante pour lui et il avait décidé de passer encore plus de temps avec elle mais sans pour autant en perdre avec Leila. Cette dernière quand à elle profitait le plus possible du temps qu'elle passait avec les deux dresseurs de Kanto.

Lasi avait continué de regarder les Montagnes Argentés le soir afin de connaître le moment où aurait lieu sa convocation en duel. Mais pour le moment il n'avait rien vu.

Le mois de Janvier était arrivé et ceci s'était remarqué par de la neige qui avait commencé à tomber en abondance sur la région de Johto hormis sur l'île d'Irisia où l'air marin empêchait la neige de tomber. Malgré cela à plusieurs endroits de la région, notamment dans le Nord, la neige avait résisté à la chaleur du sol, à la chaleur de l'air et aux autres éléments qui auraient fait fondre la neige, ce qui donnait un environnement similaire à celui de la forêt qui entourait Frimapic, une ville qui se trouvait au Nord de la région de Sinnoh. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien, à la température d'être plutôt agréable en cette période.

Non loin de là, une femme venait de se réveiller lentement. Elle avait mal si mal à la tête qu'elle en aurait crié si elle avait pu mais elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour. Petit à petit sa vue devint plus nette et son ouïe lui permit de discerner les sons. Elle était dans une forêt et apparemment elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on l'avait assommé.

 _-... pas loin,_ finit une voix sinistre.

Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. Non pas quelqu'un, deux individus. C'étaient eux qui l'avait attaqué. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle leur avait juste demandé son chemin et quand ils avaient attaqués, elle s'était défendue. Elle essaya de bouger mais rien. Ses membres ne voulaient pas lui obéir.

 _-Ils ont fait une grave erreur en recréant les pendentifs de pouvoirs,_ continua la voix.

-Recrées ? répéta une voix qui semblait plus humaine.

 _-Je t'en parlerais plus tard,_ fit la voix. _Nous devons d'abord voir où elle a caché le pendentif. Normalement il devrait se trouver sur son cou._

Les pendentifs de pouvoirs ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander plus de choses. Une créature noire s'était mise dans son champ de vision.

 _-Elle a tout entendu,_ fit la créature.

-Elle ne doit pas s'échapper, commanda l'humain. Occupe-toi d'elle.

 _-De tout façon elle n'a pas de pendentif_ , indiqua la créature en inspectant la femme rapidement. _Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour se défendre de la sorte ?_

-On n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper, notre cible n'est plus très loin mais ils s'éloignent, trancha l'humain.

 _-Bien._

La créature fit apparaître une aura sombre entre ses mains puis l'aura se transforma en une multitudes de cercles qui frappèrent la femme qui perdit connaissance.

 _-Allons-y,_ fit la créature.

Les deux individus partirent en direction du Nord, laissant le corps de la femme. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait attention qu'un être s'était caché non loin de là juste avant que la créature n'attaque.

-Darkrai, fit l'homme.

Il s'assura que les deux agresseurs étaient bien parti puis il alla auprès de la femme. Il tendit une main vers la plaie qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle était large mais il pourrait la sauver. Une lueur blanche apparut dans sa main.

-[]-

Leila regarda la carte de sa pokéwalk pour voir l'itinéraire que le groupe devait effectuer pour arriver à la ville d'Acajou. Ils devraient passer par le Lac Colère le lendemain après-midi et normalement ils arriveraient à Acajou le lendemain soir.

-On arrivera demain soir à Acajou, informa Leila.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Lasi. J'aime bien la neige mais je n'aime pas dormir dessus.

-Arrête de te plaindre, rit Ina. C'est nous qui devrions dire ça pas toi.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais pas ? Continua Lasi.

-De toute façon on peut utiliser nos pokémons pour éviter qu'on dorme sur la neige mais non il n'y a que toi qui refuse ! Rétorqua Leila.

La remarque fit sourire Lasi puisque c'était vrai. Des trois dresseurs, il était le seul à ne pas vouloir utiliser ces pokémons pour enlever la neige qui était sous son sac de couchage car d'après lui l'humidité qui apparaîtrait en faisant fondre la neige l'empêcherait de dormir. Lasi avait juste envie de faire rire ses deux amies une fois de plus.

-Et pour Ebenelle il nous faudra combien de temps ? Demanda Lasi en redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

C'est alors que tout se passa en quelques secondes. Un rayon obscure arriva devant les dresseurs et semblait viser l'un des dresseurs. Les pokéballs de Dialga et Palkia s'ouvrirent en même temps et les deux pokémons légendaires apparurent et dressèrent un bouclier bleu et rose autour des trois dresseurs. Le rayon provoqua une explosion au contact du bouclier. Une fumée noire apparut pendant quelques instants. Lorsque l'environnement fut plus clair les trois dresseurs purent découvrir qui étaient leurs agresseurs. Un Darkrai et un humain. L'humain portait un étrange objet qui était accroché à un fil argenté qui permettait à l'objet de tenir à son cou.

-Un pendentif de pouvoirs, maugréa Dialga.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Ina.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Rejoignez notre cause ou mourrez,_ fit Darkrai. _Un monde de destruction et nous en serons les dirigeants._

-Jamais, répondit Lasi.

Sans que Lasi ne dise quoi que ce soit Dialga lança un hurle-temps sur les deux assaillants. L'humain tendit sa main vers l'attaque et le rayon bleu argenté s'écrasa sur un bouclier noir.

-Allons Dialga, fit l'humain. Sans le contrôle du temps hurle-temps ne devient qu'une vulgaire attaque. Mais regarde un peu ce que moi je peux faire.

L'homme tendit ses bras et serra ses poings. Une aura noire entoura ses bras.

 _-Il sait comment utiliser son pendentif de pouvoirs_ , avertit Palkia.

 _-Et ce n'est pas tout,_ répondit Darkrai en apparaissant derrière le groupe.

Un cercle noire apparut sous le pied du groupe de dresseurs les empêchant de s'échapper.

-[]-

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Elle venait de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui l'avait sauvé. C'était un homme dans une tenue blanche. Elle connaissait son visage et cette tenue. La tenue blanche était une longue toge sur laquelle plusieurs étranges symboles étaient dessinés. Tout les étranges symboles convergeaient ensuite vers un autre symbole au niveau du torse de l'homme représentant le symbole de l'infini.

-Vous allez bien ? Répéta l'humain.

-Oui, répondit la femme. Et vous êtes ?

-Willster, répondit l'homme. Et vous ?

-Kylia.

La jeune femme eut l'impression pendant un instant que Willster avait eu une douleur. Mais ce dernier la rassura. L'homme laissa ses sens le guider vers le Nord. Les deux assaillants attaquaient à présent trois dresseurs dont deux que Willster connaissait.

-Tu peux marcher ? S'enquit Willster.

La jeune femme fut entourée d'une aura blanche tandis qu'elle se relevait.

-Bien sûr, je suis aussi forte que toi, répondit la jeune femme. Je me suis fais avoir par surprise tout à l'heure mais à présent ils ne pourront plus m'avoir.

La réponse déconcerta un peu Willster mais il n'avait pas de temps à poser des questions. Il s'élança vers le Nord en utilisant vitesse extrême suivi de Kylia.

-[]-

Les bras de l'humain au Darkrai furent entourés de plus en plus par l'aura noire. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes il dirigea ses bras vers le groupe de dresseurs.

-Je vous redemande, rejoignez-nous ou mourrez, proposa l'humain d'une voix encore plus obscure.

-Vous ne leur ferez rien, répondit une voix.

Willster arriva à tout vitesse derrière l'agresseur et le fit tomber sur le dos. Kylia, elle, envoya un rayon de glace sur Darkrai qui dut esquiver pour éviter de se faire toucher. Le cercle noir qui empêchait le groupe de bouger commença à disparaître.

-Dialga hurle-temps !

-Palkia spatio-rift !

Les deux pokémons dirigèrent leur attaque sur le Darkrai qui ne put esquiver et prit les deux attaques de plein fouet. Le pokémon de type ténèbres tomba violemment sur le sol.

-Vous ne nous arrêterez pas, fit l'humain en se relevant et en envoyant l'aura noire, qui s'était accumulé autour de lui, sur les trois dresseurs.

Willster tenta d'utiliser abri mais il fut plaqué au sol par une attaque de l'humain. Kylia, Dialga et Palkia eux étaient trop loin pour intervenir. L'aura noire s'approcha des trois dresseurs puis soudain les trois pendentifs de pouvoirs s'illuminèrent. Un bouclier bleu, rose, rouge, blanc et argenté se forma autour des trois dresseurs les protégeant de l'aura qui devient de la même couleur que le bouclier et fut renvoyé à l'agresseur. Ce dernier vacilla en recevant l'attaque. Willster se releva et fit apparaître une aura blanche autour de ses mains et il toucha l'homme qui disparut. Il utilisa ensuite vitesse extrême afin de faire le même processus sur Darkrai.

-Vous êtes hors de danger, informa Willster une fois que le pokémon légendaire eut disparut à son tour.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Dialga qui n'avait pas appréciait l'attaque des agresseurs.

-Auprès d'Arceus, répondit Willster.

-Merci Willster, firent Lasi et Ina.

-De rien, Arceus m'avait envoyé vers vous de toute façon.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Palkia.

-Je vous raconterais tout ça sur la route.

Willster savait que son intervention ralentirait les jeunes dresseurs dans leur progression c'est donc ainsi que les trois enfants, Willster et Kylia prirent la direction d'Acajou.

Les dresseurs laissèrent Dialga et Palkia en dehors de leur pokéballs et ils décidèrent de faire sortir aussi leurs autres pokémons. Leila demanda finalement qui étaient les deux sauveurs. Lasi expliqua à la dresseuse de Riverte que Willster était un homme d'un autre monde. Lasi et Ina l'avaient rencontré dans la forêt entre Doublonville et Ecorcia. Mais en ce qui concernait la femme, personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Je m'appelle Kylia, je proviens d'un autre monde également. Et je suis surtout la sœur de Willster.

Willster s'écroula sur ses genoux, les mains sur sa tête, comme si il souffrait pendant une seconde. Des souvenirs lui était revenu. Pour Willster c'était une pénible souffrance qui durait quelques minutes mais étrangement le temps s'arrêtait dès que des souvenirs lui revenait. Mais il en était pas le responsable. Pour tout le monde c'était comme si Willster avait souffert une seconde. L'homme parvint à les rassurer que c'était normal puis il demanda à la femme si elle en était sure. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Pourtant le seul fait de l'évoquer aurait du lui remémorer ces souvenirs avec elle mais rien. Il avait surtout eu des souvenirs sur un lieu qui se trouvait au centre d'une chaîne de montagne qui formaient un cercle. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point sur cela.

-J'ai perdu la mémoire mais je veux bien te croire mais alors que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Willster une fois que ses souvenirs eurent fini d'apparaître dans son esprit.

-Je t'ai cherché après la bataille de notre ville, fit Kylia. Un des chefs de nos ennemis nous a dit que tu avais fuis mais que tu avais été tué. Mais il avait oublié quelque chose c'est que tout le village aurait su si tu avais été tué puisque tu es notre représentant et par ce fait ton âme est lié à notre conscience. Si tu meurs nous le savons. Nous avons senti également que tu avais quitté notre monde. Du coup je suis parti à ta recherche et j'ai voyagé dans beaucoup de mondes mais je me suis finalement perdu quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde et j'ai senti ta présence. Mais le Darkrai et l'humain qui l'accompagnait m'ont attaqué. Tu connais ensuite le reste.

Willster se mit à songer. Elle disait peut être la vérité. Mais puisqu'il avait perdu beaucoup de ses souvenirs il ne savait plus grand chose de son ancienne vie à présent.

-Je dois d'abord faire quelque chose pour Arceus. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de regagner mon monde, fit Willster. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Kylia avec un sourire.

-Et concernant ce qu'Arceus voulait ? Demanda Lasi.

-Il voulait te donner ceci Lasi, répondit Willster en faisant apparaître dans sa main un étrange objet.

L'objet était fait d'une matière inconnu aux humains. C'était une sorte de bâton de quelques centimètres seulement. Il était doré et l'un de ses bouts laissait penser qu'il avait été coupé de quelque chose d'autres. Des traits avait été dessiné sur l'objet laissant paraître que c'était quelque chose de mystique. Les traits se rassemblaient sur le bout qui était plat et formaient une sorte de goutte. Les dresseurs eurent l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'une étrange chaîne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lasi.

-Il m'a dit de te donner ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais à mon avis tu sauras quoi en faire, répondit Willster en lui confiant l'objet.

-C'est Arceus qui l'a fabriqué ? Demanda Ina.

-Peut être je ne sais rien de cet objet, répondit Willster.

-Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Demanda Ina.

-J'ai fini d'aider Arceus. Il m'a indiqué qu'un portail de passage au Lac Colère pour rejoindre mon monde.

-Nous y passerons demain, indiqua Leila.

-Vous pourrez faire voyage avec nous, proposa Ina.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Kylia.

-N'empêche que ça m'inquiète un peu le pendentif de pouvoirs que portait l'homme, fit Leila.

-Comme chez les humains, il existe de mauvais pokémons, fit Willster. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin que ça. Mais Arceus s'occupe de ça, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Willster se mit alors en route vers le Lac Colère puis il fut suivit de tout le reste du groupe. Lasi décida de garder l'étrange objet dans une petite poche de son sac où il n'avait encore rien mis. Il regarderait l'objet plus en détail lorsque le groupe se serait arrêté. Willster resta silencieux pendant le reste de la journée tandis que Kylia s'entendait à merveille avec les trois jeunes dresseurs. Même si la jeune femme ne provenait pas de ce monde elle parvenait à parler de beaucoup de choses qui intéressaient les dresseurs mais sans parler de son monde d'origine. Ce n'était pas le moment. Willster avait perdu la mémoire et il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter la réalité. Même si il avait perdu la mémoire son frère restait le même.

Finalement le Soleil se coucha à l'horizon et le groupe décida de camper. Leila demanda à sa Feunnec d'allumer un feu au milieu du campement pendant que Lasi et Ina s'occupaient de poser les sacs de couchage. Kylia elle décida d'aller chercher des baies dans les arbres des environs pendant que Willster lui resta pensif.

Le dîner passa très lentement car Kylia avait voulu raconté un conte de son monde aux trois dresseurs. Mais malgré cela Willster ne s'arrêta pas dans sa réflexion. Kylia savait que celui qu'elle savait être son frère mettait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir mais pas autant. Elle se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait changé de monde. Elle attendrait d'être dans son monde avant de lui demander.

Finalement le groupe décida de dormir. Lasi jeta un œil à l'objet qu'il avait reçu d'Arceus pendant quelques minutes. Mais finalement il ne discerna rien qui aurait pu lui indiquer sa provenance ou sa fonctionnalité. Lasi se laissa donc dormir. Le voyage de demain était encore long mais les trois dresseurs devraient arriver à Acajou dans la soirée.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Le Duo de Doublonville

Après une semaine d'attente, Len allait enfin pouvoir participer à une autre épreuve du PokéAdventure. L'adolescent de la région de Riverte avait gagné deux des quatre épreuves requises pour pouvoir participer ensuite au grand tournoi du PokéAdventure qui se déroulerait à la Conférence Argenté !

La dresseuse de treize ans, Nia, qui accompagnait Len, resterait dans les tribunes afin d'encourager son ami même si aucun des deux dresseurs ne savaient quelle épreuve serait présente pour le PokéAdventure de Doublonville.

Le participant à l'épreuve espérait ne pas tomber sur Albert, un dresseur qui participait aussi aux épreuves du PokéAdventure mais qui avait déjà gagné quatre épreuves. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Len avait faillit perdre mais heureusement pour lui, Emy l'avait aidé. Cette dresseuse avait gagné trois épreuves et elle aurait pu gagner l'épreuve qui s'était déroulé entre Oliville et Rosalia une semaine auparavant si elle n'avait pas tenu tête à Albert et si elle avait combattu contre Len. Mais la dresseuse souhaitait que Len participe au championnat du PokéAdventure. Le dresseur de Riverte avait une dette envers l'adolescente et il saurait lui rendre pareil.

Puisqu'il manquait une épreuve pour Emy afin qu'elle puisse participer au championnat, la dresseuse serait certainement présente durant l'épreuve de Doublonville.

Midi sonna. Len se trouvait au centre d'une arène qui se trouvait en plein centre de la capitale de Johto. L'arène était surtout utilisée pour des tournois locaux ou pour des entraînements. Pour l'occasion, des gigantesques écrans avaient été positionné un peu partout dans l'arène afin que tout le monde puisse avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il se passerait. Autour de Len se trouvaient une centaine de dresseurs qui n'attendaient plus que de connaître le type de l'épreuve. Puis finalement une voix s'éleva des enceintes.

-Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure !

Des applaudissements couvrirent la fin du message du présentateur qui était encore une fois très motivé et très enthousiaste.

-Vous êtes environ une centaine à participer à cette épreuve aujourd'hui pour tenter de remporter l'une des quatre épreuves nécessaires afin de pouvoir participer au championnat qui se déroulera à la Conférence Argenté. Il faudra que chacun des participants se surpassent pour gagner cette épreuve car il ne reste que deux autres épreuves avant le tournoi ! A présent comme vous avez pu le remarquer vous ne connaissez pas encore le type de l'épreuve. Cette épreuve se déroulera dans la ville même et sera le Duo de Survie. Sur vos cartes se trouvent un numéro. La personne qui est avec vous a ce même numéro sur sa carte. Je vous invite donc à chercher celui ou celle avec qui vous serez durant cette épreuve.

Len regarda sa carte et vit que le numéro trente-neuf était inscrit dessus. Les voix se mélangèrent autour de lui. Tout le monde criait son numéro en espérant que son binôme l'entende et arrive. Len préféra attendre en se baladant entre les participants et en regardant leur carte. Finalement c'est une voix de fille qui appela Len. Le dresseur se retourna et vit Emy. Elle participait elle aussi comme s'attendait le dresseur de Riverte.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Len.

-Bien et toi ?

-Ça va aussi. Alors tu as quel numéro ?

-Trente-neuf.

-On est dans la même équipe alors, fit l'adolescent en montrant sa carte.

-On ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à gagner, fit Emy.

-Albert ne participe pas ?

-Non. Il a décidé de te laisser une chance d'arriver au championnat. Il trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti la dernière fois.

La dernière épreuve s'était jouée à rien du tout pour Len. Le dresseur avait pu échapper à Albert et à trois autres dresseurs avec très peu de vie sur son bracelet. Mais néanmoins il a avait su rester calme et son Fouinar avait utilisé clonage au bon moment.

-Il faudra que je le remercie la prochaine fois, fit Len.

-A présent que tout le monde a trouvé son binôme, l'épreuve va pouvoir commencer ! S'exclama le présentateur. N'oubliez pas que pour gagner il faut être les deux derniers survivants. Bon et bien maintenant que les meilleurs gagnent !

Len et Emy n'eurent même pas besoin de se dire quoi faire. Ils prirent la sortie de l'arène le plus vite possible afin de ne pas être atteint par les attaques des différentes équipes qui souhaitaient combattre dans l'arène afin de remporter le succès si ils parvenaient à sortir vainqueur de l'affrontement. Malheureusement pour les équipes qui restaient, ces dernières en ressortaient rarement en pleine forme hormis certains grand joueur comme Albert qui était parvenu à se sortir d'un affrontement pareil lors d'une autre épreuve, sans difficulté.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'arène il fallait que les deux dresseurs s'écartent au plus vite des autres équipes qui avaient elles aussi décidé de partir. Ils prirent la première rue qui s'offrait à eux. Len surveillerait l'arrière avec son Fouinar tandis qu'Emy choisissait le chemin que les deux coéquipiers suivraient. Ils mirent dix minutes à trouver un endroit où ils pourraient réfléchir en sécurité. Ils étaient près de l'arène mais l'endroit était long à atteindre et seuls ceux qui étaient très patient pourraient attaquer le groupe. Len et Emy ouvrirent leur carte.

-Bon déjà il y a beaucoup de participants en moins grâce à ces idiots qui se combattent sur le point de départ, fit Emy.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très futé de leur part de s'affronter alors que tout peut arriver dans cette situation, fit Len.

-Albert n'aurait jamais dû faire son exploit, maintenant tout les nouveaux veulent faire de même.

-Mais en attendant on va avoir plus de chance pour gagner.

-Oui.

-J'ai trouvé un endroit où on pourrait aller, fit Len en indiquant un endroit sur sa carte qui semblait être une tour.

-La Tour Radio. Oui on pourra passer par les petites rues et attaquer les autres concurrents sans problème.

-Il faudra juste faire attention à ceux qui ne participent pas.

Emy acquiesça.

Ils partirent donc de l'endroit. Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant d'arriver près d'un groupe de participants. Trois groupes s'affrontaient dans l'une des grandes rues de Doublonville. Deux filles et quatre garçons avec un Gardevoir, un Elektek, un Evoli, un Nidorino, un Zéblitz et un Nenupiot. Tous les pokémons étaient fatigués. Len jeta un regard sur Emy qui acquiesça sans que le dresseur ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-Fouinar lance météores, murmura le dresseur.

Le pokémon normal fit apparaître plusieurs étoiles qu'il envoya sur les six pokémons qui s'affrontaient. Les étoiles mirent K.O chacun des pokémons, disqualifiant leur dresseurs. Len et Emy continuèrent leur avancé vers la Tour Radio. Len jetait des regards de temps à autre sur sa carte afin de voir l'avancé des dresseurs. Il restait une vingtaine d'équipe, soit une quarantaine de dresseurs. Les caméras avaient en visuel trois équipes qui allaient sûrement avoir des attaques d'autres équipes quelques secondes plus tard. Une autre caméra continuait de voler autour de l'arène sans rien avoir en visuel. Au moins Len et Emy n'étaient pas vu par une caméra car lorsqu'un participant était dans la vue d'une caméra, la position du dresseur était automatiquement présente sur la carte.

Les deux coéquipiers ainsi que leur pokémons arrivèrent finalement au pied de la Tour Radio. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'autres équipes mais il ne restait à présent plus que dix équipes.

-C'est bizarre que personne ne soit là, fit Emy. Tout le monde se serait rassemblé autour de l'arène ?

-C'est ça, fit un homme derrière les deux adolescents.

-Albert ? Demanda Len.

L'homme qui pouvait déjà participer au championnat du PokéAdventure était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Len.

-Je surveille vos progrès depuis le début de cette épreuve, fit Albert. Enfin surtout les tiens Len.

-Je ne t'avais pas remarqué depuis le début, fit l'adolescent.

-Toi non mais Emy oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? Demanda Len, qui se sentait un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

-Car c'est Albert qui me l'a demandé avant l'épreuve, répondit Emy. Et puis au moins tu n'aurais pas eu plus de pression.

-Me mettre la pression, répéta Len. Mais je ne suis jamais stressé !

-Passons, décida Emy. C'est toi qui a envoyé les équipes aux environs de l'arène ?

-Non, fit Albert. Mais il semblerait qu'elles aient envie d'en découdre. Elles se dirigent toutes vers l'arène. Vous allez devoir y aller si vous voulez gagner.

-Si on arrive au bon moment on peut gagner, fit Emy. Ils seront fatigués et on pourra les attaquer sans problème.

-J'y vais, j'ai assez vu tes performances Len, fit Albert. On se revoit tous les trois à la Conférence Argenté.

Albert partit en marchant en direction du Sud afin de quitter la ville. Emy et Len restèrent quelques instants sans rien faire puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène suivies d'une caméra. L'épreuve allait bientôt se terminer et ce seraient Len et Emy qui gagneraient cette épreuve.

A l'arène trois équipes étaient déjà arrivés mais aucun combat ne commença. Les trois équipes c'étaient mises d'accord pour attendre que les autres équipes arrivent et d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu sur les écrans et sur leur carte l'équipe qui était la plus éloignée, celle de Len et Emy, se dirigeaient aussi vers l'arène. Les équipes arrivèrent petit à petit jusqu'à celle de deux hommes avec un Luxio et un Taupiqueur qui refusèrent d'attendre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une équipe dans l'arène, Len et Emy n'étaient plus très loin.

-Luxio attaque coup de jus !

-Taupiqueur attaque avec tunnel !

Le combat commença alors entre les neuf équipes. L'attaque électrique de Luxio toucha quelques pokémons et Taupiqueur arriva a toucher un Gigalithe.

-Et bien quel retournement ! Ces deux dresseurs ont décidé de lancer le combat sans attendre Len et Emy qui ne sont plus très loin de l'arène à présent ! S'écria le présentateur. Et c'est un combat entre les neuf équipes qui sont dans l'arène qui commencent. Qui en sortira vainqueur ? Les paris sont ouvert !

Le combat fit rage à l'intérieur de l'arène. Des ultralaser, fatal-foudre, laser glace et hydrocanon commencèrent à fuser au centre de l'arène. Puis soudain un brouillard apparut dans la zone de combat. Des joueurs virent leur barre de vie du bracelet se vider tandis qu'il recevait des pluies d'étoiles. Finalement la brume se dissipa suite à une attaque tornade d'un Roucarnage dévoilant Len, Emy, Morphéo et Fouinar qui étaient à présent eux aussi dans l'arène. Quatre équipes avaient été éliminés. Ils n'en restaient plus que cinq dont quatre d'entre elles étaient sur le point de perdre.

-Je crois que c'est nous qui allons gagner, fit Len.

-Je pense aussi, répondit Emy d'un sourire. Morphéo attaque ball'météo !

-Fouinar lance météores à nouveau !

L'attaque de Morphéo frappa un dresseur qui se retrouva avec zéro point de vie et Météores frappa deux dresseurs qui n'étaient pas dans la même équipe mettant leur vie à zéro, eux aussi. Trois équipes furent disqualifiés.

Les deux adversaires restant étaient un homme et une femme qui avaient une vingtaine d'années. Ils avaient un Maganon et un Motisma.

-Maganon lance-flamme sur le dresseur !

Len courut afin d'esquiver l'attaque. Il sauta en avant afin d'esquiver l'attaque et parvint à se rattraper en faisant une roulade.

-Fouinar creuse dans le sol ! Commanda Len.

-Morphéo danse-pluie !

Fouinar s'enfouit sous terre très rapidement tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber sur l'arène. Le public sortit des parapluies afin de s'abriter de l'averse temporaire tandis que Morphéo s'empreignait de la pluie afin de prendre sa forme de type eau.

-Motisma fatal-foudre !

La foudre claqua dans l'air et se divisa en deux. Un éclair s'écrasa au pied de Morphéo tandis que l'autre toucha Emy qui fut envoyé sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin suite à la violence du choc. Mais la dresseuse avait encore un peu d'énergie au compteur. Les deux adversaires firent un sourire, sûr de gagner.

-Fouinar maintenant !

Le pokémon normal jaillit du sol sous le dresseur adverse et lui fit un coup avec sa queue le faisant tomber tandis que Maganon, Motisma et sa coéquipière tombèrent sous le sol qui se fendit sous leur pied.

-Morphéo ball'météo ! Demanda Emy toujours au sol.

-Fouinar météores !

Les deux attaques touchèrent Maganon qui fut finalement envoyé contre l'un des murs de l'arène. Il était hors combat.

-Nous avons les deux vainqueurs de cette épreuve de Doublonville ! S'exclama le présentateur. Je vous demande d'applaudir Emy et Len !

Une ovation s'éleva depuis les tribunes ! Le public avait apprécié le combat qui s'était déroulé contre les dix-huit derniers participants ! Len alla aider Emy à se relever. Le choc de fatal-foudre l'avait un peu sonné mais elle allait bien. Les deux dresseurs allèrent saluer leur dernier adversaires. Puis le présentateur arriva avec deux emblèmes, chacun en forme d'un cercle dans lequel était dessiné un éclair qui séparait deux cercles roses. C'était la preuve de leur victoire à Doublonville !

-Félicitations à vous deux ! Félicita le présentateur.

Une acclamation de la part de tout le public se fit entendre dans l'arène !

-[]-

-Maintenant tu peux participer à la compétition du PokéAdventure, dit Nia.

La nuit était présente depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Nia, Emy et Len dînèrent au centre pokémon.

-Oui, répondit Emy. Mais il te manque encore une épreuve à gagner Len si tu veux que l'on se rencontre à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je gagnerais ma prochaine épreuve ! Promit Len.

-Je te crois, sourit Emy.

Emy et Len continuèrent de parler durant le reste du repas pendant que Nia écoutait leur conversation tout en écrivant quelques notes sur son bloc-notes. Finalement les trois dresseurs partirent se coucher. Nia et Len dormaient dans la même chambre puisqu'il y avait deux lits.

-J'ai trouvé une idée pour ma prochaine fiction ! Fit savoir Nia.

-Ah bon ? Se réjouit Len. Et ça parle de quoi ?

-D'un dresseur et d'une dresseuse qui partent à l'aventure sans se connaître et qui finalement se rencontrent un jour lors d'une bataille.

-Cool ! Tu me diras quand je pourrais lire ça !

Nia acquiesça comprenant que Len n'avait pas compris que le dresseur en question était lui et que la dresseuse était Emy.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent dans leur lit puis ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil tout en pensant à Leila qui était au Nord de Doublonville, sûrement prêt d'Acajou.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Le passage du Lac Colère

Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque le groupe composé de trois dresseurs et de deux étranges humains arriva devant une grande étendue d'eau : le Lac Colère. Malgré le fait que le mois de janvier avait commencé depuis quelques jours déjà et que les températures étaient très basses l'eau du lac n'avait pas gelé.

-Le point de passage doit se trouver quelque part autour du lac, informa Willster.

L'homme était toujours assez réservé. C'était les premiers mots qu'il avait exprimé depuis quelques heures. La découverte de la veille le travaillait encore. Il avait une sœur, Kylia, et beaucoup d'autres souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait peut être préféré oublier. Mais à l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs éléments qui lui permettrait de l'aider à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait avant son amnésie. Kylia, elle, comprenait le comportement de son frère et elle se demandait si Willster n'essayait pas aussi de cacher des choses aux trois enfants qui faisaient parti du groupe. Arceus lui avait-il demandé quelque chose ? De toute manière Lasi se posait beaucoup trop de questions même si ce n'était pas son habitude. L'étrange objet que lui avait confié Willster était le centre de toutes ses questions. Pourquoi Arceus lui avait-il donné cet objet ?

-Je sais où se trouve le Point de Passage, indiqua Kylia en brandissant une de ses paumes vers le lac.

Une lumière violette apparut au fond du lac. La lumière s'intensifia. Puis un rayon sortit du lac et alla haut dans le ciel avant de retomber à quelques mètres du groupe. Le rayon forma alors un cercle qui donnait une vue vers un autre paysage : une chaîne de montagnes et un Electhor qui attendait, face au vide et dos au cercle.

Le pokémon foudre se retourna comme si il avait entendu quelque chose et d'une impulsion il traversa le cercle et fonça sur Willster qui avait brandit un bouclier bleu autour du groupe juste à temps.

Le pokémon oiseau légendaire se maintint en l'air à quelques mètres de l'homme et il fit plusieurs cris.

-Willster comme on se retrouve ! Fit le pokémon. Alors ton excursion ici t'as fait du bien ?

-C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ici ! Gronda Willster.

-Tu le connais Willster ? Demanda Leila.

-Comment ces jeunes peuvent me comprendre ? Demanda Electhor.

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui puissent te comprendre Electhor, fit savoir Kylia en se préparant à combattre.

-Une autre comme toi Willster, s'étonna Electhor.

-Comme si ça t'étonnais ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre ! Cria Kylia.

-Attends Kylia ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit Willster. Je crois que tu te trompes de monde.

-Comment ça ?

La femme se concentra et laissa ses sens la guider jusqu'au vortex. L'énergie qui en émanait parvint à atteindre les sens de détection de la femme qui se rendit compte à présent que ce qui se trouvait derrière le portail n'était pas son monde. Le monde d'où elle provenait ainsi que Willster n'était pas derrière ce portail.

-Mais alors où est-ce que ça mène ? Demanda Kylia.

-Le monde où j'ai étais envoyé, répondit Willster.

-Je vois que la mémoire te revient petit à petit Willster, fit Electhor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Pas plus que toi. Mais je t'ai espionné.

-Et sur les Inaliaks ? Que sais-tu sur eux ? Lors de notre première rencontre tu as eu peur de moi parce que j'en serais, alors pourquoi te montres-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Ce que je sais sur les Inaliaks ? Répéta Electhor. Ce que tous les pokémons légendaires savent dans mon monde !

La réplique du pokémon fit éclater la rage de Willster. L'homme fit apparaître deux sphères d'aura et les envoya sur le pokémon.

-Fais attention aux trois enfants, demanda Willster à Kylia.

La sœur acquiesça de la tête. Willster fonça, entouré d'une aura électrique, sur Electhor qui après avoir esquivé les deux aurasphère ne put esquiver l'attaque de Willster ! Puis Willster envoya un vent de glace sur le pokémon avant d'envoyer la foudre dans le ciel ! La foudre redescendit quelques instants plus tard et traversa le pokémon légendaire qui chuta sur le sol près du portail.

Willster se posa juste à côté du pokémon.

-Que sais-tu ? Redemanda Willster en préparant un jet de flammes destiné à Electhor au cas où il essayerait quoi que ce soit.

-Il t'attend, fit Electhor. Il attend tous les joyaux de création pour se reformer. Et c'est toi qu'il a choisi pour arrêter cette guerre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Mais nous t'empêcherons. Tous les légendaires t'empêcheront d'atteindre ton but car le règne du Créateur est fini à présent !

Electhor se redressa soudainement et il entra dans le vortex suivit de Willster qui n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à ce qu'il attendait. Les deux êtres disparurent de la surface du cercle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ina.

-Même moi je n'ai pas compris, répondit Kylia. Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans le monde qui se trouve par delà le portail. Mais attendons que Willster revienne avant de chercher à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-D'accord, firent les trois dresseurs.

L'attente fut très longue pour les quatre personnes mais finalement Willster revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait étrange. Quelque chose semblait lui avoir été révéler sur sa vie d'avant. Kylia le vit tout de suite.

-On a deux guerres à faire taire, dit Willster. Et c'est notre mission en tant qu'Inaliak.

Les derniers mots de Willster confirmèrent ce que Kylia pensait. Son frère lui avait dit ces mêmes mots le jour où il avait fui pour sauver son monde d'origine. Ne pouvant plus se retenir Kylia prit son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué, pleura la sœur.

-Le principal est que je sois là, répondit Willster.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

-De beaucoup de choses, et ça grâce à Electhor même si je n'aime pas vraiment dire ça.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Lasi.

Le visage de Willster s'assombrit et tout le monde vit qu'il hésitait à répondre.

-Je l'ai enfermé dans un endroit, mentit Willster. Il ne pourra pas sortir tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu à toutes mes questions.

-Sur ton passé ? Demanda Leila.

-Pas que sur mon passé mais sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde où je me suis réveillé amnésique, répondit Willster.

Willster s'avança jusqu'au Lac Colère et il fit apparaître une lueur bleu autour de ses doigts. Il mit sa main droite dans l'eau gelé sans que cela ne l'embête pour autant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'énergie du lac entrer en lui. Le processus dura à peine quelques secondes.

-Nous allons pouvoir partir, indiqua Willster à sa sœur.

-D'accord.

L'humain se dirigea vers les trois dresseurs.

-J'espère que vous réussirez tout trois à accomplir vos rêves et à apprendre à utiliser vos pendentifs de pouvoirs, commença Willster. Faites bonne usage de l'héritage d'Arceus.

-D'accord, firent les dresseurs.

-Lasi j'ai réfléchi à l'objet que je t'ai donné hier, reprit l'homme.

-Tu veux parler de ça, fit Lasi en sortant l'objet étrange que lui avait donné Willster la veille. Je n'ai rien trouvé dessus qui puisse me dire de quoi il s'agit et à quoi il sert.

-Il a été fabriqué à partir de la même matière qui se trouve sur la chaîne qui entoure Arceus, expliqua Willster. Une énergie l'abrite c'est certain. Laquelle ? Je pense qu'elle a un rapport avec Arceus mais il faudrait que tu vois ça avec lui.

-J'essayerais, répondit le jeune dresseur de Kanto.

-Bien, fit Willster. A présent je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir.

Willster tendit la main aux dresseurs qui la serrèrent chacun leur tour. Puis Kylia alla serrer dans ses bras les trois enfants avec qui elle avait beaucoup sympathisé depuis leur rencontre puis le frère et la sœur prirent le portail qui se referma aussitôt.

-Je pense qu'on ne le verra plus, dit Ina.

-Je pense aussi, répondit Leila.

-Acajou n'est plus qu'à une heure de marche, informa Ina. On devrait peut être partir maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver durant la nuit.

-Allons-y alors, décida Lasi.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers le Sud, en direction de la ville d'Acajou. Plus les trois dresseurs s'avançaient, plus le Soleil s'approchait de la ligne d'horizon afin de laisser place à la nuit. Ils arrivèrent finalement au centre pokémon de la ville un peu après que la nuit soit complètement tombé dans la région. Ils louèrent une chambre pour trois et firent soigner leur compagnons. Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour dîner. Au milieu du repas la pokéwalk d'Ina sonna un coup pour avertir que la dresseuse avait reçu un message. Elle vit que c'était un message vocale. Elle se leva et décida d'aller dehors pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour le dessert.

-C'était quoi le message alors ? Demanda Lasi.

-Un message de mes parents, répondit Ina. Ils voulaient avoir de mes nouvelles.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Rosalia, ce n'est pas étonnant, fit remarquer Leila.

-Oui, acquiesça Ina.

Ils finirent leur repas, récupérèrent leur pokémon qui étaient aux soins puis ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loué. Ils se mirent finalement au lit. Quelques minutes passèrent puis :

-Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Ina.

-De quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça nous arrive ? Demanda Ina. Un groupe qui nous poursuit et qui sont prêt à nous mettre à mort depuis le début de notre aventure, les pokémons légendaires qui ont besoin de notre aide à un moment, les pendentifs de pouvoirs et toutes les conséquences qu'ils apportent comme le Darkrai et l'homme d'hier qui ont bien failli nous tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça nous arrive ?

Ina parlait surtout d'elle et de Lasi qui avaient subi les attaques de l'équipe Élément du début de leur aventure jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines sous l'océan où Willster avait sauvé les deux dresseurs et avait aussi permis la destruction du groupe. Leila avait compris ça et elle laissa Lasi parlait car lui seul pourrait répondre à cela.

-C'est ce que je me demande aussi, mais il ne faut pas rester avec cette idée en tête, répondit Lasi. Peut être que c'est parce qu'on a aidé Arceus a échappé à l'équipe Élément dans la Forêt de Jade. Si on ne l'avait pas aidé peut être que nous ne serions pas là en train de nous poser la question mais peut être même que l'équipe Élément aurait mis le monde sous sa domination. Si tu veux on peut toujours demander à Arceus pourquoi est-ce que tout cela nous arrive. Il pourra nous répondre.

-Demandez à Dialga et à Palkia alors, dit Leila.

- _C'est fait_ , répondit la voix de Palkia dans leur tête.

-Et puis peut être que c'est parce que le destin la voulu, dit Lasi. Mais si c'est vrai alors on peut s'attendre à être tranquille bientôt. Je doute que le futur nous donne des épreuves encore plus dure à surmonter.

Ina faillit répliquer mais elle se tut. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna dans son lit dos à Lasi et Leila.

-Peut être que tu as raison, fit la dresseuse de Kanto.

Leila se remit correctement dans son lit afin de pouvoir dormir. Lasi lui attendit un peu puis voyant que les craintes d'Ina s'était envolé il s'allongea.

- _Dialga, demande à Arceus de nous répondre au plus vite_ , tenta de transmettre par télépathie Lasi. _Je doute que ce que j'ai dit à Ina l'aide à faire taire ses questions._

- _Il viendra dès qu'il aura fini de s'occuper d'une affaire_ , répondit la voix du pokémon.

- _Merci._

Le dresseur de Kanto se laissa donc emporter par la fatigue et le sommeil l'emporta.


	27. Chapitre 27 - La glace d'Acajou

Le Soleil venait de se lever sur Acajou quand Lasi, Ina et Leila se réveillèrent. Apparemment les questions que s'était posée Ina la veille avaient arrêté de la torturer et elle avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle. Lasi resta quand même sur sa décision d'attendre qu'Arceus leur donne des réponses à leur question. Mais le dresseur essaya de ne pas paraître dérangé par la situation. Leila quand à elle était de très bonne humeur, prête à assister aux matchs d'arène de ses deux amis.

L'arène de la ville d'Acajou avait pour champion Fredo, un expert des pokémons de type glace. Son type avait dû faire changer à Lasi son équipe actuelle composée de Riolu, Dialga, Cornèbre, Insécateur, Crocodil et Laggron. Il avait envoyé Cornèbre et Insécateur chez le Professeur Chen pour pouvoir récupérer son Draco et son Dracaufeu. Lasi était donc accompagné de Riolu, Dialga, Draco, Dracaufeu, Crocodil et Laggron. Ina elle changea juste son Roucarnage par son Grayhena. Elle avait donc Evoli, Macronium, Tortank, Grahyena et Palkia sur elle et elle préférait avoir cinq pokémons sur elle que six.

Les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'arène du Champion Fredo qui attendait que des dresseurs le défie. Le champion de type glace de la région de Johto proposait des combats simple à un pokémon ou double à deux pokémons.

Le groupe arriva dans l'arène et remarquèrent que le terrain était recouvert de glace. Le combat serait donc plus difficile pour leur pokémon qui serait au sol car ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de combattre sur la glace.

-Bonjour à vous trois, salua Fredo. Vous êtes venu pour m'affronter pas vrai ?

-Exact, répondit Ina. Nous sommes deux à vouloir vous affronter.

-Alors je vous propose ceci, répondit le champion d'arène. J'affronte l'un d'entre vous dans un match double à deux pokémons et j'affronterais ensuite l'autre dans un match simple à un pokémon.

-D'accord pas de problème, répondit Lasi. Tu veux faire quelle combat Ina ?

-Je voudrais bien le match simple, répondit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

-Et bien on fait comme ça alors, décida Lasi. Je serais le premier à vous affronter Fredo. Riolu montre-toi !

Lasi envoya sa pokéball dans les airs et fit sortir le pokémon combat.

-Tu vas regarder le combat attentivement et tu te mettras à côté de moi, d'accord ? Informa le dresseur.

Le pokémon acquiesça. Lasi et Riolu se mirent en place sur le terrain tandis que Leila et Ina se mirent dans les gradins. C'est alors que Feunnec sortit de sa pokéball.

-Tu as envie de regarder le match toi aussi, remarqua Leila.

 _-Oui_ , répondit la voix de la pokémon dans son esprit.

Les trois dresseurs avaient finalement trouvé le moyen d'utiliser, quand ils le voulaient, leur pendentif de pouvoirs afin de comprendre ce que disaient les pokémons. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient faire pour le moment sauf pour Lasi qui avait finalement réussi à communiquer par la télépathie avec Dialga.

Lasi envoya alors deux pokéballs au dessus du terrain de glace. Deux éclairs argentés en sortirent et prirent la forme de Dracaufeu et Laggron. De son côté Fredo avait envoyé un Otaria et un Cochignon. Lasi sortit son pokédex.

 **Otaria, pokémon otarie. Type eau. Il possède une espèce couche de graisse qui lui permet de résister aux eaux glacées ainsi qu'au feu. Son pelage blanc permet de le rendre invisible dans les endroits enneigés.**

 **Cochignon, pokémon porc. Evolution de Marcacrin. Type glace et sol. Ses poils recouvrant ses yeux, il est aveugle mais son odorat et son ouïe sont développés en complément. Si les poils sur son dos sont hérissés cela signifie qu'il se sent menacé et qu'il est prêt à chargé.**

-Je te laisse commencer, déclara le Champion.

-Ok, fit Lasi. Dracaufeu envole toi et utilise déflagration sur le sol ! Laggron protège Dracaufeu avec surf !

-Otaria contre surf avec laser glace !

Le pokémon feu s'envola rapidement et prépara pendant quelques secondes un puissant jet de flammes. Laggron profita de ce petit laps de temps pour envoyer surf afin d'éviter que l'attaque aquatique n'aille annuler déflagration. La vague d'eau se leva très rapidement et faillit atteindre Otaria et Cochignon si Otaria n'avait pas réussi à geler l'attaque. Les flammes de Dracaufeu furent prêtes et il envoya un puissant jet sur le terrain dont la glace disparut faisant apparaître une faible brume.

-Cochignon bélier !

Lasi n'eut pas besoin de dire à ses pokémons de faire attention, les deux pokémons savaient quoi faire. Ils attendirent sur le qui-vive pendant quelques instants quand ils entendirent un bruit de cassure. Des morceaux de glace fonçaient sur les pokémons de Lasi.

-Laggron abri, Dracaufeu envole-toi et prépare utilise frappe atlas !

Les morceaux de glace ne touchèrent pas les pokémons. La brume se dissipa et permit à Lasi de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le but de l'attaque bélier était d'envoyer des morceaux du surf gelé qui n'avait pas disparu sur ces pokémons. Dracaufeu fonça alors sur Cochignon et le prit sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Otaria laser slace sur Dracaufeu !

-Laggron utilise marto-poing sur Otaria pour l'en empêcher !

Malgré la vitesse du pokémon de Lasi Otaria parvint à toucher une des ailes de Dracaufeu avant de subir la puissante attaque. Dracaufeu résista à l'attaque et parvint tout de même à s'envoler un peu plus haut et envoya Cochignon au sol. Le pokémon sol parvint à se rattraper et réduisit de façon maximale les dégâts de l'attaque. Quand à Otaria le pokémon avait reçu de lourd dégâts mais il tenait le coup.

-Je vois que tu as très bien entraîner tes pokémons ! Se réjouit Fredo. Et tu mérites le badge d'arène mais le combat n'est pas terminé !

-Exact ! Répondit Lasi. Dracaufeu lance surchauffe ! Laggron lance tunnel !

Dracaufeu fut alors entouré d'une aura rouge qui le réchauffa et qui fit fondre la glace autour de son aile. Puis en même temps que Laggron disparaissait sous terre le starter feu de Kanto envoya un gigantesque jet de flammes sur les pokémons adversaires. Puis lorsque les flammes s'arrêtèrent Laggron sortit sous Otaria et lui infligea de sérieux dégâts par l'attaque tunnel. Les pokémons du champion d'Acajou étaient à présent très faible.

-Cochignon séisme ! Otaria blizzard ! Ordonna le champion d'arène.

-Dracaufeu envole-toi et Laggron lance abri !

Dracaufeu et Laggron suivirent les instructions de Lasi. Le blizzard d'Otaria faillit toucher Dracaufeu mais le pokémon lança un déflagration afin d'empêcher l'attaque de l'atteindre. Quant à Laggron la capacité abri fonctionna à merveille pour bloquer Séisme.

-Finissons en maintenant ! Dracaufeu attaque rafale feu ! Laggron hydroblast !

Les deux pokémons s'illuminèrent pendant quelques instants de leur couleur respective puis Dracaufeu cracha un immense jet de flamme et Laggron un gigantesque jet d'eau. Les attaques touchèrent les deux pokémons de Fredo dans une explosion. Lorsque la vue sur le terrain revint, Cochignon et Otaria n'étaient plus capable de se battre. Le champion d'arène rappela ses pokémons après les avoir félicités puis il remercia Lasi de ce combat. Le dresseur de Kanto remercia ses pokémons puis les rappela afin de laisser Ina prendre place sur le terrain. Riolu suivit le dresseur emplit de bonheur suite à la victoire de son dresseur.

-Bravo pour ton match Lasi, félicita Leila.

-Merci. Maintenant c'est Ina qui va avoir besoin de nos encouragements. Vas-y Ina ! Tu peux gagner !

Les encouragements de Lasi firent sourire Ina qui envoya sur le terrain son Grayhena tandis que Fredo envoya un Lamantine. Ina sortit son pokédex afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur le pokémon.

 **Lamantine, pokémon otarie. Evolution d'Otaria. Type eau et glace. Jadis les marins le prenaient pour une sirène. Il sait se déplacer sur terre mais il est beaucoup plus à l'aise sous l'eau.**

Le combat commença !

-Grayhena attaque ball'ombre !

-Lamantine contre avec laser glace !

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène et provoquèrent une explosion impressionnante. Les deux attaques étaient très puissantes. Ina se mit à sourire, contente que ce match serait difficile. Puis comme Fredo semblait ne pas vouloir lancer l'offensive la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette le fit.

-Grayhena attaque Lamantine avec crocs éclair !

Le pokémon de type ténèbres fit apparaître des étincelles sur ses crocs. Il fonça vers le pokémon eau. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible, le champion donna un ordre à son pokémon :

-Lamantine utilise surf !

Le pokémon du champion d'arène dressa alors entre lui et son adversaire une vague qui emporta Grayhena et l'envoya au sol à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Ina.

Le pokémon se releva et se remit en position de combat pour montrer qu'il allait bien.

-Lamantine relance surf !

-Grayhena empêche l'attaque de t'atteindre avec abri !

Le pokémon de Fredo lança une plus puissante attaque tandis que le pokémon ténèbres dressait un bouclier bleu. L'attaque passa sur le bouclier qui ne broncha pas. Fredo demanda alors à Lamantine de réutiliser son attaque et Ina demanda à son pokémon de se protéger de nouveau avec la capacité abri. La vague arriva devant Grayhena mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire apparaître abri, l'attaque échoua. La vague emporta à nouveau le pokémon. Grayhena eut un peu de mal à se relever mais il y parvint. Ina songea qu'il était temps d'en finir.

-Grayhena approche toi de Lamantine avec vive-attaque et ensuite utilise crocs éclair !

-Empêche le avec hydrocanon !

Grayhena fut entouré d'une lumière argenté et sa vitesse fut décuplée. Il parvint à esquiver l'attaque hydrocanon de Lamantine et il sauta dans les airs. Il annula vive-attaque et lança crocs éclair. Les crocs électrisants, Grayhena ferma sa mâchoire sur le pokémon eau qui fut gravement touché par l'attaque. Les pokémons eau étaient faibles face aux capacités de type électrique. Grayhena resta pendant quelques secondes, mordant son adversaire qui fut parcourut de plusieurs étincelles. Finalement Lamatine parvint à repousser le pokémon d'Ina à l'aide de sa queue.

-Lamantine hydrocanon !

-Grayhena esquive.

Mais le pokémon ténèbres était trop proche de Lamantine pour esquiver. Le puissant jet d'eau envoya alors Grayhena à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Grayhena ! Tu peux te relever ?

Pour toute réponse le pokémon tenta de se relever. Il était épuisé. Il parvint à se relever.

-Grayhena ne pourra pas esquiver cette attaque ! Dit Fredo. Lamatine attaque avec hydrocanon !

-Grayhena contre avec miroir !

-Grayhena connaît miroir ! Se réjouit Lasi. Mais c'est génial !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Leila alors que Lamantine préparait l'attaque.

-C'est une capacité qu'a inventé Ina, mais je croyais que seul Evoli l'avait appris. C'est une version améliorée de la capacité abri. Miroir réussit toujours et permet d'absorber la puissance de l'attaque qu'il doit normalement recevoir. Une partie est redonnée au pokémon tandis que l'autre est renvoyé vers l'adversaire.

-Mais Grayhena est invincible avec cette capacité !

-Non, Miroir ne fonctionne pas avec les attaques physiques. Seul des capacités spéciales comme surf, laser glace ou lance-flamme peuvent être contrées.

 _-C'est génial_ , songea Leila. _Il va falloir que j'apprenne cette attaque à mes pokémons._

Le puissant hydrocanon fut alors envoyé par le pokémon du champion d'Acajou. Grayhena fut entouré d'une lumière grise. Puis hydrocanon toucha le pokémon. Alors que Fredo s'attendait à ce que Grayhena soit éjecté par la puissance de l'attaque, Grayhena ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hydrocanon fut absorbé par le pokémon d'Ina. La lueur grise devint bleue puis elle se transforma en un jet d'eau moins puissant que celui envoyé par Lamantine mais tout aussi rapide. L'attaque toucha Lamantine de plein fouet. Le pokémon aquatique n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver.

-Grayhena approche-toi avec vive-attaque et attaque ensuite avec crocs éclair !

Le pokémon ténèbres, ayant retrouvé un peu d'énergie, fonça sans laisser de temps à Lamantine pour tenter de le stopper. Il arriva devant Lamantine et planta ses crocs parcourut d'éclairs. Lamantine se retrouva de nouveau dans l'incapacité de contrer. Des étincelles le parcouraient. Puis soudain un arc électrique passa sur le pokémon.

- _Il est paralysé_ , se réjouit intérieurement Ina.

-Grayhena recule et finissons avec ball'ombre ! Ordonna Ina.

Le pokémon fit un bond en arrière et chargea la sphère ténèbreuse devant lui. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol la balle partit et explosa au contact de Lamantine. La fumée entoura le pokémon de Fredo. Finalement lorsque celui-ci fut de nouveau visible il était hors combat. Ina partit féliciter son pokémon tandis que Fredo murmurait des félicitations à son Lamantine qu'il rappela dans sa Pokéball. Leila, Feunnec, Riolu et Lasi rejoignirent Ina.

-Bravo Ina, félicita Fredo. Tu m'as beaucoup surpris avec ta capacité tiroir. Tu peux être fière de toi. Avoir fabriqué une capacité à ton âge, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on avait pas vu ça !

-Merci, fit Ina en caressant la tête de son pokémon.

-A présent je suis content de vous offrir à vous deux, Lasi et Ina, le badge de l'arène d'Acajou, le badge glacier !

Fredo donna alors aux deux participants de la ligue suprême un badge hexagonal ressemblant à un flocon de neige. Lasi et Ina rangèrent le badge dans un étui dans lequel se trouvaient les six autres badges qu'ils avaient gagné à Johto. Ils remercièrent le champion puis ils partirent au centre pokémon après qu'Ina est rappelée Grayhena. Riolu et Feunnec n'avaient pas envie de rentrer dans leur pokéball. Arrivés à destination Lasi et Ina firent soigner les pokémons qui avaient combattu dans l'arène pendant que Leila était parti s'entraîner dehors. Elle voulait apprendre à Feunnec la capacité miroir. Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré leur pokémon, les deux dresseurs de Kanto rejoignirent Leila qui était sur un terrain d'entraînement. Feunnec était entouré d'une lumière rouge.

-Vibraninf attaque dracosouffle ! Demanda Leila.

Le pokémon dragon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain envoya un jet d'une étrange matière violette parcourut de de particules jaunes. Feunnec ne tenta pas d'esquiver et encaissa l'attaque. Dracosouffle fut alors absorbé par la lueur qui entourait le starter feu de la région de Kalos. Feunnec fut alors entourée d'une lumière violette qui partit en direction de Vibraninf qui esquiva. Feunnec s'écroula ensuite fatiguée par la capacité. La dresseuse de Riverte s'approcha de sa pokémon afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'avait rien d'autres hormis une grande fatigue.

-C'était presque ça, fit remarquer Ina. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à absorber l'énergie de l'attaque et elle maîtrisera miroir.

-Tu auras fait vite, se réjouit Lasi.

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda Leila.

-Oui, répondit Ina. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour mettre au point cette capacité.

Leila se mit à sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle avait compris comment apprendre l'attaque à un de ses pokémons. Elle décida de ne pas y porter plus d'attention même si cela paraissait étrange à Lasi et Ina.

-On part quand pour Ebenelle ? Demanda Leila en rappelant ses pokémons.

-Cet après-midi ? Proposa Lasi. Le chemin vers Ebenelle nous prendra trois jours. Et il faut qu'on rejoigne Len et Nia à la Conférence Argenté ensuite pour le championnat du PokéAdventure.

-On fait comme ça alors ! Décida Ina.

-Mais avant on va manger ! S'exclama Lasi.

-Goinfre, fit Leila.

Les trois dresseurs rirent puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du centre pokémon où il faisait plus chaud. Midi arriva et les trois dresseurs déjeunèrent. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent mangé ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est afin d'arriver à Ebenelle, la ville où se trouvait la dernière arène de la région de Johto.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Le labyrinthe de Mauville

-Un labyrinthe ! S'exclama Len.

-Oui c'est ce qu'aurait laissé supposer l'un des organisateurs de l'épreuve, expliqua un autre concurrent.

-Alors c'est nouveau ça, fit remarquer Nia.

Len et Nia étaient finalement arrivés à temps pour l'épreuve du PokéAdventure de Mauville et celle-ci allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. La ville aux toits violets accueillait une nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure : le Labyrinthe. C'était une première et Len ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité. Cette épreuve serait donc plus difficile que celles auxquelles il avait déjà participé.

Len remercia l'adversaire qui lui avait donné l'information et alla s'inscrire accompagné de Nia. Il commençait déjà à mettre au point une stratégie dans sa tête mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne disposait pas assez d'informations sur cette épreuve et ne pouvait pas user de son expérience pour s'en sortir cette fois car il s'agirait d'une épreuve ne ressemblant en rien à toutes celles auxquelles il avait participé. Len fut le dernier à s'inscrire pour l'épreuve et se dépêcha de se rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous des candidats qui se trouvait derrière la Tour Chetiflor tandis que Nia partit en direction d'un stade dans lequel des écrans gigantesques avaient été mis pour les spectateurs.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle et avant dernière épreuve de cette édition du PokéAdventure ! S'exclama le présentateur habituel de sa grande joie. Et aujourd'hui voici une toute nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure dont le nom représente bien l'aspect de ce défi : le Labyrinthe. Mais pas d'inquiétude je suis ici pour vous faire part des informations concernant cette épreuve mais je réserverais quelques surprises pour plus tard. Mais avant cela je tiens à vous informer que de nombreux participants de cette épreuve on déjà les cinq symboles pour participer au grand championnat qui se déroulera à la Conférence Argenté ! Cette épreuve risque donc d'être riche en difficulté pour nos challengers ainsi qu'en rebondissement. Passons maintenant aux informations sur cette épreuve !

Cette épreuve était la première et la seule épreuve du PokéAdventure dans laquelle il ne pouvait y avoir aucun vainqueur. L'objectif était simple : être le premier à trouver une statue représentant une sorte de bouclier rouge et bleu entouré par ce qui semblait être une représentation du pokémon légendaire Electhor. Pour cela il fallait traverser le dédale qu'avaient réalisé les équipes du PokéAdventure mais aussi survivre à l'assaut des concurrents adversaires. Une épreuve où réflexion et survie allait être demandé aux dresseurs. Si tout les concurrents étaient éliminés sans qu'aucun n'ait eu la statue alors aucun vainqueur n'était proclamé.

-Bien entendu le labyrinthe contient des pièges qui mettront les dresseurs en difficulté ! Continua le présentateur. Bien ! Il est temps à présent que l'épreuve commence ! Bonne chance à toutes et à tous et que le meilleur gagne !

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase un coup de canon retentit dans le stade ainsi qu'au loin. Les écrans se mirent alors à afficher une vue aérienne du labyrinthe qui se trouvait en pleine forêt. Puis chacun des écrans se mit sur un groupe de dresseurs différents laissant entrevoir déjà des combats. Seul un écran n'affichait pas de concurrents qui combattait : Len fuyait un combat.

Le dresseur de Riverte courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les concurrents avaient été lâchés en trois groupes seulement et une grosse bataille avait dégénéré. Ils ne s'en étaient pas sorti indemne, lui et son Fouinar. Son bracelet avait perdu la moitié de sa vie par l'attaque explosion d'un Electrode et son Fouinar était mal en point. Malgré cela le pokémon parvenait à courir aussi vite que son dresseur. Ils coururent pendant une longue minute en tournant à travers le dédale dès qu'il le pouvait. Puis finalement ils arrivèrent à une impasse. Len s'assura qu'il n'était pas poursuivit puis il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se reposent. Ils s'assirent et le dresseur remarqua la caméra. Il n'essaya pas de s'échapper du regard de la caméra. Pour cette épreuve les caméras n'apportaient que des informations aux spectateurs puisque les concurrents n'avaient pas de carte. Len regarda un peu l'état de son pokémon. Il tenait le coup mais il risquait d'être hors combat à la première occasion. Dix à vingt minutes passèrent sans que Len et Fouinar ne bougèrent. Ils entendaient encore au loin les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait et qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Finalement après avoir posé un dernier regard sur son pokémon Len décida qu'il était temps pour eux de bouger. Ils devaient profiter du fait que beaucoup de participants se trouvent dans la bataille pour trouver la statue qui leur assurerait la victoire mais aussi la participation au grand championnat de la première édition du PokéAdventure à Johto !

Le dresseur et son pokémon reprirent alors leur progression dans le dédale tout en s'assurant à chaque intersection qu'aucun adversaire ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une autre impasse. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un Piafabec se mit en travers de leur chemin et commença à attaquer Fouinar qui esquiva l'attaque de justesse.

-Fouinar météores ! Demanda Len.

Le pokémon de Len fit apparaître des étoiles dorées qui décolèrent sur le pokémon vol qui les reçut de plein fouet sans rien pouvoir faire. Le pokémon piailla et s'enfuit. Fouinar et Len ne s'accordèrent pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Ils se mirent à courir afin de continuer leur recherche.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes que Len perçut que l'ambiance était à présent différente. Tout était calme ! Len comprit alors que la bataille avait sûrement pris fin. Il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur son bracelet. L'écran changea et afficha un nombre. Cinquante-six. Il restait cinquante-six dresseurs. Len réactiva le bouton et l'écran du bracelet indiqua qu'il restait quarante-huit pour cent d'énergie à Len. L'adolescent laissa l'écran sur cette indication. Il préférait connaître son niveau d'énergie que le nombre de ses adversaires.

Il marcha, Fouinar à ses côtés, pendant de longues minutes pour finalement voir loin devant lui ce qui semblait être … une colonne. Au-dessus avait été posé quelque chose. La statue ! Len fit un regard à Fouinar et les deux compagnons s'élancèrent vers le symbole de la victoire. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la statue moins ils faisaient attention à vérifier les autres couloirs des intersections qu'ils traversaient. Puis soudain des buissons se fermèrent juste devant le dresseur. Len ne put s'arrêter à temps et frappa le mur qui venait de se formait. Il chuta et tomba sur le dos. Il regarda son énergie.

-Moins de trente pour cent, murmura Len pour lui-même. C'est pas grave. On va contourner ce mur. On sait où se trouve la statue. Suis moi Fouinar.

Len se releva et suivit le mur en prenant le couloir de gauche. Puis il tourna à droite et longea un nouveau couloir avant de tourner de nouveau à droite. C'est alors qu'il vit un dresseur et son Magnéton qui couraient vers, Len s'en doutait, le couloir qui menait à la statue.

-Vite Fouinar ! Essaye de les rattraper avec vive-attaque ! Demanda Len. Et surtout empêche les de prendre la statue.

Le pokémon normal fut alors parcourut d'une lueur blanche en même temps que sa vitesse augmentait. Len s'efforça de courir plus vite. Il tourna de nouveau à droite et put voir ce qu'il se passait. Le dresseur adverse et son pokémon se tenaient à un pas de la statue et Fouinar leur arrivait dessus. Le dresseur prit la statue au moment où Fouinar le percutait. Le dresseur tomba au sol ainsi que la statue. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Deux coups de canon retentirent et une voix s'éleva.

-Nous avons un vainqueur ! S'écria le présentateur. Pas de chance pour Len qui a vu la victoire lui échapper de peu mais c'est le jeu !

Len fut abasourdi. La victoire venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Puis après quelques instants il sentit le regard du vainqueur pesait sur lui.

-Désolé, fit le gagnant en tendant la main.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Len en s'agrippant à la main tendue et en se relevant. Tu as été plus rapide que moi c'est tout.

Les murs de buisson du dédale disparurent tous en même temps montrant la cinquantaine de dresseur qui avaient perdu puisque la statue avait été récupéré. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le Sud afin de regagner la sortie du labyrinthe qui avait été aménagé et tous les participants furent conviés à ce rendre au stade où se trouvaient tout les spectateurs afin de rendre un dernier salut.

-Pas trop déçu? Demanda Nia à Len.

La nuit était tombée et les deux dresseurs de Riverte venaient juste de se retrouver.

-Un peu mais bon c'est ainsi, soupira Len. Et puis il reste une épreuve.

-Oui d'ailleurs tu en penses quoi de cette épreuve ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Il va falloir que je contacte au plus vite ma sœur, répondit Len. Je vais avoir besoin de l'un de mes pokémons.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est Ophélie qui s'occupe de tes pokémons à Riverte ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller l'appeler maintenant.

-Oui.

Les deux dresseurs arrivèrent au centre pokémon et Len passa un appel chez lui.

-Salut Ophélie, salua Len.

-Len ! S'exclama sa grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, commença Len.


	29. Chapitre 29 - Le projet d'Arceus

Le pokémon était arrivé dans une ancienne tour. L'espace qu'offrait la tour lui permettait de se mouvoir aisément dans l'endroit malgré sa grande taille.. Les murs semblèrent résonner face à la présence du pokémon en luisant d'une lueur jaune.

-Merci à vous d'être venu, gardiens de l'esprit, fit le Dieu pokémon.

Apparurent alors trois pokémons : Créhelf, Créfadet et Créfollet, trois pokémons provenant des légendes de la région de Sinnoh.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi Arceus ? Demanda Créfollet, le pokémon émotion.

-Vous allez devoir avertir les autres légendaires de ceci : « Le transfert des pendentifs de pouvoirs est interrompu pendant un moment. », répondit Arceus.

Lorsqu'Arceus eut terminé sa phrase, les trois pokémons furent surpris. Quelques temps auparavant Arceus avait annoncé la mise en place des pendentifs de pouvoirs et d'un coup il interrompait cela. Le Dieu pokémon devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Il y a déjà eu des problèmes avec les pendentifs ? Demanda Créfadet, le pokémon volonté.

-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de sanctionner des pokémons et des humains., répondit le Dieu pokémon.

-Le Darkrai et l'humain qui ont attaqué, commença Créfadet.

-Exact, répondit le Dieu pokémon. Actuellement ce sont les seuls et ils ont servi d'exemple. J'espère pouvoir empêcher d'autres cas comme celui-ci.

-Vous devriez filtrer ce transfert de pouvoir, conseilla Créhelf, le pokémon savoir.

-C'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire, répondit Arceus. Mais c'est quelque chose qui prendra du temps donc pour le moment plus personne ne pourra créer de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Créhelf.

-Quelques années, répondit Arceus. Je pensais au final que ça ne provoquerait pas de problèmes de laisser tout le monde en créer mais je m'étais trompé. Je remettrais cela en place quand le monde sera prêt.

-Et d'ici là que devons nous faire de ceux qui ont déjà un pendentif ? Questionna Créfadet.

-Rien, répondit le Dieu pokémon. Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui ont des pendentifs : Lasi, Ina, Leila et Paler. Nous pouvons les laisser tranquille. Ils ne feront rien de mal.

-C'est vrai, fit Créfollet. Avais-tu autre chose à nous dire ?

-Non c'était tout, répondit le Dieu pokémon.

-Alors nous partons, à bientôt, fit Créfollet.

-A bientôt, salua Arceus.

Les trois pokémons disparurent dans une lumière bleue. Arceus était à présent seul.

-Il y a bien longtemps que cette sensation avait disparu, se dit Arceus.

Le Dieu pokémon leva la tête vers le ciel où la lune resplendissait.

-Ce lien entre pokémon et humains, même si il existait, il n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'actuellement, continua le pokémon. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs ne sont pas qu'un instrument de puissance, mais aussi un instrument de confiance et d'amitié. Seulement la peur de voir des êtres avec une puissance que le commun des mortels ne peut avoir a toujours freiné de nombreux projets. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé en partie il y a longtemps. Une guerre stupide avait éclaté entre des humains et des porteurs d'un pouvoirs provenant d'un fort lien entre pokémons et humains. Derrière cette guerre il y avait également quelque chose de plus important mais la puissance que détenaient les anciens détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs effrayaient de nombreuses personnes même si nous agissions pour la paix. Nous avions essayé de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Nous y étions parvenus au prix d'un lourd sacrifice. Beaucoup de vies furent perdues, de tout les côtés. Et nous avions compris que le monde n'était pas prêt à accueillir les pendentifs de pouvoirs. Nous arrivâmes à faire oublier cet événement à tous les humains et nous jurions de n'en parler à aucun, que ce soit un pokémon ou un humain. Nul ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque nous avions créer les pendentifs de pouvoirs la première fois. Rares sont ceux qui se souviennent de cela.

Arceus marqua une pause avant de reprendre à haute voix.

-Est-ce que la guerre va revenir avec le retour des pendentifs de pouvoirs ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs sont sous notre contrôle et pour le moment il y en a trop peu pour que le monde remarque leur existence. Le danger est néanmoins ailleurs. Il se pourrait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un soit contrôlé par les pouvoirs qu'offrent ces artefacts et mettent le monde à feu et à sang. Mais nous serons de nouveau là si c'est le cas. Et puis il y a un espoir. Lasi, Ina, Leila et Paler. Ils sont l'espoir que ce projet permette la construction d'un meilleur avenir. A eux de saisir cette opportunité et de faire le bien autour d'eux.

C'est pour ça que j'ai donné à Lasi cet artefact. A lui d'en faire le meilleur usage qui soit. Et à lui de changer ce qui doit l'être. Lasi est la clé. Willster est arrivé au bon moment. Il a su trouver en un temps très limité tout les composants nécessaires à la création de l'artefact et il a su apporter son aide au groupe de Lasi au bon moment. A présent Willster doit reprendre sa quête dans son monde, et il y arrivera. Avec toutes les informations que je lui ai donné il devrait y arriver et parvenir à rétablir un équilibre dans son monde.

Et Ina. Elle a failli mourir et à présent elle est confrontée à un nouveau dilemme. Qu'elle accepte. Ça serait le mieux pour elle. Et qu'elle n'en parle pas aussi. Lasi pourrait très bien l'en empêcher ou au contraire la persuader de rester avec lui. Et alors ils parviendront à accomplir ce que ce nouvel adversaire souhaite. Et je ne peux intervenir.

-Arceus ? Appela une voix.

-Vous pouvez vous montrer, indiqua le Dieu pokémon. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas.

-Désolé de ne pas nous être montré jusqu'à présent, s'excusa un petit pokémon en se montrant ainsi que deux autres.

Il s'agissait de trois petits pokémons. L'un était bleu et gris, un autre rose et blanc et le dernier gris et jaune. A eux trois ils formaient un trio des légendes de Sinnoh : Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Les œufs qui avaient été formé lors du rituel aux Ruines Sinjoh avaient éclos depuis quelques temps déjà et Arceus s'était donné pour mission d'instruire les trois jeunes pokémons légendaires.

-A vrai dire, je savais depuis le début que vous n'étiez pas couchés, informa Arceus. Ces paroles que j'ai prononcé s'adressaient à vous. Vous devez savoir.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Palkia.

-Et bien je ne suis pas sûr de tout, répondit Arceus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, j'irais leur parler lorsque le moment sera venu. Et je compte également sur le soutien de précieux alliés.

-Il ne sera pas trop tard à ce moment là ? Fit Dialga.

-J'espère que non, répondit Arceus.

-J'aimerais bien voir Lasi, Ina et Paler, moi ! Fit savoir Giratina.

Arceus lâcha un petit rire. Il reconnaissait ici une situation que rencontrait aussi les humains avec leurs enfants. Leur monde était le même. Et leurs habitudes étaient sûrement les mêmes aussi.

-Un jour, tu les rencontreras, promit le Dieu pokémon. Vous les rencontrerez.

Même si le pokémon avait dit ça pour rassurer les trois jeunes pokémons, Arceus croyait en ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Allez ! A présent il est temps de dormir ! Fit Arceus.

-Toi aussi, il faut que tu dormes ! S'exclama le Dialga. Tu travailles beaucoup trop.

-Et je vous accompagne, dit le Dieu pokémon.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et mit sa tête sur le sol.

- _Ne lui dit rien_ , songea de nouveau le pokémon. _Je viendrais bientôt à votre rencontre. Le futur repose entre vos mains._


	30. Chapitre 30 - La route de glace

-Atchoum !

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette venait d'éternuer. Le groupe de trois dresseurs put alors entendre l'écho de l'éternuement qui se répercutait contre les murs de la grotte gelée. Le groupe se trouvait sur la Route de Glace, qui traversait une grotte qu'il fallait traverser si l'on voulait passer d'Acajou à Ebenelle ou inversement. Ebenelle était la dernière destination du groupe car c'était là-bas que Lasi et Ina pourraient disputer leur dernier match dans la région de Johto afin d'obtenir leur seizième badge, soit la moitié des badges nécessaires pour participer à la ligue suprême. Mais Lasi avait un autre défi. Son duel contre un adversaire inconnu n'avait pas encore eu lieu et l'invitation ne lui était toujours pas parvenu. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir manqué et que celle-ci se manifesterait bientôt.

-A tes souhaits, fit Leila.

-Merci !

-Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus Lasi, conseilla Ina.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Le dresseur ouvrit son sac et en sortit une écharpe et une paire de gants qu'il mit.

-On peut y aller ! Informa Lasi.

Le groupe repartit alors. Cela faisait une heure ou deux qu'ils étaient dans la grotte et les trois dresseurs n'espéraient qu'une chose : que la sortie n'était plus très loin. Le froid était insoutenable et heureusement pour eux ils avaient fait sorti leur pokémon de type feu, soit Feunnec, la seule pokémon qui maîtrisait les flammes. De plus la nuit était bientôt proche et ils n'avaient pas envie d'arriver trop tard à Ebenelle. Ils avaient donc décidé de ne pas s'aventurer en dehors du chemin qui avait été tracé afin que les visiteurs ne puissent se perdre lorsqu'ils allaient en direction d'Ebenelle ou d'Acajou.

-Attention Leila ! Avertit Ina.

La dresseuse de Riverte n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et mit le pied sur une plaque de glace ce qui la fit glisser. La dresseuse se retrouva par terre.

-Ça va ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, répondit Leila. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Ina.

-Oui, Feunnec attaque flammèche, demanda Leila en pointant du doigt un endroit.

La pokémon feu s'exécuta et les braises touchèrent quelques chose dans l'air.

Une forme se dessina prenant l'apparence d'un pokémon sphérique. Il était blanc et noir et possédait deux cornes. Il avait deux grands yeux bleus.

-Je le savais ! S'acclama la dresseuse. Un Oniglali !

La dresseuse de Riverte sortit alors sa pokéwalk et une voix s'en échappa.

 **Oniglali, pokémon face. Type : glace. Il empêche ses proies de prendre la fuite en gelant instantanément l'humidité de l'air ce qui lui permet aussi de former une armure de glace autour de son corps.**

Le pokémon s'était mis à rire. Leila brandit le bras et ordonna à sa pokémon de lancer une attaque lance-flamme. L'Oniglali esquiva l'attaque et continua de rire.

-Rah ! Cria Leila. Mais tu vas voir toi !

Leila arborait un large sourire prouvant ainsi à Lasi et Ina que leur amie était juste en train de jouer le jeu avec le pokémon glace. Lasi se demandait même si la dresseuse n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête.

-Feunnec rafale psy !

La pokémon envoya une rafale de cercles violets qui touchèrent Oniglali en lui infligeant quelques dégâts mais il encaissa le plus lourd de l'attaque. Après le choc, le pokémon sauvage reprit sa route. Leila n'allait pas laisser le pokémon s'échapper. Elle courut après lui et après avoir fait quelques mètres elle glissa sur une autre plaque de glace. Mais l'adolescente se releva aussitôt. Elle n'allait pas se laisser décourager. Oniglali s'était arrêté et s'était retourné vers Leila en tirant la langue. Puis le pokémon avait repris sa route et Leila le suivit, toujours accompagné de sa Feunnec et de Lasi et Ina. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes et de plusieurs glissades qu'Oniglali décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de fuir.

-Feunnec flammèche à nouveau !

 _-D'accord !_ Fit la voix de la pokémon dans sa tête.

Leila ne fut pas surpris d'entendre sa Feunnec car depuis qu'elle l'avait capturé, la dresseuse avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec sa pokémon quand celle-ci était en dehors de sa pokéball.

Une énergie bleutée se chargea devant Oniglali qui avait été touché par l'attaque de type feu. Puis l'énergie se transforma en un laser glace qui partit en direction de Feunnec.

-Miroir ! Ordonna sa dresseuse.

Cette fois-ci la capacité fonctionna à merveille. Feunnec absorba l'attaque et la renvoya sous la forme d'un jet de flammes bleues qui entourèrent le pokémon glace qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les flammes l'entourèrent pendant un moment sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Puis alors Leila lança une pokéball sur le pokémon glace. La sphère s'ouvrit en touchant Oniglali, libérant ainsi une lumière rouge entourant la cible et l'enfermant par la suite dans l'objet. La pokéball tomba sur le sol en clignotant plusieurs fois d'une autre lumière rouge. Elle fut prise de plusieurs secousses et au bout de plusieurs secondes, qui parurent interminables pour Leila, la pokéball émit un petit bruit, arrêta de bouger et la lumière rouge disparut. La dresseuse de Riverte s'approcha de la pokéball doucement afin de ne pas glisser et la récupéra. Elle venait de capturer un Oniglali ! Elle fit alors sortir le pokémon qui à peine apparut vint se coller à sa dresseuse, un large sourire fendant son visage.

-Hé doucement, fit Leila en souriant.

Le pokémon fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu mais il décida tout de même de s'écarter un peu quelques secondes plus tard.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé avant, reprit Leila, mais est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse le pokémon lécha le visage de la dresseuse avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

-On est où au fait maintenant ? Demanda Ina.

En courant après Oniglali le groupe avait quitté le chemin qui leur aurait assuré d'arriver à Ebenelle.

-Oniglali pourra nous indiquer le chemin, répondit Leila. Puisqu'il vivait ici il doit connaître la grotte.

Pour affirmer ce que disait sa dresseuse, le pokémon acquiesça en faisant un mouvement avec sa tête. Puis il prit le devant du groupe et commença à se diriger dans une direction. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la grotte. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes mais les dresseurs étaient à présent content d'être sorti de la caverne glaciale.

-Enfin ! Fit Lasi. Adieu froid !

-Pas tant que ça, répliqua Ina. Même si l'hiver est présent depuis un peu plus d'un mois il fait quand même froid dehors et le printemps n'est pas encore là,

Lasi reçut alors une boule de neige sur la tête le faisant alors frisonner. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas de neige aux alentours. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Leila et Oniglali.

-Atchoum !

-A tes souhaits !

Lasi regarda de nouveau le nouveau pokémon de la dresseuse. Mais finalement Lasi décida de ne pas apporter d'importance à la boule de neige qu'il avait reçu. Même si il savait que c'était le pokémon Glace et sa dresseuse qui lui avaient envoyé il décida qu'il reporterait son envie de se venger à un autre moment.

-Bon on va se mettre au chaud ? Proposa Ina.

-Et comment ! Répondit le dresseur de Kanto.

Leila décida de rappeler sa Feunnec et son Oniglali dans leurs pokéballs puis le groupe de trois dresseurs se dirigèrent en direction du centre pokémon. La ville d'Ebenelle était calme cette nuit là mais ils savaient que dès le lendemain matin une agitation serait présente dans l'arène de la ville. Lasi et Ina y disputeraient leur match afin de remporter leur dernier badge de la région de Johto et Leila avait prévu une surprise pour ses deux amis.


	31. Chapitre 31 - Dernière Arène - Partie 1

-Dracolosse en avant !

-Evoli à toi !

Lasi, Ina et Leila se trouvaient à présent dans l'arène d'Ebenelle. Durant toute la matinée les deux dresseurs de Kanto s'étaient préparé à combattre Sandra la championne de l'arène. Cette dernière utilisait des pokémons de type dragon comme le Maître de la ligue de Kanto, Peter. Après un copieux repas le groupe s'était dirigé vers l'arène de la ville et Sandra avait accepté leurs combats. Son après midi entière leur était destinée ! Ina avait tenu à être la première à combattre. Ainsi elle combattrait avec Evoli, Palkia et Tortank.

-Dracolosse attaque fatal-foudre !

-Evoli contre avec vive-attaque !

Le pokémon normal fonça à une vitesse incroyable sur le pokémon dragon qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance. Le pokémon recula un peu sous le choc et dut annuler son attaque.

-Ton Evoli est puissant à ce que je vois, complimenta Sandra.

-Merci, et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Evoli jet de sable !

-Dracolosse contre avec dracosouffle !

L'attaque dragon parvint à toucher Evoli avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à lancer sa capacité ou même à esquiver. Mais le pokémon ne bougea pas malgré la puissance de l'attaque. Il encaissa l'attaque.

-Mais mon Dracolosse est rapide aussi, continua Sandra.

-Et Evoli est résistant ! Vive-attaque !

Une fois de plus Evoli fut entouré d'une lumière blanche et fonça sur Dracolosse. Le pokémon dragon parvint à encaisser l'attaque sans bouger cette fois-ci.

-Dracogriffe ! Demanda Sandra.

Le dragon fit un puissant coup de griffes qui étaient devenus plus grandes pendant quelques instants. Le renard fut renvoyé aux côtés d'Ina.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la dresseuse.

Pour seule réponse Evoli se remit devant sa dresseuse prêt à en découdre.

-Il a du répondant, remarqua Sandra. Un bon combattant. Mais c'est fini pour lui. Dracolosse fatal-foudre !

-Evoli attends mon signal !

Des nuages noirs commencèrent à apparaître au dessus du terrain.

-Elle va utiliser miroir, comprit Lasi.

-Il fallait sans douter, réprima Leila avec un sourire. C'est sa capacité.

La foudre commença à claquer et un rayon commença à partir du rassemblement de nuages en direction du pokémon d'Ina.

-Miroir ! Ordonna celle-ci.

Evoli fut entouré d'une lumière blanche juste à temps pour être protégé. L'attaque fut totalement absorbée puis d'Evoli sortit un magnifique rayon d'énergie jaune entouré de plusieurs éclairs. Dracolosse ne put esquiver l'attaque et la prit de plein fouet.

-Evoli vive-attaque de nouveau !

Alors que le pokémon dragon était toujours en train de subir l'assaut de l'attaque précédente il reçut la nouvelle offensive du pokémon normal l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

-Bien joué, fit la championne de l'arène. Mais ce n'est pas fini pour Dracolosse.

Le pokémon dragon se relevait de nouveau. Il était fatigué et des éclairs continuaient de le parcourir, preuve que le pokémon était paralysé.

-Mais très affaibli, répondit Ina. Evoli vive-attaque !

Le renard attaqua de nouveau le pokémon dragon qui encaissa l'attaque et renvoya le pokémon normal avec un dracogriffe. Après cela, contre toute attente Ina rappela son Evoli. Elle pourrait le réutiliser plus tard mais contre Dracolosse il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

-Tortank en avant ! Laser glace !

A peine le pokémon aquatique fut apparut qu'un laser bleu ciel frappa Dracolosse le mettant hors combat.

-Bien, dit la championne des types dragons. Mais il me reste encore deux pokémons. Draco à toi de jouer !

La pré-évolution de Dracolosse apparut sur le terrain. Même si Dracolosse était plus puissant que Draco Ina décida de rester sur ses gardes. Le pokémon devait être aussi puissant que le précédent.

-A toi d'attaquer la première, décida Ina.

-Comme tu voudras, sourit la femme. Draco utilise draco-queue !

Le pokémon dragon se glissa à une vitesse surprenante à côté de Tortank et lui asséna un coup avec sa queue bleue. Puis Tortank fut entouré d'une lumière rouge et il entra dans sa pokéball tandis qu'Evoli réapparaissait de nouveau pour combattre.

-Qu'est-ce que …, se demanda la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

-C'est l'effet de draco-queue, répondit Sandra. Lorsque cette capacité touche l'adversaire celui-ci est renvoyé dans sa pokéball et un autre pokémon est choisi aléatoirement. C'est pour ça que je vous demande d'indiquer les pokémons que vous allez choisir durant le combat avant. Et vous ne pouvez pas remplacer le pokémon envoyé avant au moins deux minutes.

-Mince, soupira Ina.

-Draco attaque dracosouffle !

-Evoli esquive !

Le renard parvint à esquiver de justesse l'attaque mais le dragon en profita pour le frapper à l'aide de sa queue.

-Draco dracosouffle à nouveau !

-Miroir, demanda Ina en sachant que si elle avait demandé d'esquiver, Evoli aurait subi des dégâts par la queue de Draco.

-Souplesse !

Draco abandonna immédiatement la capacité qu'il préparait et fit un puissant coup sur Evoli qui fut envoyé aux pieds de sa dresseuse, hors combat.

-Tu t'es bien battu, fit Ina désolée.

-Je savais bien que ta capacité miroir ne fonctionnait que sur les capacités spéciales comme fatal-foudre ou dracosouffle, dit Sandra.

-C'est le seul problème de cette capacité, répliqua Ina prête à envoyer son prochain pokémon. Palkia à toi !

Le pokémon espace apparut sur le terrain. La championne de l'arène fut alors fasciné par le pokémon légendaire pendant quelques instants. Quelle chance pour une dresseuse spécialisée dans les pokémons de type dragon que d'affronter le légendaire Palkia. Mais la championne se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

-Draco fatal-foudre !

-Palkia empêche le avec spatio-rift !

Même si le pokémon légendaire n'était plus capable de maîtriser l'espace il pouvait toujours user de son pouvoir avec spatio-rift. Le pokémon espace exécuta l'attaque quasi-instantanément. Une faille rose s'ouvrit dans l'air et provoqua de lourds dégâts à Draco en le frappant qu'il ne put esquiver et qui annula par la même occasion son attaque.

-Maintenant dracogriffe ! Demanda Ina.

-Contre avec draco-queue !

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision. A présent seul la puissance des deux combattants comptaient. C'est celui qui ferait preuve de la plus grande puissance et d'ingéniosité qui remporterait le duel.

-Draco tiens bon !

-Palkia prépare toi !

- _D'accord_ , répondit le pokémon légendaire.

Les deux pokémons continuèrent à se faire face. Mais très vite Palkia prit l'avantage. Draco faiblissait de plus en plus suite à son combat contre Tortank et Evoli. Puis finalement Palkia l'emporta sur le duel dans une explosion de couleur mauve. Palkia recula précipitamment et se posa devant sa dresseuse en attendant les ordres de celle-ci. Draco était toujours dans l'épaisse fumée qui couvrait à présent le lieu de l'explosion. Puis une ombre se dessina dans la fumée et …

-Draco-queue !

Le pokémon de la championne fonça sur Palkia afin de le frapper à l'aide de sa queue. Mais le pokémon légendaire avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Il saisit au dernier moment Draco et le plaqua contre le sol. Puis il se servit de ses ailes afin de se propulser en hauteur.

-Palkia hydrocanon !

Le pokémon dragon légendaire lança alors en direction de Draco un puissant jet d'eau qui fit même craqueler la roche recouvrant le sol du terrain. Palkia décida de rester en hauteur afin d'éviter une autre offensive du pokémon dragon le temps de s'assurer que Draco était bien K.O. Mais lorsque la visibilité sur la zone où se trouvait Draco fut de nouveau bonne le pokémon avait laissé place à un trou. Palkia regarda dans tous les sens afin de trouver son adversaire.

-Palkia attention là haut ! Prévint Ina.

Le ciel était de nouveau redevenu noir. Puis un éclair s'échappa et frappa Palkia l'envoyant au sol.

-Palkia va avoir du mal à se remettre de ça, commenta Lasi. Fatal-foudre est déjà une capacité très puissante alors en plus si le pokémon qui la reçoit est en hauteur sa puissance est augmentée.

Ina savait que Palkia s'en était sorti. Mais celui-ci avait été très affaibli par la capacité. Puis Palkia se releva. Les deux perles qu'il portait, une sur chaque épaule, s'illuminèrent d'un rose pâle. Le pendentif d'Ina aussi se mit à briller mais elle seule pouvait le voir. C'est alors que la dresseuse et son pokémon s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-Spatio-rift double !

Deux fissures roses se firent dans l'air et foncèrent sur Draco. Le choc provoqua une explosion rose envoyant Draco au tapis.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, félicita Sandra à son pokémon en le rappelant dans sa pokéball. Bravo Ina je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela !

-Moi non plus, avoua Ina soudainement fatigué.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette dut s'asseoir par terre et adressa un regard à Palkia.

-Palkia revient ! Fit-elle une fois assurée qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer de combattre pour le moment.

Puis Ina envoya sur le terrain le premier pokémon qu'elle avait reçu au Bourg-Palette et qui avait évolué par deux fois depuis : Tortank.

-Alors, qui est le dernier élu ? Demanda Ina.

-Draco à toi !

La championne fit alors appel à un nouveau Draco. Ina esquissa un sourire puis elle demanda à Tortank d'attaquer avec un laser glace. Le pokémon adverse n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver l'attaque et tenta même d'attaquer avec souplesse.

-Tortank entre dans ta coquille et laser glace !

Tortank s'exécuta. Il entra tout les membres de son corps à l'intérieur de sa carapace. Draco utilisa son attaque sur la carapace du starter qui lança un jet de glace à chaque sorti de sa carapace.

-Tourne sur toi-même ! Demanda ensuite Ina.

Le pokémon de type eau se mit à tourner avec grâce comme à l'époque où il avait participé aux concours pokémons avec Ina. Le laser glace toucha alors Draco qui fut expulsé. Le pokémon dragon tenta de partir de nouveau à l'offensive et c'est alors que la championne remarqua que celui-ci avait la plupart de son corps piégé dans la glace.

-Tortank hydroblast !

Le pokémon d'Ina chargea pendant quelques instants sa plus puissante attaque aquatique. Puis deux tirs partirent de ses puissants canons, s'écrasant sur Draco qui ne put rien faire pour les esquiver. Le pokémon fut alors expulsé plus loin. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol la poussière s'éleva. Puis finalement.

-Draco est hors combat ! S'exclama Lasi, qui fut le premier à apercevoir le dernier pokémon de Sandra par terre.

La championne s'approcha de son pokémon et regarda son état. Il était toujours piégé dans la glace et l'attaque d'Ina ne semblait pas l'avoir gravement blessé. Il s'en remettrait mais le match était terminé pour lui.

-Bravo Ina, félicita la championne. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel combat ! Maintenant c'est à toi Lasi !

-Et comment ! Répondit Lasi au bout d'un des terrains avec son Riolu tandis qu'Ina regagnait les tribunes après avoir rappelé et félicité son Tortank.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Dernière Arène - Partie 2

-Quels sont les pokémons que tu choisis ? Demanda Sandra.

-Ceux là !

Lasi envoya trois pokéballs en l'air libérant Dialga, Dracaufeu et Crocodil !

-Et bien je me battrais avec ces trois là ! Décida Sandra.

Trois pokémons apparurent : un Léviator, un Hyporoi et un Dracaufeu, à la surprise de Lasi. Mais cette surprise fut de courte durée car une volonté de connaître les capacités de cet adversaire l'emplit.

-Je commencerais avec Dracaufeu, fit savoir Sandra.

-Et moi de même, répondit Lasi en souriant.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit la championne. Commences donc !

-Dracaufeu fire ball !

Le premier pokémon de Lasi fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa gueule et l'envoya, à une vitesse impressionnante, contre le Dracaufeu adverse qui la reçut de plein fouet. Le pokémon de la championne ne fut pas pour autant sonné. Il se remit en place aussitôt prêt à suivre les ordres de Sandra.

-Une capacité de ta création ? Fit Sandra. Non, c'est celle d'un autre dresseur. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

-C'est de Red, dresseur du Bourg-Palette, répondit Lasi. Dracaufeu lance-flamme !

-Toi aussi lance-flamme !

Les deux attaques de type feu se firent front à puissance égale. Finalement le Dracaufeu de Lasi décida d'arrêter son attaque et esquiva de justesse le lance-flamme adverse. Lasi ne fut pas étonné de la décision de son pokémon. Il le connaissait et il avait confiance en lui.

-Attaque draco-rage ! Demanda la championne d'Ebenelle.

-Exploforce !

Les deux attaques s'affrontèrent de nouveau et finalement elles explosèrent signifiant une nouvelle fois qu'elles avaient été de puissance égale.

-Si on continue comme ça on n'en finira jamais, fit remarquer Lasi.

Sandra se contenta de sourire. Puis elle demanda à son pokémon de foncer sur son adversaire à l'aide de griffe ombre. Le Dracaufeu du Bourg-Palette esquiva de justesse à nouveau l'attaque et contre attaqua avec un puissant coup de queue ! A présent c'était Lasi qui avait l'avantage car son pokémon n'avait toujours pas été touché par une seule attaque !

-Dracaufeu ! Avale-feu maintenant !

Le pokémon de Lasi fit alors apparaître dans sa gueule une nouvelle boule de feu mais au lieu de l'envoyer sur son adversaire il l'avala et fut alors illuminé d'une lumière rouge. Puis il fonça sur son adversaire en dévoilant de gigantesques crocs de feu ! Le pokémon de Sandra ne put esquiver l'attaque mais son assaillant ne put l'atteindre qu'une seule fois. Après il retourna à sa position précédente et la lumière rouge disparut. Cette capacité n'avait rien à voir avec crocs de feu. Elle semblait plus puissante et la façon dont elle apparaissait l'était également.

-Celle là est de ma création, même si je me suis servi un peu de la capacité de Red, répondit Lasi à la question silencieuse qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de la championne. Mais elle ne dure que quelques instants.

-Dracaufeu attaque rafale feu ! Commanda la championne.

-Envole-toi et saisis le avec frappe atlas ! Répondit Lasi.

La puissante capacité feu brûla un peu les ailes du pokémon de Lasi mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde. Il arriva très rapidement aux côtés de son adverse, le saisit et l'emmena dans les airs malgré son poids. Il s'envola à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur et renvoya son adverse au sol. Mais celui-ci tenta de se reprendre.

-Lance-flamme ! Demanda Lasi.

Son pokémon s'exécuta et la colonne de flamme toucha l'équipier de la championne qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Le Dracaufeu de Lasi vint se mettre devant son dresseur de nouveau. Son adverse était K.O.

-Dracaufeu revient, fit la championne. Tu t'es bien battu, continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Dracaufeu revient aussi, décida Lasi. Tu t'es bien débrouillé mais contre Léviator et Hyporoi il faudrait mieux que ça soit un autre pokémon qui combattes. Qui vas-tu choisir ?

-Léviator.

Le pokémon eau se déplaça devant sa dresseuse.

-Crocodil c'est à toi alors !

L'évolution du starter eau de Johto entra sur le terrain, joyeux de participer à un combat d'arène même si son adversaire était bien plus grand et bien plus imposant que lui.

-Tu réserves Dialga pour la fin, dit Sandra.

-Je garde la surprise, reprit Lasi dans un sourire. Crocodil laser glace sur le terrain !

Le pokémon s'exécuta sans chercher à savoir où voulait en venir son dresseur alors que Leila, Ina, Sandra et son Léviator se demandaient bien ce qui passait par la tête du dresseur.

-Il a une idée derrière là tête, pensa Ina à faible voix.

-Tu crois ? Répondit Leila.

-J'en suis même sûr. Il ne ferait pas ça juste pour la coquetterie. Non il y a quelque chose qui nous a échappé. Et d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas puisqu'il connaît bien les Léviators. Il en a un.

-Alors il sait ce qu'il fait, finit Leila.

A présent le terrain était devenu une patinoire !

-On va pouvoir commencer ! Fit Lasi. Crocodil attaque avec tranche !

-Léviator empêche le d'approcher avec morsure, demanda Sandra.

Le pokémon de Lasi courut en direction de Léviator qui ne bougea pas. Puis le cou du gigantesque pokémon se tendit et sa gueule se rapprocha de Crocodil.

-Maintenant ! Avertit le dresseur.

Crocodil se baissa et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à arriver près du corps de son adverse. Ses griffes devinrent des lumières blanches aiguisées et il s'en servit pour infliger des dégâts au Léviator.

-Tourne sur toi même et renvoi Crocodil avec ouragan !

-Crocodil laisse-toi faire !

L'ordre du dresseur fit douter la championne ainsi que les deux dresseuses qui assistaient au combat. Une tornade engloba Léviator et envoya Crocodil dans les airs. Le starter de Johto parvint à se rétablir correctement lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

-Bien à présent dance draco Léviator !

-Attends encore Crocodil, demanda Lasi d'une voix calme et posée.

Les dresseuses ne comprenaient toujours pas la stratégie de Lasi quand tout à coup.

-La glace ! S'exclama faiblement Leila pour éviter que Sandra ne l'entende.

-Puisque tu ne souhaites pas attaquer, Léviator hydroqueue !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Voulut savoir Ina.

-Tu vas voir, répondit Leila.

-Crocodil laser glace sous Léviator !

Le pokémon eau s'exécuta et de la glace vint s'ajouter autour du pokémon aquatique qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à tenir en place sur la glace à cause de sa vitesse. Léviator finit par ne plus contrôler ses mouvements et il manqua Crocodil.

-Hydrocanon !

Crocodil envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur son adverse qui tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer mais cette fois-ci Crocodil n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser laser glace sous son adversaire pour le déstabiliser. Crocodil put donc en profiter pour lancer une nouvelle attaque tranche.

-Assez ! Gronda la championne. Léviator utilise calcination sur le sol !

Des flammes apparurent sur tout le terrain demandant à Crocodil de se propulser en l'air avec un pistolet à eau afin d'éviter d'être touché par l'attaque. Les flammes se mêlèrent à la glace et le terrain fut alors recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

-Léviator utilise draco-rage ! Continua Sandra.

La championne montait la difficulté d'un cran ainsi que son pokémon qui fut alors très rapide. La glace qui l'empêchait auparavant d'utiliser sa vitesse au maximum n'était plus. Il envoya alors un rayon violet qui toucha sévèrement Crocodil et l'envoya à terre.

-Crocodil ! Cria Lasi. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le pokémon eau parvint à se relever et une lueur bleue l'entoura puis se fut plusieurs lumières de la même couleur qui l'entourèrent.

-Torrent ? S'étonna Lasi. Pourtant elle n'est pas censé se manifester comme ça.

Crocodil n'était pas encore assez affaibli pour pouvoir utiliser son talent torrent qui lui permettait d'augmenter considérablement la puissance de ses attaques de type eau. Les lumières commencèrent à tournoyer autour de lui tout en formant de l'eau. Léviator et Sandra restèrent aux aguets, prêts à esquiver l'étrange capacité. Les lumières s'éteignirent finalement en dévoilant un shuriken fait d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Lasi.

Les deux jeunes dresseuses se demandaient la même chose mais Sandra semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Il s'agit de sheauriken, déclara-t-elle. Mais normalement Crocodil n'est pas capable de le faire. Voilà un pokémon bien mystérieux.

Même si il ne devait pas pouvoir utiliser cette capacité, le pokémon du dresseur savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il envoya le shuriken en direction de Léviator qui parvint à l'esquiver. Mais le shuriken fit demi-tour et toucha sa cible. Le pokémon de la championne émit un grondement de mécontentement et de douleur avant de s'affaisser. Crocodil fit un bond et put récupérer l'objet qu'il avait réussi à fabriquer.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Demanda Lasi.

- _N'oublie pas ce que je suis réellement_ , fit la voix du pokémon dans sa tête.

- _Un pokémon génétiquement modifié_ , se remémora Lasi.

-Très étrange ton pokémon, admira Sandra lorsque son Léviator se releva affaibli. Mais un combat reste un combat.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une championne, se ressaisit le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Crocodil recommence !

-Léviator draco-rage !

Crocodil décida d'attaquer de front à l'aide de son objet. Il sauta en direction du draco-rage. Le shuriken et l'attaque du dragon aquatique s'affrontèrent pendant de longues secondes. Aucun des deux pokémons ne voulut lâcher prise. Puis Crocodil décida de dévier un peu sa trajectoire afin de lancer le shuriken vers Léviator. Il essaya et parvint à le lancer. Mais c'est alors que Crocodil reçut de nouveau l'attaque de son adverse qui venait à nouveau de s'effondrer sous la douleur qu'avait provoqué le shuriken. Celui-ci avait à présent disparut.

 _-Le shuriken dépend de l'état de Crocodil,_ comprit Lasi.

Crocodil et Léviator se relevèrent. Ils étaient très affaibli mais prêt à en découdre par une ultime attaque. Les lueurs bleues, annonçant l'activation du talent torrent de Crocodil apparurent.

-Hydrocanon ! S'exclamèrent Lasi et Sandra d'une même voix.

Les deux attaques fusèrent au même moment afin de toucher l'autre pokémon. Elles se touchèrent un peu mais purent chacune atteindre leur cible les envoyant toutes les deux hors combat.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, félicita Lasi à son pokémon en le faisant entrer dans sa pokéball.

-Toi aussi Léviator, fit Sandra.

-A présent qui vas-tu envoyer Lasi ? Demanda Sandra. Il te reste Dialga qui n'a pas combattu et Dracaufeu qui a battu mon premier pokémon.

-Pour combattre ton Hyporoi je choisirais Dialga, décida Lasi alors que le pokémon temporel venait d'apparaître sur le terrain.

-Bien ! Voyons ce que peux faire le pokémon légendaire du temps, se réjouit la championne en envoyant Hyporoi. Hyporoi dracosouffle !

-Dialga esquive et utilise hurle-temps !

Le pokémon légendaire disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin afin d'esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire puis il poussa un cri. Un rayon bleu argenté se dégagea de son diamant qui brillait sur son poitrail. Le rayon toucha de plein fouet Hyporoi qui ne put esquiver. Mais Lasi savait que même si la capacité était très efficace face à un type dragon, le pokémon de Sandra saurait résister à l'attaque. Ce fut le cas. Hyporoi réapparut dans le panache de fumée qui était apparu suite au choc de l'attaque. Le pokémon de la championne n'avait pas bien encaissé l'attaque mais il restait tout de même prêt à attaquer.

-Dialga ne va pas pouvoir attaquer avant un moment, murmura Ina. Pourquoi Lasi a fait ça ?

-Sandra ne le sait peut être pas, répondit Leila. Après tout, peu de personnes connaissent réellement le contre coup de cette capacité.

Et c'était sur ça que misait Lasi. Même si son adversaire était une experte des pokémons dragons il était fort probable qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de l'attaque fétiche du légendaire Dialga. Sandra décida de rester sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Lasi au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Ta prochaine attaque, répondit Sandra. Je sais que si j'attaque Dialga pourra esquiver et contre attaquer facilement.

-Puisque tu le dis, fit Lasi, content que la championne se soit fait avoir par sa stratégie.

Le diamant de Dialga, qui jusque là brillait d'une lumière bleue signifiant que le pokémon était en train de se restaurer, cessa d'émettre la lumière. Le pokémon légendaire du temps était enfin prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

-Dialga dracosouffle ! Demanda Lasi conscient que plus son pokémon utiliserait Hurle-Temps plus son adversaire se rendrait compte de sa stratégie.

-Hyporoi dracosouffle toi aussi !

Les deux attaques s'affrontèrent et finalement explosèrent. Elles étaient de même puissance. Mais Lasi décida de ne laisser aucun temps de répit à Sandra.

-Dialga pouvoir antique !

-Hyporoi hydrocanon !

Des rochers apparurent autour du pokémon temporel puis partirent en direction du pokémon aquatique qui envoya un puissant jet d'eau pour les empêcher de l'atteindre. Les rochers disparurent un à un puisqu'ils n'avaient pas touché leur cible mais aussi parce que Lasi avait demandé à Dialga de les arrêter.

-Griffe acier ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon se déplaça à une vitesse plus élevée grâce à pouvoir antique et il réussit à exécuter la capacité parfaitement, en voyant en plus son attaque augmenter.

-Hurle-temps ! Décida de finir Lasi.

A peine Dialga avait fini son attaque griffe acier que son diamant fut remplit d'une lumière bleue et qu'il envoya le puissant rayon bleue argenté sur son ennemi qui fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres.

-Dialga envole-toi ! Fit Lasi.

Le pokémon put aller quelques mètres au dessus du terrain avant de se trouver incapable de faire la moindre action. Mais finalement ce fut inutile. La championne venait de rappeler son pokémon. Celui-ci avait été mis hors combat par la puissante attaque de Dialga.

-Bravo Lasi ! Félicita la championne.

-Merci, fit le dresseur. Mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai gagné contre Hyporoi car vous ne connaissiez pas hurle-temps. Cette capacité inflige à son lanceur l'impossibilité d'effectuer une quelconque action pendant quelques temps.

-Tu as su utiliser ma faiblesse, résuma Sandra. En attendant vous m'avez offert deux beaux combats, Lasi et Ina. Et pour ça je voudrais …

-Ce n'est pas fini, s'éleva une voix des gradins.

Leila, la dresseuse de Riverte s'était levée.

-Je vous défi ! Continua Leila.


	33. Chapitre 33 - Dernière Arène - Partie 3

-Leila, tu es sûre ? Voulut savoir Ina, surprise par la décision de la dresseuse.

-Oui, répondit Leila en descendant sur le terrain.

-Mais tu n'es même pas inscrite à la Ligue Suprême, fit Lasi.

-Je peux remporter un match d'arène avant de m'inscrire au tournoi, répondit Leila. Et celui-ci sera considéré comme remporté si je m'inscris.

-Mais tes pokémons ne sont pas assez puissant ! Répliqua le dresseur, ne souhaitant pas voir son amie perdre son premier combat d'arène.

Lasi et Ina comprenaient que l'adolescente souhaite participer à la Ligue Suprême mais elle ne possédait pas de pokémons assez puissant pour battre Sandra. Elle n'avait que Feunnec, Vibraninf, Absol et Oniglali mais elle avait capturé ce dernier la veille.

-Je souhaite vous défier dans un combat à un pokémon, continua Leila en ne faisant pas attention à ce que disait ses deux amis.

-Mais tu ne …, tenta Ina.

-Je sais ce que je fais ! Répliqua Leila. Croyez moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné ces derniers temps et je sais quel est le niveau de Sandra. Je peux y arriver.

Leila regarda Lasi dans les yeux et finalement celui-ci céda au bout de quelques secondes. Il regagna alors les gradins après avoir rappelé Dialga dans sa pokéball. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase prononcée par Nia quelques semaines auparavant. Leila et Lasi réfléchissaient de la même manière. Il s'installa à côté d'Ina puis finalement.

-Accroche toi Leila ! S'exclama Lasi. Tu peux le faire !

Leila adressa un sourire bienveillant à ses deux amis puis regarda la championne en attendant la réponse.

-J'accepte un combat à un pokémon et puisque c'est ton premier combat d'arène voici mon pokémon, décida Sandra.

Elle fit jaillir d'une pokéball qu'on venait de lui apporter un magnifique Minidraco.

-Même si il s'agit de la pré-évolution de Draco il n'en reste pas moins redoutable, avertit Sandra.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, répliqua Leila. Feunnec en avant !

La starter de type feu de la région de Kalos fit son apparition sur le terrain prête à en découdre.

-Que le combat commence ! Fit Sandra. Je te laisse la première attaque.

-Feunnec lance-flamme !

La renarde de feu envoya un jet de flammes en direction de Minidraco qui ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Les attaques de type feu ne faisaient que très peu de dégâts aux pokémons dragon. Mais ça Leila le savait.

-Minidraco tourne sur toi même afin de faire taire les flammes, demanda Sandra.

Le pokémon s'exécuta et bientôt les flammes eurent toutes disparues.

-Feunnec nitrocharge, ordonna l'adolescente.

La pokémon se mit à courir et fut rapidement entourée de feu qui lorsque Feunnec toucha son adversaire quittèrent sa créatrice afin de brûler Minidraco.

-Génial ! S'enthousiasma Leila.

-Ce n'est pas fini, avertit Sandra. Minidraco draco-rage !

-Miroir !

La capacité du pokémon fut absorbée par un bouclier blanc qui entoura Feunnec. Le bouclier redonna des forces à la pokémon qui renvoya par la suite un jet de flammes bleues sur Minidraco qui esquiva.

-Ton pokémon sait donc aussi utiliser Miroir, fit Sandra.

-Oui et elle connaît bien plus de capacité, répondit Leila déterminé à gagner. Feunnec écho de feu !

La pokémon de la région de Kalos émit un cri puis des flammes apparurent dans les airs. Les flammes se mirent à tournoyer et finirent par encercler Minidraco.

-Empêche le de s'enfuir par le haut avec un autre écho de feu ! Demanda la jeune dresseuse.

De nouvelles flammes apparurent au dessus de Minidraco l'enfermant dans une prison de flammes. Puis c'est alors que les flammes s'unirent en une seule et même flamme qui causa de nombreux dégâts au pokémon dragon.

-Minidraco ! Cria Sandra stupéfaite par l'attaque de son adversaire.

Lasi et Ina étaient eux aussi étonnés par la capacité de la dresseuse. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu utiliser une telle attaque et pourtant elle avait toujours été avec eux. La flamme fut alors brutalement interrompu. Minidraco brillait d'une lumière blanche et petit à petit son corps se mit à grandir et des perles poussèrent au niveau de sa queue. Minidraco était en train d'évoluer en Draco. Leila décida d'attendre que le pokémon adverse ait fini le processus pour continuer le combat. La lumière qui recouvrait le pokémon dragon explosa alors en plusieurs particules blanches.

-Et bien Leila, il faut dire que ce combat est riche en surprise, dit Sandra. Je suppose qu'écho de feu est une capacité de ta création.

-Oui, répondit Leila. Et vous avez été la première à l'essayer.

-Je te remercie pour cet honneur. A présent voyons voir comment est-ce que tu vas te débrouiller avec un adversaire un peu plus puissant. Draco souplesse !

-Feunnec nitrocharge !

La pokémon feu fonça sur Draco et parvint à rivaliser avec lui. Leila réfléchissait déjà à une nouvelle stratégie car Draco était plus rapide et plus puissant que ce qu'il était en Minidraco. Puis alors que Leila ne s'attendait pas, Draco prit l'avantage et Feunnec fut envoyé dans les airs.

-Draco tonnerre !

-Lance-flamme Feunnec !

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent mais finalement ce fut tonnerre qui prit très vite l'avantage. Feunnec s'écrasa sur le sol très affaiblie. Draco se remit en place devant sa dresseuse, prêt à entendre le nom de la dernière attaque qu'il lancerait afin de mettre son adversaire hors combat. Leila quand à elle se dépêchait de trouver une solution dans son esprit.

-Dracosouffle sur Feunnec ! Demanda alors Sandra.

-Miroir Feunnec !

La pokémon parvint à faire apparaître la lueur blanche salvatrice autour d'elle tout en se levant. Le rayon violet toucha le bouclier pendant quelques instants puis contre toute attente de Leila et de sa pokémon celui-ci explosa envoyant Feunnec dans les airs de nouveau. La renarde tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Feunnec n'avait pas assez de force pour maintenir le bouclier, expliqua Ina face au regard interrogateur de Lasi.

-Il faut qu'elle trouve autre chose, dit Lasi hésitant sur la victoire de son amie.

-Oui, confirma Ina. Les forces que Feunnec a pu récupérer pendant le peu de temps où le bouclier est parvenu à absorber Dracosouffle ont été perdues après le choc. Je doute sur sa victoire à présent.

-Ce n'est pas fini, prévint Leila sûr d'elle.

Sandra ne savait pas si elle devait se méfier de ce que l'adolescente venait de dire ou si elle était de ceux à tout faire pour gagner, même à envoyer leur pokémon presque aux portes de la mort. Mais la championne se ravisa. Leila était dans le groupe de Lasi et Ina qui étaient de bons dresseurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Demanda la championne.

-Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit Leila en réprimant un sourire.

La championne décida d'attaquer. Elle demanda à Draco de lancer une attaque tonnerre.

-Feunnec tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Leila. Éclat de feu !

Alors plusieurs rangées de flammes se mirent entre Feunnec et l'attaque tonnerre. La capacité traversa les flammes mais lorsqu'elle traversa la dernière flamme, tonnerre n'était plus. A la place il n'y avait qu'une lumière blanche qui entra dans le corps de la renarde qui fut alors de nouveau en pleine forme.

-Mais … encore une capacité qu'on ne connaît pas ! S'indigna Lasi. Elle aurait pu nous dire ce qu'elle préparait !

-Surprise, sourit Leila en direction de ses amis. Maintenant Feunnec nitrocharge !

L'attaque fut alors bien plus impressionnante que le nitrocharge qu'avait lancé la Feunnec au début du combat. A présent une gigantesque flamme l'entourait tandis qu'elle courait en direction de son adverse. Décontenancée par les événements, Sandra n'indiqua aucun ordre à son pokémon qui ne savait quoi faire. L'attaque de Feunnec toucha Draco et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de sa position dans une grande explosion, le recouvrant. La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques instants dévoilant Draco K.O. Leila venait de gagner à la grande surprise de tous ! La dresseuse se dirigea vers sa pokémon afin de la féliciter tandis que Sandra se dirigeait doucement vers son Draco. Lasi et Ina descendirent les gradins afin de féliciter leur amie dans son combat pendant que Riolu s'enthousiasmait pour Feunnec. Sandra arriva devant son pokémon.

-Tu t'es bien battu, murmura Sandra. Repose toi un peu.

La championne rappela son pokémon dans sa pokéball. Puis elle alla rejoindre les trois challengers qui avaient tous remporter leur match. Elle sortit une bourse qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit trois badges, tous identique, semblable au visage d'un dragon.

-C'est la preuve de votre victoire ici, dit Sandra. Je vous remercie tout les trois pour les matchs que nous avons disputé et bonne chance pour la suite.

-Merci, firent les trois amis d'une même voix.

-Tu prévois ça depuis quand ? Demanda finalement Ina, une fois que le groupe fut arrivé au centre pokémon et qu'ils eurent confiés les pokémons qui avaient combattu à l'infirmière Joëlle.

-Depuis que j'ai pris la décision de vous suivre, lorsque Len et Nia ont décidé de partir, répondit la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Tu aurais pu nous avertir, accusa Lasi.

-Oui mais je n'étais pas encore totalement sûre de vouloir suivre cette voie là. J'ai essayé de lancer un duel au champion d'Acajou mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

-En attendant tu t'es bien battu ! Fit Lasi. On devrait peut être avertir nos familles maintenant.

-Oui, répondit Ina. Ça fait depuis quelques jours qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles.

La première a appeler fut Leila. Elle était ravie d'annoncer à ses parents, Patrick et Sylvie, qu'elle avait finalement trouvé quoi faire durant son voyage initiatique.

-C'est ton premier badge ! S'exclama Sylvie.

-Oui, répondit Leila.

-Elle doit être contente pour toi, dit Patrick.

-Oui je sens qu'elle l'est, dit Leila.

-Du coup tu vas partir vers quelle région à présent ? Demanda le père.

-Tout d'abord on doit rejoindre Len et Nia à la Conférence Argenté pour le championnat du PokéAdventure. Ça me laissera le temps d'y penser.

-Pense à rentrer de temps en temps, avertit la mère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais vous voir, indiqua Leila.

-Bien, fit Sylvie. On va devoir te laisser Leila. On a encore beaucoup de travail ici et il ne va pas se faire tout seul.

-Au revoir alors, salua la dresseuse.

-Au revoir et portez vous bien ! Finirent les parents.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ina de parler à sa famille mais Nathalia et Eric n'étaient pas chez eux. La dresseuse essayerait de les appeler le lendemain. Lasi prit ensuite le contrôle de l'ordinateur afin de s'adresser à sa famille et comme il s'y attendait ce fut sa sœur de huit ans, Mina, qui décrocha.

-Lasi ! S'écria la fillette. Papa ! Maman ! Lasi est là !

Les trois dresseurs se trouvant à Ebenelle purent alors entendre plusieurs bruits sourds venant de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur. Ema la mère de Lasi arriva la première puis ce fut au tour de Seth.

-Bonjour ! Saluèrent les parents, heureux de voir leur fils. Comment allez-vous tous les trois ?

-Très bien, répondit Lasi en montrant le badge qu'il avait reçu de Sandra. Ina et moi avons reçu notre dernier badge de Johto et Leila a eu son premier badge !

-Tu décides donc de participer à la compétition, fit Seth. Bonne chance à toi Leila. Et à vous aussi Lasi et Ina. Vous deux, vous en êtes à la moitié de la compétition et on espère que vous parviendrez tous à participez au championnat !

-On fera de notre mieux, garantit Ina.

-Bien ! Se contenta de répondre Seth.

-Nous partons pour la Conférence Argenté à présent, expliqua Lasi. Len et Nia nous attendent là-bas pour le tournoi du PokéAdventure.

-Souhaitez à Len bonne chance de notre part ! Demanda Ema.

-On le fera, assura Leila.

-Bien à présent on va vous laisser, décida Lasi. Je vous rappellerais quand on sera arriver à la Conférence Argenté.

-D'accord ! Dit Ema. A bientôt alors et bonne route !

-Au revoir, firent les trois dresseurs.

Puis Lasi mit fin à la conversation.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà quand un faible bip se fit entendre dans la chambre. Ina se leva alors et ouvrit une baie-vitrée qui menait dehors. Elle se faufila discrètement dehors tout en prenant soin de prendre sa pokéwalk et l'alluma. Une icône apparut alors sur l'écran indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la dresseuse, impuissante face aux événements qu'elle devait affronter.


	34. Chapitre 34 - Futur

-Ina ? Fit la voix de Lasi.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans son lit et elle sentait des larmes sur ses joues.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Leila.

Ina mit quelques temps à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

-Ina t'es avec nous ? Demanda Leila.

-Oui, répondit la dresseuse en adoptant un visage souriant.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Lasi. On t'a entendu sangloter en se levant.

-Oui je faisais un affreux cauchemar, répondit Ina. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et le visage.

La réponse sembla rassurer les deux dresseurs. Ina sortit des couvertures de son lit et se leva.

-On va manger ? Proposa Lasi.

-Attendez moi là bas pendant que je me prépare, indiqua la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Lasi et Leila laissèrent Ina se préparait. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant du centre pokémon et commandèrent le repas. Ina arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Ina ! Salua Eric, le père de la dresseuse, par l'ordinateur.

-Bonjour ! Répondit la fille.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Nathalia, la mère.

-Oui et à la maison, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien ! Informa Eric. Alors comme ça tu as reçu ton dernier badge ! Félicitations !

-Les parents de Lasi vous ont averti.

-Oui, ils sont venu il y a quelques minutes, indiqua Eric. Vous allez vers la Conférence Argentée à présent ?

Le visage d'Ina se durcit d'un coup. Lasi et Leila ne purent pas le voir mais les parents de la dresseuse virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Lasi et Leila se dirigeront vers la Conférence Argenté, répondit Ina d'une faible voix tandis que ses poings se fermaient. Moi je vais me diriger vers l'île Nybell.

-Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent Leila et Lasi d'une même voix.

Ina se contenta de répondre par un geste. Ses deux amis décidèrent de laisser Ina discuter avec ses parents. Elle leur parlerait après.

-Tu ne les avais pas averti, dit Nathalia.

-C'est une décision toute récente, répondit Ina en arborant de nouveau un visage joyeux. Je sens que quelque chose m'appelle là-bas.

-Tu n'assisteras donc pas au championnat du PokéAdventure, ajouta la mère.

-Je le regarderais à la télévision, répondit Ina.

-Tu pourrais aller sur Nybell après, tenta de convaincre Eric.

Mais la dresseuse ne se laissa pas convaincre. Elle garda cette idée en tête.

-Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant, s'excusa Ina une fois qu'elle eut fini de passer l'appel.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses à ça ? Demanda Lasi.

-Très peu de temps, répondit Ina. Deux ou trois jours.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Fit Leila.

-J'ai pris ma décision cette nuit, expliqua la dresseuse.

-Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ce cauchemar ? Demanda Lasi sceptique.

-Non. C'est une décision qui découle de tout ce qui m'est arrivée depuis qu'on a commencé notre voyage. J'ai besoin de voyager seule pendant quelques temps afin de répondre à des questions que je me pose.

-Et ça ne peut pas attendre après le championnat ? Questionna la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Non. Je sais qu'un navire part d'Oliville pour aller à Nybell. Je partirais ce soir.

Et Ina se détourna d'eux. La dresseuse regagna la chambre. Lasi ne comprenait plus le comportement de son amie. Il la connaissait depuis toujours et jamais elle n'avait été comme ça.

-Peut être que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé à Rosalia, supposa Leila en comprenant ce que ressentait Lasi.

-Tu n'as peut être pas tort, se laissa convaincre Lasi. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Oui mais je ne vois que cette théorie, dit Leila.

-Peut être que Dialga en sait plus sur son comportement.

- _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous deux,_ fit la voix du pokémon légendaire dans la tête des deux dresseurs.

-Et Palkia ? Demanda l'adolescente.

- _Non plus. Mais sa décision est compréhensible. Depuis le début de votre voyage vous avez été entraîné dans beaucoup de problèmes et ça à cause de nous._

-Ne dis pas ça Dialga, dit Lasi.

 _-C'est pourtant la vérité. Pour continuer sur Ina, je pense que les événements de Rosalia lui ont fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. A présent il faut respecter sa décision._

-Et Arceus ? Il n'a toujours pas répondu à l'appel que nous lui avons adressé, dit Leila.

 _-Il viendra mais il ne sait pas encore quand. Il doit d'abord s'occuper d'une affaire importante. Mais il viendra bientôt._

Lasi soupira. Il décida alors de faire un tour dehors tandis que Leila s'occupait de ses pokémons. Ina était en train de préparer ses affaires.

Les trois dresseurs restèrent séparés tout au long de la journée. Ils ne se retrouvèrent que pour le repas du soir. Après le repas Ina partirait en direction d'Oliville.

-Je comprends, dit Ina après quelques minutes de silence. Je comprends ce que vous pensez mais laissez moi partir. Il faut que je prenne du temps pour réfléchir à tous ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours. Je veux juste prendre un peu de temps pour me reposer. Puis ensuite on ira tous ensemble à Hoenn et Sinnoh !

-J'espère bien, répondit Leila en souriant. Je profiterais du temps que tu te reposes pour combattre dans les arènes de Kanto et Johto.

-Et toi Lasi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ina.

Riolu sortit de sa pokéball. Lasi caressa le pokémon combat et retrouva alors son humeur habituelle.

-J'entraînerais Riolu afin qu'il devienne l'un de mes plus grands atouts ! Je resterais peut être au Bourg-Palette pour ça.

-Nous prendrons donc tous des chemins différents mais nous nous retrouverons plus tard, dit Ina.

-Et une fois réuni nous aurons tous fait la moitié du chemin pour participer à la ligue suprême, ajouta Leila.

-Oui, finit Lasi.

Le repas put alors reprendre dans la bonne humeur.

Une heure plus tard le groupe se trouvait devant l'entrée de la Route de Glace. Ina avait toute ses affaires et elle s'apprêtait à partir.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Lasi.

-Vous aussi, répondit la dresseuse. Je vous appellerais de temps en temps.

-Et on le fera également, répondit Leila.

Ina se contenta de sourire. C'est alors que malgré elle des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Ina d'une voix un peu tremblante en essayant de sécher ses larmes. C'est le froid.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre demain ? Proposa Lasi.

-Non j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps, refusa la fille.

Ina se retourna devant l'entrée de la grotte s'avança d'un pas.

-A bientôt, dit Ina.

Puis la dresseuse s'en alla. Elle entra dans la Route de Glace et bientôt Lasi et Leila ne purent plus l'apercevoir.

 _-Pardonne moi de t'avoir menti Lasi_ , pensa Ina pour elle même. _Leila prend soin de Lasi._

Les deux dresseurs restèrent quelques instants devant l'entrée de la grotte pour voir si finalement Ina n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Mais les minutes passèrent et la dresseuse ne revenait toujours pas. Elle était parti.

-Rentrons au centre pokémon, décida Lasi.

Les deux dresseurs venaient d'arriver au centre pokémon. Une grande agitation faisait place à l'intérieur.

-Vous voyez cette gigantesque chaîne de montagne, indiqua un dresseur d'une vingtaine d'année. Quelque part là-bas, parmi les plateaux et pics qui s'y trouvent, il y aurait un endroit appelé le Mont Argenté.

-Qu'est-ce que le Mont Argenté a de si spéciale ? Demanda Lasi.

-Lorsque le Conseil et le Maître de la ligue pokémon de Kanto ont été vaincu pour la première fois on dit que le vainqueur serait ensuite venu à Johto afin de trouver un endroit où s'installer. Son but était surtout d'accueillir les plus puissants dresseurs afin de combattre. Il arriva finalement dans cette chaîne de montagne et c'est au Mont Argenté qu'il trouva l'endroit idéal pour lui. Il décida donc de s'installer là-bas. Depuis chaque vainqueur de la ligue de Kanto doit se rendre au Mont Argenté afin d'allumer la flamme indigo pendant trois jours. Pendant ces trois jours le vainqueur doit rester au Mont Argenté et en général beaucoup de dresseurs viennent l'affronter. Et aujourd'hui la flamme indigo est de nouveau allumée ! Regardez !

Le dresseur conduisit Lasi et Leila près d'une fenêtre. Au milieu de la chaîne de montagnes, une gigantesque flamme de couleur indigo brûlait.

-Il y a donc un nouveau Maître pokémon de Kanto ? Demanda Leila.

-Beaucoup de personnes ont demandé à la ligue de Kanto si c'était vrai et …

Une puissante voix retentit alors dans le centre pokémon. Elle provenait des écrans de télévision. On pouvait y voir un journaliste qui devait se trouver quelque part à Ebenelle ainsi que la flamme indigo qui brûlait au Mont Argenté.

-Nous avons reçu confirmation de la ligue pokémon de Kanto, expliqua le journaliste. En raison du déroulement de la ligue suprême la ligue pokémon de Kanto a été suspendu pendant quelques temps et cela depuis deux semaines déjà. Il n'y a donc pas eu de nouveau Maître pokémon de Kanto. La ligue pokémon de Kanto indique aussi que la torche permettant d'allumer la unique et seule flamme indigo au monde n'a pas quitté la ligue de Kanto depuis le dernier Maître. Il s'agirait donc d'une action menée par un pokémon ou un dresseur voulant se montrer intéressant. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il ne s'agit que d'un événement banal.

-Finalement il faut croire qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui se prépare là-bas, murmurèrent plusieurs dresseurs déçus.

Lasi et Leila avait décidé de préparer leurs affaires avant de se coucher. Le lendemain matin il pourrait donc partir en direction de la Conférence Argentée après avoir mangé. Alors que Lasi et Leila venaient de finir de ranger leurs affaires la pokéwalk de Lasi émit un long bip sonore. C'était l'heure à laquelle Lasi devait regarder si un quelconque signe apparaissait dans le ciel pour sa convocation. Le dresseur accompagné de Leila sortit sur le balcon de la chambre et c'est alors qu'ils aperçurent une forme au dessus du Mont Argenté. Les flammes bleues avaient disparu et avaient laissé place à une boule de feu qui continuait de grossir. Lasi comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est ma convocation, dit Lasi en allant chercher ses affaires.

-Je viens avec toi, décida la dresseuse.

-Alors autant faire prendre toutes nos affaires et partons définitivement d'Ebenelle.

Les deux dresseurs prirent leurs affaires en vitesse puis ils descendirent payer la location de la chambre. Puis une fois dehors Lasi fit sortir Dialga.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous emmener là-haut, demanda Lasi en indiquant le Mont Argenté.

 _-Je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté à vous transporter tous les deux,_ répondit Dialga.

-Alors c'est parti !

Lasi aida Leila à grimper sur le dos du pokémon légendaire puis le dresseur grimpa à son tour. Dialga prit une grande inspiration puis il s'envola dans les airs.


	35. Chapitre 35 - La course de Bourg-Géon

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! S'écria le présentateur. Et bienvenue pour la dernière épreuve du PokéAdventure ! C'est la dernière occasion pour tout les concurrents d'obtenir leur dernière preuve afin de participer au championnat qui se déroulera à la Conférence Argentée ! Vous êtes actuellement trente participants. Trente concurrents à vouloir se battre pour participer à l'une des compétitions les plus attendues ! Aujourd'hui l'épreuve sera une course ! Pour cela Bourg-Géon a subi quelques modifications. La route à suivre pour cette course est indiquée par des balises ! N'oubliez pas que les concurrents peuvent éliminer d'autres concurrents en metttant K.O les pokémons de leurs adversaires ou en mettant à zéro l'énergie de leurs bracelets ! Le vainqueur de la course sera celui qui parviendra à atteindre le point d'arrivée en premier !

La foule du stade était en extase ! Tout le monde criait et certains pariaient déjà sur les concurrents. Nia, elle, croisait les doigts pour que son ami remporte l'épreuve. Il lui manquait un seul symbole à obtenir pour participer au championnat et c'était sa seule chance d'y parvenir. En plus il s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis sa défaite à Mauville.

-Le point de départ sera aussi le point d'arrivée ! Déclara le présentateur. A présent nous allons pouvoir lancer le coup d'envoi final ! Tout les concurrents sont en places !

Nia regardait attentivement le comportement de Len. Celui-ci se tenait sur le dos de son Zéblitz qu'il avait récupéré après sa défaite à Mauville auprès de sa sœur Ophélie. Il arborait un visage neutre, preuve qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il gagnerait et Nia n'avait aucun doute là dessus.

-A vos marques ! Compta le présentateur. Prêts ? Partez !

A peine le présentateur eut-il fini que déjà une dizaine de combattants donnaient des ordres à leur pokémon afin qu'ils attaquent tous. Seulement cinq parvinrent à échapper au début de ce champ de bataille. Len en faisait parti. Son Zéblitz était très rapide et pour le moment Len était premier. Mais l'adolescent savait que rien n'était joué d'avance. Il devrait esquiver tôt ou tard les représailles des autres concurrents. Et cela arriva vite. Une colonne de flamme commençait à se rapprocher de Len. Le dresseur regarda autour de lui très rapidement. Ils approchaient d'un virage. Ils pourraient esquiver l'attaque à ce moment là.

-Serre sur la droite ! Demanda Len. Et ne ralenti pas.

Le pokémon électrique suivit les instructions et alors que les flammes s'apprêtaient à le toucher, il tourna d'un coup sur la droite tout en restant dans le parcours.

-Bravo !

A présent ils étaient sur une ligne droite. Len demanda à son pokémon d'utiliser nitrocharge afin d'augmenter sa vitesse. Le pokémon exécuta l'attaque et celle-ci ne toucha pas son dresseur. Ils étaient assez proche pour que le pokémon puisse ne pas lui infliger de dégâts avec son attaque.

-Profite de la ligne droite pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle vitesse. N'hésite pas à zigzaguer pour te préparer aux prochains virages !

L'adolescent savait ce qu'il faisait et le pokémon avait confiance en lui.

-Len est bien parti pour gagner la course cher spectateur ! Déclara le présentateur. Il parvient à semer beaucoup de ses concurrents. Mais il ne doit pas crier victoire trop vite car de nouveaux adversaires arrivent.

En effet les combats du stade s'étaient arrêtés. Deux dresseurs ainsi que leurs pokémons étaient parvenus à sortir du stade après un bref signe d'accord. Ils n'y avaient donc plus que sept concurrents.

-Mais regardez ! Casia et sa Galopa sont en train de reprendre du terrain. Elles viennent d'arriver deuxième alors qu'elles étaient les dernières à partir du stade !

Nia commençait à taper nerveusement le sol du pied.

-Cage-éclair !

Zéblitz envoya un faible éclair derrière lui entre deux arbres. L'éclair resta entre les deux arbres et était presque invisible. Le premier pokémon qui toucherait l'éclair se retrouverait paralysé. Zéblitz tourna alors à gauche. Len se retourna et vit alors qu'une Galopa s'approchait à grande vitesse. Elle venait de sauter par dessus l'éclair.

-Zéblitz hâte !

Le pokémon électrique doubla sa vitesse. Len sentit la différence de vitesse mais il tenait toujours sur le dos de son pokémon. La Galopa continuait de s'approcher dévoilant la dresseuse. La Galopa arriva à hauteur du Zéblitz.

-Que le meilleur gagne ! Lança la dénommée Casia.

-Bonne chance, répondit Len.

-A toi aussi !

La Galopa accéléra. Len se demandait si son adversaire avait vraiment une limite de vitesse.

-Réutilise hâte !

La vitesse de Zéblitz doubla de nouveau.

-C'est un véritable duel en tête de course ! S'écria le présentateur. Cacia et Len se disputent la première place ! Ils sont aux coudes à coudes laissant loin derrière eux tous les autres concurrents. Len et Cacia sont bientôt arrivés à la ligne d'arrivée !

-Allez Len, tu dois le faire, murmura Nia.

-Je suis désolé mais je suis celui qui gagnera, déclara Len.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, rétorqua Cacia.

-Zéblitz utilise étincelle et hâte !

Le pokémon fut alors parcourut d'étincelles tout en voyant sa vitesse se dédoubler. Les étincelles vinrent toucher un peu Galopa et sa dresseuse. La Galopa avait déjà été affaibli par le combat qu'elle avait du faire au début de la course.

-Désolé, fit Len.

Zéblitz fut alors pris d'une légère accélération ce qui lui permit de prendre de l'avance sur Galopa. La pokémon de type feu dut ralentir car les étincelles qui l'avaient touché l'avaient affaibli.

-Arrête toi, fit Cacia. C'est perdu pour nous. Tu es trop affaibli pour continuer.

La Galopa voulut continuer mais elle avisa que sa dresseuse avait raison. Continuer aurait revenu à la blesser.

-Il semblerait que Len soit parvenu à reprendre la tête de la course ! Informa le présentateur. Cacia a abandonné car sa Galopa était épuisée !

-Allez Len ! S'écria Nia. Tu peux le faire !

-Accroche toi Zéblitz ! Fit Len.

Le pokémon électrique commençait peu à peu à faiblir lui aussi. Il avait trop augmenté sa vitesse et à présent il en payait le prix.

-On est plus très loin de la ligne d'arrivée, continua Len. On peut déjà voir le stade. Dans trois cents mètres il y a un virage puis nous arriverons au stade.

Zéblitz continua son avancée. Le dresseur et son pokémon arrivèrent au niveau du virage quand soudain le pokémon ne put suivre la vitesse de ses mouvements. Il tomba lourdement au sol faisant chuter Len.

-Aie ! Ça a du faire mal, commenta le présentateur dont la voix parvenait jusqu'à Len à présent.

L'adolescent mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se releva et posa son regard sur Zéblitz. Son pokémon était au sol. Il se leva rapidement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le dresseur.

Le pokémon répondit par un petit cri.

-Je vais t'aider à te relever.

Le dresseur aida son pokémon à se relever. Puis il regarda son bracelet. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie durant sa chute mais il lui en restait encore et le stade n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

-On peut gagner, dit Len.

Le dresseur décida de marcher aux côtés de son pokémon qui ne pouvait plus galoper. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du stade.

-Deux concurrents se rapprochent du stade à présent ! Continua le présentateur. Il va falloir que Len et Zéblitz se dépêchent si ils veulent remporter la victoire !

-Allez on peut le faire ! Dit Len.

Le pokémon et son dresseur accélérèrent le pas. Ils s'approchaient doucement de la ligne d'arrivée quand ils commencèrent à entendre derrière eux le bruit d'un Onix.

-Vite ! Fit Len.

Le dresseur et Zéblitz avancèrent un peu plus vite.

Len s'écroula sur le sable du stade. Il était exténué tout comme son pokémon qui s'écroula aussi. Puis on entendit l'Onix et son dresseur qui arriva dans le stade. Le public applaudissait mais la plupart était inquiet.

-Et le vainqueur de la course est … ! Commença le présentateur.

Ceux qui applaudissaient s'arrêtèrent aussitôt car peu de personnes avaient pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le présentateur semblait attendre une confirmation dans son oreillette car même lui ne savait pas vraiment qui méritait le symbole de l'épreuve. Nia put alors voir le présentateur qui semblait confirmer quelque chose par un signe de la tête.

-Le vainqueur est Len ! S'exclama le présentateur.

Les acclamations explosèrent d'un coup tandis que Len souriait toujours allongé sur le sol. Nia descendit des gradins et alla retrouver son ami.

-Je vais bien, indiqua Len en levant son bras droit où son bracelet indiquait qu'il lui restait un pour cent d'énergie.

-Il faut que tu perdes cette manie de finir les épreuves avec peu d'énergie, avertit l'adolescente. Je vais t'aider à te lever.

Elle prit le bras de son ami et parvint à le faire lever en douceur. Len remercia ensuite son Zéblitz puis le rappela dans sa pokéball afin que celui-ci puisse se reposer. Le présentateur venait de descendre à son tour des gradins et venait à la rencontre du vainqueur.

-Bravo Len ! Vous nous avez beaucoup impressionnés aujourd'hui ! Toi et ton Zéblitz avez réalisé une performance éblouissante ! Et voici le symbole de la course et le dernier dont tu avais besoin pour participer au championnat ! Bonne chance !

Le présentateur donna au dresseur un emblème fait d'un cercle d'or dans lequel était inscrit un triangle de la même couleur.

-Merci, murmura Len.

-A présent nous vous remercions d'avoir participé à cette compétition et nous vous retrouvons dans deux semaines pour le championnat de la Conférence Argentée !

-Aie ! Souffrit Len.

-Après cette chute que tu as fait tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir sans rien, dit Nia.

-Ce ne sont que des égratignures, dit Len.

-Mouais.

-Enfin on va pouvoir partir vers la Conférence Argentée à présent !

-Demain ! Tu n'es pas en état de partir et Zéblitz non plus.

-Oui. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de centre pokémon dans cette ville. Heureusement que le stade propose un système de soin pour pokémon.

-Oui.

Len s'approcha doucement, pour éviter de souffrir encore plus, d'une machine. Il posa la pokéball de son Zéblitz sur la machine et celle-ci émit une faible lueur blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard un bip en sortit annonçant que le pokémon était soigné. Len récupéra sa pokéball et fit sortir son Zéblitz.

-Tu vas mieux, se réjouit Len.

Zéblitz s'approcha de son dresseur. Ce dernier caressa le museau de son pokémon tout en continuant de le remercier pour la performance dont il avait fait preuve. Le lendemain matin, Len ne souffrait plus des blessures qu'il avait eu avec la course. Len et Nia se dirigèrent donc vers l'Est afin de prendre une route menant à leur destination : la Conférence Argentée !


	36. Chapitre 36 - Le duel de la montagne

Le Mont Argenté était un lieu important pour la ligue de Kanto. Chaque nouveau Maître de la ligue de Kanto devait passer par cet endroit après son couronnement afin de faire savoir à tous qu'il était le nouveau Maître. Celui-ci devait ensuite rester trois jours au Mont Argenté où il accueillait les dresseurs voulant l'affronter.

Mais depuis à peine quelques heures la flamme indigo, annonçant la présence d'un nouveau Maître était apparu sur le Mont Argenté alors qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau Maître. De plus une gigantesque boule de feu était apparu dans le ciel quelques temps après.

A présent quatre dresseurs s'étaient installés dans les hauteurs du Mont Argenté. Le groupe était composé de trois dresseurs et d'une dresseuse.

-Combien de temps va-t-on devoir attendre ? Demanda la dresseuse dont le Raichu était lové dans ses bras.

-Pas très longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas Yellow, répondit un dresseur avec un Tortank. Lasi aura vu la convocation. Après ce qu'a fait Red, la boule de feu a dû être remarqué par tout le monde.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu faire croire à tout le monde qu'il y avait un nouveau Maître Red, fit un dresseur assis sur le dos de son Florizarre.

Le dresseur Red se tenait non loin des trois autres dresseurs. Toujours vêtu de sa veste rouge et blanche ouverte il regardait les lumières des différentes villes de Johto qui illuminaient le ciel.

-Comme l'a dit Blue j'ai fait ça pour que tout le monde soit fasciné par le spectacle, répondit Red. A présent c'est chose faite et Lasi ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

-En attendant il fait froid ! Gémit la dresseuse.

-Dracaufeu utilise tes flammes pour faire un feu de camp, demanda Red.

Le pokémon s'exécuta. Un jet de flammes toucha le sol enneigé et parvint à faire naître une flamme sur le sol rocheux humide par la neige fondue.

-Merci, fit Yellow.

-Au fait tu ne nous a pas dit pourquoi tu as envoyé un message anonyme à Lasi, dit le dresseur au Florizarre. Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire autant de mystères.

-Je ne saurais te répondre Green.

Un cri retentit dans les hauteurs.

-Ils arrivent, prévint Red.

C'est alors que Dialga, le pokémon légendaire du Temps, vint se poser sur le plateau du Mont Argenté. Lasi et Leila descendirent du pokémon.

-Red, j'en étais sûr ! Fit Lasi.

-Content de te revoir, dit Red.

-Salut Lasi ! S'exclama Yellow.

-Bonjour Yellow, Green et Blue !

Les deux autres dresseurs se contentèrent de répondre par un signe de la main.

-Et tu n'es pas venu seul, remarqua Red.

-Je suis Leila, et je viens de la région de Riverte, répondit la dresseuse.

-Riverte, on y est pas encore aller, dit Green. Il paraît que c'est une très belle région.

-Exact.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes avec Ina, fit savoir le dresseur au Dracaufeu.

-Ina est parti vers Nybell, informa Lasi. Elle a besoin de réfléchir seule pendant quelques temps.

Red resta songeur tout comme Green et Blue. Lasi se demanda si ils savaient quelque chose mais il se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de lien avec la décision de la dresseuse.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris pour faire apparaître la flamme indigo ? Demanda Leila.

Red se tourna vers son Dracaufeu puis adressa un regard à Lasi.

-Je t'avais invité à faire un combat, reprit le dresseur. Et je vais vous montrer comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour faire apparaître ces flammes bleues.

-Combien de pokémons ? Demanda Lasi.

-Un seul, répondit Red. Ce sera un aperçu de notre combat qui se déroulera lors du championnat de la ligue suprême. Je choisirais Dracaufeu.

-Et je choisirais Crocodil !

Le pokémon aquatique apparut sur le terrain et Red remarqua immédiatement qu'il était spécial grâce à la crinière argenté du pokémon. Il devrait être sur ses gardes car ce pokémon gardait sûrement d'innombrables surprises.

-Je te laisse commencer, indiqua Red.

-Tu l'auras voulu, Crocodil hydrocanon !

-Déflagration Dracaufeu.

Les deux puissantes attaques eau et feu s'affrontèrent sans céder. Les deux attaques finirent par exploser dans une pluie d'eau chaude. Malgré sa faiblesse sur son adversaire, Dracaufeu parvenait à rivaliser.

-A mon tour à présent, dit Red. Fireball !

-Déjà, Crocodil esquive avec tunnel.

Le pokémon feu créa à une vitesse extraordinaire la boule de feu qui parvint à toucher Crocodil alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à creuser. Mais le pokémon eau était encore en pleine forme.

-Bien Crocodil prépare toi à utiliser ta nouvelle capacité : sheauriken !

Red regarda attentivement l'étrange capacité que préparait l'évolution du starter eau de Johto. Des particules bleues tournoyèrent autour du pokémon puis formèrent un shuriken fait d'eau.

-Étrange capacité, confessa Red. Enfin c'est surtout le fait qu'il puisse l'utiliser qui est étonnant.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Allez Crocodil passe à l'attaque !

Le pokémon eau envoya son shuriken en direction de Dracaufeu à une grande vitesse.

-Esquive ! Ordonna Red.

Le pokémon esquiva le shuriken de peu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'objet vienne le frapper en retournant à son propriétaire.

-Dracaufeu !

Le pokémon feu fut percuté par le shuriken et tomba lourdement au sol. Crocodil fit un saut pour récupérer son shuriken. Dracaufeu parvint à se relever.

-Une attaque partout, dit Lasi.

-Oui, répondit Red en souriant. Mais à présent il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le regard de Blue se durcit d'un coup. Il s'approcha de Red et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis Blue repartit un peu plus serein.

-Dracaufeu amplification de feu !

Le pokémon fit sortir une boule de feu de sa gueule et l'envoya en l'air. La boule de feu explosa en plusieurs lumières rouges qui traversèrent alors l'évolution finale du starter feu de Kanto. Celui-ci fut alors entouré de plusieurs boules de lumières rouges.

-Fais attention Crocodil.

-Déflagration !

C'est alors qu'une des lumières rouges fonça en direction du pokémon de Lasi. La lumière se transforma alors en la capacité déflagration. Crocodil fit un saut pour esquiver l'attaque puis il envoya son shuriken que Dracaufeu esquiva. Pour le retour du shuriken le pokémon de type feu utilisa une de ses lumières pour générer la capacité abri. Puis une fois que Crocodil eut récupéré son shuriken Dracaufeu passa à l'attaque. Il fonça en direction de son adverse et utilisa une nouvelle lumière pour déflagration. Crocodil ne put esquiver l'attaque et la reçut de plein fouet. Le pokémon eau fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Mais il parvint à se rattraper. Son shuriken n'ayant pas disparu il fonça vers Dracaufeu en tenant le shuriken aquatique. Dracaufeu s'apprêta à contrer l'attaque avec une autre lueur.

-Lance ton shuriken et utilise hydrocanon ! Ordonna Lasi.

Les deux attaques fusèrent sur Dracaufeu qui usa de toutes les lueurs qu'il avait crée afin de résister aux attaques. Crocodil recula jusqu'à se trouver devant son dresseur tout en récupérant son shuriken.

-Prêt à attaque de nouveau ? Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon répondit par un petit cri puis il fonça de nouveau en direction de Dracaufeu.

-Dracaufeu fireball !

Le pokémon de type feu cracha rapidement une nouvelle boule de feu. Crocodil parvint à parer l'attaque avec le shuriken qui disparut. Mais le pokémon continua d'avancer vers son adversaire puis quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres il envoya un puissant hydrocanon. Dracaufeu ne put alors esquiver l'attaque et fut envoyé quelques mètres dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement. A un mètre du sol le pokémon feu parvint à se redresser et à se positionner correctement pour éviter des dégâts dû à sa chute.

-Ton Crocodil est puissant, indiqua Red. Mais je pense pour lui que c'est fini. Je vais te montrer comment j'ai pu faire apparaître les flammes bleues.

-Red ! Avertit Blue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, tout va bien se passer, répondit Red.

-Mais tu avais dit que tu ne ferais pas ça, lança Blue. Et puis tu n'oublie pas que l'on ne sait pas grand chose sur cette faculté !

-Tout ira bien.

Le dresseur du Dracaufeu fit alors sortir d'une de ses poches une petite sphère brillante. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de double hélice d'ADN bleue.

-Tu vas assister à un spectacle magnifique, assura Red.

C'est alors qu'une lumière bleue émana du Dracaufeu. Une sphère apparut, entourant le pokémon feu. Pendant quelques secondes plusieurs lumières apparurent puis disparurent de la sphère et enfin la sphère éclata montrant un Dracaufeu de couleur noire et bleue. Des flammes bleues sortait de sa bouche et une brûlait au bout de sa queue. Des pics étaient apparu au niveau de ses épaules.

-C'est un phénomène étrange qui est apparu quand j'ai approché cette sphère et une gemme que j'ai donné à Dracaufeu, informa Red. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit réellement mais ce dont nous sommes sûr c'est que Dracaufeu est bien plus puissant qu'auparavant.

-Et bien ça ajoutera plus de difficulté, répondit Lasi toujours prêt à combattre une nouvelle forme du Dracaufeu. Crocodil hydrocanon !

-Déflagration !

La capacité du pokémon feu fut alors parcouru de flammes bleues. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent mais contre toute attente de Lasi et de son allié, hydrocanon fut trop faible pour rivaliser avec déflagration. La capacité vint alors entourer Crocodil de flammes bleues qui le brûlèrent petit à petit.

-Crocodil ! Cria Lasi.

Le pokémon parvint à se dégager des flammes au bout de quelques secondes mais le mal était déjà fait. La capacité avait durement consumé l'énergie du pokémon aquatique.

-C'est la fin du combat, annonça Red. Fireball !

Une boule de feu bleue décolla de la gueule de Dracaufeu et alla percuter de peu Crocodil qui avait tenté d'esquiver. A présent une fumée noire recouvrait le terrain. Les deux dresseurs devaient donc attendre que celle-ci disparaisse pour voir si le combat pourrait reprendre même si tout le monde savait que Crocodil était à présent hors combat. Puis soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante vint recouvrir le terrain. La fumée disparut complètement ainsi que la lumière blanche. Crocodil avait laissé place à son évolution Aligatueur. Mais le pokémon eau était toujours par terre.

-Bravo Red, dit Lasi. Tu as gagné.

Le dresseur alla vers son pokémon qui ne pouvait plus se relever.

-Tu t'es bien battu, maintenant vas-te reposer, félicita Lasi en faisant retourner son pokémon dans sa pokéball.

Red s'était déjà approché de son Dracaufeu et lui murmurait des choses. Puis le pokémon reprit alors sa forme normale.

-Vous ne savez rien de cette forme de Dracaufeu ? Demanda Lasi.

-Rien mais nous devons amener les gemmes au Professeur Chen, expliqua Yellow. Il a peut être une idée sur la question.

-Et ça ne marche que sur Dracaufeu ? Demanda Leila.

-Que sur Dracaufeu, répondit Red. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Lasi. Mais sans cette forme est-ce que tu m'aurais battu ?

-Je pense à un match nul ou une victoire de Red, répondit Green. Mais tu es très fort Lasi et tu le seras encore plus lorsque viendra le tournoi.

-Tout comme nous, ajouta Yellow.

-A présent Lasi, Leila, nous allons devoir vous laisser, expliqua Blue. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire et nous préparons notre prochain voyage.

-Où ça ?

-Dans une région appelée Kalos, expliqua le dresseur au Tortank. Nous avons décidé de partir pendant un temps ailleurs avant de reprendre notre récolte des badges.

Yellow fit apparaître un Bekipan, Green un Rapasdepic et Blue un Roucarnage. Les trois dresseurs montèrent sur leurs pokémons et Tortank et Florizarre furent rappelés par leur dresseur respectif tandis que Raichu restait auprès de sa dresseuse.

-On se reverra au tournoi, dit Red en montant sur son Dracaufeu.

-Pas avant ? Fit Lasi.

La réponse de Lasi fit sourire Red.

-On verra ! Répondit le dresseur.

Le groupe de quatre dresseurs du Bourg-Palette s'envola en direction du Sud-Est afin de gagner leur ville natale.

-Il est fort, fit remarquer Leila.

-Et je pense que ce n'est pas le plus fort, indiqua Lasi.

-Ah bon ?

-Je pense que le plus fort de la compétition, c'est Martin. C'est lui qui a le plus de badge actuellement et lui qui a la meilleure équipe.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à le surpasser alors !

La remarque fit rire les deux dresseurs. Puis ils décidèrent de quitter l'endroit afin de trouver un lieu où il pourrait s'installer pour la nuit.


	37. Chapitre 37 - La Conférence Argentée

Le mois de Février était finalement arrivé ! La Conférence Argentée était parcouru par des milliers de personnes ! Le championnat du PokéAdventure commencerait bientôt et cela attirait les foules ! Cela faisait plusieurs années de cela que la Conférence Argentée n'avait pas connue autant de joie et d'engouement.

Len et Nia étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours déjà et les deux dresseurs de la région de Riverte attendaient toujours l'arrivée de Leila, Lasi et Ina. Ils ne savaient pas que cette dernière avait quitté le groupe pour se rendre sur l'île Nybell, là où devait se dérouler dans quelques années le tournoi de la ligue suprême où s'affronteraient tout les dresseurs qui auraient réuni au total les trente deux badges répartis dans les régions de Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh et Hoenn !

-Len ! Nia ! Appela une voix qui remplit de bonheur le cœur des deux dresseurs.

Ces derniers étaient assis sur un banc et virent alors deux dresseurs qui provenaient d'un chemin menant au Mont Argenté. L'un était accompagné d'un Riolu et l'autre accompagnée d'une Feunnec. Mais Len et Nia s'attendaient à voir une autre dresseuse parmi le groupe.

-Où est Ina ? Demanda Len tout en prenant dans ses bras Leila. Et pourquoi vous venez de là-bas ?

-On va tout vous expliquer, répondit Lasi.

Le groupe alla s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux bancs de la place. Les deux arrivants expliquèrent tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis que les quatre dresseurs s'étaient séparés entre Oliville et Rosalia. Ils n'oublièrent pas de raconter les événements de Rosalia qu'ils avaient du surmonter afin de sauver Ina. Puis ils leur parlèrent du Darkrai et de l'humain qui les avaient attaqué ainsi que de Willster, l'étrange humain, et sa sœur Kylia qui les avaient sauvés. Ils racontèrent par la suite comment ils étaient arrivés à Ebenelle et où Lasi et Ina avaient eu leur dernier badge de Johto alors que Leila avait remporté son premier badge !

-Tu as décidé de participer à la ligue suprême ? S'étonna Len.

-Et oui ! Assura la dresseuse.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, dit Nia. Mais bon il faut croire que si. On ne peut que te souhaiter bonne chance.

-Et Ina ? Pourquoi est-elle partie alors ? Demanda Len.

-Elle a besoin de réfléchir, répondit Lasi. Seule. Elle est partie sur l'île Nybell. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé c'est compréhensible.

-Surtout après les événements de Rosalia, ajouta Leila.

Nia resta sceptique sur ce raisonnement. Elle n'avait passé que peu de temps avec Ina mais elle connaissait son caractère et cette raison lui semblait inimaginable. Elle préféra tout de même garder cela pour elle même mais tout en essayant de faire ouvrir les yeux aux trois dresseurs.

-Et toi Lasi tu n'as pas envie de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tous ça ? Demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Non, répondit le dresseur de Kanto. C'est ainsi, c'est tout. C'est vrai qu'on doit subir beaucoup de choses pour notre âge mais ça fait parti de la vie. Grâce à nous, je sais que le monde est tel qu'il est actuellement et pas sous la domination de personnes malveillantes. Si nous n'étions pas intervenus pour aider Arceus dans la forêt de Jade, le monde ne serait plus le même.

Nia s'attendait à cette réponse et n'ajouta rien, satisfaite de ce qu'avait dit le dresseur. Peut être comprendrait-il par lui même avec cette phrase.

-Bon maintenant qu'on est tout les quatre on ne va pas que parler de ça ! Décida Len. Ina a pris une décision et nous devons la respecter. Maintenant dites nous pourquoi vous venez du Mont Argenté, ensuite on ira déposer vos affaires !

Lasi et Leila leur racontèrent donc l'histoire de la flamme indigo qui était apparu au Mont Argenté ainsi que la gigantesque boule de feu. Puis Lasi conta le combat qu'il avait réalisé contre Red et décrivit la nouvelle forme de son Dracaufeu.

Une fois que Lasi eut fini de raconter son combat, le groupe se dirigea vers le quartier où les participants au championnat ainsi que les dresseurs qui venaient y assister pouvaient louer une chambre durant leur visite. Len et Nia avaient tout prévu et avait pris une chambre de cinq lits, dont un qui ne serait pas utilisé car Ina n'était plus là. Lasi et Leila posèrent leur sac tout en prenant soin de garder sur eux leur pokéballs. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le centre pokémon le plus proche afin de permettre aux pokémons des deux dresseurs arrivants de prendre un peu de repos. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et dans un geste qui avait manqué à Leila, Nia sorti son carnet et son stylo.

-Quand est-ce que la compétition commence ? Demanda Lasi.

-Demain, répondit Len.

-Déjà ! S'étonna Leila. On est arrivé pile au bon moment.

-Et ce soir il y a la cérémonie d'ouverture, fit savoir Nia.

-On est vraiment arrivé à temps, comprit Lasi. Heureusement qu'on est passé par le Mont Argenté sinon il nous aurait fallu plus de temps.

-Ah bon ? Fit Len.

-Ils auraient du redescendre à Bourg-Géon puis passer par le chemin que nous avons pris pour arriver ici, répondit Nia tout en écrivant. Ils seraient arrivés dans trois jours au plus tôt.

-Donc à la fin du championnat, dit Len.

-Le championnat du PokéAdventure est aussi court ! Fut surpris Lasi.

-Oui. Demain il y aura la première épreuve. Après demain ce sera déjà la demi-finale et ensuite la finale.

-En même temps nous ne sommes qu'une centaine à pouvoir participer, ajouta une voix.

Un homme s'approcha du groupe et s'invita à leur table.

-Albert ! Salua Len.

-Alors prêt à nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda Albert, le favori de cette session du PokéAdventure.

-Et comment ! Répondit le dresseur.

-Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. J'ai vu tes exploits lors des dernières épreuves et Nia a raison sur un point. Tu t'en sors à chaque fois de justesse. Ici tu vas devoir doubler ton attention et tes sens, établir plusieurs stratégies et faire des choix en quelques secondes. Je sais que tu en es capable. Évite donc de t'en sortir avec peu d'énergie avec tes bracelets, d'accord. J'ai envie de t'affronter lors de la finale.

-Moi aussi.

-Et je serais là moi aussi, indiqua une adolescente en rejoignant le groupe.

-Emy, salua Albert d'un signe.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez tout les deux, indiqua la dresseuse. Dans deux heures tout les participants doivent être prêt pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

-On arrive, indiqua Len. Bon on se retrouve ce soir après la cérémonie, ajouta le dresseur à Lasi, Leila et Nia.

-Ok ! Répondit Leila.

Albert salua les trois dresseurs qui restaient puis les trois compétiteurs partirent.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Leila.

-On pourrait aller voir le stade où se déroule le tournoi de la Conférence Argentée chaque année, proposa Nia.

-Il n'est pas pris pour le PokéAdventure ? S'étonna le dresseur du groupe.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas sinon à la fin de la compétition il ne serait plus le même, répondit Nia. Ils ont dû créer un stade pour le PokéAdventure mais avec la technologie et les pokémons c'est quelque chose qui se fait très vite à présent.

-Allons au stade alors ! Décida Leila.

Le groupe quitta donc le centre pokémon où les pokémons de Lasi et Leila se reposaient. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes vers un stade de couleur argent où se déroulait tous les matchs de la Conférence Argentée. Malheureusement pour beaucoup de dresseurs, le tournoi de la Conférence Argentée, comme beaucoup d'autres tournois dans le monde, avait été suspendu pendant une durée indéterminée suite au déroulement de la ligue suprême. Les trois dresseurs entrèrent dans l'édifice et arrivèrent dans les gradins. Lasi descendit jusqu'au niveau du terrain où deux dresseurs s'affrontaient dans un combat amical. Puis le dresseur du Bourg-Palette se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la structure où la flamme du pokémon légendaire Ho-Oh brûlait lors du tournoi. Elle n'y était plus mais Lasi sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose là-bas. Il gravit les escaliers puis une fois en haut il mit un genou à terre et serra son pendentif de pouvoirs dans sa main droite sous l'œil de Leila et Nia qui étaient dans les gradins.

- _Encore merci Ho-Oh pour ce que tu as fait,_ pensa Lasi.

Lasi resta plusieurs secondes dans cette position puis il rejoignit Leila et Nia qui l'attendaient. Ces dernières savaient ce que le dresseur avait fait. Nia l'avait déduit par son don d'analyse tandis que Leila l'avait entendu par le biais des pouvoirs que lui conférait son pendentif de pouvoirs.

Le crépuscule se dévoila lorsque la cérémonie d'ouverture commença. Tout les participants au tournoi se trouvaient sur le sable du gigantesque stade qui dès le lendemain aurait pris une structure totalement différente. Chaque concurrent était accompagné d'un pokémon qui serait son partenaire durant toute la durée de la compétition. Len avait choisit Fouinar, Emy son Morphéo et Albert son Carchacrok.

-Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour le tournoi du PokéAdventure de la région de Johto ! S'exclama l'habituel présentateur des épreuves du PokéAdventure. Avant de lancer le spectacle d'ouverture je laisse Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure, qui est venu de la lointaine région de Riverte, nous faire son discours !

-C'est la personne la plus importante de Riverte, informa Nia à Lasi. C'est un homme très influent dans toutes les affaires de la région de Riverte et le plus riche de la région. Il est le directeur de la plus grande entreprise dans la recherche technologique dans le monde.

-Grâce au PokéAdventure ? Demanda Lasi.

-Pas que, se contenta de répondre Nia. Il est très intelligent, calculateur et a une très bonne faculté d'analyse. Il a été remarqué très rapidement alors qu'il venait de créer des prototypes d'objets très complexes avec la technologie qu'il y avait à l'époque.

Un homme dans un costume noir apparut au milieu du stade. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait des lunettes aux branches noires. Les plus proches compétiteurs eurent même l'impression que sur les verres de ses lunettes se trouvaient des informations qui défilaient grâce à un écran. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial et son seul regard parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise qui que ce soit.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue pour ce premier tournoi du PokéAdventure dans la région de Johto ! Salua-t-il d'une voix dure. Le PokéAdventure n'est pas qu'une compétition. C'est bien plus que ça pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Que ce soit parmi les concurrents ou parmi les spectateurs, vous êtes beaucoup à penser cela.

-Le PokéAdventure est un moyen de montrer l'intelligence, l'esprit et la force d'un dresseur et de son pokémon, continua-t-il d'une même voix. Le lien d'amitié entre le dresseur et son partenaire apparaît aussi clairement et c'est en ça que le PokéAdventure est bien plus qu'une compétition. En plus de cela elle nous permet aussi de faire évoluer la technologie. Nous sommes passés de vieilles armures de combats d'il y a plusieurs siècles à des bracelets procurant un bouclier d'énergie aujourd'hui et demain nous parviendront à améliorer ce bouclier et à rendre encore plus petit les émetteurs !

C'est alors que tout les participants et leur pokémons se tournèrent vers Adrian. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale des lumières apparurent partout sur le terrain et une multitude d'attaques fusèrent en direction du créateur du PokéAdventure. Alors que le public s'attendait à une grande explosion il n'en fut rien. Une sphère noire entoura Adrian et les attaques furent absorbées au grand étonnement de tous, sauf des participants. Le créateur tenait dans sa main levée vers le ciel un cristal transparent dans lequel une petite sphère de liquide noire se trouvait. Les attaques cessèrent alors et le bouclier protecteur du créateur disparut. Au même moment Lasi crut voir une forme sombre qui s'était formée au dessus d'Adrian pendant quelques secondes.

-Il n'y avait rien pourtant, répondit Nia lorsque Lasi avertit les deux dresseuses de ce qu'il avait vu.

Lasi demanda du regard si Leila avait vu quelque chose mais rien. Pourtant Lasi était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose mais même Dialga n'avait rien sentit.

-Ceci est ce que nous cherchons à produire ! Récupérer les attaques des pokémons afin de les utiliser pour produire des énergies infinies ! Reprit Adrian Dusya. Et si nous pouvons faire cela c'est grâce au PokéAdventure ! Je remercie tout les participants ainsi que vous tous, qui venaient assister à ce tournoi. Je remercie aussi les membres de l'équipe du PokéAdventure et les membres de mon entreprise qui permettent, aujourd'hui, de nous faire évoluer dans un monde de technologie et d'innovation ! Maintenant place au PokéAdventure !

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel. Le public était à présent rassuré, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, certes dangereuse mais prévue. Étrangement Adrian sembla fixer Lasi du regard. Seul le dresseur semblait apercevoir cela et cela lui permit de confirmer ce qu'il croyait. Il y avait bien eu une forme qui s'était élevée au dessus d'Adrian Dusya. Alors que les feux d'artifices continuaient d'exploser, Lasi fut alors pris d'une migraine. La douleur fut telle qu'il s'excusa auprès de Leila et Nia et décida de rentrer dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loués. Heureusement pour lui il lui fallut une minute pour arriver devant l'édifice. La douleur continua de l'agresser tandis que Dialga, toujours dans sa pokéball, tentait d'aider son dresseur. Mais Dialga ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et quelque chose semblait l'empêcher d'aider son dresseur. Lasi arriva finalement sur son lit et il perdit connaissance.


	38. Chapitre 38 - La première épreuve

Le réveil sonna. Il est huit heures. Le premier à se lever fut Len. Il éteignit aussitôt le réveil et tira un peu sur les rideaux pour faire entrer dans la pièce les lueurs du Soleil. Puis Lasi se réveilla, la tête lourde. La migraine de la veille était passée mais ses pensées étaient encore confuses.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Len.

Lasi acquiesça par un signe de la tête.

-Leila et Nia m'ont expliqué, continua le participant au PokéAdventure.

-J'ai vu une forme, expliqua Lasi en retrouvant peu à peu le contrôle de ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'Adrian a utilisé ce cristal une ombre est apparu au dessus de lui.

-Personne ne l'a vu, rétorqua le dresseur. Et ça ne peut pas être le pendentif de pouvoirs. Leila l'aurait vu elle aussi.

-Et Dialga n'a rien sentit lui aussi, informa le dresseur. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Je pense plutôt que c'était une illusion et ensuite que tu as eu cette migraine, dit Len. Peut être que que je me trompe et que tu as raison mais ça me paraît peu probable.

-Peut-être.

Lasi doutait néanmoins de cela. La veille Dialga n'avait pas réussi à l'aider car quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. Cette migraine n'était pas normale. Néanmoins cette forme qu'il avait vu était étrange. Personne en dehors de lui ne l'avait remarqué. Leila et Nia se réveillèrent petit à petit. Pendant ce temps Lasi et Len en profitèrent pour aller se changer chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois tout le monde prêt le groupe se dirigea vers le centre pokémon afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-La première épreuve commence en début d'après midi, expliqua Len. A treize heures. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit hier soir avant la cérémonie il s'agira d'une épreuve de survie.

-Comme celle d'Irisia ? Demanda Leila.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le participant. Chaque dresseur sera seul avec son pokémon. Le nombre de participants pour la seconde épreuve n'est pas fixe. Il faudra survivre pendant un certain temps. Une fois ce temps écoulé, tout les concurrents qui seront encore en jeu passeront directement à l'épreuve de demain.

-Tu la sens comment cette épreuve ? Demanda Lasi.

-Bien, dit Len. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que cette fois-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Je vous laisserais voir ça lors de l'épreuve.

-[]-

-Bonjour et bienvenue pour la première journée du PokéAdventure ! S'écria le présentateur. Cette première épreuve permettra aux participants de se sélectionner pour la demi-finale qui se déroulera demain !

Le présentateur expliqua de son habituel enthousiasme, l'épreuve qui allait se dérouler dans le terrain qui avait à présent l'apparence d'une forêt. Mais son explication fut très brève et il lança le coup d'envoi de la première épreuve du PokéAdventure. L'épreuve devait durer dix minutes.

Une explosion sonore sonna le début de l'épreuve. Len et son Fouinar partirent dès qu'ils entendirent le signal. Ils marchèrent vers le Nord tout en vérifiant autour d'eux si quelqu'un arrivait. Finalement ils rencontrèrent une concurrente quelques temps après.

-Fouinar utilise vive-attaque, demanda Len alors que la dresseuse venait tout juste d'apercevoir son adversaire.

Le Marill de la dresseuse fut gravement touché et envoyé contre sa dresseuse qui tomba sur le dos.

-Météores ! Demanda Len.

Fouinar exécuta l'attaque et à peine les étoiles furent-elles crées que le dresseur et son partenaire pokémon continuèrent leur route en direction du Nord. L'attaque météores toucha les adversaires et mit le Marill hors combat. L'équipe était donc à présent disqualifiée.

Le pokémon et le dresseur continuèrent leur avancée vers le Nord jusqu'à trouver un endroit où se cacher. Ils trouvèrent finalement un arbre couvert de feuilles dans lequel ils pourraient grimper facilement. Len regarda les alentours et ne vit aucune trace d'une caméra. Ils y grimpèrent et une fois bien cachés, Len sortit la carte numérique qu'il avait reçu. Il chercha d'abord à connaître sa position. Heureusement pour lui il parvint à peu près à se situer très vite. Puis il regarda les cercles dessinés sur la carte représentant la visibilité des caméras. L'un des cercles l'intrigua rapidement. Il semblait se diriger vers sa position.

-On s'en va, dit Len.

Le pokémon et son dresseur descendirent rapidement de l'arbre et se mirent à courir toujours en direction du centre de l'arène. Ils voulaient semer la caméra afin d'éviter d'être visible sur les cartes numériques des autres concurrents. Tout en courant, Len surveillait la carte. Mais la caméra semblait se déplacer plus vite que le groupe. Le dresseur se mit alors chercher un endroit où se cacher et il trouva in extremis un buisson où lui et son pokémon pourraient se cacher. Ils s'y cachèrent et Len regarda sa carte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda le dresseur.

Fouinar se tourna vers son dresseur avec interrogation.

-La caméra continue son chemin vers le centre de l'arène, et il y en a trois autres qui se dirigent là-bas, expliqua Len. Mais on n'a pas le temps de voir de quoi il est question. Rah ! Et dire que c'était là-bas qu'on se dirigeait. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre endroit.

Len se mit à réfléchir où est-ce qu'il pourrait se diriger. C'est alors qu'il entendit une explosion au Sud. Il ne tenta pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il devait partir au plus vite. Il vérifia si un dresseur se trouvait dans les parages et comme il n'y avait personne, Len et son pokémon de type normal partirent vers l'Est.

-Noctunoir attaque avec ombre portée !

Sans que Len ne dise quoi que ce soit, Fouinar esquiva l'attaque provenant du Sud. Puis il contra avec une attaque coup bas mettant le pokémon de type spectre au sol.

-Météores, demanda Len en indiquant un buisson du doigt.

Le pokémon envoya alors des étoiles vers un buisson. Un cri s'en éleva et comme se douter Len c'était le dresseur du Noctunoir.

-Queue de fer sur Noctunoir ! Ordonna Len.

Le pokémon normal vit sa queue devenir couleur gris métallique et frappa le pokémon spectre toujours au sol. Cette fois-ci le groupe adversaire fut disqualifié. Noctunoir était K.O. Mais Len et Fouinar ne devaient pas se réjouir. Une nouvelle explosion plus proche apparut. Le groupe continua de se diriger vers l'Est alors que la carte numérique indiquait que les caméras se dirigeaient un peu plus au Sud du centre du stade, soit vers l'endroit où se dirigeait Len.

-Et bien il faut dire que la tension est palpable ! S'exclama le présentateur. Les combats s'enchaînent et de nombreux concurrents sont déjà disqualifiés ! En même temps quelle idée d'affronter Albert, le favori de cette compétition, ainsi que son Carchacrok. Depuis le début de cette épreuve cette équipe de choc est attaquée par plusieurs alliances de dresseur et pour le moment aucun n'est parvenu à les toucher ! Mais il n'est pas le seul à briller ! La jeune Emy et le dresseur de Riverte, Len, sont tout aussi éblouissants ! Ils parviennent à rester discrets et à éviter les groupes qui se sont alliés pour les mettre hors combat ! Mais Len, Emy et Albert semblent tout les trois se dirigeaient au même endroit.

-Derrière toi ! Avertit Len.

Le Morphéo s'abaissa et put esquiver une attaque. Puis Fouinar utilisa vive-attaque pour envoyer un Insécateur contre un arbre le mettant K.O.

-Je l'avais vu, répliqua Emy d'un sourire.

Dans un même mouvement, Fouinar, Morphéo et leur deux dresseurs se mirent au sol afin d'esquiver une attaque lance-soleil. Au même moment un pokémon dragon et Albert se joignaient au groupe tandis qu'une vingtaine de dresseurs entouraient les trois amis.

-Tu nous a amené de la compagnie, dit Emy.

-Et toi qui voulait que je m'en sorte avec toute mon énergie de cette épreuve, sourit Len.

-Quelle provocation de la part de ces dresseurs ! S'écria le présentateur. Les dresseurs ne devraient plus tarder à passer à l'offensive ! Len, Emy et Albert vont-ils s'en sortir ?

-Prêt à briller une fois de plus ? Demanda Albert.

-Et comment ! Répondit Emy.

Un Dracolosse passa à l'attaque en envoyant un tonnerre. Len et Fouinar esquivèrent l'attaque qui leur était destinée et répliquèrent avec météores qui toucha un Canarticho et un Luxray.

-A terre ! Informa Albert.

Emy, Len ainsi que leur pokémon suivirent l'instruction sans demander la raison de cet ordre. Une lueur bleue entoura le pokémon dragon d'Albert. Puis un cercle bleue entoura le groupe et une vague en sortit infligeant des dégâts aux assaillants.

-Danse pluie ! Demanda Emy.

-Météores ! Ordonna Len.

-Draco-rage ! Commanda Albert.

La pluie commença à tomber sur le terrain. Puis une pluie d'étoiles toucha quatre pokémons ainsi que leur dresseur tandis que draco-rage mettait hors combat deux pokémons. Puis c'est alors que trois lance-flamme fusèrent. Les trois pokémons n'eurent pas besoin de connaître l'ordre de leur dresseurs. Un bouclier entoura le groupe grâce à la capacité abri des trois pokémons.

-C'est incroyable ! Cria le présentateur en se levant. Fouinar, Morphéo et Carchacrok sont parvenus à allier leur capacité abri ! A présent ils sont protégés par les attaques de leurs assaillants.

La tension régnait dans les gradins de l'immense stade. Personne ne pouvait connaître l'issue de ce combat par avance et le chronomètre tournait encore. Il restait une minute aux concurrents pour survivre et passer à la deuxième étape du concours.

-Dès que le bouclier aura céder fuyez par le Nord, indiqua Albert.

-Et toi ? Demanda Len.

-Je réussirais à les retenir, dit le dresseur.

-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'amuser seul, répliqua Emy.

Len ne fut pas surpris de la décision de la dresseuse et décida même de faire de même. Albert ne chercha pas à les dissuader de partir. Le pokémon dragon fonça alors sur le Dracolosse qui avait attaqué le premier. Il effectua un terrible dracogriffe qui envoya au tapis l'adversaire. Plus que quinze dresseurs. Deux hydrocanons furent envoyés et le groupe se divisa pour esquiver l'attaque. Len et Fouinar esquivèrent en effectuant une roulade puis le pokémon normal utilisa vive-attaque sur un pokémon l'envoyant au tapis. Alors que la pluie continuait de marteler le sol, Morphéo créa une gigantesque ball'météo qu'il envoya vers un groupe de pokémons. Deux pokémons parvinrent à esquiver l'attaque mais pas les dresseurs qui furent touchés. Il ne restait plus que neuf équipes adverses dont trois qui commençaient à se demander si ils ne valaient pas mieux pour elles partir. Mais elles n'en eurent pas l'occasion. Carchacrok utilisa un nouveau draco-rage sur un pokémon qui fut mis hors combat et Fouinar lança météores sur un pokémon et son dresseur qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie réduisant cette dernière à zéro.

-On en finit une bonne fois pour toute à présent, avertit Albert.

-Fouinar météores !

-Morphéo blizzard !

-Carcacrok draco météor !

Une formidable explosion surgit alors.

-Quelle puissance ! S'écria le présentateur. Les assaillants de Len, Emy et Albert s'en sont-ils sortis ? Les trois dresseurs s'en sont-ils sortis ? Il va falloir …

L'animateur ne put terminer sa phrase. Un long signal sonore retentit indiquant que l'épreuve était terminé. Un compteur s'afficha alors sur les écrans indiquant que le nombre de participant à la seconde épreuve était de trente deux. Mais très vite l'écran principal afficha de nouveau l'endroit où Len, Emy et Albert avaient affronté les vingt dresseurs qui les avaient encerclés. Seule de la poussière apparaissait à l'écran et le public attendait avec impatience le résultat des actions des trois favoris de la compétition. Ce fut au bout de longues secondes que six forment apparurent à travers la poussière. Len, Emy, Albert, Fouinar, Morphéo et Carchacrok étaient encore debout et ils semblaient encore prêt à se battre si il le fallait. L'attaque Danse Pluie semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner. La foule se mit à hurler de joie face à cet incroyable spectacle. Autour des vainqueurs tous les pokémons et les dresseurs étaient à terre. Puis les trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons se mirent à aider les vaincus puisque l'épreuve était à présent terminée. Ils faisaient parti des participants à la demi-finale et le plus difficile serait plus loin dans la compétition.

-Vous nous avez épaté ! S'exclama Lasi lorsque les trois compétiteurs revinrent.

-Vous étiez parfaitement synchrone, ajouta Leila.

-C'est parce qu'on se connaît, expliqua Albert.

-Et aussi parce que vous connaissez les faiblesses et atouts de chacun d'entre vous, continua Nia qui avait tout compris. Vous parvenez à utiliser vos atouts pour palier aux faiblesses des autres. Et aussi vous aviez tout prévu.

Devant l'air incrédule d'Albert et d'Emy, Nia se mit à rire.

-Elle a une grande faculté d'analyse, informa Len. Elle sait donc que nous avons mis ce plan en place avant le début de l'épreuve.

-Tu souhaitais atteindre quelque chose, expliqua Nia. Et ça se voyait. Mais je suppose que c'est la seule épreuve où vous organisez quelque chose comme ça.

-Exactement, répondit Len. Pour cette épreuve on savait que les concurrents essayeraient de nous mettre hors jeu en priorité.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché, dit Emy. Et ça c'est bien pour nous ! Vivement l'épreuve de demain !

-Vous avez des informations quand à cette épreuve ? Demanda Leila.

-On vous dira ça demain ! Répondit Len. On garde ça pour nous.

Puisque la journée était encore loin d'être fini Albert et Emy décidèrent de rester avec le groupe qui décida de profiter du beau temps pour aller se détendre au parc de la Conférence Argentée.


	39. Chapitre 39 - La deuxième épreuve

Le réveil du groupe sonna de nouveau à huit heures ! Len et Lasi furent une nouvelle fois les premiers réveillés tandis que les deux filles du groupe mirent un peu plus de temps à se lever. Une fois tout le monde prêt le groupe gagna le centre pokémon pour y manger comme la veille.

-Alors aujourd'hui l'épreuve est un peu semblable à celle d'hier, expliqua Len. Elle débutera une fois de plus à treize heures et sera une sorte d'épreuve de survie.

-Pourquoi encore une épreuve de survie ? Demanda Leila.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit le participant au PokéAdventure. Je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Adrian Dusya.

Par contre Lasi aurait bien aimé entrer dans la tête du créateur du PokéAdventure pour savoir si oui ou non la forme qui était apparue au dessus de lui, durant la cérémonie d'ouverture, était réelle ou non. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui disait, Lasi était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose.

-Cette fois-ci pas d'alliance avec Emy et Albert ? Demanda Leila.

-Pas d'alliance, confirma le dresseur. On a décidé que pour cette épreuve on montrerait notre potentiel chacun de notre côté.

-Et si vous vous rencontrez ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien on montrera à tout ceux qui nous regardent un grand combat, sourit Len. Mais c'est peu probable. Nos entrées sont à chaque coin du stade. On a très peu de chance de s'affronter si on reste dans nos zones.

-[]-

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu pour la demi-finale du tournoi de la première édition du PokéAdventure de Johto ! S'écria l'animateur. Aujourd'hui il s'agira d'une nouvelle épreuve de survie qui permettra à dix dresseurs et leur pokémon, et seulement dix, de participer à l'épreuve finale de demain ! Vous l'aurez donc compris l'épreuve ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il ne restera plus que dix équipes ! Sur ce commençons l'épreuve dès maintenant !

Len entendit le signal sonore indiquant le début de l'épreuve. Les grilles l'empêchant d'accéder à l'arène s'affaissèrent et il y entra accompagné de son Fouinar. A présent l'arène était parcourut d'un lac en son milieu entouré de quelques arbres.

- _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cachettes_ , réfléchit Len. _Au moins nous n'avons pas à resté sur nos gardes constamment mais on peut facilement nous repérer._

A peine était-il sorti de ses réflexions qu'un dresseur accompagné d'un Noarfang se dirigeait vers eux plutôt rapidement.

-Fouinar empêche les de s'approcher avec météores !

Le pokémon de type normal parvint à atteindre le groupe adverse même si celui-ci se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Au contact les étoiles dorées explosèrent dans un panache de fumée noire. Len décida d'attendre que la fumée ait disparu pour voir si il devait de nouveau attaquer ou si le groupe était hors combat. C'est alors que le dresseur de la région de Riverte remarqua un objet sphérique juste au dessus du groupe. Il se dépêcha alors de déplier sa carte numérique et put voir qu'il était marqué par la caméra ainsi que l'autre dresseur. Cela voulait donc dire que celui-ci était encore en jeu !

-Réutilise météores ! Demanda Len.

Les étoiles s'écrasèrent au pied de l'équipe adverse provoquant une autre explosion. Len continua de regarder sa carte et demanda à son pokémon d'exécuter une nouvelle fois l'attaque.

-On y va, ordonna Len.

Le garçon savait à présent que l'équipe qui avait tenté de les attaquer était disqualifiée grâce à sa carte qui n'affichait plus le dresseur. Mais à présent il devait échapper à la caméra qui indiquait sa position sur la carte. Il vit aussi qu'Albert et Emy étaient eux aussi marqués par la carte.

- _C'est un complot ou quoi_ , s'amusa à penser le dresseur.

Len et Fouinar partirent donc vers l'Est puisqu'Albert se trouvait au Nord-Ouest et qu'il resterait dans cette zone tandis qu'Emy se trouvait dans la partie Nord-Est du stade. Len disposait donc de toute la partie Sud du stade pour éviter les deux concurrents. Len sentit alors que quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors une attaque lance-flamme qui s'apprêtait à le toucher ainsi que son Fouinar. Len entraîna son pokémon au sol et parvint à éviter l'attaque ainsi qu'à son pokémon. A présent ils devaient faire face à à une dresseuse et son Magmar. Mais au vu de l'état de la dresseuse, Len comprit qu'elle avait déjà essuyé un combat.

-Fouinar vive-attaque sur elle !

Le pokémon de type normal ne se fit pas attendre. Il fonça à toute allure contre la dresseuse adverse. Le choc fut rude pour l'adolescente qui tomba sur le dos et vit l'énergie allouée par le bracelet descendre à zéro.

-On continue Fouinar, informa Len qui commençait déjà à repartir vers l'Est.

Le pokémon reprit la course auprès de son dresseur.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immense lac du stade. L'adolescent de Riverte pouvait voir à l'autre bout du lac Emy qui combattait deux concurrents sans problème. Une explosion retentit au Nord. Len put alors voir qu'Albert et Carchacrok se démenaient contre un groupe de plusieurs dresseurs. Le dresseur de la région de Riverte fut bientôt servi lui aussi. Trois dresseurs venaient à sa rencontre et Len en comprit très vite l'origine. Il n'était pas parvenu à semer la caméra. Les trois dresseurs étaient accompagnés d'un Mysdibule, d'un Doduo et d'un Melokrik.

-Allons-y Fouinar, météores !

Le pokémon envoya une pluie d'étoiles brillantes sur ses adversaires les empêchant de voir le dresseur et le pokémon adverse. Mais ces derniers n'avaient qu'une issue et c'était de partir en direction d'une rive à la nage. Enfin c'est-ce que le groupe pensait. Alors que les étoiles arrêtèrent de les frapper ils purent se rendre compte que Fouinar avait disparu et que seul Len était présent. Les pokémons et leurs dresseurs se mirent à chercher autour d'eux et alors qu'un sourire fendait le visage de Len le sol craquela sous le groupe. Puis le sol céda et renversa le groupe sauf Doduo. Fouinar réapparut en sortant du sol à côté de Len.

-Queue de fer sur Doduo ! Demanda Len.

Le pokémon de type normal sauta dans les airs, fit une roulade et lorsque sa queue devint couleur gris métallique celle-ci frappa Doduo et l'envoya sur le groupe qui était déjà au sol en leur rajoutant des dégâts.

-On y va, décida Len.

Le dresseur passa à côté du trou causé par la capacité tunnel de Fouinar et dans lequel se trouvait les trois dresseurs et leur pokémons.

-Melokrik empêche les de partir avec sécrétion ! Ordonna le dresseur de celui-ci.

Fouinar parvint à esquiver le fil de soie mais Len ne fut pas assez rapide. Le fil s'enroula autour de sa jambe droite et le dresseur du Melokrik récupéra l'autre extrémité dans ses mains. Len tomba lui faisant perdre très peu d'énergie. Le dresseur et son pokémon étaient parvenus à faire quelques mètres mais à présent ils devaient faire de nouveau face à leurs adversaires.

-Fouinar vive-attaque sur Doduo !

Le pokémon fonça sur le pokémon de type vol qui fut expulsé vers l'eau du lac en entraînant par la même occasion son dresseur. Puis Fouinar ne perdit pas une seule seconde il envoya une pluie d'étoiles sur Melokrik, Mysdibule et leur dresseurs. Len profita de la diversion de Fouinar pour essayer d'enlever l'attaque sécrétion. Puis Fouinar bondit au dessus de Melokrik et exécuta une puissante attaque queue de fer qui mit hors combat le pokémon insecte. Len parvint au même moment à enlever le fil qui le retenait. Il parvint à esquiver une attaque feinte de Mysdibule. Fouinar s'enfouit sous terre et en quelques secondes il remonta à la surface sous Mysdibule en utilisant l'attaque tunnel. Le pokémon devint lui aussi hors combat. Il ne restait plus qu'une équipe à vaincre ou à fuir mais Len refusait de fuir pour cette équipe.

-Doduo triplattaque ! Ordonna le dernier dresseur adverse qui s'était relevé dans l'eau peu profonde ainsi que son pokémon.

Le triangle de glace, de feu et de foudre apparut devant Doduo et se retrouva en quelques secondes contre Len qui fut touché. Son énergie baissa d'un quart mais ce n'était pas encore fini pour lui.

-Fouinar vive-attaque ! Demanda Len.

-Doduo contre avec picpic !

Les deux attaques se firent front mais Fouinar fut plus puissant et il envoya Doduo aux côtés de son dresseur. Le pokémon se récupéra puis il tenta de nouveau d'attaquer avec Picpic. Fouinar attendit le bon moment. Puis lorsque Doduo ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, le pokémon de Len fit un bond et asséna un queue de fer sur le pokémon adverse le mettant K.O.

-Bien joué, se contenta de dire Len aux trois dresseurs alors qu'il repartait en direction du Sud cette fois-ci.

Le dresseur de Riverte savait que son combat avait été retransmis au public via la caméra et il savait aussi que celle-ci la suivait encore. Il fit donc encore très attention aux alentours au cas où un concurrent surgirait.

- _Mais l'épreuve va bientôt prendre fin_ , pensa le dresseur.

Il n'avait pas tort car au début de l'épreuve ils avaient été trente deux et seulement dix pourrait participer à la finale. Il avait vaincu cinq équipes. Il fallait qu'au moins dix sept autres équipes soit vaincu. Mais Emy et Albert en avaient sûrement rencontré et il y avait bien d'autres équipes qui s'affrontaient. Le dresseur ne connaissait pas le nombre de d'équipes restantes.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il n'avait rencontré personne quand il arriva devant un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans accompagné d'un Rhinoféros. Len fut étonné de voir qu'il avait une ressemblance avec Albert. Mais malgré cela il ne savait pas qui il était.

-Len, salua le dresseur. L'épreuve va prendre fin.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Len.

-Depuis le début de l'épreuve je regarde ma carte tout en marchant. Je n'ai rencontré personne du coup j'en ai profité pour compter le nombre d'équipes disqualifiés. Et la dernière équipe va être disqualifié … maintenant.

Au même moment un signal sonore retentit, indiquant que l'épreuve était fini. Len et l'inconnu restèrent à leur place pendant quelques secondes.

-Je suis Edward, le frère d'Albert, indiqua le dresseur.

-Il a un frère, s'étonna Len. Je ne savais pas.

-Nous préférons tout les deux garder cela secret pour la compétition, expliqua Edward. Mais vu que tu t'entends bien avec lui je pense que tu peux le savoir.

-Et tu es aussi fort que lui ? Demanda le dresseur qui n'avait pas entendu parler de lui jusque là.

-Je te laisserais voir ça durant la finale, répondit Edward en allant rejoindre la sortie du stade.

Len resta quelques secondes sur place. La finale serait plus compliquée que prévu. Mais Len ne devait pas baisser les bras. Il avait encore toutes ses chance de gagner. Il reprit confiance en lui puis il partit rejoindre la sortie du stade.

-[]-

-Tu aurais pu nous dire pour ton frère Albert, dit Len une fois que les trois concurrents, Leila, Lasi et Nia furent rassemblés autour d'une table au centre pokémon.

-Ah je vois que tu l'as rencontré, se réjouit Albert.

-Tu as un frère ? S'étonna Emy.

-Il t'a expliqué pourquoi nous gardons cela secret ? Demanda le compétiteur à Len.

-Pas vraiment, ronchonna l'adolescent.

-C'est pour éviter que tout le monde croit que nous faisons parti d'une sorte d'équipe, répondit Albert. En faisant cela nous évitons beaucoup de combats inutiles et nous ne sommes pas les premières cibles.

-Mais c'est le cas, dit Len. Nous sommes tous les trois les premières cibles.

-Mais Edward non, ajouta Albert. Nous avons conclu cela lorsque nous nous sommes inscrit. En faisant cela on parvient quand même à instaurer un équilibre. Si tout le monde s'acharnait à mettre de côté deux dresseurs il n'y aurait rien d'amusant dans le PokéAdventure.

Les réponses d'Albert semblaient ne pas convenir à Len et Emy mais c'était la vérité. Le dresseur se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour pour se vider l'esprit avant la finale du lendemain. Emy et Len décidèrent de rester avec Leila, Lasi et Nia qui avaient décidé de faire un jeu de question réponse. Ils restèrent dans le centre pokémon jusqu'au dîner. Malgré le stress qui commençait à gagner Emy et Len ces derniers n'eurent pas de mal pour manger.

-[]-

Il était une heure du matin et Len n'était toujours pas parvenu à dormir. Son cerveau l'empêchait de trouver le repos en imaginant diverses stratégies et scénarios possible. Il décida de quitter ses couvertures et descendit dehors. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Emy était aussi sorti. Elle s'était installée sur un banc et regardait les étoiles. Len décida de rejoindre l'adolescente.

-Trop de truc en tête ? Demanda le dresseur de Riverte.

-Oui, répondit Emy. Toi aussi ?

Len répondit en hochant la tête. Il s'assit à côté de son amie et leva la tête pour regarder lui aussi les étoiles. Ne parvenant pas à dormir les deux concurrents parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la demi-finale. Lorsque les lueurs de l'aube apparurent les deux dresseurs étaient toujours en train de discuter et ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Ils espérèrent qu'ils en seraient ainsi jusqu'à tard le soir pour être prêt à en découdre durant la finale et pour être prêt à participer à la cérémonie de fermeture.


	40. Chapitre 40 - La finale

Le signal d'envoi de la finale du PokéAdventure retentit. Len et son Fouinar s'avancèrent dans le stade sur lequel, en plein milieu se trouvait une montagne dont le sommet se terminait par un plateau. Le dresseur ne ressentait toujours pas la fatigue puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière qu'il avait passé à discuter avec Emy. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve et après il pourrait profiter d'un peu de repos avant la cérémonie de fermeture du PokéAdventure.

L'épreuve de la finale était celle du cristal. Les dix finalistes devaient trouver et apporter au sommet de la montagne un cristal qui devait se trouver quelque part dans tout le stade. Mais ceux qui trouveraient l'objet devrait faire attention car dès que quelqu'un transportait le cristal, le dresseur apparaissait sur la carte numérique. Les concurrents pouvaient voir le dresseur qui avait le cristal grâce à une étoile qui apparaissait à côté du cercle bleue qui indiquait un dresseur. Pour augmenter la difficulté d'un cran tous les dresseurs étaient accompagnés d'une caméra qui volaient autour d'eux, et donc tous étaient visible sur la carte numérique. De plus les noms de chaque dresseur apparaissait en dessous des cercles.

Puisque tous les dresseurs étaient visible sur la carte, Len, décida donc de garder celle-ci dans sa main et d'y jeter un œil régulièrement. Si un concurrent tentait d'approcher il le saurait et il pourrait agir en conséquence rapidement.

Le dresseur de Riverte et son pokémon se mirent très rapidement à la recherche du cristal. Len, comme tous les autres concurrents, savait que le cristal avait été posé dans un endroit spécifique et n'aurait pas été posé au hasard. Il se mit donc à chercher une grotte, une caverne ou même un trou dans la roche où le cristal aurait été mis car pour lui ces lieux avaient le plus de chance de conserver l'objet de la finale. Fouinar utilisa même sa capacité tunnel de temps en temps pour voir si une galerie ne se trouvait pas dans le sol.

Malgré la recherche intensive des concurrents trois heures s'écoulèrent sans que nul ne trouve le cristal. Aucun concurrent n'avait été disqualifié et aucun combat n'était apparu. Le public s'ennuyait depuis le passage de la première heure et le présentateur du PokéAdventure semblait depuis quelques minutes être en contact avec quelqu'un dans son oreillette. La septième demi-heure sonna lorsque le présentateur fit une annonce que même les concurrents entendirent.

-Afin d'avancer dans cette finale, commença le présentateur, l'équipe de direction de l'épreuve a décidé de donner un quelque chose à tout le monde ! J'invite donc tous les participants à regarder leur bracelet ! Celui-ci indiquera le bonus que vous avez obtenu ! L'équipe donnera un nouveau bonus dans une demi-heure si personne n'a encore trouvé le cristal et ainsi de suite !

Len avait entendu la voix du présentateur à partir de son bracelet dont l'écran indiquait maintenant une phrase.

-Plus de vie, lut le dresseur.

L'écran du bracelet afficha alors qu'il avait trois cent pour cent de vie contre cent au départ. Len en fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes. Il se demanda si tout le monde avait reçu le même bonus.

- _Non, sinon le présentateur l'aurait dit clairement_ , pensa Len.

Le dresseur fut alors pris d'une illumination. Il regarda rapidement sa carte pour voir si un concurrent se dirigeait vers un point précis. Mais rien. Déçu, Len continua ses recherches. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il décida de gagner le sommet de la montagne. Si quelqu'un trouvait le cristal c'est là-bas qu'il irait en premier. Mais le dresseur et son Fouinar y iraient à pied. Tant qu'ils marcheient ils n'attireraient pas trop l'attention des autres concurrents. Et même si c'était le cas le cercle du dresseur sur la carte n'aurait pas le symbole prouvant qu'il avait obtenu le cristal.

Les minutes continuèrent à passer. Le public pouvait voir clairement les actions des dix concurrents mais ils n'avaient pas pu voir quels bonus avaient été donné. La quatrième heure de l'épreuve sonna alors et comme indiqué les concurrents eurent droit à un nouveau bonus.

-Et il semblerait que ce bonus soit favorable pour Alice qui est en train de courir vers le Sud de sa position toujours suivi de son Tarpaud ! S'écria l'animateur.

Len vit aussi que la concurrente se dirigeait vers le Sud mais elle venait vers lui ! Le dresseur devait vite réfléchir car les autres concurrents se mettraient bientôt à venir vers lui aussi. Le dresseur de Riverte avait obtenu une baie sailak qui permettait d'augmenter la vitesse d'un pokémon lorsque son énergie commençait à être basse.

- _C'est une blague concernant le labyrinthe de Mauville ou quoi,_ pensa Len.

Durant cette épreuve il avait vu la victoire lui échapper de peu. Si son Fouinar avait été plus rapide durant cette épreuve il aurait gagné l'épreuve du labyrinthe.

L'adolescent vérifia de nouveau sa carte et il fut alors surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Alors que la dresseuse Alice se dirigeait vers lui plusieurs autres concurrents se dirigeaient ailleurs. Albert semblait se diriger vers un dresseur du nom de Kayl et Edward vers Alice. Emy elle semblait se diriger vers le sommet de la montagne elle aussi. Len décida de continuer son chemin vers le sommet de la montagne. Emy y allait pour une bonne raison et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance Edward rattraperait Alice avant que celle-ci ne le rattrape. Lasi et Fouinar se mirent à courir eux aussi. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du sommet.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Aucun concurrent n'était encore arrivé ici. Alice avait été rattrapé par Edward mais Len savait que bientôt ce serait lui sa cible. Albert avait battu Kayl et à présent il s'attaquait à une autre équipe. Emy se dirigeait vers le sommet de la montagne mais elle s'arrêta quelques instants et alors une étoile apparue à côté du nom de la dresseuse puis celle-ci repartit en direction du centre du stade afin de devenir la championne. Mais Len ne la laisserait pas faire et il semblerait qu'Albert se dirigeait à une vitesse impressionnante vers Emy. L'adolescent et son Fouinar traversèrent le plateau afin de prendre le chemin qui leur permettraient d'atteindre Emy et son Morphéo. La tension était monté d'un cran pour tout les concurrents et l'attention du public était revenu. La direction du PokéAdventure avait joué un coup de maître avec les bonus pour faire repartir la finale.

Emy avait récupéré le cristal dans une petite crevasse dans un mur depuis quelques minutes. Après quatre heures d'épreuves la fatigue commençait à la guetter mais elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle ne regardait plus sa carte qui lui avait permis de voir la position du cristal grâce à son second bonus car elle savait très bien que tout le monde se dirigeait vers elle à présent. Le premier bonus qu'elle avait obtenu était une baie sitrus qui permettait de soigner son pokémon. Elle voyait l'entrée du plateau de fin de l'épreuve au loin. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à courir et elle y serait. Mais c'est alors qu'un Carchacrok barra la route à la dresseuse. Puis Albert apparut derrière le pokémon dragon.

-Dommage, dit Albert.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini, répondit Emy en arborant un sourire. Morphéo lance blizzard !

-Lance-flamme Carchacrok, demanda Albert.

Les deux attaques s'affrontèrent.

Len avait décidé de passer par delà les chemins en se laissant glisser par les descentes de la montagne. Il venait d'arriver au dessus d'Albert et Emy. Blizzard et lance-flamme s'affrontaient mais tous savaient que la capacité du pokémon dragon parviendrait à gagner. Le dresseur de Riverte revit alors une scène devant ses yeux puis :

-Fouinar lance météores sur Albert et Carchacrok.

Le pokémon normal fit alors apparaître les étoiles qui touchèrent le dresseur et son pokémon qui dut arrêter lance-flamme. L'attaque blizzard reprit le dessus et toucha aussi le groupe. Len et Fouinar descendirent pour être au même niveau que les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient.

-Fonce Emy ! La voie est libre ! Proposa Len.

La dresseuse fut tout d'abord surprise puis elle comprit alors pourquoi. Elle reprit sa course tandis que Fouinar attaquait le pokémon dragon avec vive-attaque. La dresseuse et son Morphéo étaient à présent éloignés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres lorsqu'Albert et Carchacrok reprirent leur état normal.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Albert.

-Elle a fait de même pour moi lors de l'épreuve de cristal d'Oliville, indiqua Len.

Albert se souvint alors de cette épreuve. Alors que Len s'était approprié le cristal, Albert avait tenté de reprendre l'objet mais Emy était arrivée à temps pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu fais ce qu'elle a fait pour toi là-bas, comprit Albert. Bien. Et je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas l'en empêcher ?

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Puisque c'est comme ça autant s'affronter. Carchacrok dracocharge !

-Queue de fer Fouinar !

Les deux attaques s'affrontèrent mais le pokémon dragon était plus puissant. Fouinar fut alors envoyé contre la roche de la montagne.

-Dracochoc sur Len ! Demanda ensuite Albert.

Len parvint à esquiver l'attaque de justesse. Mais alors qu'il tenait encore sa carte le dresseur remarqua très vite un autre nom au sommet de la montagne.

-Edward ! S'exclama Len.

En entendant le nom de son frère Albert demanda à Len de lui expliquer.

-Il se trouve en haut de la montagne, expliqua le dresseur de Riverte.

-Emy va avoir beaucoup de mal à passer alors.

Len se mit à réfléchir à comment il pourrait aider son amie. Le dresseur savait qu'il ne pourrait remporter la finale mais il voulait tout de même faire quelque chose d'autre pour aider Emy. C'est alors qu'il se souvint des deux bonus qu'il avait obtenu. Len alla vers son Fouinar puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui faire manger la baie sailak. Le pokémon fut alors entouré d'une lumière blanche puis il passa entre Albert et Carchacrok a une incroyable vitesse.

-Que lui as-tu demandé de faire ? Demanda Albert.

-Emy va avoir besoin d'aide, répondit Len.

-Et toi ? Fit le dresseur adverse. Qui va t'aider ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

A présent Len n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : résister le plus longtemps possible.

-Bien puisque c'est comme ça. Draco météor, demanda le dresseur du pokémon dragon.

Len inspira et se concentra sur les dizaines de rayons qu'il allait devoir éviter. Il devait gagner du temps car si l'énergie de son bracelet tombait à zéro son Fouinar ne pourrait plus aider Emy. Heureusement pour lui les rayons tomberaient sur toute une zone et il n'aurait donc qu'à se préoccuper que de quelques uns. L'adolescent parvint à éviter un tir, deux tirs, trois tirs, puis un quatrième. Mais il fut alors touché par le dernier lui faisant perdre quelques points d'énergies.

-Dracochoc !

Len n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et fut envoyé contre la roche. Albert et Carchacrok commençaient à partir à la suite d'Emy. Mais Len se releva.

-Tu crois que c'est fini ? Demanda le dresseur tout en montrant l'écran de son bracelet qui était d'une couleur verte et indiquait qu'il restait cent quatre vint pour cent d'énergie au dresseur.

-C'est donc ton bonus, dit Albert.

-Mon premier, dit Len. Le deuxième c'est la baie que j'ai donné à Fouinar. Et toi ?

-Le premier a été une baie ceriz et le deuxième une baie pitaye qui augmente l'attaque spéciale d'un pokémon si son énergie est faible, répondit Albert.

-Ce système de bonus est plutôt original, dit Len en tentant de gagner un peu de temps. Il devrait l'incorporer à d'autres épreuves.

-Ou en faire une qui repose sur l'utilisation de ces bonus. Enfin bon on va revenir sur notre combat à présent.

Len n'en voulut pas à son rival de vouloir continuer à combattre. Dans d'autres circonstances il n'aurait même pas essayé d'aider Emy.

Emy n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de l'arrivée mais à présent un adolescent et son Rhinoféros l'empêchait de passer. C'était Edward. Même si Emy ne l'avait jamais vu le fait que son coéquipier soit un Rhinoféros confirma qu'il s'agissait du frère d'Albert.

-Si près du but, râla l'adolescente.

-Je m'excuse pour ça, dit le garçon. Rhinoféros empal korne !

-Morphéo esquive avec reflet puis utilise blizzard.

Le pokémon de type normal parvint à esquiver l'attaque mais il ne put utiliser blizzard. Rhinoféros envoya Morphéo contre sa dresseuse à l'aide de sa puissante queue. Morphéo était mal en point. Emy lui fit vite avaler la baie sitrus qu'elle avait obtenu avec son deuxième bonus. Morphéo fut de nouveau prêt à combattre mais Emy se demandait si elle avait une chance de passer. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lumière blanche à côté d'elle qui percuta Edward et son pokémon. Fouinar avait rejoint le combat. Emy se retourna mais ne vit pas Len.

- _Il essaye encore de m'aider_ , pensa l'adolescente.

Fouinar envoya alors une pluie d'étoiles sur les adversaires tandis que Morphéo utilisa blizzard. Les deux attaques touchèrent le groupe adverse. Puis Emy vit le bracelet d'Edward qui changea de couleur. Il passa du vert au rouge. Il était disqualifié. L'énergie de son bracelet était tombé à zéro. Au même moment à plusieurs mètres en contrebas une explosion retentit.

-Len, murmura Emy.

Mais la dresseuse devait se dépêcher. Elle alla sur le plateau accompagné de Morphéo et Fouinar puis elle se mit face à un pilier et posa le cristal. Un signal retentit alors dans toute l'arène. La finale du PokéAdventure était à présent terminée.

-[]-

La nuit était tombée quand les feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel. Le stade avait retrouvé une apparence plate. La montagne avait laissé place à un stade sur lequel se trouvait du sable. Il ressemblait à présent beaucoup au terrain du stade de la Conférence Argentée ou encore du Plateau Indigo. Tous les participants au championnat du PokéAdventure ainsi que leur pokémons étaient debout, le regard face à l'estrade où se trouvait les dix finalistes, leur pokémons, le présentateur et Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure. Emy était à côté de Len et Albert. Edward était à côté d'Albert et la ressemblance entre les deux frères fut remarquée aussitôt par les personnes les plus proches d'eux.

-Après des semaines d'aventures, des heures de participation et trois jours de compétition nous connaissons le nom de celle qui a été nommée Championne du PokéAdventure de Johto ! S'exclama le présentateur. Emy !

En même temps que son nom fut annoncée, la dresseuse et son Morphéo s'avancèrent pour rejoindre le présentateur et le créateur du PokéAdventure. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir l'adolescente et son pokémon.

-Mais sa victoire n'aurait jamais été possible si Len n'était pas intervenu contre Albert et si son Fouinar n'avait pas attaqué Edward, continua le présentateur. Je vous demande donc d'applaudir bien fort Len et Fouinar. Nous reviendrons plus tard sur ce que vous avez fait. Alors Emy ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir gagné cette compétition ?

L'adolescente prit le micro que lui tendait le présentateur et ne chercha pas ses mots. Elle avait des choses à dire et elle les dirait comme cela lui viendrait.

-Ce que ça fait ? Répondit l'adolescente. Et bien j'ai du mal à y croire. Ce matin je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce quelqu'un comme Albert gagne. Mais finalement tout a changé. Sans le vouloir une action que j'ai faite à Oliville m'a permis de gagner.

-Une action ? Répéta le présentateur.

L'adolescente se mit alors à raconter à tout le monde l'épreuve d'Oliville et ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Len puisse gagner. Une fois qu'Emy eut terminé le présentateur demanda à Len de s'approcher. Le dresseur et son Fouinar s'avancèrent puis :

-Aujourd'hui vous avez donc fait cela alors que vous auriez pu prendre le cristal, dit le présentateur. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait cela ?

-J'avais une dette envers Emy et c'est une approche qui ne me convient pas, répondit Len.

-Je crois que cette réponse veut tout dire, lança Adrian amusé. En attendant une seule personne peut devenir le champion et dans notre cas la championne. Emy je vous félicite.

Le créateur donna alors à l'adolescente un trophée d'or représentant un cristal entouré de plusieurs étoiles. Puis elle reçut une pokéBall de couleur rouge uniquement.

-Une mémoire ball, reconnut Leila.

Puis pour finir, Adrian Dusya commença un discours sur les liens que créait le PokéAdventure et bien d'autres choses. Lasi était toujours méfiant vis à vis de cet homme qui, derrière les écrans de ses lunettes, cachait sûrement bien des choses. Le dresseur eut même l'impression que le créateur le toisait du regard de temps en temps mais cette fois-ci celui-ci s'était préparé. Il n'était pas sûr que la migraine qu'il avait ressenti durant la cérémonie d'ouverture était dû à l'ombre qu'il avait vu mais si c'était le cas il saurait y faire face. Mais il ne sentit rien. La cérémonie se finit alors dans l'explosion de plusieurs feux d'artifices.

Len et Emy retrouvèrent Lasi, Leila et Nia en dehors du stade. Albert et Edward étaient parti rapidement après la cérémonie après avoir adressé un bref « au revoir » aux dresseurs. Les participants ainsi que les spectateurs se dirigeaient tous vers l'endroit où ils dormiraient car il était tard à présent. C'est alors qu'Adrian Dusya s'approcha du groupe. Il félicita de nouveau les deux participants puis Lasi n'y tenant plus demanda au créateur du PokéAdventure si il pouvait lui adresser quelques paroles en privée.

-J'allais justement vous le demander Lasi, répondit l'homme.

Le dresseur fut alors étonné que le créateur du PokéAdventure le connaisse.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans le tournoi de la ligue suprême, fit savoir Adrian. Ainsi que par un très bon ami. Et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser concernant votre aventure.

Le dresseur et l'homme s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe. Le regard d'Adrian était toujours aussi glacial mais Lasi ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme de Riverte souhaite discuter avec lui.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, indiqua Adrian.

-Alors cette ombre était réelle, comprit Lasi.

-Si vous le dites, se contenta de répondre Adrian. Sachez juste que je possède le plus grand réseau d'informations au monde. Je suis au fait de tous. Et je vous donnerais un seul conseil.

-Lequel ? Demanda Lasi sur un ton de défi.

Adrian toucha alors le pendentif de pouvoirs du dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

-Apprenez à le maîtriser, dit Adrian. Vous allez en avoir besoin. Arceus compte sur vous en particulier.

Lasi fut déconcerté. Adrian savait pour les pendentifs de pouvoirs ! L'homme s'était à présent retourné et était déjà parti. Lasi ne pouvait en savoir plus de cet homme. Et que voulait-il dire par il aurait besoin de maîtriser son pendentif de pouvoirs ? Et connaissait-il Arceus ? Leila remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu lui as demandé pour l'ombre ? Demanda la dresseuse.

Le reste du groupe s'était approché. Lasi leur raconta alors le peu de choses qu'avait dit Adrian.

-Beaucoup de mystères, se contenta de dire Nia.

-Vous me croyez sur l'ombre ? Demanda Lasi.

-Un peu plus, répondit Len.

Tout le monde se posait à présent un tas de questions concernant Adrian Dusya. Mais le froid de la nuit leur rappela très vite qu'il était tard et qu'ils devraient aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin devait être le départ du groupe. Emy, ayant remportée le PokéAdventure, décida de retourner auprès de sa famille à Oliville. Len et Nia avaient décidé de rentrer à Riverte contrairement à Leila qui avaient décidé de récolter les badges de Kanto et Johto avant de rentrer dans sa région natale. Lasi quand à lui avait décidé de rentrer au Bourg-Palette afin de se reposer et en attendant que Leila et Ina soient prêtes pour partir vers une autre région.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Len une fois que tout le monde fut dehors.

Tout le monde fit signe que oui. Le groupe de six se sépara alors en deux. Len, Emy et Nia feraient le voyage ensemble jusqu'à Oliville où les deux dresseurs de Riverte prendraient un autre bateau pour rejoindre Riverte. Lasi et Leila feraient tout d'abord route vers Bourg-Palette puis ensuite la dresseuse partirait en voyage seule. Elle voulait prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller. Après de longues salutations les dresseurs se séparèrent.

-Lasi viens voir ! Appela Leila alors que le crépuscule apparaissait.

Les deux dresseurs se trouvaient au sommet d'une colline. Au loin se dressait un grand stade sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs drapeaux bleus.

-C'est le Plateau Indigo, informa Lasi. On est à Kanto.


	41. Chapitre 41 - Adieu Lasi

La pluie tombait abondamment sur Oliville. Je prenais ça comme un signe. Un signe qui me disait que le malheur s'abattait sur moi et continuerait à s'abattre. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ?

-Mademoiselle ? Fit une voix.

C'était à mon tour de passer devant le guichetier. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Un ticket pour l'île Nybell, demandai-je.

-Bien, me répondit-il.

Je lui donnai l'argent nécessaire pour le voyage puis il me donna un ticket. Je le remercia en essayant d'être la plus souriante possible mais cela m'était presque impossible. Je m'écartai de l'endroit. Le bateau pour l'île Nybell partait dans deux heures sur la voie B. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire je me dirigeai donc vers la voie.

-Ina ? M'interpella alors une voix.

Je me retournai et je fus surprise de trouver Alexis. Il avait finalement reprit la route. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Rosalia je n'avais même pas essayé de le retrouver. Après tout je voulais mettre un terme à toutes mes relations passées dorénavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Et bien je pars vers l'île Nybell, répondis-je en essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion négative.

-Lasi et Leila ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non. On a fini de récolter les badges de Johto. Eux ont décidé de partir à la Conférence Argentée afin d'assister à la finale du PokéAdventure.

-Et tu n'as pas voulu y aller ? S'enquit le dresseur de Johto.

-Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé j'ai besoin de réfléchir, mentis-je. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul.

-D'accord, répondit Alexis.

Même si il ne disait rien je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir convaincu. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es plus à Rosalia ?

-J'ai décidé de reprendre la route, répondit Alexis. J'ai battu le champion de Rosalia et celle d'Oliville. Une fois les badges de Johto réunis je retournerais à Rosalia afin de continuer à étudier les légendes de Johto. D'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher. Mon bateau doit bientôt partir.

-Bon voyage alors.

-A toi aussi. Et à bientôt ! Déclara le dresseur tout en se dépêchant d'aller à la voie où le bateau ne tarderait plus à partir.

 _-A bientôt ?_ Me répétai-je mentalement.

Je ne le verrais plus de toute façon. Tout comme Lasi, Leila, Paler, ma famille et les autres. Alors que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à apparaître sur mes joues, je décidai de me rendre sur le bateau en direction de Nybell. On m'attribua une cabine où j'allai directement. Je posai mon sac et m'allongeai sur le lit. J'essayai une nouvelle fois d'apaiser ma souffrance et ma colère. Depuis que j'avais quitté le groupe j'étais régulièrement assaillit par ces sensations.

 _-Ça va aller_ , fit la voix de Palkia dans ma tête.

Heureusement que Palkia était là. Il parvenait toujours à m'apaiser même si cela prenait des heures. Il utilisait toute son énergie pour m'aider à combattre mes démons. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'assoupis finalement, fatiguée du voyage que j'avais fait.

Le voyage devait durer deux semaines. Il ne me restait plus que deux semaines à vivre. Après je ne pourrais plus. Malheureusement pour moi. J'avais eu le courage de ne pas parler de mes problèmes à Lasi et Leila. Si je leur en avait parlé ils auraient tout fait pour m'empêcher d'accomplir cela. Mais il le fallait. J'avais une dette envers eux. Et mon sacrifice aura au moins permis de les sauver.

Palkia avait été très compréhensible. Il n'avait dit à personne ce qui m'arrivait sauf à Dialga et Arceus. Dialga avait fait serment de ne rien dévoiler sur ce qu'on lui avait dévoilé. J'attendais toujours la visite d'Arceus.

- _Il viendra dans une semaine tout au plus_ , m'indiqua mentalement la voix de Palkia.

- _Tu en es sûr ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Il l'a promis_ , répondit Palkia.

J'étais un peu plus rassurée par ce qu'il m'annonça. Mais je me demandai ce que penserait Arceus. Aurait-il été d'accord avec ma décision ? Je me dit que ça devait être le cas sinon il serait intervenu plus rapidement. Palkia était aussi de cet avis.

Cela faisait juste deux jours que le bateau avait commencé son voyage et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'être réservé. Et pourquoi moi ? Cette question me revenait sans cesse en tête. J'en perdis même l'appétit. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille malgré les incessantes interventions de Palkia. La nuit était déjà tombée. Je me dis que peut être qu'ils avaient vu en moi quelqu'un de faible et ils avaient raison : j'étais faible. Depuis que j'étais parti du Bourg-Palette je m'étais souvent plainte de ce qui nous arrivait. De plus, depuis notre enlèvement, à moi et Lasi, sur le bateau entre Irisia et Oliville, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Sûrement la vue qui s'était offerte à moi. Une vision que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. J'avais onze ans et j'avais déjà vécu des choses que mêmes des adultes ne parvenait pas à supporter.

Une lumière jaune apparut dans la chambre où j'étais. Je fus prise alors de panique. Je pris la première pokéball qui me vint dans la main et je la lança en l'air. Ma Macronium aux feuilles argentées en sortit, prête à me défendre.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandai-je sur le ton du défi.

 _-Calme toi Ina_ , fit la voix apaisante du Dieu pokémon.

Mes muscles se détendirent d'un coup.

 _-Suis-moi,_ continua la voix.

La lumière sortit de la pièce. Je rappela ma Macronium, rangea sa pokéball, puis sortit à mon tour. La lumière envoyée par Arceus me conduisit sur le pont du bateau. Personne n'était présent et nul ne pouvait nous voir.

La lumière se changea alors en la forme du pokémon légendaire qui avait décidé de prendre une taille plus petite que d'habitude afin d'être à ma hauteur. A la seule vue du pokémon j'éclatai en sanglots. Je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler. Je pris la représentation du Dieu pokémon dans mes bras. Je sentis l'énergie du pokémon qui essayait de me calmer ainsi que celle de Palkia. Au bout de longues minutes ils parvinrent à me calmer. Puis Arceus éleva doucement la voix.

 _-Tu as pris la bonne décision_ , expliqua le pokémon. _Ce qui t'attends n'est certes pas le meilleur qui puisse t'arriver mais elle permettra à Lasi et Leila de survivre._

-Que se serait-il passé si j'avais refusé ? Demandai-je. Que se serait-il passé si j'en avais parlé à Lasi ?

Arceus prit une profonde inspiration et je compris tout de suite qu'il se serait passé des choses très graves. Le pokémon se contenta de mettre des images dans ma tête. Je sus qu'il faisait le tri dans les images. Je vis alors un groupe de pokémons puissants qui nous attaquaient puis la ville d'Argenta qui était ravagée par les flammes. Je vis alors une grande bataille. Puis j'aperçus comme une vision d'une autre temporalité, celle où j'aurais révélé à Lasi la vérité. Je vis alors Lasi qui me retenait et moi qui continuait à vouloir partir. Je voyais ses lèvres qui bougeaient mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais je savais ce qu'il me disait. Puis une autre image apparut. Une image où je voyais Lasi qui affrontait avec ses pokémons une centaine d'autres pokémons ainsi que de nombreuses personnes. Des centaines de lasers se dirigèrent alors vers Lasi. Puis je revis alors l'image d'Argenta en flammes puis celle de la grande bataille. D'autres images m'apparurent dans l'esprit et toutes se terminèrent de la même manière : la ville d'Argenta plongée dans les flammes. Finalement une autre vision sembla compléter les événements se déroulant après la destruction d'Argenta. Un étrange pokémon humanoïde entourée d'une étrange aura noire planait au-dessus des airs et toute vie semblait s'éteindre autour de lui.

Finalement je revins alors dans la réalité. Arceus me regardait d'un air désolé et comme si il lisait mes pensées il m'adressa alors ses mots.

 _-Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je pense que ça aurait fini comme ça_ , dit le Dieu pokémon. _En prenant cette décision tu as fait le meilleur choix possible._

-Ils ont eu raison, répondis-je.

Arceus me regarda avec interrogation.

-Ils ont eu raison de me choisir moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, continuai-je alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Ils ont raison de penser que je suis faible. Ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient, et à cause de ma faiblesse.

Une lumière jaune m'entoura alors et sans que je ne le décide ma tête se leva en direction d'Arceus.

 _-Tu n'es pas faible !_ Me dit-il. _Si tu avais été faible tu n'aurais jamais prise cette décision._

-Mais …, commençai-je.

 _-Écoute_ , m'interrompit-il. _Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Tu pourras compter sur moi d'accord mais normalement il ne t'arrivera rien de grave. Ils ont besoin de toi vivante et capable d'utiliser tes capacités habituelles. Et si jamais quelque de dangereux doit arriver à Lasi j'interviendrais et je l'aiderais. Compris ?_

-Si je ne risque rien faites alors attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Lasi, demandai-je.

Il accepta par un mouvement de la tête. Le Dieu pokémon attendit encore quelques instants. Je sus qu'il vérifiait comment j'allais à présent mais je me sentais mieux même si à deux reprises j'avais laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. La visite du pokémon légendaire et ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait calmé. Et à présent je savais quoi faire.

-Êtes vous allez voir Lasi ? Demandai-je alors.

 _-Je vais y aller_ , me répondit-il. _Tu veux lui donner un message ?_

-Non, c'est mieux ainsi.

Arceus comprit ce que je voulais faire. Il ne tenta pas de m'en dissuader et je trouvai même qu'il était du même avis. Il me salua alors et il commença à disparaître dans une lumière jaune.

- _Tout ceci est de ma faute alors pardonne moi_ , dit Arceus. _Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, non même avant. Je savais que tout cela allait arriver. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Ces événements doivent avoir lieu. Tout ceci est une épreuve qui lui est imposé._

 _-_ A qui ? Demandai-je.

- _Lasi_ , me répondit Arceus.

Je me rappelai que lorsque nous avions rencontré Arceus pour la première fois, ce dernier avait jaugé plusieurs fois Lasi.

- _C'est quelque chose qui le dépasse, et qui vous dépasse complètement actuellement_ , reprit Arceus. _Mais tout prendra sens dans quelques années. Ce n'est que la fin du début de votre aventure. Le plus dur reste à venir. Ta destinée se situe dans une autre voie que celle de tes amis, mais à la fin vous vous retrouverez au même point._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Arceus me disait tout cela. Essayait-il de me rassurer en m'indiquant ces informations là ? Non. Il n'essayait pas de me rassurer. Il cherchait à me faire comprendre que je devais être forte pour la suite. Je devais tracer mon chemin et je ne devais pas me préoccuper du reste.

Arceus disparut totalement après m'avoir fait un dernier signe de la tête.

Je regardai au loin la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire durant mes derniers jours avant le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Puis finalement je regardai la lune et je décidai d'adresser mes derniers mots à mon meilleur ami avant de disparaître, et avant de prendre une voie différente de la sienne.

-Adieu Lasi.


	42. Chapitre 42 - Légendaire

Après une journée bien remplit au Plateau Indigo, Lasi et Leila avaient repris la route vers Jadielle alors que la nuit tomberait une heure plus tard. Malgré la présence d'un centre pokémon non loin du Plateau Indigo les deux jeunes dresseurs avaient tenu à camper cette nuit là. Ils avaient donc continué leur marche et s'étaient arrêtés dans une forêt. Ils avaient fait sortir leur pokémons et à l'aide de Feunnec ils allumèrent un petit feu de camp. Puis les dresseurs donnèrent de la nourriture pokémon à leurs compagnons tandis qu'eux mangèrent des sandwichs qu'ils avaient achetés au Plateau Indigo.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, dit finalement Lasi.

-Comment ça ?

Le dresseur ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit son sac et se mit à chercher à l'intérieur ce qui venait de lui marquer l'esprit. Il regarda dans la poche avant du sac et en sortit un petit bâton.

-Le bâton d'Arceus, se réjouit Lasi. J'ai faillit l'oublier !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Leila.

-Arceus va venir, je le sens, dévoila le garçon.

Leila fut surprise de cela.

-Tu t'es entraîné à utiliser ton pendentif de pouvoirs ? Demanda Leila.

-Non mais je pense qu'il peut sentir lorsqu'Arceus approche tout comme Dialga peut le sentir approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Exact_ , répondit le pokémon légendaire. _Mais je doute qu'il vienne physiquement. Il va sûrement faire appel à votre esprit._

-Alors il faudra assurer notre sécurité, déduisit Lasi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

- _Je resterais ici_ , approuva Dialga. _Grâce à l'artefact je pourrais aussi entendre ce qu'Arceus te dira enfin si tu le souhaites._

 _-_ Tu pourras Dialga, répondit Lasi. Je n'ai rien à te cacher et je doute qu'Arceus souhaiterait te cacher des choses et pas à moi.

Les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons purent finir leur repas puis une voix résonna dans l'esprit de Lasi.

- _Laisse ton esprit s'échapper_ _et suivre mon appel_ , indiqua la voix du Dieu pokémon. _Tu n'as qu'à y penser et tu y parviendras._

Le dresseur avertit Dialga qu'Arceus l'avait appelé puis sans que Leila puisse dire quoi que ce soit le dresseur suivit les instructions du pokémon légendaire et il ferma les yeux. Il vit une lumière bleue puis lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il n'était plus dans la forêt où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant mais dans une ancienne tour dont le plafond avait été détruit. Lasi remarqua alors que son corps était de couleur bleue et que l'on pouvait y voir à travers, un peu comme si il était un spectre. Il était parvenu à effectuer ce que lui avait demandé Arceus. Il fut tout de même surpris de trouver dans sa main droite le bâton provenant d'Arceus. Le garçon se retourna mais ne vit aucune trace de Leila.

 _-C'est normal,_ expliqua Arceus qui se trouvait au centre de la tour.

Le dresseur s'approcha du gigantesque pokémon.

-Vous ne voulez pas la faire venir ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Ce n'est pas seulement ça,_ répondit Arceus. _Elle sait déjà des choses que je vais te dire et sur ce qu'elle ne sait pas, elle n'a pas envie de savoir. Tu lui diras après de toute façon._

Lasi fut surpris de ce que lui annonçait le pokémon.

 _-Tu vas devoir retenir ce que je vais te dire,_ reprit le Dieu pokémon. _Il y a certaines choses qui te seront utiles dans quelques années peut être mais mémorise tout._

-D'accord.

Des lumières apparurent entre le dresseur et Arceus. Les lumières prirent alors la forme d'une jeune fille du même âge que Lasi.

-Ina, souffla Lasi.

 _-Ce n'est qu'une représentation. Je suis allé la voir il y a quelques minutes._

-Comment va-t-elle ?

 _-Bien. Le début de son voyage lui a permis de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Elle est sur un bateau entre Oliville et l'île Nybell. Elle m'a expliqué ses craintes au sujet de votre aventure et des trois légendaires._

-Palkia, Dialga et Giratina, comprit Lasi.

 _-Oui_ , dit Arceus. _Concernant Giratina et ton ami Paler ils sont tous les deux en sécurité. Mais pour toi, Ina, Palkia et Dialga c'est autre chose. Depuis le début de votre voyage et notamment depuis que vous êtes à Johto vous êtes de plus en plus en danger. Enfin vous l'étiez …_

-Tout est donc bien fini avec l'équipe élément ?

 _-Willster est parvenu à détruire leur base sous-marine où toi et Ina aviez été enfermés. Depuis nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux. Mais comme tu as pu le voir les pendentifs de pouvoirs sont aussi devenus un risque._

-Oui, avec cet homme et son Darkrai.

 _-Les problèmes de ce genre ne devrait plus se montrer. J'ai interdit quiconque de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs à présent._

-Pour éviter que d'autres personnes comme eux ne se manifestent ?

 _-Pas seulement. Aussi il y a un autre risque liés aux pendentifs de pouvoirs. Pour le moment vos pendentifs ne fonctionnent pas totalement. Tu parviens à discuter mentalement sur une courte distance à Dialga, tu peux comprendre les paroles de tous les pokémons mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans cet artefact que tu portes, ainsi que ceux que portent Ina, Paler et Leila, se trouvent une puissance qui ne demande qu'à être utilisé. Autrement dit vous êtes tous capable de faire des choses extraordinaires grâce à eux._

-Mais si on déclenche quelque chose que l'on n'avait pas prévu que ce passera-t-il ?

Arceus prit une grande inspiration tandis que les lumières qui avaient pris la forme d'Ina se changèrent en la représentation d'une prison.

 _-Il y a beaucoup de possibilités mais je pense que vous pourriez finir dans des laboratoires ou dans des prisons si les choses tournent mal_ , répondit le pokémon. _Le monde n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et dans l'immédiat il n'est pas encore prêt._

-Et on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela ? Je veux parler des imprévus que l'on peut rencontrer avec les pouvoirs de nos pendentifs.

 _-Les pendentifs de pouvoirs ont leur propre volonté. Actuellement elles ne se sont pas encore manifestées mais tôt ou tard elles reprendront leur libre arbitre. Avant que cela n'arrive il faut que vous parveniez à maîtriser la volonté de votre pendentif._

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ?

 _-Leila est parvenu en utilisant régulièrement son pendentif._

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose comme ça ! Se surprit Lasi.

 _-L'esprit_ , répondit le Dieu pokémon. _Elle le fait par son esprit. Étrangement elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour son pendentif de pouvoir. Elle s'isole dans une dimension mentale et s'entraîne à utiliser les pouvoirs de son artefact._

-Donc il faudrait que je fasse de même ?

 _-Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu utilises ton pendentif de pouvoirs. Plus tu l'utiliseras, plus sa volonté se pliera à tes désirs. Mais à chaque fois que tu l'utiliseras tu te fatigueras. Tu t'en rendras très vite compte._

-D'accord. Je vais essayer de faire ça le plus vite possible.

 _-Bien. Avait-tu autre chose à me demander ?_ Fit Arceus.

-Tout d'abord j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a deux jours. Un dénommé Adrian Dusya. Il provient de la région de Riverte. Il est le créateur du PokéAdventure. Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture j'ai aperçu une ombre au dessus de lui. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

 _-Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais cette ombre ne me dit rien. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça._

-J'ai étais le seul à la voir. Dialga n'a rien sentit.

 _-Étrange._

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Lasi. Il y a deux jours il m'a adressé ceci : « Apprends à maîtriser le pendentif de pouvoirs. Tu en auras bientôt besoin. » Comment ce fait-il qu'il connaisse l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs ?

 _-Adrian Dusya n'a pas de pendentif de pouvoirs, répondit Arceus. Mais il a énormément de connaissances sur les pokémons légendaires en plus d'un grand réseau d'informations et d'espionnage dont il dispose à travers le monde. Si il sait pour les pendentifs de pouvoirs c'est grâce à ça. De plus il nous a aidé de nombreuses fois._

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

 _-Tu avais plutôt une mauvaise image de lui_ , comprit le pokémon légendaire. _Mais c'est un allié. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui._

Lasi avait du mal à croire cela mais il décida de garder cela pour lui. Il passa donc à un autre sujet. Il montra alors l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui lui avait été donné par Willster.

-Willster m'a dit que ça provenait de votre chaîne, répondit Lasi. Mais pourquoi ?

 _-Cet objet te sera d'une très grande utilité. Je ne peux te dire en quoi car moi même je ne sais pas encore totalement tout mais je vais répondre à une question que tu risques de te poser et qu'Ina se posait aussi. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de te donner l'oeuf de Dialga ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait passer cet artefact provenant de ma chaîne ? En toi sommeille quelque chose dont tu n'as pas idée, et cette chose te permettra d'accomplir de grandes choses._

Ce que venait de lui apprendre Arceus ne surpris par le jeune dresseur. Celui-ci savait que le pokémon légendaire avait fait tout ça dans un but précis. Et Lasi semblait être important pour ce but là.

 _-Tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ?_

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Je ne vous demanderais pas ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour le moment. Maîtriser mon pendentif de ouvoirs.

Arceus ne répondit rien. Lasi avait compris ce que voulait dire Arceus. Une grande destinée l'attendait mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. C'est alors que trois lumières apparurent derrière Arceus : une bleue, une jaune et une rose. Les trois lumières prirent alors trois formes que Lasi connaissait mais il fut un peu étonné que les trois êtres fassent à peine sa taille.

 _-C'est Lasi ?_ Demanda alors une petite voix.

 _-Je crois bien,_ répondit une autre.

Les trois êtres se téléportèrent auprès de Lasi qui put alors voir de qui il s'agissait : Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes que ceux qui accompagnaient le dresseur, Ina et Paler.

-C'est ceux des œufs ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Oui,_ répondit le Palkia. _Nous avons éclos il y a déjà quelques temps._

 _-Et nous suivons l'enseignement d'Arceus pour contrôler au mieux nos pouvoirs,_ continua Giratina.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si petits ?_ Demanda Lasi. _Je me souviens qu'ils étaient bien plus grands lorsque les nôtres ont éclos._

 _-Ton Dialga, comme le Palkia d'Ina et le Giratina de Paler, avaient décidé de redevenir des œufs pour accomplir une mission, celles de vous rencontrer_ , raconta Arceus. I _ls avaient déjà vécu de nombreuses choses. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'ils ont éclos ils avaient déjà l'allure de pokémons adultes. Par contre ces trois que tu peux voir sont de tous nouveaux nés. Ils doivent encore grandir et apprendre de nombreuses choses avant de devenir des adultes._

 _-Mais on le sera bientôt !_ Répondit le Dialga.

 _-Pas avant plusieurs années,_ répondit Arceus avec amusement.

 _-Ça nous a fait très plaisir de te voir,_ dit Palkia. _Mais on aurait bien aimer_ _voir Paler et Ina._

 _-Une prochaine fois_ , promit Arceus.

-D'ailleurs vous avez des nouvelles de Paler ? Demanda Lasi.

 _-Il va bien mais il souhaite garder secret l'endroit où il est. Tu le reverras sans doute dans quelques années._

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut préparer comme ça. En plus il n'est plus au Bourg-Palette.

 _-Tu le reverras un jour._

Pendant que les trois jeunes pokémons profitaient de la visite de Lasi pour en apprendre plus sur lui, Arceus semblait réfléchir à autre chose. Le dresseur de Kanto s'en rendit compte et il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser le pokémon légendaire. Puis après quelques minutes Lasi décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver Leila et ses pokémons. Il adressa des salutations aux quatre pokémons et leur promit de revenir les voir.

 _-N'oublie pas Lasi,_ prévint Arceus. _Tous ceux qui portent un pendentif de pouvoirs peuvent assister aux réunions des pokémons légendaires. Laisse juste ton esprit nous rejoindre lorsque tu entends l'appel d'accord ?_

-D'accord.

Lasi s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le Dialga s'approcha de lui.

 _-Dans quelques temps tu devras surmonter une nouvelle épreuve,_ avertit le jeune pokémon.

-Merci de m'en informer, dit Lasi. Je vais faire attention.

Puis le dresseur souhaita retourner dans son corps. Il disparut instantanément.

 _-Tu crois qu'il a compris de quoi je faisais allusion ?_ Demanda Dialga à Arceus.

 _-Je ne pense pas mais au moins il saura,_ répondit Arceus. _Tu as bien fait. Il ne le sait pas encore mais les prochaines années vont être dures pour lui._

 _-Et on ne peut rien faire ?_ Demanda Palkia.

 _-Rien malheureusement,_ répondit Arceus. _La voie d'Ina n'est pas lumineuse mais elle ne devrait pas être confrontée à la mort. Celle de Lasi se trouve dans la lumière mais il sera confronté à la mort. Et ceux qui l'accompagne également. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement._

Les trois nouveaux pokémons légendaires eurent un regard triste en entendant les dernières paroles d'Arceus.

-Tu es de retour parmi nous ! S'exclama Leila.

-Oui, répondit Lasi.

Le dresseur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant son entretient avec Arceus. Leila se désola lorsque Lasi parla de ce qu'elle avait entrepris sans en parler au dresseur mais celui-ci ne lui en voulut pas. Puis lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit tout le monde décida de dormir car la route pour aller au Bourg-Palette était encore longue.


	43. Chapitre 43 - Contrôle de l'esprit

Après un voyage de quelques jours, Lasi et Leila arrivèrent à Jadielle. A présent Lasi se sentait vraiment dans sa région natale. Il était environ dix heures lorsque les deux dresseurs arrivèrent dans le centre pokémon de la ville. Ils laissèrent leurs pokémons à l'infirmière Joëlle puis Leila se souvint qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas inscrite pour le tournoi de la ligue suprême.

-Pour l'inscription vous devez juste me donner votre pokédex, indiqua l'infirmière.

-Je n'en ai pas mais j'ai une pokéwalk, répondit Leila tout en montrant le gadget sur son avant bras droit.

-Votre pokéwalk fera l'affaire.

Leila détacha sa pokéwalk puis la donna à l'infirmière. Elle appuya sur un bouton de la pokéwalk et une puce en sortit. Joëlle mit ensuite la puce dans l'un des ports de son ordinateur puis au bout de quelques secondes elle l'enleva et la remit dans la pokéwalk.

-Votre inscription a été faite, informa l'infimière en redonnant la pokéwalk à sa propriétaire. Et voici un étui pour ranger tous vos badges.

Leila reçut alors un étui noire qui s'ouvrait par une simple pression sur un bouton. Lorsque l'on appuyait sur celui-ci, quatre étages de rangement se dépliaient contenant chacun huit emplacements pour les badges.

-Merci Infirmière Joëlle, remercia la dresseuse.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Joëlle. Vos pokémons en ont pour un petit moment encore. Allez vous installer je vous appellerais quand ils seront prêts.

-Merci, remercièrent les deux dresseurs.

Lasi et Leila se dirigèrent vers un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle d'attente du centre pokémon. Leila rangea le seul badge qu'elle avait gagné dans son étui mais dont elle était très fière.

-Tu vas donc commencer par quelle arène ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je ne sais même pas où elles sont ! Répondit Leila.

-Je vais te le dire alors, dit Lasi en faisant charger sur l'écran de sa pokéwalk une carte de la région de Kanto.

Le dresseur indiqua alors le nom de chaque ville où il y avait une arène en précisant son type si il y en avait un car depuis le début de la ligue suprême de nombreux champions avaient été remplacé par des dresseurs ayant plusieurs types de pokémons.

-Alors j'affronterais d'abord le champion de Jadielle, décida Leila.

-Ça je te le déconseille, dit Len. Il est extrêmement puissant. Je me souviens que j'avais eu du mal à l'affronter.

-Quels sont ses pokémons ?

-Il avait un Galeking, un Oniglali, un Gallame, un Bekipan, un Roucarnage et un Darkrai.

-Mmm, fit Leila.

-Je te conseille plutôt l'arène d'Argenta, dit Lasi. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait mon premier match d'arène avec mon Salamèche.

-J'irais là-bas alors, dit Leila. Mais d'abord je veux voir le Bourg-Palette.

-Donc tu me suis jusque là-bas ?

-Ouais !

Lasi fut ravi de cela. Au moins le temps passerait plus vite même si la traversée entre Jadielle et le Bourg-Palette n'était l'affaire que de quelques heures.

-D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on prévoit dans quelle région nous allons aller une fois que tu auras les badges de Kanto et Johto, dit Lasi.

-Je pense qu'Hoenn serait un bon choix, dit la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Bon ce sera Hoenn alors.

-Mais quand ? dit Leila.

-C'est vrai qu'on a encore plusieurs années à attendre avant le tournoi, dit Lasi.

-On pourrait peut être dire dans trois ans ? Proposa Leila.

-Trois ans ? Mais c'est long !

-Oui mais autant attendre Hoenn le plus longtemps possible, indiqua Leila. Je dois récupérer les badges de Kanto et Johto. Ensuite je devrais retourner pendant un certain moment chez mes parents.

-Alors va pour trois ans alors ! J'avertirais Ina de tous ça.

-Lasi ! Leila ! Vos pokémons sont prêts ! Appela l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'accueil du centre pokémon. Joëlle leur redonna leurs pokéballs. Les jeunes dresseurs la remercièrent puis partirent en direction du Bourg-Palette. Il leur faudrait au moins un jour de marche et ils arriveraient le lendemain soir dans la ville natale de Lasi.

-Au fait tu pourrais peut être m'enseigner comment parvenir à maîtriser mon pendentif de pouvoirs, dit Lasi alors qu'ils étaient sur la route.

-Je ne sais pas si tu y parviendras, répondit Leila. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

La dresseuse se mit à expliquer comment elle faisait. Tout d'abord elle fermait les yeux puis elle essayait d'oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Une fois cela fait, elle essayait d'interagir avec son pendentif grâce à la pensée. Ensuite elle n'avait plus qu'à tenter de réaliser des choses mentalement. Par exemple elle put dire à Lasi qu'un groupe de Roucool se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, derrières des hautes herbes. Le dresseur alla s'assurer qu'elle avait raison et fut alors surpris lorsqu'une dizaine de Roucool s'envolèrent lorsque le dresseur s'approcha. Elle était parvenu à utiliser son pendentif de pouvoirs.

-A ton tour maintenant, dit la dresseuse.

Lasi s'assit sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et parvint à entrer dans un état de transe. Il guida ensuite son esprit vers le pendentif de pouvoirs et parvint même à entrer en contact avec l'âme de celui-ci. Lasi s'était attendu à ce que l'âme le fasse sortir du pendentif mais il ne se passa rien.

-Lasi ! Cria Leila.

Le dresseur ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que des flammes l'entouraient. Lasi se releva aussitôt et les flammes disparurent. Les flammes ne l'avaient pas brûlé, ni lui, ni ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que, commença Lasi.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, dit Leila.

-Tu en es sûre ?

- _Oui c'est toi_ , informa la voix de Dialga dans leurs tête. _C'est grâce aux pouvoirs de ton pendentif que tu as pu faire ça._

-Mais tu ne peux pas utiliser d'attaques de type feu pourtant, rétorqua Lasi en se souvenant que son pendentif lui conférait les facultés de Dialga.

- _Bien sûr que je le peux_ , informa le pokémon dragon.

Lasi fut gêné de ne pas savoir cela mais il n'avait jamais vu le pokémon utiliser une attaque de type feu. Malgré cela il fut quand même étonné de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Arceus avait raison quand il disait que les pendentifs de pouvoirs étaient dangereux, lâcha le dresseur.

-Il va falloir faire attention c'est tout, dit Leila. Et puis c'est normal. C'était la première fois que tu faisais ça.

-Et toi comment tu t'en es sorti la première fois ?

-J'ai réussi à contenir à temps la puissance du pendentif.

La réponse n'étonna pas le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Des deux dresseurs c'était elle qui parvenait à mieux ressentir ce qui les entouraient. Mais Lasi n'allait pas baisser les bras. Arceus lui avait bien dit qu'il existait de nombreuses manières de maîtriser la volonté du pendentif de pouvoirs et il trouverait la méthode qui lui correspondrait le mieux.

-Bon je vais essayer de trouver un autre moyen alors, dit le dresseur.

-N'hésites pas à réessayer ça de temps en temps, répondit Leila. Ça peut toujours t'aider même si tu ne cherches pas à entrer en contact avec ton pendentif comme pour méditer.

-Méditer sur ?

-N'importe quoi. Toutes les questions que tu te poses.

Lasi ne se posait pas vraiment de questions sur ce qui lui arrivait surtout depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Arceus. Mais le dresseur n'hésiterait pas à suivre le conseil de son amie si il en éprouvait le besoin à un moment quelconque.

-Bon reprenons notre route, d'accord ? Dit Lasi.

-Oui, fit Leila.

Finalement la nuit tomba sur la longue plaine séparant Jadielle et le Bourg-Palette. Les deux dresseurs décidèrent de monter un petit campement. Feunnec usa de ses capacités pour allumer un feu tandis que Riolu et Lasi allèrent chercher du bois.

-Demain on arrivera au Bourg-Palette, dit Lasi. Tu verras, c'est sympa.

 _-J'ai hâte d'y être_ , répondit Riolu dont les propos furent compris par Lasi grâce à son pendentif de pouvoirs.

-Et je vais en profiter pour t'entraîner, indiqua Lasi. En trois ans je devrais pouvoir t'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

 _-Ouais !_

-Comme ça on sera tous les deux prêt pour Hoenn.

 _-Tu comptes m'amener là-bas ?_

-Oui et pour le moment tu es le seul que je compte emmener.

Le Riolu poussa un cri de joie. C'est alors que Lasi sentit l'énergie de son pendentif qui commençait à se libérer.

-Leila ! Appela le dresseur en espérant que celle-ci puisse l'aider.

La dresseuse n'était pas loin. Elle arriva en courant et remarqua aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Mais à peine s'était elle approché que l'énergie était retournée dans le pendentif.

-Merci, dit Lasi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça, informa la fille.

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça, dit le dresseur. Dialga ?

- _Non plus. Peut être qu'il s'est calmé tout seul._

La maîtrise du pendentif de pouvoirs allait être une priorité absolue pour le dresseur si il voulait éviter d'avoir d'autres problèmes comme celui-ci. Remis de leurs émotions, le groupe se mit à table puis après un bref repas ils partirent dormir. Enfin presque tous.

- _Dialga, tu peux veiller sur moi ?_ Demanda Lasi mentalement. _Je vais essayer d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec le pendentif._

 _-D'accord_ , répondit la voix du pokémon dans sa tête.

Lasi inspira profondément et suivit les instructions que Leila lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée. Il parvint à entrer en contact avec le pendentif puis il attendit quelques secondes en espérant que rien ne se passait autour de lui. Puisqu'il n'entendit pas la voix de Dialga, le dresseur se dit que tout devait être bon. Il décida d'explorer les alentours du campement grâce à son esprit et à l'énergie de son artefact. Il put observer dans un calme absolu la nature ainsi que les pokémons sauvages qui dormaient. Au bout de quelques minutes le dresseur aperçut alors un bref instant une énergie familière non loin de là. Mais Lasi n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier. Elle avait déjà disparut. Le dresseur se dit que ça ne devait être rien d'important. Sûrement un pokémon sauvage qui s'était réveillé et rendormi. Le dresseur continua son expédition pendant encore quelques minutes puis il sentit les effets de la fatigue dut à l'utilisation de ce pouvoir. Il demanda à retourner dans son corps comme ce qu'il devait faire pour réintégrer son corps lors des réunions des pokémons légendaires. Il réintégra son corps en un instant.

- _C'est bon Dialga,_ avertit Lasi par la pensée.

- _Et tu y es arrivé sans déclencher d'incident cette fois,_ fit remarquer Dialga.

Lasi ouvrit les yeux et put voir alors que rien n'avait changé. Lasi remercia Dialga puis le dresseur décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer. Il s'allongea confortablement dans son duvet et s'endormit rapidement.

A quelques mètres de là, une personne se tenait debout contre un arbre. Une étrange lumière bleue scintilla faiblement autour de lui pendant quelques instants. Un étrange éclair bleu avait frappé le sol quelques instants auparavant sans faire de bruit toutefois. L'étranger sembla reprendre un peu son souffle.

-J'y suis arrivé, murmura-t-il pour lui même.


	44. Chapitre 44 - Les ruines

L'étranger se tenait toujours contre l'arbre alors que l'aube se levait. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait passé tout son temps à veiller sur le groupe qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa position. Malgré cela il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmonté cela n'était pas grand chose. Et puis il avait une méthode pour se maintenir longtemps éveillé.

Il se douta que Lasi et Leila se lèveraient tôt ou tard mais il ne savait plus à quel moment intervenir.

-Bon je me lance, se dit-il à faible voix.

Il s'avança vers le campement. Tout le monde dormait encore. Les pokémons de Lasi et Leila étaient sorti de leur pokéball mais cela n'effraya nullement l'homme même la présence de Dialga. Il arriva près du feu dont il ne restait quelques braises. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et une petite flamme jaillit de sa main droite, faisant repartir le feu. Il n'y eut presque aucun bruit à part le bruit léger des flammes et de leurs crépitements. L'étranger vit alors les sacs des deux dresseurs posés contre un arbre. Il s'en approcha et sortit du sac de Lasi du pain.

-Parfait, murmura l'homme.

Il prit des fourchettes et piqua les différents morceaux de pain à l'aide de celles-ci avant de les laisser au dessus du feu. Puis il décida d'inspecter les deux dresseurs. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Lasi. Le dresseur dormait paisiblement.

- _Bientôt tu changeras,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'inconnu. _Malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire_. _Mais courage. Ce sera pour le bien de tout le monde._

Il regarda ensuite Leila. La dresseuse dormait, sa Absol à ses pieds.

- _Tu devras l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dresseront contre lui_ , continua l'inconnu. _Je te fais confiance._

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire et il repensa alors à d'anciens souvenirs. C'est alors que l'homme entendit un faible grognement. Il se tourna alors vers le pokémon dont il avait reconnu l'avertissement. Dialga était réveillé. Le pokémon légendaire ne voulait pas réveiller les autres membres du groupe mais il n'hésiterait pas à les défendre.

- _Je ne suis pas ici pour leur faire du mal_ , fit la voix de l'étranger dans la tête de Dialga.

Cela surprit le pokémon légendaire. Personne ne pouvait lui parler par l'esprit hormis Lasi et certains pokémons légendaires. L'étranger remarqua rapidement son étonnement et il le comprit. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. L'état de Dialga réveilla Lasi.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Lasi à haute voix sans se rendre compte que tout le monde dormait autour de lui.

La question de Lasi réveilla tout le monde alors que l'étranger soupira en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de montrer au groupe son amusement. Tout le monde observa alors l'inconnu. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Il était habillé d'une veste noire ouverte montrant un T-shirt blanc. Il portait un pantalon noire ainsi qu'une sacoche de la même couleur. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient bruns et ses yeux étaient bleues. Leila remarqua alors que l'étranger avait fouillé dans leur sac.

-Voleur ! Feunnec attaque flammèche.

L'attaque du pokémon Feu manqua sa cible qui ne bougea pas. Mais l'étranger était loin d'être tiré d'affaires. Tous les pokémons se ruèrent vers lui à l'exception de Dialga qui risquait de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à toucher l'homme celui-ci disparut. Les pokémons qui avaient attaqué s'écrasèrent au sol sans avoir pu toucher l'inconnu.

-Comment ça va Dialga ? Demanda l'étranger.

Celui-ci était à présent à côté du pokémon légendaire qui était déconcerté par les événements. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attaquer l'étranger avec dracossoufle mais l'humain esquiva sans problèmes l'attaque.

-Comme je le disait à Dialga juste avant que Lasi ne vous réveille, je ne suis pas venu vous faire de mal, dit l'étranger. Et encore moins pour voler, Leila.

-Vous me connaissez ? S'étonna la dresseuse.

-Sûrement grâce à ton match à Ebenelle, lança Lasi.

-Mauvaise réponse Lasi, dit l'étranger en souriant. Même si ça a été un très beau match. Enfin cela importe peu. Je suis ici pour tout autre chose.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Leila.

La question sembla déranger quelque peu l'inconnu mais celui-ci répondit tout de même à la question.

-Je m'appelle Time.

-C'est nul ce nom, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Et tu crois que Red, Yellow, Green et Blue ont un meilleur nom peut être ? Répondit l'homme amusé.

-Vous les connaissez aussi ! S'étonna Lasi.

Le dénommé Time apparut devant les deux dresseurs.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, dit le jeune homme. Mince ! J'ai failli oublier.

Time disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître derrière le groupe, auprès du feu où les morceaux de pains commençaient à griller, grâce à la chaleur des flammes.

-Je voulais commencer à vous préparer le petit déjeuner mais je n'étais pas assez rapide on dirait, se désola Time.

L'attitude de l'étranger parut très étrange pour les deux dresseurs.

-Vous n'auriez pas du miel de Riverte par hasard ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Les deux dresseurs firent signe que non. Time disparut puis réapparut avec un bocal de miel dans les mains. Il incita les dresseurs à s'asseoir tout en leur tendant les tartines recouvert de miel.

-Vous allez adorer ! Dit Time. Surtout toi Leila. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour ne jamais avoir goûté ce miel alors qu'il provient de ta région natale.

La dresseuse goûta alors la tartine, encore plus intriguée par les propos de Time et par le personnage en lui-même.

-Vous avez raison ! Répondit Leila. Mais comment est-ce que vous faites ?

-Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? Demanda Time.

-Bah vous parvenez à vous téléporter et à savoir des choses sur nous qu'on ne sait même pas, répondit la dresseuse.

-Ah ! Ça !

-Vous avez un pendentif de pouvoirs ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non je n'ai pas cet artefact que vous possédez tous les deux, dit Time. Et je ne suis pas comme Willster et Kylia.

Une fois de plus Lasi et Leila furent étonnés par les dires du jeune homme qui semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur eux.

-D'ailleurs bravo pour ta performance d'hier soir Lasi, félicita Time tout en croquant dans une tartine. Mmm délicieux. Tu as presque réussi à me détecter.

-L'énergie que j'ai ressenti, se remémora le dresseur. C'était vous ?

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer tous les deux, ok ? Dit le jeune homme. Sinon oui c'était moi.

-Vous .. Euh tu travailles pour Adrian ? Pour Arceus ? Demanda Lasi.

-Adrian Dusya ? Non pas pour lui. Arceus non plus. Je suis ici de mon propre chef. Enfin même si en réalité je ne suis que les instructions d'une autre entité mais c'est un détail sans importance.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Questionna Leila.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour remplir ma mission, expliqua Time en adoptant un air un peu plus sérieux mais toujours décontracté. Il y a de cela quelques années, la Team Rocket avait une base secrète dans la région mais elle a très vite été fermé après un effroyable incident. Mais il reste toujours des parties de cette base et je souhaiterais les explorer mais pour ça il me faut quelque chose. Le fragment de la chaîne d'Arceus.

Lasi en perdit la voix. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir autant de choses ?

-Ça _tu le sauras un jour_ , fit la voix de Time dans son esprit.

Lasi changea d'attitude. Il semblait paniquer face à cet étranger.

-Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? Demanda Leila qui voyait que Lasi ne se sentait pas bien.

-Après cet incident Arceus est venu ici et a scellé l'endroit pour empêcher à quiconque de pénétrer dans les restes de cette base. Tous sauf celui qui apporte le pouvoir d'Arceus. Le fragment que tu as Lasi en possède mais il faut savoir l'utiliser.

Lasi se leva doucement. Il avança vers Dialga qui était lui aussi méfiant envers cet homme mais quelque chose en lui était familier. Tous avaient cet impression et le pokémon légendaire se doutait que Time en avait conscience.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Dialga, indiqua alors Time. Et en privé. Donc Lasi n'essaye pas de t'introduire dans les pensées de Dialga car je le saurais et je saurais capable de t'en faire sortir.

Dialga et Lasi se regardèrent un bref instant puis Dialga accepta. Le pokémon légendaire et Time s'écartèrent d'une trentaine de mètres du groupe.

Lasi alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Leila et prit une autre tartine de miel.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il te ressemble un peu, dit Leila.

-Tu trouves ? S'étonna Lasi qui trouvait qu'ils n'avaient aucun point commun.

-Oui, enfin physiquement je veux dire, dit Leila. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Je m'en remet au jugement de Dialga. Lui seul saura prendre la bonne décision.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent puis Dialga et Time revinrent vers le groupe. Dialga informa qu'ils pourraient faire confiance à Time.

-Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, affirma le jeune homme.

- _Et nous le suivrons_ , dit Dialga dans la tête de chacun des humains.

-Par contre il faudra suivre tous mes ordres une fois que nous y serons, d'accord, dit Time. Il se peut que l'on rencontre des problèmes à l'intérieur et je ne veux aucun blessé, compris ?

Les deux dresseurs acquiescèrent. Puis le groupe se prépara pour l'expédition.

Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes dresseurs et Time arrivèrent dans une clairière. L'homme mit un genou à terre.

-Nous y sommes, expliqua l'homme. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Vous devrez suivre mes ordres.

Lasi et Leila firent un même signe pour dire qu'ils avaient compris. Puis le dresseur s'approcha de Time et lui tendit le fragment de la chaîne d'Arceus. L'homme le prit et inspira profondément. Puis une douce lumière bleue entoura l'artefact. Le sol répondit alors d'une lumière de la même couleur et un escalier menant sous terre apparut. Time redonna l'objet dont il avait eu besoin à Lasi puis le groupe descendit par le passage. Ils descendirent une dizaine de marches puis l'entrée fut recouverte par la terre, rendant l'endroit obscure. Mais les deux jeunes dresseurs n'eurent aucun souci à se faire. Une lumière jaune sortit de la poitrine de Time et éclaira les environs.

-Il y a une sortie plus loin, informa Time avant que les deux enfants ne posent la question.

Le jeune homme continua de descendre les marches accompagnés de Leila et Lasi dans un grand silence. Le visage souriant de Time avait disparut pour laisser place à un visage sérieux. Mais au bout de longues minutes le jeune homme reprit la parole.

-Demain c'est ton anniversaire je crois, dit Time en croisant le regard de Lasi.

-Oui c'est bien ça, répondit le dresseur en n'éprouvant aucune surprise.

-Je ne savais pas, dit Leila. Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau ! Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Tiens Lasi, dit le jeune homme en lançant un paquet à Lasi. C'est de ma part. Je n'en ai plus besoin mais ça te seras très utile pour plus tard. Mais tu devras attendre demain avant de l'ouvrir.

Lasi remercia Time et rangea le paquet dans son sac. Puis Time s'approcha de l'oreille de Leila et lui murmura quelque chose qui sembla bien faire rire la dresseuse.

-J'ai pas le droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Lasi.

-C'est pour ton cadeau, dit Leila.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau ! Riposta Lasi.

Time s'arrêta alors. Le groupe avait descendu toutes les marches de l'escalier et ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle circulaire. Des morceaux de machines se trouvaient par-ci et par-là et la salle menait à cinq autres endroits par des portes n'ayant aucun moyen d'ouverture.

-C'est étrange, dit Leila.

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit Time. Dépêchons nous.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lasi.

Time ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche. Il mit ses mains face à la porte et deux sphères bleues apparurent et foncèrent sur la porte tout en explosant. Leila s'approcha de Lasi.

-On aurait dit aurasphère, murmura la dresseuse.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit le dresseur à faible voix.

-Dépêchez vous ! S'écria Time. Vous aurez le temps de faire des comparaisons plus tard !

Les deux dresseurs coururent vers le jeune homme qui était entré dans une nouvelle salle par la porte qu'il avait détruit. La salle était plutôt petite. Time reconnut alors des unités centrales d'ordinateur qui avaient brûlés partiellement. Il passa une main bleue au dessus des machines et sembla s'agacer un court instant.

-Rien n'est exploitable, dit Time.

-J'ai trouvé des documents, dit Leila qui regardait dans le tiroir d'un meuble qui avait un peu brûlé.

Time s'approcha et prit les documents que lui tendit la dresseuse. Puis il s'installa sur une table qui malgré son état déplorable parvint à supporter le poids de l'adulte. Time parcourut rapidement les documents.

-C'est donc bien ici qu'il a été emmené, comprit Time.

Lasi et Leila s'approchèrent de l'étrange homme.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une base de la Team Rocket, dit Time. Et ces documents nous révèlent la nature des projets qui étaient réalisés ici.

-Ils travaillaient sur quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-Ils ont travaillés sur beaucoup de choses mais seulement deux choses m'intéressent. Tout d'abord Mewtwo.

-Mewtwo ? Répétèrent Lasi et Leila.

-Il s'agit d'un pokémon très rare. Autant dire qu'il est unique. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Il a été créé par des scientifiques de la Team Rocket il y a quelques années de cela à partir de l'ADN du pokémon Légendaire Mew. Mais les créateurs de Mewtwo ont été confrontés à un problème. Ils ont créé un pokémon bien plus puissant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et Mewtwo est rapidement devenu incontrôlable et il est parvenu à s'échapper. Mais quelques temps plus tard la Team Rocket est parvenu à le récupérer et c'est dans cette base qu'ils ont pu continuer leur recherche sur Mewtwo.

-Où est-il à présent ? Demanda Lasi.

-Quelque part dans le monde, répondit Time. Personne ne sait vraiment où mais il n'a aucune intention de nuire à notre monde.

-Et l'autre projet qui t'intéresse ? Demanda Leila. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il est lié aux recherches sur Mewtwo, indiqua Time. Mais il n'est pas vraiment mentionné dans ces rapports. C'est un projet top secret de la Team Rocket. Continuons à chercher.

Time rangea les documents dans sa sacoche et quelque chose en tomba. Une minuscule sphère rouge et blanche portant un triangle bleue roula sur le sol jusqu'au pied de Leila. La dresseuse récupéra l'objet.

-Comment as tu eu ça ? Demanda Leila tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche de pantalon.

Time se releva précipitamment et tenta de reprendre la sphère mais Leila ne se laissa pas faire. Elle recula de quelques pas et parvint à récupérer quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle sortit de son autre main une sphère identique à celle de Time.

-Je me répète où as-tu eu ceci ? Demanda Leila.

Time se mordit la lèvre inférieur et récupéra la sphère qui était tombé de sa sacoche avec une vitesse surprenante et la remit. Puis il repartit dans la grande salle circulaire. Visiblement, la remarque de la dresseuse avait dérangé l'étranger.

-Réponds à ma question ! Ordonna la dresseuse de Riverte en se mettant au travers de la route de Time.

Le jeune homme usa de ses capacités pour apparaître derrière Leila et fit exploser une autre porte à l'aide de deux nouvelles sphères bleues.

-Réponds ! Hurla Leila.

Time se tourna vers la dresseuse. Son visage était souriant mais Lasi parvint à comprendre, sans savoir pourquoi, que Time était inquiet.

-Plus tard, répondit simplement le jeune homme. On n'a pas le temps avec ça.

-Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le temps ? Fit Leila remontée contre Time.

Lasi ne comprenait pas la raison de la colère de Leila mais il savait que c'était lié à cette sphère qu'avait Time. C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit dans la salle où le groupe avait trouvé les documents.

-Et merde ! Maugréa Time.

Le jeune homme apparut derrière Lasi et Leila et utilisa ses facultés pour les envoyer dans la salle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Puis il fit apparaître une lueur cristalline dans ses mains. Deux créatures humanoïdes violettes apparurent de la salle ayant explosée. Time envoya alors à l'aide de ses mains deux rayons de glace.

-Laser glace ? S'étonna Lasi.

-On dirait. Mais qui est-il à la fin ? Demanda Leila.

Lasi et Leila virent alors à côté d'eux la sacoche de Time. Celui-ci l'avait laissé afin de pouvoir se battre sans endommager les documents qu'il avait rangé. Leila s'approcha de la sacoche pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme mais au même moment Time apparut et prit sa sacoche.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment vous deux, sourit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Les deux créatures étaient à présent bloquées dans la glace. Time fit alors apparaître de nouveau deux sphères bleues qui explosèrent au contact des créatures. Un voile noire se posa alors sur les yeux de Lasi et Leila, les empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de flammes puis ils retrouvèrent la vision.

-J'ai essayé de vous éviter un spectacle pas très joli, expliqua Time en apparaissant de nouveau tout en remettant correctement sa sacoche sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lasi.

-Des répliques de Mewtwo, dit Time. Toutes contrôlées pour anéantir quiconque se trouvent ici. Ils ont été programmés pour détruire quiconque se trouvant ici.

-Programmés ? Répéta Lasi.

-Par une puce dans leur cerveau, dit Time. Désolé de vous avoir emmener dans cette galère.

Puis l'adulte regarda la salle dans laquelle ils étaient mais il fut vite déçu.

-Il n'y a rien dans cette salle, soupira-t-il.

Leila se mit alors en face de Time.

-Je veux savoir pour la sphère, dit-elle.

-Tu n'en sauras pas plus, répondit Time. C'est quelque chose de personnel et je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ? Demanda Leila agacée. Je croyais que tu étais ici de ton propre chef. A moins que ce soit ce détail « sans importance ».

-Ce qui m'en empêche, répondit-il calmement. C'est vous deux. Vous ne pouvez comprendre pour le moment. Mais plus tard, vous comprendrez.

L'adulte regagna de nouveau la grande salle en laissant perplexe la dresseuse. Il fit exploser une nouvelle porte et entra dans une autre salle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état, dit Lasi. Mais à mon avis il n'a pas fait quelque chose de mal pour avoir cette sphère.

-Cette sphère est unique, expliqua Leila. Elle m'a été donné par celle qui la fabriqué et elle n'en aurait pas créé d'autres.

-Alors peut être que quelqu'un d'autre en a créé une, supposa Lasi. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas il n'a rien pu faire de mal et tu le sais.

Leila laissa tomber et soupira. Lasi disait vrai et elle le savait. Les deux dresseurs rejoignirent l'adulte et Leila décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit l'adulte avant que Leila ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Time cherchait des nouveaux documents mais il n'en restait rien. La salle était composée d'une étrange machine dont les restes semblaient penser quelle avait été crée pour maintenir quelque chose. Time s'approcha de la machine et une lumière bleue entoura son corps.

-C'est ici que Mewtwo était retenu, fit apprendre l'adulte. La Team Rocket l'utilisait de temps en temps pour des opérations mais Mewtwo passait le plus clair de son temps ici.

-Le pauvre, fit Lasi.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas changer ça, dit Time. Il n'y a rien d'autres ici. Sortons.

Le groupe sortit puis ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle après que Time ait fait exploser la porte de celle-ci. Ils fouillèrent la salle qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Des débris de meubles se trouvaient partout. Time décida d'utiliser ses facultés et ne trouva rien qui pourrait lui être utile. Le groupe regagna la grande salle circulaire.

-Il ne nous reste plus que celle-ci, souffla Time. Reculez.

Lasi et Leila firent ce que l'aîné du groupe leur demanda. Il fit exploser la porte dévoilant un couloir. Time fit signe aux deux jeunes dresseurs de le suivre. Le couloir faisait une dizaine de mètres et menait vers une salle circulaire plus petite que la précédente. Au bout de la salle le groupe put apercevoir un étrange objet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle ils purent alors voir de quoi il s'agissait : un pendentif de pouvoirs.

-Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé ici ? Demanda Leila.

-Je pense que la Team Rocket est parvenu à l'extraire du Mewtwo originel, répondit Time. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs proviennent des pokémons qu'ils soient légendaires ou non. C'est à Arceus de décider qui peut le faire ou pas. En réalité les pendentifs existent depuis très longtemps mais Arceus a caché leur existence pour une bonne raison. Heureusement les plans de la Team Rocket sur cela ont tous été détruits.

-C'est pour ça qu'Arceus a bloqué l'accès à cet endroit, comprit Lasi.

Time acquiesça.

-C'est donc ça que tu étais venu chercher, dit Leila. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il faut s'en débarrasser, dit Time. Je dois le ramener et le détruire.

-Tu ne peux pas le détruire ici ? Demanda Lasi.

Time fit signe que non. Soudain trois formes apparurent devant le groupe. Il s'agissait de répliques de Mewtwo. Time dressa à temps un bouclier bleu qui entoura les trois humains pour les protéger de trois attaques ball'ombre.

-On va t'aider, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur prit la pokéball de Dialga et l'envoya au sol. La sphère tomba sur le sol mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Leila.

-L'endroit doit empêcher vos pokéballs de fonctionner, supposa l'adulte. Mais ça va aller.

Time sortit du bouclier bleu tout en s'assurant que celui-ci ne se briserait pas en le quittant puis il fonça vers une des répliques. Lasi et Leila furent aveuglés par les facultés de Time, les empêchant de voir ce qu'il faisait. Ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion puis un bruit de flamme. Ils entendirent deux nouvelles fois les mêmes bruits avant d'être de nouveau capable de voir la scène. Les répliques avaient disparu et Time commençait à être fatigué.

-Ça va ? Demanda Lasi alors que le bouclier bleu était toujours debout.

Time fit signe de la tête qu'il allait bien. Il laissa tout de même le bouclier autour de Lasi et Leila pendant qu'il s'approchait de l'artefact. Time le toucha et alors une énergie violette parcourut la salle. L'adulte ne s'en préoccupa pas et une voix s'éleva.

-Dépêche toi de revenir ! Ils arrivent.

Lasi regarda Leila. Elle n'avait rien dit et pourtant le dresseur aurait juré entendre sa voix. Le bouclier bleu disparut et Time se précipita vers Lasi et Leila.

-Il faut partir et vite !

-D'accord, répondirent les deux dresseurs.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. Cinq répliques étaient dans le couloir et deux Dracaufeu noirs apparurent dans la salle circulaire.

-Ce sont des répliques aussi, avertit Time.

-On va avoir du mal à s'en sortir, soupira Leila.

-Il le faut pourtant, dit Time en ouvrant sa sacoche. Je m'étais pourtant dit de me ménager mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Lasi donne moi le fragment d'Arceus.

Le dresseur obtempéra. Il récupéra l'objet d'Arceus de son sac et le donna à Time qui venait de sortir deux objets. Le premier était la sphère rouge et blanche qui était tombé quelques minutes auparavant. L'autre objet était un cristal bleu et une énergie familière à Lasi semblait s'en dégager. Time rassembla les trois objets qui s'illuminèrent et une énergie entoura l'adulte. Les trois objets disparurent.

-Faites attention à vous, conseilla Time.

Celui-ci partit à une incroyable vitesse vers l'un des Dracaufeu qui disparut instantanément. Puis ce fut au tour de l'autre. Time se téléporta ensuite à quelques mètres des répliques de Mewtwo et fit apparaître un gigantesque rayon bleu parcourut de traits argentés.

-Hurle-temps ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Lasi.

Hurle-temps explosa au contact des répliques. Time parvint à rendre aveugle Lasi et Leila afin qu'ils ne voient pas les restes des corps des répliques explosées. Time fit disparaître les corps des répliques et se retourna vers Lasi et Leila.

-Attention ! Prévint Time en redonnant la vue aux deux dresseurs.

Une autre réplique était apparu et se trouvait derrière Lasi et Leila. La réplique tendit les bras. Le corps de Leila fut entouré d'une lumière violette puis fut expulsé contre un mur de la salle assommant la jeune fille. Lasi courut vers la réplique dans le but de la frapper mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas faire et le paralysa. C'est alors que le pendentif du dresseur s'illumina.

- _Non pas maintenant_ , pensa Lasi.

Le pouvoir du pendentif s'échappait sans que le dresseur ne le souhaite. Ce qu'Arceus lui avait dit était en train de se passer. Mais le dresseur tenterait de faire taire cette énergie même si elle pouvait le délivrer de l'emprise de la réplique. Il savait que son pendentif était plus dangereux que la réplique de Mewtwo. Et puis Time pourrait détruire la réplique alors qu'il ne pourrait l'aider à faire taire l'énergie du pendentif. Time arriva à côté de la réplique et une lumière bleue sortit des mains de l'adulte gelant la réplique. Puis Time transporta la réplique derrière Lasi où celui-ci ne pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe. Le dresseur tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son pendentif mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il essaya de se calmer puis il inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui puis une fois prêt il guida son esprit vers l'énergie du pendentif.

-Ne fais pas ça Lasi ! Ordonna Time.

Mais c'était trop tard l'esprit du dresseur venait d'entrer en contact avec l'énergie du pendentif. Le corps de Lasi brilla d'une intense lumière bleue. Puis alors que Time venait de faire disparaître le corps de la réplique, Lasi se retourna vers Time. Celui-ci savait ce qui était arrivé au dresseur. Les yeux de Lasi étaient devenu d'un bleu glacial.

Un éclair argenté sortit de l'une des pokéball de Lasi. Dialga apparut mais là encore Time savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel. Le pokémon légendaire était plus sombre et ses couleurs bleues ciel avaient été changé par des couleurs oranges crépusculaires.

-Une forme primal, murmura Time.

L'adulte sentait que de gros ennuis allait lui arriver si il ne se dépêchait pas à faire disparaître l'énergie du pendentif de pouvoirs. Il se téléporta à côté de Leila, la prit dans ses bras et se téléporta plus loin afin de poser le corps de la jeune fille qui commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il posa aussi sa sacoche.

-Je te sauverais, dit-il à Leila. Et Lasi aussi.

Puis Time se téléporta devant le dresseur et son Dialga. Une aura bleue entoura Lasi et fonça ensuite sur Time qui ne bougea pas. L'adulte se laissa traverser par l'aura bleue qui ne lui fit pas le moindre dommage.

-Impossible, fit une voix sortant de la bouche de Lasi.

-Tout est possible, dit Time. Surtout avec moi.

L'adulte s'entoura lui aussi d'une aura bleue. L'aura se rassembla autour de Time pendant quelques instants puis l'aura fonça sur le corps de Lasi. Dialga se mit devant l'attaque et cria. L'énergie se dissipa avant de l'atteindre.

-C'est vrai que tu possèdes encore quelques pouvoirs sur le contrôle du temps, lâcha Time. Arceus ne te les a pas tous enlevés. Mais tu dois résister Dialga. Cette forme n'est plus celle que tu dois adopter. Plus maintenant en tout cas ! Le monde est en paix ! Et Lasi tu dois continuer de combattre cette force. C'est uniquement comme ça que tu parviendras à maîtriser le pendentif de pouvoirs.

Lasi entendait ce que lui disait Time mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps et ne pouvait lui dire qu'il avait compris. Le dresseur était aussi surpris par la forme du pokémon légendaire mais il ferait tout pour l'aider à se ressaisir.

-Mais puisqu'il le faut je me battrais, continua Time en faisant apparaître deux pokéballs.

Un Lucario et un Givrali apparurent des sphères alors que Lasi avait été incapable de faire apparaître Dialga par lui-même. Les deux pokémons observèrent leurs adversaires et furent étonnés. Ils adressèrent un regard surpris à Time.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi à éviter ce problème, s'excusa Time. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour en finir avec ça.

Leila se releva mais Time lui fit signe de rester où elle était. La dresseuse tenta tout de même apparaître ses pokémons mais elle ne le put.

-J'utilise une autre méthode, expliqua Time à la dresseuse.

Puis Time fonça en direction de Dialga suivi de Givrali et Lucario. Time et Lucario firent apparaître une aurasphère chacun et l'envoyèrent sur Dialga qui les bloquèrent dans une explosion de fumée.

-Désolé, murmura Time en faisant un bond au dessus du pokémon légendaire.

Givrali rejoignit Lucario et Time qui se trouvaient à présent à un mètre du corps de Lasi. Givrali et Time utilisèrent alors ensemble blizzard afin d'empêcher une quelconque attaque.

-Derrière vous ! Avertit Leila.

Dialga fit une attaque queue de fer sur Lucario et Givrali qui furent envoyés contre un mur de la salle. Time parvint à esquiver l'attaque avec un bond. Il se téléporta ensuite près de ses pokémons et mit ses mains en leur direction. Le Lucario et le Givrali se transformèrent en boule d'énergie que Time absorba. Puis un autre flux d'énergie apparut, de couleur bleue. Le flux entra dans le corps de Time. Une sphère violette entoura alors l'adulte pendant quelques instants. Puis celle-ci explosa montrant Time qui était entouré d'une lueur bleue argentée.

Leila était impressionnée par ce que faisait Time et plus elle le regardait plus elle semblait trouver une ressemblance entre l'adulte et Lasi. Malgré leur ressemblance physique Leila se demandait si il n'y avait pas plus que ça. La dresseuse interrompit ses réflexions. La lueur qui entourait l'adulte semblait prendre l'apparence d'une créature qui était familière à Leila. Elle ne put reconnaître la créature en question mais la créature possédait quatre pattes, des piques et un long cou. La lumière chargea Dialga en le traversant et en traversant Lasi.

-Ça n'a aucun effet ! S'étonna Time.

Dialga fonça sur l'adulte et lui asséna un puissant coup de queue de fer envoyant sa cible contre un mur. La lueur qui entourait Time disparut. Du sang commença à glisser en dessous de la bouche de l'adulte mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il lui restait encore une solution. Il prit le pendentif de Mewtwo et utilisa son pouvoir. Dialga fut alors paralysé.

-Maintenant on va être un peu plus tranquille, souffla Time.

L'adulte s'approcha de Dialga. Il posa sa main sur le diamant brillant comme l'éclat du Soleil lors du crépuscule. Une lumière bleue s'échappa de sa main et entra dans le diamant dont les couleurs originales commençaient à revenir. Dialga s'écroula. C'est alors qu'un jet de flammes toucha Time. L'adulte fut expulsé.

-Lasi, murmura Leila.

Le corps du dresseur venait de lancer ce jet de flammes. Le pendentif de pouvoirs avait pris entièrement le contrôle du corps de Lasi et il parvenait à utiliser toute l'énergie qu'il possédait. Leila se demandait comment aller s'y prendre Time pour le sauver.

- _Je vais essayer quelque chose_ , décida la dresseuse.

Leila se leva et commença à s'approcher de Lasi. Elle leva une main vers le dresseur et dans l'autre elle serra son pendentif.

- _Lasi ? Tu m'entends ?_ Tenta de demander mentalement Leila.

Le corps de Lasi se tourna en sa direction. Leila continua d'avancer vers Lasi. Elle se demandait si son ami l'avait entendu. Si c'était le cas elle pourrait sûrement le faire revenir à la raison. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui lorsque elle entendit la voix de Lasi dans son esprit.

- _Non ! Va-t'en !_

Elle vit une lumière jaillir des mains de Lasi et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle sentit quelque chose qui la poussa. Elle entendit aussi un cri de douleur et sentit son corps tomber au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à quelques mètres de sa position d'origine et n'avait rien. Par contre Time avait subi une grave blessure. Son bras gauche était recouvert de sang et l'adulte était au sol juste au pied de Lasi. Le corps du dresseur fit un geste et le corps de Time s'éleva. Alors que le possédé s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose une lumière rose apparut à côté de Leila. La lumière prit la forme d'une jeune femme.

-Tout va bien se passer, rassura la femme.

Leila fut surprise par l'apparition. Qu'était-elle ? Et pourquoi elle lui semblait si familière ? La femme de lumière se téléporta à côté de Lasi et posa une main sur l'épaule du dresseur. Une aura rose entoura alors le corps du dresseur puis explosa. La lueur bleue entourant Lasi avait disparut et celui-ci tomba au sol. Le corps de Time tomba aussi mais la femme parvint à le retenir dans sa chute.

-Time ça va ? Demanda la femme.

-Il a réussi à te faire venir, remarqua le blessé en souriant.

-Oui mais au final je ne suis qu'une apparition ici, répondit la femme.

Leila se releva et s'approcha de Lasi. Elle s'accroupit et vérifia l'état du dresseur. Il n'avait aucune blessure.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lasi, dit la femme. J'ai juste fait disparaître la volonté du pendentif de pouvoirs et Lasi n'a aucune séquelle de cette histoire.

-C'est possible ? Demanda la dresseuse.

La femme fit signe que oui puis elle fit passer ses mains sur les blessures de Time qui guérirent aussitôt. Le processus dura quelques secondes puis l'apparition de lumière essaya de remettre debout Time. L'adulte y arriva sans trop de problèmes. Dialga se releva à son tour poussa un grognement avant de rentrer dans sa pokéball.

-Il s'en veut, dit Time. Mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Lasi bougea alors un peu. Puis le dresseur ouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé, fit Lasi en reprenant ses esprits.

Time s'approcha du dresseur et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit l'adulte.

-C'est la volonté du pendentif qui a pris le dessus, expliqua la femme. Il a dû sentir la puissance de l'artefact de Mewtwo et a tenté de se l'approprier. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre de la volonté du pendentif.

-Ah bon ? Fit Lasi.

-Le pendentif regorge uniquement des pouvoirs de Dialga, continua l'apparition. L'âme qui l'habitait n'existe plus.

-Vous l'avez détruite ! Comprit Leila.

La femme confirma par un signe de la tête. Les murs de la salle luisirent d'une lumière bleue un court instant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Leila.

-Il est bientôt temps de nous dire au revoir, expliqua Time.

La salle disparut alors et laissa place à une étrange salle circulaire. Lasi et Leila étaient assis au bout d'une petite table côte à côte tandis que Time et l'étrange femme étaient de l'autre côté. Autour d'eux ils pouvaient voir difficilement ce qui ressemblait être de grandes rangées de bibliothèque.

-Où sommes nous ? Demanda Lasi.

-Quelque part, dans un lieu que vous ne connaîtrez que dans quelques années, répondit la femme. Il nous reste quelques instants et après nous retournerons tous là d'où nous venons.

Lasi et Leila s'interrogèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire la femme de lumière rose.

-Je suis Âme, se présenta-t-elle. Moi et Time étions tous les deux chargés de récupérer le pendentif de Mewtwo afin de le détruire. Celui-ci dispose de trop grand pouvoirs pour continuer d'exister.

-Mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Time. Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous suivre.

-C'est grâce à Dialga que nous avons accepté, répondit Lasi. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui avait dit pour qu'il accepte ?

Time et Âme esquissèrent un sourire.

-Dans quelques années tu le sauras, se contenta de dire Time.

Un brouillard blanc apparut au milieu de la salle. Leila et Lasi voyaient de moins en moins Time et Âme.

- _Le temps imparti est bientôt écoulé_ , indiqua une voix de femme.

Dans le décor flou des bibliothèques il y eut un mouvement. Une forme humanoïde s'était approchée de Time et Âme. Contrairement à Time et Âme qui semblaient familier aux deux jeunes dresseurs, cette nouvelle personne leur était totalement inconnu.

-Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, dit Time.

-J'ai une question à te poser Time, dit Lasi. Puisque tu sais beaucoup de choses nous concernant je suppose que tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit lors de ma dernière entrevue avec Arceus. Dialga m'a parlé d'une épreuve.

-Il ne s'agissait pas de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui si c'est ce que tu me demandes, dit Time. Nous savons des choses que vous ne savez pas encore. Donc tenez vous prêt. Arceus ne vous a pas tout dit. Et le plus dur est à venir pour vous.

Lasi essaya de demander des explications à Time mais il n'entendit alors que l'écho de sa voix. L'environnement changea alors subitement.

Lasi et Leila se trouvaient à présent dehors, sur un chemin, devant un panneau annonçant qu'ils étaient au Bourg-Palette. Time et Âme n'étaient pas avec eux.

-Ils ont disparus, dit Leila.

-Qu'est-ce que Time voulait dire ? Se demanda Lasi à haute voix.

-Ils savent des choses que nous ne savons pas, répondit Leila. Il l'a dit.

Lasi aperçut alors un sac en plastique à ses pieds. Il le prit et l'ouvrit.

-C'est un cadeau de Time, dit Lasi.

Le sac contenait deux bocaux de miel provenant de la région de Riverte. Les deux dresseurs remercièrent silencieusement Time et comme si il les avait entendu une lumière bleue scintilla un bref instant devant eux.

- _Prends soin d'elle_ , fit la voix de Time dans la tête de Lasi.

Le garçon fit savoir qu'il ferait attention à Leila. Puis la lumière bleue disparut laissant Lasi et Leila seuls. Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais rien ne semblait venir. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller voir les parents de Lasi qui n'attendaient l'arrivée de leur fils que le soir.

-[]-

-Tu étais au courant de ça ? Demanda Arceus.

Le pokémon légendaire se trouvait dans la tour qui lui servait de base pour les réunions afin de pouvoir éduquer les trois nouveaux pokémons légendaires. Le nouveau Dialga était le seul pokémon présent dans la tour en plus du Dieu pokémon.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Dialga.

-Et il est parvenu à prendre le fragment de chaîne, dit Arceus qui semblait inquiet. Lasi ne l'a pas repris.

-Mais nous savons qu'il servira une bonne cause, dit Dialga.

-Oui, dit Arceus.

Le pokémon légendaire leva la tête au ciel. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu initialement. Quelqu'un était intervenu et avait modifié les prédictions d'Arceus.


	45. Chapitre 45 - La fin d'une aventure

Le Soleil se levait sur le Bourg-Palette. Lasi et Leila avaient pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. De plus le dresseur avait pu raconter plus en détails à sa famille toutes les aventures qui leur étaient arrivés depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu à Irisia sans pour autant raconter les événements de la veille.

Lasi se réveilla. Il n'avait pas fermé ses volets et ses rideaux afin d'être réveillé par les premières lueurs du Soleil. Et c'était chose faite. Il était sur un matelas par terre dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé son lit à Leila pour la nuit. La dresseuse partirait le jour même pour Argenta. La veille elle avait décidé de suivre le chemin que lui avait conseillé Lasi pour récolter les badges de Kanto.

Le garçon se rapprocha de la fenêtre et se demanda si Ina était arrivée à destination. Il essaya de lui parler mentalement à l'aide de son pendentif de pouvoirs. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le dresseur entendit alors Leila qui se leva.

-J'ai entendu ton message, dit-elle.

-Désolé je voulais l'envoyer à Ina, s'excusa Lasi tout en regardant encore le paysage par la fenêtre.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en s'étirant. Bon anniversaire ! Reprit-elle en se allant rejoindre le garçon.

Lasi se tourna vers la dresseuse et la remercia. Il avait onze ans aujourd'hui. Il se souvint alors du cadeau que lui avait offert Time la veille. Le garçon ouvrit son sac et en sortit le paquet que lui avait donné l'adulte.

-Tu penses qu'il t'a donné quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-J'en sais rien, répondit le garçon.

Lasi ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait une orbe et un papier. L'orbe était transparente et contenait une petite maison et un jardin. Lasi lut ensuite le papier.

-Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser cette orbe est incassable. Guide ton esprit vers l'orbe et tu pourras y entrer. Utilise l'orbe pour t'entraîner à utiliser les pouvoirs du pendentif. Pour ma part je n'en ai plus besoin, mais je sais que ça te servira. Fais-y attention. C'est un objet très précieux qui te sera très utile.

Il n'y avait rien d'autres. Lasi et Leila se posèrent quelques questions sur l'utilité de l'orbe puis ils essayèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'orbe avec leur esprit.

Ils s'assirent et fermèrent les yeux. Ils se concentrèrent puis ils sentirent qu'ils étaient prêt. Ils guidèrent leur esprits vers l'objet. Ils sentirent quelque chose de froid pendant un bref instant puis ils sentirent de l'herbe sous leurs pieds. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et virent qu'ils étaient bien entré dans l'orbe.

-Mais on voit pas l'extérieur ! Fit remarquer Leila.

Effectivement en dehors de la maison et du jardin l'entourant, il n'y avait que des murs blancs.

-Au moins je n'ai plus à m'en faire si je veux m'entraîner à utiliser le pendentif, dit Lasi.

Leila acquiesça en se souvenant que Lasi avait fait apparaître des flammes involontairement deux jours auparavant.

-Bon regagnons nos corps, dit Lasi. Maman va bientôt arriver.

Lasi disparut aussitôt suivit ensuite de Leila. Les deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs commençaient petit à petit à mieux contrôler leurs déplacements par l'esprit. Au moment où ils ouvrirent les yeux et reprirent le contrôle de leurs corps, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Vous êtes réveillés ? Demanda Ema, la mère du dresseur.

-Oui, on arrive, répondit son fils.

Les deux dresseurs décidèrent de ne pas dévoiler le cadeau de Time. Lasi le posa sur sa table de chevet. Sa famille croirait qu'il s'agirait d'un souvenir d'une quelconque ville.

Lasi et Leila descendirent dans le salon où les parents de Lasi, Ema et Seth, ainsi que la sœur du dresseur, Mina, les attendaient.

-Bon anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent les membres de la famille de Lasi.

Lasi les remercia tous et après les avoir tous embrassé il s'assit sur l'une des chaises autour de la table suivit de Leila.

-Voici ton cadeau, dit Seth en donnant un paquet à son fils.

Lasi ouvrit le cadeau. A l'intérieur se trouvait un livre. Le livre avait pour titre « Légendes pokémon ». Il s'agissait du premier tome qui avait pour sous-titre « Arceus et sa création ». La couverture montrait une illustration d'un Arceus. Chaque branche de sa chaîne était parcourut d'une lumière différente. Le contenu de ce livre intriguait beaucoup Lasi qui pourtant n'aimait pas lire beaucoup.

-Tu as aussi eu un cadeau d'Ina, de Paler et d'un certain Adrian Dusya, fit savoir Ema.

-Adrian Dusya ? S'étonna Lasi.

-Oui, tu le connais ? Demanda Seth.

-Un peu, répondit Lasi. Je lui ai parlé une fois à la Conférence Argentée.

-C'est le créateur du PokéAdventure et le directeur d'une grande entreprise de Riverte, leur apprit Leila.

La famille fut surprise d'apprendre qu'une personne aussi importante envoie un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lasi. Celui-ci n'était pas étonné par ce qu'avait fait le créateur du PokéAdventure. Adrian Dusya était quelqu'un de très mystérieux et il avait travaillé plusieurs fois avec Arceus d'après les dires du pokémons. Lasi récupéra le cadeau d'Adrian en premier, curieux de connaître ce que lui avait envoyé l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un cristal transparent de quelques centimètres de longueur. Il était accompagné d'une feuille.

- _A utiliser avec précaution_ , lut Lasi mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mina, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lasi.

-Adrian aime bien les mystères, expliqua Leila. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il veuille que Lasi découvre l'utilité de cet objet par lui même.

Leila disait vrai. Lasi rangea le cristal dans sa poche. Il s'assurerait de l'avoir toujours près de lui.

-C'est de la part de Paler, indiqua Seth en donnant un objet sphérique emballé dans du papier cadeau. Il est venu il y a quelques jours le temps de quelques heures et il nous a remis ceci pour toi.

-Vous avez pu savoir ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non. Il nous a dit qu'il était dans une région lointaine et lui même ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il aura fini, répondit Ema.

Lasi fut un peu déçu de ne pas savoir ce que faisait son ami. Il ouvrit l'emballage et découvrit une pokéball qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Il ne s'agissait que d'une réplique. A l'intérieur se trouvait une carte postale de la région d'Almia. Au dos Paler avait écrit un message.

 _Lasi,_

 _Ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est plus revu et je ne sais combien de temps il faudra attendre avant que l'on se retrouve. Je suis dans une école afin d'être formé à ce que je veux faire. Je ne veux pas t'en dire plus mais sache que l'on se reverra lors du tournoi de la ligue suprême et peut être même avant. Je ne serais pas participant mais j'assurerais un rôle important dans le déroulement du tournoi._

 _Bonne chance à toi et bon anniversaire._

 _PS : Es-tu parvenu à maîtriser ton pendentif de pouvoirs ? J'ai réussi plutôt facilement et avec Giratina on parvient à faire des choses incroyables._

Lasi remercia intérieurement son ami. Paler préparait quelque chose et Lasi était impatient de savoir de quoi il était question. Mais il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques années.

-Comment Ina a-t-elle envoyé son cadeau ? Demanda Lasi qui savait que la dresseuse était parti pour l'île Nybell.

-Ses parents nous l'ont apporté hier matin, expliqua Mina. Ina a indiqué ce qu'elle voulait t'offrir à ses parents.

Lasi ouvrit le dernier cadeau qu'il avait à ouvrir. Celui de son amie qui était partie vers l'île Nybell. Ina avait choisi d'offrir à Lasi une sombreball. Elle ne contenait aucun pokémon et n'était accompagné de rien. Lasi fut un peu perturbé du cadeau mais remercia tout de même mentalement Ina. Le dresseur irait remercier plus tard les parents de la dresseuse.

-Et voici mon cadeau ! Dit Leila en donnant une pokéball de couleur rouge.

Lasi récupéra l'objet. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une pokéball ordinaire.

-C'est une mémoireball, expliqua Leila. On ne peut les acheter qu'à Riverte. Il y a longtemps les gens de Riverte les utiliser lors d'événements pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il se passait.

Lasi remercia son amie et se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille avec Time.

-Pourtant hier tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de cadeaux, dit Lasi.

-Je me suis débrouillée, se contenta de répondre Leila.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Lasi décida d'emmener Leila dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen afin de lui montrer ses pokémons. La dresseuse salua la famille de Lasi car une fois qu'elle aurait vu les pokémons de Lasi, elle partirait en direction d'Argenta. Le Professeur Chen fut heureux de voir Lasi et de rencontrer Leila face à face. Le scientifique profita de la présence de la dresseuse de Riverte pour savoir si il existait des pokémons qui n'existaient que dans la région de Riverte mais il fut très vite déçu car la dresseuse n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En dehors de certaines légendes, elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de pokémons qui n'existaient qu'à Riverte. Elle n'avait pas visité tous les recoins de sa région natale mais de ce qu'elle avait visité elle n'avait jamais vu de pokémons qui ne se trouvait que dans cette région.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, dit le Professeur. Vous veniez voir tes pokémons Lasi ?

-Oui, je voulais les montrer à Leila avant qu'elle ne parte, expliqua Lasi.

-Ils sont tous dehors, près du lac, informa le Professeur.

Lasi et Leila remercièrent le scientifique qui repartit dans son bureau. Les deux dresseurs sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le seul lac du parc. Ils trouvèrent alors rapidement tous les pokémons de Lasi. Le dresseur fit aussi sortir tous les pokémons qu'il avait sur lui. Ces derniers se joignirent aux autres. Il y avait donc Dracaufeu, Dialga, Nidoking, Dardagnan, Laggron, Alakazam, Léviator, Insécateur, Draco, Rhinocorne, Aligatueur, Cornèbre, Riolu et une vingtaine de Minidraco.

-Tu en as beaucoup, fit remarquer Leila.

-Oui, sourit Lasi.

Leila remarqua la couleur du Dardagnan de Lasi. Il n'était pas jaune mais de couleur verte. Lasi lui expliqua qu'il était spéciale.

-Et tous ces Minidracos ? Questionna Leila. Ils sont à toi ?

-Oui. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparé et j'ai donc décidé de tous les attraper. Il n'y a que Draco que j'utilise de temps en temps. Les Minidracos sont libres d'aller où ils veulent dans ce parc et sont plus en sécurité que dans la grotte du Parc Safari où je les ai capturés.

Lasi et Leila passèrent plusieurs minutes avec les pokémons puis la dresseuse décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Lasi demanda à voir le Professeur Chen avant de partir. Il donna les pokéballs de tous les pokémons qu'il avait sur lui hormis celle de Riolu et Dialga. Le dresseur allait passer beaucoup de temps au Bourg-Palette et il pourrait donc passer plus de temps avec ses pokémons qui sont au parc du laboratoire. De plus il voulait entraîner son Riolu et Dialga avait décidé de partir quelques jours plus tard pour une mission que lui avait confié Arceus la veille.

Arrivés à l'entrée du Bourg-Palette, Lasi et Leila devaient se dire au revoir. La dresseuse partait seule pour obtenir les huit badges de Kanto puis elle récupérerait les sept badges manquants de Johto.

-On reste en contact régulièrement, dit Lasi.

-Bien entendu, répondit Leila. Et on se retrouve dans trois ans à Hoenn.

-Ouais, dit le dresseur.

-Lasi, merci pour tout, remercia Leila.

Ils se saluèrent et après quelques secondes Leila commença à partir. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta sur place. Son visage laissa transparaître qu'elle était surprise pendant un bref instant puis elle adressa quelques mots à Lasi.

-Soit fort, dit-elle.

Puis la dresseuse reprit sa route. Lasi ne demanda pas de quoi il s'agissait. Les deux dresseurs savaient que des épreuves l'attendait mais il se préparerait.

-[]-

Bien loin de la région de Kanto, sur une petite île, Ina marchait sur la plage. L'île Nybell n'abritait pour le moment que quelques maisons et un immense bâtiment qui était l'un des nombreux quartiers généraux des pokémons Rangers mais les travaux d'un immense stade avait déjà commencé. La dresseuse était sereine et elle se dirigeait vers un endroit précis. Un homme dans un long manteau noir patientait en regardant la mer. Son visage était caché par une capuche noire mais Ina savait de qui il s'agissait. La dresseuse arriva à deux pas de l'homme.

-Quelle est ta décision ? Demanda l'homme.

-J'accepte, répondit la dresseuse, déterminée.


End file.
